Darkened Spirits
by Praise You In The Storm
Summary: Fights have been fought along the lake shore for seasons on end. But when a single life is lost because of these pointless battles, the Clans begin to feel the wrath of StarClan. Full Summary inside.
1. Allegiances

**AN: So here's yet another story idea that came to me while reading older fics. I'll update this more quickly once Scribed is finished, since Scribed will only have a couple of more chapters left. This story will probably have twenty or so chapters as well.**

**Summary: Fights have been fought for seasons along the lake's shore. But when one fight reveals a cat has died, StarClan grow angry. They make a single plea: Stop fighting, or feel the wrath of the stars.**

_T H U N D E R C L A N_

LEADER: Blizzardstar - large white tom with pale yellow eyes

DEPUTY: Oakfire - ginger and white tom with green eyes  
><strong>Apprentice: Eaglepaw<strong>

MEDICINE CAT: Stonebrook - blue-gray she-cat with brown paws

WARRIORS:

Applewhisker - light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes  
><strong>Apprentice: Jadepaw<strong>

Pineroot - small dark gray tom with amber eyes

Squirrelfang - long-furred gray tom with yellow eyes  
><strong>Apprentice: Adderpaw<strong>

Robinflight - dark brown she-cat with amber eyes  
><strong>Apprentice: Whitepaw<strong>

Shrewtail - dark brown tabby tom

Airstorm - black tom with a single white paw

Darksmoke - very dark gray, almost black tom with pale yellow eyes

Freezemist - silver tabby she-cat with green eyes; has a white paw

Sagefrost - light brown tabby tom with amber eyes

APPRENTICES:

Adderpaw - dark brown tabby tom with black ears

Eaglepaw - brown and white tom with amber eyes

Jadepaw - pale gray, almost white she-cat with green eyes

Whitepaw - long-furred white she-cat with blue eyes

QUEENS:

Larksong - black and white she-cat with amber eyes, mother of Blizzardstar's kits; Dewkit (speckled gray and white tom with amber eyes), and Marshkit (pale tabby tom with amber eyes)

ELDERS:

Coalfire - dark gray tom with orange eyes

Talonclaw - ginger tom with green eyes; former deputy

Petalcloud - tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes

* * *

><p><em>S H A D O W C L A N<em>

LEADER: Alderstar - light brown she-cat  
><strong>Apprentice: Heatherpaw<strong>

DEPUTY: Bramblepelt - black tom with a mottled pelt

MEDICINE CAT: Firesky - pale ginger tom with green eyes

WARRIORS:

Cloudstorm - long-furred gray tom  
><strong>Apprentice: Larchpaw<strong>

Echoscream - black and white she-cat with amber eyes  
><strong>Apprentice: Kindlepaw<strong>

Sedgeheart - long-furred white tom

Russetpelt - brown and ginger tabby tom

Cougartooth - large tawny colored tom with dark amber eyes

Waspfur - golden brown tabby tom

Finchsong - tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Seedtail - gray and white she-cat

Flintfoot - dark gray tabby tom

APPRENTICES:

Heatherpaw - brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Larchpaw - tortoiseshell and white she-cat with blue eyes

Kindlepaw - dark ginger tom with amber eyes

QUEENS:

Sootcloud - gray she-cat with lighter tabby stripes around her paws, mother of Russetpelt's kits; Wildkit (mottled gray-brown tabby tom), Burrkit (light brown tabby tom with a bushy tail)

Springfoot - dark gray she-cat with yellow eyes

ELDERS:

Clawfoot - brown tabby tom

Cedartail - once powerful ginger tom

* * *

><p><em>W I N D C L A N<em>

LEADER: Greenstar - black tom with sharp green eyes

DEPUTY: Raindapple - speckled silver tabby she-cat with amber eyes

MEDICINE CAT: Mothflower - dark gray she-cat with amber eyes  
><strong>Apprentice: Lionpaw<strong>

WARRIORS:

Leopardfang - golden dappled she-cat with amber eyes

Sandfire - pale ginger she-cat with dark green eyes

Berryheart - white tom with lighter gray paws  
><strong>Apprentice: Sloepaw<strong>

Oatwhisker - cream furred tom with amber eyes  
><strong>Apprentice: Redpaw<strong>

Mudnose - light brown tabby she-cat

Brackenleaf - ginger tom with green eyes  
><strong>Apprentice: Snowpaw<strong>

Rosefire - tortoiseshell she-cat with ginger dapples  
><strong>Apprentice: Smokypaw<strong>

Rabbitwhisker - light gray tabby tom

Swiftroot - lithe tabby tom with yellow eyes

APPRENTICES:

Sloepaw - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Lionpaw - ginger tom with amber eyes

Redpaw - dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Snowpaw - white she-cat with yellow eyes

Smokypaw - dark gray, almost black tom

QUEENS:

Hazelwing - tortoiseshell she-cat

Mistypool - gray she-cat with blue eyes

ELDERS:

Lilyfur - small gray she-cat

Boulderfrost - silver tabby tom with pale green eyes

* * *

><p><span>R I V E R C L A N<span>

LEADER: Torchstar - ginger tom with darker ginger paws  
><strong>Apprentice: Ripplepaw<strong>

DEPUTY: Thistlefur - black and white tom with green eyes  
><strong>Apprentice: Fallowpaw<strong>

MEDICINE CAT: Sweetmallow - gray and white she-cat with amber eyes

WARRIORS:

Eelfang - lithe black furred tom with sleek fur

Acorntail - golden brown tabby tom  
><strong>Apprentice: Frostpaw<strong>

Yellowstripe - light brown tabby she-cat  
><strong>Apprentice: Sleetpaw<strong>

Troutclaw - silver gray tabby tom

Lakestorm - blue-gray tom with yellow eyes

Watersong - silver tabby she-cat with green eyes

Tornpad - tabby tom

Irispool - black she-cat with pale blue eyes

APPRENTICES:

Fallowpaw - dark brown tabby she-cat

Frostpaw - creamy brown she-cat with blue eyes

Sleetpaw - white tom with amber eyes

Ripplepaw - dark gray tabby tom with yellow eyes

QUEENS:

Pondripple - mottled tabby she-cat, mother of Acorntail's kits; Sunkit (golden tabby tom) and Owlkit (dark brown tom with a white chest)

Scorchcloud - ginger she-cat, mother of Troutclaw's kits; Brownkit (light brown tabby tom), Weaselkit (black and cream tom), and Bluekit (gray-blue she-cat)

ELDERS:

Tawnywing - golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Lightdapple - dappled gray she-cat


	2. Prologue

**AN: This has to be the longest prologue I've written. I'm quite proud of that. Like I said before, I probably won't update this until Scribed is finished or half-way done, which is already is. I just wanted to get this posted so that I would have the motivation to write it. I just can't stand seeing a story unfinished :D**

**-PROLOGUE-**

Pale rays of moonlight gleamed across the tree covered forest. A rough wind tore through the trees, sending a cover of leaves flying in the air. Shadows danced in the trees themselves as the night passed on.

Beyond the forest was an island that perched over a vast lake. Trees covered the island, and a small bridge reached towards the other side over a stretch of water. All seemed peaceful in the darkness of night. Silence seemed to take over the air, despite the cold wind that caused the lake water to ripple.

A sudden screech echoed through the air, shattering the silence. Cats writhed around the island. Fights broke out as one accused the other over stealing prey. Blood streaked onto the ground as claws opened the skin of the attackers' enemies. A ginger and white tom was standing on the top of an all too familiar foe. ShadowClan stench writhed around him as his claws tore at his enemies' fur. The long-furred gray cat screeched in agony as thorn-sharp claws dug into his skin.

"Cloudstorm! If you ever accuse me of stealing prey again, I'll flay you!" the ginger and white tom snarled venomously. Cloudstorm's eyes widened when the ginger and white tom's claws struck once more. He was about to strike the ShadowClan warrior's throat when the weight of another cat rammed into him, knocking him over.

"You were about to kill him," spat a tawny colored warrior. Muscles rippled beneath his thick pelt. His eyes blazed with rage when he looked at the other cats. The ginger and white tom lashed his tail when he sprang to his paws.

"Enough!" The ginger and white tom was about to retaliate when a cat cried out in pain. He winced slightly when he recognized his leader. A large white tom with pale yellow eyes glared at him. "Oakfire, as my deputy I expect better from you," he snarled when the ginger and white tom's claws dug into the ground. "I expect better from all of my cats."

A hiss sounded from a black tom with a mottled pelt. He stank of ShadowClan as well. "Typical ThunderClan, always trying to sound like the perfect ones!" he snarled venomously.

Before the ThunderClan leader could make a sharp reply, he felt the claws of another cat rake down his back. "This is for stealing prey from the moors!" hissed a scrawny tabby.

Within the next heartbeat the clearing turned into a battleground once more. Oakfire hissed when he saw Cloudstorm had fled. He looked around through the throng of fighting cats. It was hard to see. Blood clouded his vision as he staggered to the side. He half expected an enemy warrior to fling themselves at him like Cloudstorm had.

Every muscle in his body told him that he was ready to fight. He whirled around, teeth clacking together when he heard a warrior pass him. The cat screeched in pain when his teeth met flesh. It took him a few heartbeats to realize that it was an elder. He released his target within the next moment.

"Raindapple, gather the elders and get out of here!" A mottled silver tabby nodded in the middle of the fray. She flicked her tail towards a group of elderly looking cats who were crouched near the corner of the den. Oakfire watched through narrowed eyes. She was already half way across the treebridge when a WindClan cat stood in her way.

"You're not going anywhere without earning a few scratches," the golden dappled cat sneered.

Raindapple lashed her tail and bore her teeth at the she-cat. "Leopardfang, you would be willing to break the warrior code?" she hissed. Anger gleamed within her amber eyes. Oakfire had never seen the gentle she-cat so furious before. It almost made up for the fact that she was an enemy.

The golden dappled warrior took a threatening step forward. Her fangs were exposed as she aimed for the throat. Oakfire closed his eyes when he saw that she was about to lung forward. His ears flattened when he heard a sickening thud. Cats screeched in surprise when they realized that something had happened. When Oakfire opened his eyes, he let out a faint gasp of surprise.

Leopardfang's body had slumped to the ground when a large branch struck her shoulder. Blood seeped from the wound on her shoulder where the branch had landed. Oakfire could only stare in disbelief as he saw the dappled cat's lifeless body.

He glanced up at the sky to see that clouds had covered the moon. Other warriors were watching in horror as a dark shadow was cast over the island. Oakfire's heart felt as though a stone had landed on it. Something terrible was about to happen.

"Cats of all Clans!" A loud voice seemed to echo over the gathered Clans. Oakfire stood beside a silver tabby she-cat. The stench of fear lay like a heavy blanket over the gathered cats. Oakfire's nose wrinkled in disgust as he imagined what they must be thinking. "Too much fighting has occurred tonight, on a night where there should be peace."

Oakfire's eyes squinted so that he could see who was speaking. In the clearing were four cats. Each of them looked different from the cats that stood or sat around him. Starlight frosted their pelts, and their eyes held his stare when he gawked at them. One was a dark brown tabby with black stripes around his tail. Another was a gray and black she-cat, whose eyes were paler than the white tom that had spoken to Oakfire earlier. The third was a tortoiseshell she-cat. The lost was Leopardfang, the most recent member of their Clan.

"More lives will be lost if blood is spilled," meowed the gray and black she-cat. Her eyes glittered coldly when she looked at the group of ShadowClan warriors that were huddled together. "Need I remind my former Clanmates that our Clan is known for this?" she demanded when she glared at their leader.

"I am sorry, Hollystar." A light brown she-cat with pale blue eyes spoke. Her lithe shape looked nothing like a ShadowClan cat, yet she was known for causing most of the fights at a Gathering. Oakfire was surprised to see shame gleam within her eyes. The gray and black cat snorted in disbelief, but looked satisfied with the leader's reply.

"Greenstar, as your former leader, I would have expected better from you." The tortoiseshell she-cat glared at a muscular black tom. His sharp green eyes were dark when she looked at him. "I thought I trained you better."

The WindClan leader's head was bent in disappointment as he looked down at his paws. Oakfire stared in amusement. These were moments that he rarely wanted to miss. Watching a leader act submissive in the ranks of StarClan. "Forgive me, Fernstar," he muttered. "It was foolish of me to send my warriors into a pointless battle."

Fernstar's tail lashed in annoyance as the black tom met her gaze. After a few moments of uncomfortable silence, she nodded in approval.

The dark brown tabby took a step forward, ignoring the former WindClan leader. Oakfire had only seen this cat once in his lifetime. The ThunderClan leader who was around back when he was a kit in the nursery. _Adderstar_. The name rang in his head like the birds that sang in the morning. He looked away in the hopes that his former leader wouldn't see him.

"I am disappointed in my Clan," Adderstar announced loudly enough for all cats to hear. "You were willing to break the warrior code by killing another cat under cold blood. I have never seen such treachery from any of my Clanmates."

The large white tom that had spoken to Oakfire earlier could only look away. Oakfire could see guilt within his leader's eyes. He was surprised that his leader would ever feel guilt over something that could not be stopped. Leafbare had been harsh to all of the Clans. That was why such accusations had been thrown at each other. He could only stare at his paws as Adderstar padded towards him. There wasn't anger in the former leader's eyes like Oakfire had expected. Instead Adderstar looked sympathetic, much to the former ShadowClan leader's distaste.

"Blizzardstar, you are a noble cat," the dark brown tabby murmured softly. "Don't let those who throw accusations get the better of you. I've personally trained you, and I expect you to behave like a true leader."

Silence fell upon the crowd as Adderstar stepped back. Now it was Leopardfang's turn to use sharp words on her leader. Oakfire glanced at the ginger tom who was crouched in front of her. Fear gleamed within his eyes when the former warrior glared at him sharply.

"Because of your stupid order I'm dead!" she spat crossly. "I was going to be your deputy, but you had to send me after those RiverClan cats!"

"Leopardfang, I am truly sorry." The RiverClan leader really didn't sound sorry. Oakfire sent him a glare. How dare he sound this way in front of the cat who lost her life because of him? If Blizzardstar had ever acted this way, he would have flayed his leader for acting so selfish.

The dappled golden she-cat snorted in disbelief. Fernstar glanced at her worriedly before she glared at the ginger tom. "If one more drop of blood is spilled on this island, you will want to be sent to the Place Of No Stars," she spat. "This meaningless fighting must stop now!"

Oakfire stared in shock as the StarClan cats began to fade. The sun was already rising, and his muscles felt numb with exhaustion. He'd never felt more tired before. All of the fighting was taking its toll on him. When he glanced at his Clanmates, they were shivering as well. Fear and exhaustion had crept in on them. He was worried that some might lose faith in StarClan because of the anger that they felt.

After the Gathering had ended, the Clans went their separate ways. Oakfire stayed with the ThunderClan warriors as Blizzardstar spoke with Alderstar. The ShadowClan leader was curious, but he could see that she wanted nothing to do with Blizzardstar. When he whispered something to the light brown she-cat, Alderstar only shook her head. Resentment gleamed within her blue eyes as Blizzardstar stepped back in surprise.

"I will never work with ThunderClan," she snarled. "Not after what your Clan did to my father." She turned around before Blizzardstar could ask what she meant by that. Within heartbeats her warriors had gathered around her, shooting cold looks at Blizzardstar as they padded past him. Oakfire watched in dismay as the ShadowClan warriors disappeared into the undergrowth after crossing the treebridge. Even the WindClan cats ignored Blizzardstar. Greenstar only grunted as he walked past Blizzardstar, who could only watch.

The ThunderClan cats were the only ones left on the island. Oakfire glanced up at the sky, which was slowly turning pinkish red as the sun rose. He could only hope and pray that the Clans would follow StarClan's decree. Blood couldn't be spilled on the island, or where the Clans lived. Or they would feel the wrath of StarClan in a way that they would never forget.


	3. Chapter 1: Jadepaw

**AN: Yay new chapter! I've been inspired to write another chapter for Forgotten Memories, so keep an eye out for that chapter as well. Okay so here we get to learn about Jadepaw, one of the main characters. There will be two main characters, since two is easier to write about :D Anyways, thanks for reviewing Shmancy-Fancy-Kitteh! You've earned a Leopardfang plushie!**

**-CHAPTER 1-**

Dust rolled across the clearing as a heavy wind began to build up. Clouds had gathered around the sun by the time it rose to its fullest height. The scent of moisture filled the air as Jadepaw opened her jaws. Her tail lashed as she thought of what could be done with the rain.

Rain was hard to come by nowadays. Greenleaf was now in full swing. She knew that this was when the heat got bad. Her mother had once told her that there were times when the forest would get too dry. During these times fires were likely to spread. A fire was what had killed her mother. And her father had died during the Great Battle.

Jadepaw sighed as she imagined what her life would have been like had her parents been alive. Perhaps Whitepaw would have spent more time with her. Or maybe she wouldn't be considered an outcast to the Clan. She shook her head and tried to cast the thoughts away. Time wouldn't be able to change what had happened. She was alone now. Whitepaw didn't even care about her, or what happened to her.

"Jadepaw, stop moping around!" Applewhisker's bright mew made Jadepaw look up in surprise. The light brown tabby was already bounding towards her, tail held high as she stopped in front of the apprentice. "We have training to do." Her tail flicked back and forth as Jadepaw rose to her paws.

The dark clouds that loomed above them didn't seem to dull Applewhisker's enthusiasm. Jadepaw rolled her eyes in annoyance. Her mentor was always in a good mood, no matter how dismal the world around her seemed. This was what had often annoyed Jadepaw. Applewhisker didn't seem to notice how heart broken Jadepaw felt. Her mentor didn't brother asking what was wrong. Instead Applewhisker was always one pawstep ahead of Jadepaw. She kept Jadepaw moving despite the anger and frustration that churned within the apprentice's belly.

Her pelt shook out as Jadepaw gave her body a quick shake. Dust had collected on the fine fur that covered her body. She looked around the forest as Applewhisker led her to the training hollow. Life was all around her, even if it was hard to see. Birds hopped from branch to branch up ahead, sending a shower of leaves on their pelts. Mice scurried through the dry undergrowth as they searched for food. She spotted a vole hiding in a root that belonged to a maple. Its tiny features were hard to make out unless she squinted through narrowed eyes.

Applewhisker's tail brushed against a low-lying branch. Jadepaw could already hear the sounds of apprentices practicing their fighting moves. She recognized Eaglepaw's rough mew as he tried to perform a move. His large paws made it difficult to turn around quickly. She often took advantage of that when they sparred against one another. His brother, Adderpaw, was lithe and fast. This made it hard to keep up with him when he was using moves that WindClan cats sometimes performed.

Oakfire didn't meet Applewhisker's gaze as she entered the clearing. The ThunderClan deputy only gave her a swift look before looking back at his own apprentice. Eaglepaw was recovering from a move that he must have used. Jadepaw could see his sides heaving as he tried to catch his breath. Her eyes narrowed slightly when Applewhisker stood beside Oakfire.

"Now, I'm going to show you a move that most cats can easily do," the light brown tabby said. "A cat your size could do it in their sleep," she added when Jadepaw tilted her head to one side.

Within minutes she was showing Jadepaw a move that she'd already seen. The tabby had dropped to a crouch, acting as if she was about to attack Oakfire. His fur was unruffled as she suddenly sprang towards Jadepaw. She landed squarely in front of Jadepaw, sending a cloud of dust into the air. Jadepaw coughed as the dust entered her throat, but she tried to make herself look calm as usual.

"I want you to try the move yourself," Applewhisker instructed. "You can add your own style later on, but for now, just stick with the basics."

Jadepaw used the same type of movements Applewhisker had shown her. She landed on the ground without hesitation. Applewhisker jumped back in surprise when her tail swept across the dusty clearing. Amusement crept along Jadepaw's muzzle as she looked up at her mentor. She knew all of Applewhisker's tricks. Yet Applewhisker herself barely knew them, or understood them.

"Good," Applewhisker purred when she settled down. "You're getting better. But you need to work on your patience. Patience is the key to winning any fight. Learn that, and you'll become the best fighter in the Clan."

"She doesn't need to be a good fighter." Oakfire's gruff voice made Jadepaw flinch. She looked at the ThunderClan deputy coldly when he glared at her mentor. "We aren't planning a war. We don't want to anger StarClan."

Applewhisker's tail lashed in annoyance. "But what if the Clans don't see it that way?" she pointed out. "ShadowClan are marking every tree along the border. We should always be cautious of their presence."

Oakfire's lips curled. He looked away before she could have an answer. Jadepaw stood beside Eaglepaw, whose fur was covered in dust. He watched the scene through narrowed eyes. She could feel the tension spreading between each warrior, crackling like the lightning that streaked across the skies ahead. Oakfire didn't meet Applewhisker's gaze as he flicked his tail towards Eaglepaw. The older apprentice looked at Jadepaw awkwardly before he joined his mentor. When he was at Oakfire's side, he padded out of the training clearing with his tail sticking in the air.

"What was that about?" Jadepaw asked when the clearing was silent once more.

"Oakfire is a coward," Applewhisker muttered with a shake of her head. "He is afraid to fight for what he wants."

"But didn't StarClan tell us to stop fighting?" Jadepaw felt confused as she listened to her mentor. She heard from the elders that StarClan were angry with the Clans. They'd told the Clans to stop fighting, or feel the wrath of StarClan.

"Yes." Applewhisker's tail tip twitched in annoyance. "We should have never fought on the island," she added in a low growl. "Or during the Gathering for that matter."

Jadepaw dared not to question her further. There was something almost ominous about the way Applewhisker spoke. She could see light gleaming within her mentor's eyes as she pushed past her apprentice. She knew that Applewhisker was hiding something. Or her mentor was trying to tell her something that she didn't catch. Either way, Jadepaw was determined to find out what that something was.

* * *

><p>Rain had begun to fall by the time they reached the hollow. Jadepaw managed to catch a sparrow that had already been injured on the way back. One of its legs had been taken off during what must have been a squabble. Applewhisker had been impressed with Jadepaw's catch. It was the first time Jadepaw had ever impressed any cat, really. She felt a sudden burst of pride as she entered the clearing. No cat would call her a useless hunter now as she dropped the sparrow on the fresh-kill pile.<p>

She wasn't surprised to see Whitepaw sitting outside the apprentice's den. Her sister had a mouse at her paws. Blood streaked across her muzzle as she lifted it to see Jadepaw approaching her. Her sister looked away before she could make a sound. Jadepaw's tail lowered in disappointment as she approached the apprentice's den. Adderpaw and Eaglepaw were there as well, though Adderpaw didn't speak much.

"What was going on between Applewhisker and Oakfire?" Eaglepaw asked when he spotted Jadepaw.

"Applewhisker was mad because Oakfire wouldn't defend the borders," Jadepaw explained. She recalled the cold look that Applewhisker gave the deputy. It was a look that made her shiver. "She thinks that ShadowClan are planning something."

Eaglepaw's tail lashed in annoyance, while Adderpaw snorted. "ShadowClan cats are always planning something," he growled. "All they do is plan and sulk in the darkness of their pines."

"It does sound suspicious though," Eaglepaw mewed after his brother turned into the den. "I wonder if Oakfire should have taken her seriously."

Jadepaw's eyes gleamed with surprise when she looked at him. She turned around to see that some of the warriors were listening to their conversation. Her ears flattened in embarrassment when she saw curiosity gleam within Applewhisker's eyes. She should have remembered that they would be listening to what the apprentices said. Every warrior was intent on picking up what whispers lurked in the shadows.

_I'm becoming a bit like Petalcloud_, she thought with a shake of her head. Many cats believed the elder was crazy. She was the oldest cat around the lake. It didn't matter how much fresh-kill Petalcloud ate; she never gained any weight. Her old age had caused her mind to rot like the belly inside her. _I've got to stop thinking like her_, she reminded herself bleakly. One day she would become one of those warriors who listened intently to an apprentice. She reminded herself that they would likely think of her as Petalcloud when she became an elder as well. All of that would come with time.

**AN: Sorry for the abrupt ending. I wasn't sure where it would go after this. So tell me what you thought about Jadepaw. Whitepaw's up next!**


	4. Chapter 2: Whitepaw

**AN: Finally I got this chapter finished. I apologize for the delay. I've been busy watching Winx Club, an awesome old show that reminds me much of Sailor Moon. Anyways, here's good old Whitepaw, who is definitely my favorite character by far. Hope you all enjoy her as well. I think I've decided that I'm better at writing angst than anything else ^^" So thanks to those who reviewed, I really appreciate your criticism.  
><strong>

**-CHAPTER 2-**

Droplets of rain landed on Whitepaw's nose. She curled up tighter when a shiver of icy cold claws gripped her nose. All she wanted to do now was sleep. It was all she needed after fighting the dark dreams that had haunted her for so many moons. She was desperate to escape the constant sounds of battles as cats attacked one another. The stench of blood always seemed to come soon after the battle was over. In the midst of the battle she could see her parents, covered in scars and the blood of other cats.

Some part of Whitepaw wanted to believe that her parents weren't the reason behind the Great Battle. Yet Whitepaw had heard stories of how cats threw accusations at one another. In the end, more fights had broken out. These fights had been violent. A few elders had been killed during the Gathering because of a battle that should have never taken place. The Clans had even lost a few warriors because of the battles. Cats had been consumed by the need for bloodshed.

Her silvery white pelt had become wet once more as droplets of rain continued to seep through cracks in the apprentice's den. She let out a sigh before arching her back in a wide stretch. The roof would need to be fixed before the next storm came. At this rate their den would be flooded. She shivered at the idea of being killed by a flood. The thought wasn't a pleasant one as she recalled a story Talonclaw once told her. His words were a constant reminder that the forest wasn't safe. Even in the hollow where cats were normally sheltered, kits could be lost.

"Stupid roof," Eaglepaw muttered under his breath. Whitepaw spotted him curled up in his own nest. She hid a purr of amusement when she saw that she wasn't the only one getting wet. "Will you tell Oakfire to fix it?" he asked when he saw her sitting up.

Whitepaw cocked her head to one side. She allowed her eyes to grow round and innocent as she stared at him. "But I'm about to leave for the dawn patrol," she complained. "I don't need my nest any longer."

She slipped out of the den before Eaglepaw could ask what she meant by that. Her pelt was sleek and glossy by the time she stalked into the clearing. Sure enough the rain was falling at a slow and steady pace. Prey would be hard to come by today. Most of it would hide from the rain until it ended. Whitepaw's lips curled as she imagined hunting in this kind of weather. Some cats were unlucky enough to be chosen to go on the hunting patrol. She herself would be busy cleaning out the elders' den.

_That's what Robinflight makes me do, anyways_, she thought with a lash of her tail. She may have been smaller than her sister, but she was still a decent fighter. Robinflight was quick to judge, and rarely let her out of her sight. Instead of allowing her to train, the dark brown she-cat forced her to fulfill the duties that any other apprentice would complete. She concealed an annoyed sight as she looked around the clearing.

Cats were either leaving for patrols or coming back. Darksmoke was leading the dawn patrol. Squirrelfang and Adderpaw were already there, looking eager to get the patrol done and over with. She spotted Pineroot pacing near the entrance of the warriors' den. The long-furred tom would be busy hunting today, it looked like.

"What's going on?" Whitepaw flinched when she heard her sister's dark mew. She'd tried avoiding Jadepaw since they became apprentices. She wasn't sure why, but some part of her had been broken when their parents died during the Great Battle. Perhaps it was their mother who had kept together as kits. But now Whitepaw had distanced herself from Jadepaw. Now they were different, and to Whitepaw, different was not always a good thing. She'd noticed a darker change in Jadepaw, which was why she refused to speak with her sister. "Come on Whitepaw, tell me!" Jadepaw was glaring at her now, looking angrier than she'd ever seen her.

"Oh leave her be." Applewhisker's irritated voice made both apprentices jump in surprise. Whitepaw looked at the tabby thankfully before padding over to the fresh-kill pile. "The roof needs to be fixed," Applewhisker added when she noticed how soaked Whitepaw's fur was. "Jadepaw, why don't you go and ask Oakfire to help fix the roof," she murmured when she looked at her own apprentice. "You could always use a little hard labor."

Whitepaw suddenly felt a prickle of satisfaction course through her. She wouldn't be the only one stuck in camp. The thought that Jadepaw would be working made her feel slightly better. She allowed herself to move slowly as she picked a mouse from the fresh-kill pile. It was old and stingy, but it was better than nothing as far as she could tell.

"Are you going to eat all day or actually get to work?" Whitepaw's ears flattened in annoyance when Robinflight approached her. The dark brown warrior was looking down at her though a pair of narrowed eyes. "I was going to take you out for some training, but we won't do that unless you finish your duties."

Her fur bristled slightly when Robinflight padded away. She knew that Robinflight didn't mean what she said. Even if she was finished with her apprentice duties, they would never leave the hollow. Robinflight seemed so certain that Whitepaw wasn't fit for the training of a future warrior. She didn't see the powerful muscles that rippled beneath Whitepaw's fur as she ran her hardest to finish cleaning the elders' den. She didn't see the potential that Whitepaw held over the other apprentices.

She shook her head as she finished the last scrap of meat on her mouse. Without waiting to bury it, she bounded ahead and tried to recall moves that Eaglepaw had shown her. Without his help she would never become the warrior that she dreamed of being. Eaglepaw was the one who saw something in her. She wasn't sure what he saw, but at least he was helping.

Coalfire and Talonclaw were busy arguing over who was the better hunter. Whitepaw rolled her eyes as she entered the elders' den. Inside it was warm and musky after the humid air that had rolled in last night. Petalcloud's soft tortoiseshell fur rose and fell evenly as she slept in an old nest made of moss and bracken. For a moment Whitepaw thought of waking the old she-cat up, but than thought better of it.

_She's more arrogant than Robinflight_, she thought with a twitch of her tail-tip.

"Looks like our little helper is here." Coalfire's raspy voice made Whitepaw freeze in mid-step.

"Think you can bring me a vole?" Talonclaw asked when he noticed her appearance as well. "I'd hunt one myself, but not in these conditions!"

_That's because you're an old shrew_, she growled to herself. _Why do all the work when you have me to do it for you_?

"Better get to it before we tell Robinflight," Coalfire purred.

Her tail lashed as Talonclaw drew himself from his nest. She could already see his claws unsheathing. Her pelt bristled slightly before she raced out of the den. They would have gotten their way even if she stayed. Most likely they would tell Robinflight that she was becoming a bit like Petalcloud.

The young apprentice could only race into the rain and find a stupid vole for Talonclaw.

Time seemed to move slowly for her as she caught the scent of a vole. It was faint, and she could only tell that it had been in the area during the night. But she knew that there was one in the area. Despite her white pelt, she managed to blend in after coating it with mud. Robinflight had never taught her how to hunt because she had a pelt white as snow. Whitepaw had managed to teach herself after observing the dust and mud. She'd watched warriors blend in with their surroundings.

Her ears were pricked forward as she listened for any signs of life. Most of the prey would have hid themselves in their burrows by now. The rain barely ceased its endless fall.

_At this rate I'll grow scales_, she thought as her pelt became heavy from the rain and mud.

When she found there was no prey to be caught in the forest, Whitepaw moved further into the trees. She knew this area well after coming here when she discovered her parents had been killed. This part of the forest was darker, and she found comfort in the darkness. Every now and than she would come to this part of the forest just to think. The trees provided enough shelter that she wouldn't feel the rain pouring down on her.

The rain had finally stopped by the time she managed to find a vole. It was hiding between the roots of an alder tree. She spotted it before it could flee. Within the next heartbeat it's body dangled limply from her jaws as she continued moving forward.

Whitepaw's tail was raised in triumph as she trotted towards a grove of pine trees. Despite the hardships Talonclaw and Coalfire gave her, it didn't stop her from being a good hunter. Her pads had been cut up after bounding across a pile of stones that had fallen during a mudslide from a previous season. For the first time in moons, she could care less.

Her paws stopped moving when she reached the edge of a clearing that was well known to many ThunderClan cats. Her nose wrinkled in disgust when she caught the rank stench of ShadowClan. It was all over the trees that surrounded the clearing on the other side. She glared at the clearing when she realized that they were scent-marking every tree they could.

_Why go to such lengths when they have the clearing to themselves_? she wondered.

"Looks like ThunderClan decided to send a spy." Whitepaw's blood ran cold when she heard a voice snarl from the trees.

"Yes, I seem to recall their warriors were larger though," added a second warrior.

She couldn't run as the warriors emerged from their hiding places. One was a brown and ginger tom, with darker ginger streaks running across his legs. A gray and white she-cat padded beside him, eyes narrowed in annoyance. The third was a large tawny colored tom. His eyes were a dark shade of amber, which seemed to cause Whitepaw to freeze on the spot.

"It's just an apprentice," the gray and white warrior muttered.

"We should teach her a lesson for trespassing," the larger tom sneered. "She's crossed the line."

For a moment she dropped the vole, forgetting the reason she'd come to the forest in the first place. "This is ThunderClan territory!" she spat. "What right to you have to take it away?"

The larger tom just shrugged as if she was an annoying fly. "We need more territory, since our Clan is growing larger," he replied.

"ThunderClan is made up of a bunch of cowards anyways," the brown and ginger tom hissed.

"We are not!" The fur along her neck was standing on end as the gray and white she-cat took a step forward.

"That's enough Russetpelt," she growled. "Remember our promise to StarClan."

"You're as soft as them, Seedtail," Russetpelt sneered.

Seedtail didn't reply. She only lashed her tail and gave the older looking cat a cold glare. The larger cat and Russetpelt glared at her before leaving her behind. Whitepaw felt a sense of relief wash over her as they disappeared into the darker woods.

"Don't mind them," Seedtail meowed after they were gone. "They're all talk and no fight."

Whitepaw didn't wait for Seedtail to tell her off. She grabbed the vole before the ShadowClan warrior could attack. Fear had threatened to overwhelm her when she felt the she-cat's stare boring into her pelt.

Needles and leaves smacked against her face as she bounded towards the hollow. Sunhigh had gone and went by the time she made it back. She knew that Robinflight would be searching for her. She knew that the Clan would panic when they discovered that she had yet to return.

Her fur was fluffed up by the time she reached the hollow. Whitepaw spotted Robinflight pacing worriedly across the clearing. Blizzardstar was standing on top of the Highledge. His amber eyes were dark with worry as he looked down at his Clanmates, who sat together in a cluster.

"Whitepaw!" Robinflight's mew broke Whitepaw's thoughts. Her ears flattened when the dark-furred she-cat bounded towards her. "Thank StarClan you're safe!"

"Where have you been?" Blizzardstar's voice made Whitepaw flinch inwardly.

She dropped the vole and glared sharply at Talonclaw, who eyed the vole hungrily. "I was told to go hunting," she replied without emotion. "One of the elders was hungry."

"And you left without telling any cat." Blizzardstar's voice held an edge to it.

"I suppose." Whitepaw looked away from her leader. She couldn't meet his gaze. She knew that she would be punished for this. For something that should have been Talonclaw's fault.

"Shall we think of a punishment?" Robinflight was now looking at the ThunderClan leader.

"I say she shouldn't eat fresh-kill for the next day!" Darksmoke snarled from where he sat.

Blizzardstar shot his eldest son a stern look. Darksmoke sat down the next heartbeat, though his eyes were still narrowed when he glared at Whitepaw. Her tail lowered in disappointment when Blizzardstar held her own gaze.

"She has already been through enough, in her lifetime," Blizzardstar murmured. "Let her rest after what has happened today."

Whitepaw felt a sudden sense of relief as the Clan dispersed. She never enjoyed getting sympathy; cats treated her differently because of what happened. But this was the only time she would accept it without getting annoyed.

She tossed the vole over to where Talonclaw laid lazily. His bulky form moved only slightly.

"I don't think I'm very hungry anymore," he muttered under his breath. His eyes flashed when he glanced at her. Whitepaw felt her lips curling in disgust as she watched him stalk towards her. She hissed irritably when he kicked dirt onto the vole that she caught.

"Leave her alone!" Whitepaw's tail curled indignantly when she heard Eaglepaw's gruff mew. Talonclaw's bared his fangs at Eaglepaw when the older apprentice approached them. "That was a perfectly good vole," he hissed.

"Eaglepaw is right," Petalcloud murmured. Her ginger dappled tortoiseshell fur gleamed as she glared at Talonclaw. "You're acting like a big mousebrain in front of the Clan."

Talonclaw snorted in annoyance, but he didn't argue with the older she-cat. For the first time in what felt like seasons, Whitepaw felt grateful that Petalcloud was there to stop him. The usually nuts Petalcloud had stopped Talonclaw from further insults shot towards Whitepaw and her kin.

Eaglepaw's pelt brushed against her own, and she felt a sudden sense of comfort. She glanced at him before returning to her nest. Exhaustion had crept over her by the time she curled up beside Jadepaw. She'd never felt this tired before. Not since the day after she became an apprentice, or opened her eyes as a kit. Silently she hoped and prayed that she would always feel like racing through the forest. Maybe one day she would escape from the judgmental stares that her Clanmates sent her. She could only hope that day would come.


	5. Chapter 3: Jadepaw

**AN: Yes, I finally managed to finish this chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed this so far. Thanks to the reviewers who were thoughtful enough to leave one in the last chapter :D  
><strong>

**-CHAPTER 3-**

A dog barked somewhere in the distance, causing a flock of sparrows to fly in the air. Jadepaw leaped into the air before one could escape, grasping one between her teeth. The sparrow struggled under her sharp fangs as she landed gracefully on the ground. Once it was dead she placed it in front of her paws. Her eyes gleamed with satisfaction when she saw that she'd caught an appropriate amount of prey.

Applewhisker had taken her out hunting during the morning. Most of the prey was buzzing with activity after the rain that fell the for what felt like a moon. Mice were abundant now that the grass was wet and filled with moisture. Birds came down from the branches to collect insects that were drawn out by the mist that covered the forest. Jadepaw had found hunting easy in the morning. She knew that her mentor would be impressed by the catch that she had. Her fur felt ruffled after bringing down the struggling sparrow. Yet she was proud to have caught both a sparrow and plenty of mice to feed the Clan.

"Good haul," Applewhisker meowed when she managed to find her apprentice. Her green eyes were bright with warmth when she saw the amount that settled in its hiding place. "The Clan will feed well tonight," she added with a twitch of her tail-tip.

_Let's hope so_, Jadepaw thought as she followed her mentor back towards the hollow. Almost a moon had passed since Whitepaw's adventure with ShadowClan. Talonclaw had been punished for sending her out without telling another cat. Since that day Whitepaw refused to even meet Jadepaw's gaze when she returned to her nest every night. Hurt and confusion had quickly seeped through Jadepaw as time passed on. She couldn't figure out why her sister didn't speak to her. Or what had happened during her encounter with the ShadowClan cats.

Applewhisker suddenly stopped and opened her jaws. The fur along her neck stood on end when she caught an all too familiar scent in the air. She whipped around to face Jadepaw, who dropped the prey she carried. Jadepaw opened her jaws as well after realizing that something must be wrong. Her own tail fur stood on end when she recognized the harsh scent of ShadowClan looming in the air.

"Warn the Clan," Applewhisker hissed. When Jadepaw glanced at her prey, she grabbed it before her mentor could cuff her around the ears.

She bounded through the forest, ignoring the sharp stabs of pain as tiny pebbles poked through her pads. She could hear the distant yowling as the ShadowClan cats drew closer. Blood roared in her ears as Jadepaw raced across the fern covered ground. She didn't care where her paws took her, as long as she got into the hollow before Applewhisker was attacked.

Mewls of alarm spread through the clearing like wildfire as Jadepaw nearly fell down the far side of the entrance. She gasped in surprise, allowing the prey to drop from her jaws. Several cats had already padded towards her, fur spiking in horror when they saw what had happened.

"What in StarClan's name is wrong?" Pineroot demanded after realizing that she wasn't severely injured.

"ShadowClan are coming!" Jadepaw sputtered. She was surprised to feel an immense pain surge through her leg like lightning. "Applewhisker and I were hunting near the Ancient Oak when we caught their scent."

"ShadowClan?" Airstorm's fur was spiked with horror. "Don't they remember the threat?"

"What threat?" Jadepaw looked at him in confusion. Than she suddenly remembered the promise that all four Clans had made. Peace would surround the forest until StarClan felt necessary. Her tail writhed around until she felt the gentle grasp of teeth on her scruff. She winced in pain when Stonebrook had carried her across the clearing like a whimpering kit.

"You've sprained your leg," the medicine cat murmured.

"Oakfire, I want you to gather your best fighters and stop ShadowClan from attacking," Blizzardstar called when the news spread to his den.

"I knew they were up to no good," Shrewtail hissed. "We should have taken the scent-markers seriously."

Stonebrook shook her head and muttered something under her breath. Jadepaw tilted her head to one side, but winced in pain when the blue-gray she-cat pressed a paw against her leg. Her tail lashed as she worked with Jadepaw's leg until she discovered where the sprain was. By the time she was finished working with it Oakfire had organized an attacking patrol. Addertail, Squirrelfang and Darksmoke were the three warriors that Jadepaw could see. She was surprised that Freezemist had decided to go as well.

The fighting patrol had left by the time Stonebrook carried Jadepaw into her den. Blizzardstar had helped the medicine cat by holding Jadepaw's tail. The pain she felt had slowly diminished by the time they laid her on a bed of moss. She didn't know how long the sprain would last. What she did know was that she would feel useless once her leg recovered.

"It will take a few days for this sprain to fix itself," Stonebrook murmured when she noticed the blood that stained the ground. Jadepaw glanced down at the ground where her paws had touched, and felt a shudder run down her spine. "I need comfrey and chervil," she added to Blizzardstar.

The ThunderClan leader stiffened when she ordered him to collect the herbs. Jadepaw felt her mind fading into a full lag as she imagined what would happen to her. Her normally sharp green eyes dimmed as she recalled what had happened to Applewhisker.

_I hope she's alright_, she thought. She felt guilty for leaving her mentor behind to fend for herself. Applewhisker had told her to warn the Clan of what ShadowClan were up to. Had she ignored Applewhisker's orders, maybe she wouldn't be in the situation she was. Her heart felt hollow as she listened to what Stonebrook told Blizzardstar.

"Stand back, Blizzardstar," Stonebrook meowed after the herbs were settled around them. "I will have to put her leg back in place, and this could be painful."

Jadepaw braced herself for the pain that would likely come. A part of her longed to have the comfort of Whitepaw beside her. Another part of her told her that Whitepaw would never come back. She told herself that Whitepaw was different now. Whitepaw cared for herself as far as Jadepaw was concerned. She thought of her parents, the cats who raised her until that one fateful Gathering.

She fought back a screech of pain as Stonebrook pulled back her leg into place. Blizzardstar jumped in surprise at the sudden sound. It surprised her that he would have the heart to stay behind. Than she remembered that Blizzardstar was related to her father, Snowstorm. The two had been closer than most siblings until Blizzardstar became the deputy.

Once Stonebrook was finished she began to apply the herbs that were used to mend broken bones or wounds. Blizzardstar helped her apply the herbs once he figured out what was used on where. Jadepaw tried not to squirm under their work as she listened to them speak.

"How long do you think it will take her to recover?" Blizzardstar asked calmly.

"At least a couple of moons," Stonebrook replied briskly.

Jadepaw's eyes closed as she imagined what life would be like without training. Two moons. She didn't know if she could handle it. Two moons of living in Stonebrook's den was like asking for her to join WindClan or RiverClan. She would feel useless like the elders that called themselves the best warriors in the Clan. The last thing she wanted was to be compared to Talonclaw or Coalfire.

_I'm never going to become a warrior that the Clan could be proud of_, she thought. Somehow, someway, she would have to make up for her sprained leg. One day, she would become the best warrior in the Clan. One that wouldn't be looked down upon.


	6. Chapter 4: Whitepaw

**AN: So here's another Whitepaw chapter. She's my favorite character out of the both of them, although they each have their own differences. Jadepaw is a bit more lively than Whitepaw. Whitepaw has a secret ambition that keeps growing until...Well I won't give too much away. Anyways, please remember to leave a review. Thanks tufted titmouse for reviewing, I appreciate the words of encouragement you send me.  
><strong>

**-CHAPTER 4-**

Whitepaw's fur crawled against her spine when she returned from a day of cleaning out the elders' den. The Clan had been gathered around a single cat, one whose pelt had made Whitepaw wish she could go away. Her horror had returned the moment she heard Jadepaw mewl in pain like a whimpering kit. The cat that she once called her sister had been injured because of a ShadowClan patrol.

Her worst nightmare had come true when she found out Jadepaw's leg was sprained. The sister that she'd disowned when she discovered that her parents were dead. Whitepaw closed her eyes as she tried to push the thoughts away. Had she really abandoned Jadepaw like that? Was she really cruel enough to abandon Jadepaw?

When she'd promised to never speak to her sister again, she'd closed off any means of communication. Somehow that made her feel worse as she passed the medicine cat's den.

Camp itself felt strangely empty when she finished cleaning out the elders' den. Talonclaw was too busy sleeping to notice her arrival, and for once, she was thankful. Robinflight and the others had left to join the attack patrol the moment they were told to. Eagleheart and Sagefrost were the only ones left behind during this big fight that every cat in the hollow talked about.

A sudden screech of pain made Whitepaw flinch. Her ears flattened when she recognized the cry as Jadepaw's. Had she been there she could have provided comfort for her sister. Instead she was hiding in the clearing, allowing Blizzardstar to take over what should have been her job.

_I'm nothing but a kit_, Whitepaw thought with a lash of her tail. _A cowardly kit who crouches before a larger warrior_.

"Whitepaw!" Her thoughts were broken when she heard Eagleheart's startled mew. The larger cat had earned his warrior name a few days ago after passing his assessment. He didn't spend as much time with her as she'd like now that he was a warrior. She glanced at him and saw that his eyes were brimming with worry. She looked away the moment he saw her expression. "Why not go and see your sister?" he asked in a more gentle voice when he approached her. "I'm sure she's asking for you."

"Why would she want a lowly sister like me?" Whitepaw whispered bitterly. "I'm nothing more than a coward to her."

She was surprised to feel Eagleheart's pelt brush against her own. "Jadepaw does care about," he murmured reassuringly. "I'm sure that she doesn't stop thinking about you."

The long-furred apprentice hissed irritably. "Just leave me alone," she muttered.

Eagleheart's fur bristled in surprise. He rose to his paws and left her as she suggested. She watched him leave through narrowed eyes.

_He doesn't know what we've been through_, she thought bitterly._ He has a family to take care of him. And what do we have? Blizzardstar_? Whitepaw snorted at the idea of Blizzardstar taking care of them. He had his own kits to worry about, and the Clan for that matter. Despite the fact that they shared blood, he would be too busy taking care of his Clanmates.

She rose to her paws after spotting a few cats race back into the hollow. Airstorm and Addertail were standing in the clearing, fur bristling and gasping for breath from the run they just made.

Blizzardstar emerged from the medicine cat's den, tail fluffed out to twice its size when he saw his warriors. Their pelts were covered in only a few scratches, much to Whitepaw's surprise. From the way ShadowClan had treated her, they would have flayed her had they received the chance.

"What's wrong? Have they hurt any of you?" Blizzardstar asked when Airstorm managed to catch his breath.

"They're sick!" the black tom gasped. "They came asking for help, but we ended up attacking them first."

Stonebrook pushed her way past the entrance of her den to watch them. Her eyes were narrowed into slits when she saw the blood trickling from Airstorm's leg. Whitepaw glanced at her aunt, suddenly wondering what could possibly be wrong. Than she remembered the promise that all four Clans had made. Horror suddenly crept over her like ants crawling across her spine.

Would StarClan come down and attack them for fighting against ShadowClan? She looked around the clearing, hoping to get an answer to her silent question. Most of the warriors were too busy listening to Airstorm's story.

"Has the patrol decided to take them here?" Blizzardstar demanded.

"Oakfire didn't know whether or not we should trust them," Addertail admitted. "So he decided to send the warriors who were injured the most back and warn you."

"Oakfire was right to do this," Blizzardstar murmured with a sigh of relief. "Stonebrook, you may as well come with me to check on these so called 'sick' warriors," he added to the medicine cat.

"These patients must be treated before we do anything else," she growled.

Blizzardstar nodded respectfully to her. His tail lashed impatiently though as he waited for her to bring the warriors into her den.

Whitepaw watched the scene through carefully guarded eyes. The Clan seemed to forget that she was the only other available apprentice. Without her assistance they would be lost. Or they would force the youngest warriors to take over duties that she would normally fulfill. She wondered what the Clan would do if they found out she was missing. Or if they would even notice that she was missing.

Soon after she was finished applying the herbs and cobwebs, Stonebrook emerged from her den once more. A bundle of herbs clamped around her jaws as she padded towards Blizzardstar. He was still pacing around the entrance by the time Stonebrook reached him.

Without warning Whitepaw rose to her paws. She was anxious to see what the battle field looked like. She'd never been in a fight before, aside from the scrap near the border. Perhaps by watching these cats, she would become a better fighter by learning their skills.

"Where do you think you're going?" Robinflight's irritable mew made Whitepaw wince. She turned to face her mentor, who must have slipped into the hollow soon after Addertail and Airstorm's arrival. "Apprentices aren't allowed to go you know," she added with a lash of her tail.

"But I have to go!" Whitepaw protested. "This will be a good experience for me."

Before Robinflight could protest, Blizzardstar was quick to join them. "I think it would be a good idea for Whitepaw to come along," he meowed.

Robinflight's ears flattened in annoyance when Blizzardstar held her gaze. "But what if there's a battle going on?" she growled.

"It will give me the chance to see if she is receiving proper training," the ThunderClan leader replied.

Excitement suddenly surged through Whitepaw. Finally, another cat would be watching her! Maybe once Blizzardstar saw how poorly her fighting skills worked out, he would assign her a new mentor.

Slowly Robinflight began to agree with him. She allowed Whitepaw to come with them, but only if she could come as well. When Blizzardstar couldn't come up with a good argument, he decided it was for the best. Whitepaw lifted her chin triumphantly. Robinflight couldn't argue with the Clan leader, especially when the Clan itself could be in danger.

Her tail trailed after her as she followed Blizzardstar and the others. She'd never felt this much excitement. Not since she became an apprentice. This was the first time she ever went on an adventure like this. Most of her life had been spent in the close comfort of the hollow. Robinflight seemed certain that she couldn't take care of herself out in the forest. Yet she managed to convince Blizzardstar that there was more to her than he ever imagined.

Soon they reached a grove of trees where cats were standing. Whitepaw's lips curled when she caught the rank stench of ShadowClan. There was another scent that rolled off of them in waves that made her fur stand on end. Whitepaw suddenly understood where Airstorm had come from when he mentioned the sickness. The scent was almost overwhelming as she followed Blizzardstar's white fur into the grove of trees. The Ancient Oak stood above them, towering the large group of cats.

"Sedgeheart, Bramblepelt and Echoscream." Blizzardstar didn't sound surprised when he called out the three cats that were crouching in front of the battle patrol. "What brings you to our territory?" he asked when they looked at him coldly.

"We already tried telling these mousebrains what happened," Bramblepelt snapped. "But of course they didn't listen to reason."

"StarClan will condemn us for fighting!" a skinny black and white she-cat wailed.

"Enough, Echoscream." A long-furred white tom gave her pelt a gentle flick with his tail. "We are safe now," he added soothingly.

"How can you say that when these cats ambushed us?" Echoscream demanded.

It took a quiet cough from Blizzardstar to stop her from arguing. She looked at him through a pair of piercing amber eyes. Whitepaw was taken aback when she saw the fierce look within her gaze. Despite the sickness that appeared to ravage them, it didn't stop the fighting spirit within them.

Stonebrook took a step forward, eyes wide with shock when she saw the condition they were in. Her pelt bristled with anxiety when she gave the black and mottled tom a careful sniff. After observing what the sickness had done, she shook her head angrily.

"Why have you not come to us sooner?" she demanded.

Echoscream looked at her paws guiltily. Whitepaw tilted her head to one side when she saw tension building between the three cats. Had they gone behind their leaders' back? If so, than why did they come to ThunderClan for help? What would they have gained by coming to the forest instead of WindClan? Suddenly she recalled hearing stories of how stingy WindClan cats could be. Their attitude towards strangers made them all the more worse.

"Our leader believes that StarClan have abandoned us," the white tom murmured. He sounded mildly embarrassed as he met Stonebrook's gaze. "She doesn't want any of her cats to leave the clearing."

Stonebrook shook her head in annoyance at the mention of their leader. "StarClan are already furious with us to begin with," she muttered. "What made Alderstar turn her back on StarClan?" she asked.

"After cats started getting sick," the long-furred tom replied. "We've already lost several warriors, and a few kits to name." There was a bitter note in his voice that made Whitepaw blink in understanding. She knew what it was like to lose loved ones. She'd already lost her mother and father in the Great Battle that had caused StarClan's wrath.

Blizzardstar exchanged a look with Stonebrook. "Your cats can't come to our camp without spreading the sickness," he meowed. "So Stonebrook will come and bring the herbs to you." The black mottled tom opened his jaws to argue, but Blizzardstar shot him a cold look. "Either you accept these herbs, or you suffer," he snarled.

The two warriors and deputy stopped the moment Blizzardstar glared at them. Amusement crept through Whitepaw as she watched Stonebrook follow the three cats. There was something almost ceremonial about the way they gathered together. Than she told herself that Alderstar would likely turn Stonebrook's offer away. Perhaps this was their way of making sure Alderstar didn't refuse. After all, they were desperate for the help of any cat from what she saw.

Blizzardstar glanced at the tired battle patrol. He flicked his tail, signaling for them to come back to camp. Whitepaw was surprised to see Applewhisker among the gathered cats. Her muscles heaved with effort as she followed the group towards the hollow. Applewhisker was the reason her sister had been injured. Whitepaw's claws unsheathed as she thought of how it could have gone differently.

Dusk had settled in by the time they reached the hollow. Whitepaw's pads felt numb with exhaustion when she followed Robinflight into the clearing. The few cats that remained paced around the clearing. Their tails twitched from side to side as they waited for the patrol's return. Whitepaw wondered if they expected a fight to break out while the patrol was going through the thorn tunnel entrance.

_They're there for protection_, she realized when she saw Eagleheart standing protectively beside the nursery. Addertail stood beside the medicine cat's den, where Airstorm and Jadepaw had been kept. Talonclaw and Coalfire were looking around as if a rabbit had raced across the clearing. Even Petalcloud looked ready to fight anything that moved as she stood on all fours.

Robinflight's tail brushed against Whitepaw's fur, and the warrior looked at her placidly. "You did will," she purred. When Whitepaw looked at her in surprise, the dark brown she-cat snorted in annoyance. "Do you really think I'm telling you to clean out their dens on purpose?" she demanded.

Embarrassment washed over Whitepaw in waves when she felt the stares of her Clanmates reach her pelt. "Well, yes," she replied scathingly. "All you ever do is force me to clean out the elders' den, or look after the kits. I want to train like a regular apprentice. I want to learn how to fight."

"There is more to being a warrior than fighting," Robinflight growled. "The sooner you learn that, the better."

She padded away before Whitepaw could reply. The apprentice glared after her. She suddenly wondered if Robinflight was holding her back on purpose. Somehow everything she did was wrong in the eyes of Robinflight. Even when she did well on the patrol Robinflight had rebuked her in front of the Clan. Her own mentor had embarrassed her in front of the entire Clan.

Her lips curled in annoyance before she padded back towards the apprentice's den. One day Robinflight would regret making her look like a fool.


	7. Chapter 5: Jadepaw

**AN: Sorry for the chapter's shortness. For some reason Jadepaw is always shorter than Whitepaw. But that will change, hopefully. Jadepaw has a big future ahead of her, but as for Whitepaw...Well, lets just say that something is going to happen that will change her life forever. Oh, and one more thing...Would it kill you people to send reviews? Seriously?  
><strong>

**-CHAPTER 5-**

Jadepaw squirmed in her nest as she tried to get comfortable. She blinked against the darkness that had surrounded Stonebrook's den. Another cat had joined her soon after she'd fallen into the hollow. Airstorm's black pelt was covered in cobwebs and the scent of herbs made her nose wrinkle. She felt a sudden sense of remorse as she watched his fur rise and fall slowly.

He'd been given poppy seeds soon after Stonebrook was finished working with him. Now she was waiting for her own dose of poppy seeds that would come. But once Stonebrook had left the hollow Jadepaw found herself falling asleep on her own. Wariness was a thing that she often took advantage of, especially during times like these. Perhaps if she fell asleep again, her leg wouldn't be sprained. Or her Snowstorm and Cloudfur would be standing outside waiting for her.

She closed her eyes as voices echoed into the dark cave. She could hear Sagefrost and Eagleheart speaking to one another. They were worried about the patrol that had gone to fight off the ShadowClan warriors. It didn't surprise Jadepaw that Sagefrost was more worried about what could happen if they angered StarClan once again. His sister had been killed during the Great Battle while fighting a RiverClan warrior.

_I would never want to lose Whitepaw_, Jadepaw thought as her eyes opened once more. Just the thought of losing her only sibling made her heart clench. She knew full well that Whitepaw chose to ignore her. Her sister, the only thing that had kept her going, was slowly pushing away from her. Now she could only hope and pray that the Clan wouldn't push her away as well.

"You're awake." Surprise flared within Jadepaw when she recognized Larksong's voice. The black and white queen had been taught the use of herbs by Stonebrook when the medicine cat's mentor became sick. Larksong was the only other cat in the Clan who knew about which herbs could be used for what purpose. "Stonebrook told me to check on you when I felt ready," she added when she saw the look in Jadepaw's eyes. "How does your leg feel?" she asked after padding forward.

"It feels stiff," Jadepaw replied. She tried to fight back the scathing remark that Larksong would never know what it felt like. Larksong had never been forced into a nest that wasn't her's to begin with. She didn't know what it was like to have an injury like this. "Is there an herb for that?" she asked when Larksong gave it a curious sniff.

"I'm afraid not." Larksong's eyes darkened with sorrow when she looked down at Jadepaw. "Stonebrook told me that there may be a way to avoid it," she added. "You must keep exercising, no matter how much pain you are in. A RiverClan cat once told me that water is the best cure for an injury like this."

Jadepaw stared at her in surprise. Larksong's tail flicked from side to side when one of her kits began to mewl for milk. Jadepaw's eyes narrowed slightly when she spotted a tiny figure standing in front of the den. The queen turned around for just a moment and scolded the kit. His ears flattened in submission before he skittered away towards the nursery.

"Forgive my son," she muttered with a shake of her head. "He is spoiled."

A few yowls sounded outside the hollow. Jadepaw's ears pricked forward with interest when she recognized her Clanmates' calls. Larksong's whiskers twitched with anxiety when she peered through the dens' entrance. It didn't take long for Blizzardstar to enter the den. His eyes were dark with fear when he looked at his mate.

"Your assistance will be needed," he murmured softly.

"What happened?" Larksong demanded with a lash of her tail.

"ShadowClan are in a worse state than we imagined." Blizzardstar's voice was grim as he locked gazes with Jadepaw. "Stonebrook was sent to help them."

Larksong's eyes narrowed slightly. "Is it wise to give up our only medicine cat?" she asked.

"We didn't have another choice," Blizzardstar growled. "ShadowClan's medicine cat has done all he could for his Clan. They have been sick ever since the Great Battle."

Jadepaw's attention had left them when she heard a groan come from behind. She turned to see that Airstorm was slowly waking. His eyes snapped open when he realized he wasn't in his usual nest. He stared at Jadepaw in surprise until he recognized where he was.

"What happened?" he asked groggily.

"Blizzardstar decided to play the nice character and helped ShadowClan out," she replied when he'd left the den. "Now Stonebrook went with the patrol back to their camp."

"Why in StarClan's name would he do that?" Airstorm's eyes widened as the haziness left his brain. "That's like asking Stonebrook to spread the sickness to us!" He was already struggling to his paws, though he failed miserably. The poppy seeds that Stonebrook had given him were still effecting the way he acted. Jadepaw could tell already that he would soon fall asleep before he let the Clan know.

"Blizzardstar knows what he is doing," Jadepaw replied sharply.

_But why would he send our only medicine cat_? she wondered silently. She knew that the ShadowClan cats could have been acting. They could have made themselves look weak. It could have been a trap created by Alderstar herself. Her fur bristled at the thought. What if Stonebrook was in danger?

She shook her head at the thought. Stonebrook was more than capable of taking care of herself. Blizzardstar must have seen that the Clan was in more danger than his own realized. Without the extra paws of a medicine cat ShadowClan could fall as easily as a mouse would. Jadepaw knew that the forest around the lake needed four Clans. Without four, there would be no balance. Applewhisker had taught her this the moment she became an apprentice.

Slowly Jadepaw struggled out of the medicine cat's den, determined to see what was happening in the hollow. Her teeth clenched together each time her leg moved, but she pressed on without concern. She could hear worried murmurs echoing off of the rocky walls. The cats that had returned were on high alert for any sounds of danger.

When she managed to reach the dens' entrance, she peered through the lichen that covered it. Shrewtail stood near the fresh-kill pile. His pelt looked as though it was untouched from the battle that he participated in. Jadepaw narrowed her eyes when she saw Freezemist, who was bleeding heavily from a wound near her ear. For the most part it looked as though ThunderClan remained unscathed, despite Jadepaw's own injury.

"What are you doing outside?" Squirrelfang's alarmed mew reached Jadepaw's sharp ears. She turned to see him staring at her in dismay. "I thought she wanted you to stay in the den for the day..." His voice cut off when he heard Darksmoke call him from the warriors' den.

Jadepaw shook her head as he disappeared inside. She could care less what Stonebrook thought. All she wanted was to wake up and find that her leg was uninjured. If she could get rid of the pain that seared through her, it would make her life easier. The Clan wouldn't take pity on the fact that she might never become a full warrior.

"I'm glad to see that you're awake." Jadepaw jumped when she heard a smooth, soft voice come from behind. She whirled around, only to face the lichen that covered the entrance to Stonebrook's den. When she blinked, she found nothing but air fuming towards her. "You cannot see me, and the Clan can't as well," the voice whispered. It had a feminine ring to it that Jadepaw recognized. Her eyes widened when she felt the warmth of another presence nearby.

"Mother?" she gasped.

"Snowstorm was certain that you wouldn't recognize me." A purr rose in Cloudfur's throat. Though Jadepaw could not see her, she could distinguish the scent that filled her lungs. It had a sweet, heathery taste to it that made her tongue roll in happiness. It was the same scent that had made her happy as a kit.

"Why did you leave us?" Jadepaw asked after realizing that this must be a dream. "Whitepaw never speaks to me because you left..." She stopped speaking after she saw a faint outline appearing before her.

Sorrow gleamed within Cloudfur's eyes as her full body showed in the dying light. "Yes, Whitepaw has lost faith in the Clan," she murmured. "It was my fault for not teaching her the ways of a warrior. Now she believes she will never become what she was destined for."

"What do you mean?" Jadepaw stared at her mother in confusion.

"Never mind that." Cloudfur shook her head and took a step forward, until her nose brushed against her daughter's forehead. "I am truly sorry for leaving you behind," she whispered. "StarClan called to me before my time was over. But now I must act as your guide. Place you on the right path that StarClan has chosen for you."

Before Jadepaw could ask what she meant by that, her image began to fade. Desperate to see her mother one last time, she limped forward, only to collide with a sleeping Airstorm. He yelped in surprise when he felt her full weight crash into him.

"What are you limping around for?" he demanded coldly.

"Sorry, I thought I saw something." Jadepaw glared at him when his words struck home. She'd run after her mother, only to find herself limping until she leaned into Airstorm, knocking him to one side.

He snorted and turned around, the poppy seeds still in effect. "Leave me alone," he snarled.

Jadepaw stared at him for a few heartbeats until he curled up in his nest once more. Her eyes drooped after limping around the den for the rest of the day. Stonebrook would be back soon, and want to know why she was awake. All she could do was hope and pray that Stonebrook wouldn't know that she had a vision sent down from StarClan themselves. And that the vision itself was of her own mother.


	8. Chapter 6: Robinflight

**AN: Hooza! This is what I call a longer chapter than the last. I was thinking of dragging it further, but this character is rather bland. She does have her flaws though, I might say. Anyways, this is a mystery character. I decided to switch from Jadepaw, to Whitepaw, and than to a mystery character every now and than. It's a nice change of pace from the angsty feelings that course between Jadepaw and Whitepaw.  
><strong>

**-CHAPTER 6-**

A brisk, cold wind blew past Whitepaw, causing her fur to stand on end as she observed the leaf littered ground. She could hear her mentor pacing around the area as she waited for her to pick up signs of prey. Her eyes narrowed slightly as she opened her jaws to taste the air. It was bitterly cold compared the warmth that she felt the day before. The leaves were already changing from bright green to a pale brown color. Even the wind seemed different to Whitepaw as she looked up at the moving clouds.

Robinflight's tail twitched from side to side as she waited impatiently for Whitepaw's reply. She'd been sitting around doing nothing for the past day because of the ShadowClan cats. Now she wanted to see what abilities her apprentice held. But when it came to Whitepaw, she wasn't sure what to expect. It felt as though a dark aura had crept around the young apprentice, smothering her until it's effect rubbed on Robinflight herself. The thought had sent a chill down the young warrior's spine. Whitepaw was too young to know what anger or rage felt like. Yet here she was, acting like the prey instead of the hunter beside her own apprentice.

She tried to force the thought away when Whitepaw turned to face her. Her blue eyes gleamed with what looked like excitement to Robinflight. Again another shudder coursed down Robinflight's spine. In truth, it was those eyes that had haunted the she-cat more than anything else. She'd watched Cloudfur die at the claws of a ShadowClan warrior during the Great Battle. She'd done nothing to help Cloudfur out of the fight that had taken her life. All she could do was watch and tremble in place.

_I was nothing but a coward back in that battle_, Robinflight thought with a lash of her tail. She managed to find a hiding place near a hollowed log until the voices of StarClan rose above the screeches. Shame had haunted her until the day Blizzardstar named Whitepaw as her apprentice. She'd made a vow to protect Whitepaw until the day she became a warrior.

"I smell prey," Whitepaw mewed after tilting her head to one side. She did nothing to hide the fact that she hated Robinflight. Robinflight winced when she saw the look that Whitepaw gave her. Once again it reminded her of Cloudfur, and the look her mother gave her before she fought. "Is everything alright?" Whitepaw asked when she noticed Robinflight's cringing.

The dark brown warrior shook her head. She suddenly made herself act like an angry warrior like she always did around Whitepaw. It made her heart feel heavy when she saw the disappointed looks that Whitepaw gave her. But she couldn't fight off the fear that she felt each time she looked into Whitepaw's eyes. "Good," Robinflight meowed after regaining her 'regal' posture. "Now I want you to find what prey is in the area. We'll take it to the elders after we get back."

Whitepaw's face fell when she saw the look that Robinflight gave her. The dark furred she-cat looked away before Whitepaw could ask why they needed to hunt. After all this had just been a tracking mission. Or practice, as far as Robinflight was concerned. Sending Whitepaw away was just another way for her to stay far from the apprentice. She did feel slightly guilty for sending Whitepaw off. When she saw the white apprentice had disappeared, her own head bowed as she imagined what Whitepaw would have been like had she gotten a different mentor.

_I finally get my first apprentice and she hates me_, she thought bitterly. _If this keeps up I'll never get another one_.

Maybe she wasn't cut out for mentoring apprentices. Blizzardstar had once told her that some cats weren't meant to become mentors. Some were just too jumpy or flighty to have an apprentice of their own. Pineroot had never mentored an apprentice and he was a senior warrior. He seemed perfectly happy to not worry about a cat younger than himself.

"Robinflight!" The dark brown she-cat jumped when her name was called. She spotted a dark brown tabby cat bounding forwards, eyes brimming with excitement. "I'm glad I found you," he managed after catching his breath.

"What's wrong?" she demanded, fur bristling in anxiety. She didn't know what would happen if another ShadowClan cat raided their territory. Stonebrook had managed to keep the peace for two days, but she wasn't sure how long that would last.

"Nothing's wrong, really," Shrewtail meowed after settling down in front of her. "Actually, it has something to do with Freezemist." His eyes glowed when he met her gaze, and a purr rose in his throat.

"Well what is it?" Robinflight's tail lashed in annoyance when she saw how happy her brother was. Didn't he know that she had an apprentice out there to watch? Something could have happened to Whitepaw while she was sitting her chatting with Shrewtail.

"I was talking to Freezemist the other day," he replied in a rush of words. "She and I spend a lot of time together, and it's been really great. But today...Well, I just heard that she's expecting my kits!"

Robinflight stared at her brother in surprise. She'd never expected anyone, not even Shrewtail to be the future father of Freezemist's kits. The silver tabby was arrogant and slow-minded as far as Robinflight was concerned. All Freezemist cared about was how beautiful she looked. All of the toms in the Clan padded after her, save for Sagefrost.

_But the Clan needs more kits_, she reminded herself as she pictured Larksong as the only queen in the nursery. She and Applewhisker were the only eligible she-cats in the Clan, and they both had apprentices. And she wasn't about to give up her position as a warrior to become a queen in the nursery. Kits had always been too much for her to handle.

"Well?" Shrewtail had looked at her strangely as he waited for her reply.

"Congratulations," she forced herself to purr.

"Stonebrook told us the kits would be born during newleaf, which is usually when new kits come," he explained. "She mentioned to Freezemist that she shouldn't have been at the fight against ShadowClan the other day."

"And you're telling me this why?" Robinflight's tail lashed once more as she met his gaze. She could have cared less whether or not Freezemist was injured. As long as she didn't die in the fight, that was all that mattered.

Shrewtail looked down at his paws, his gaze suddenly downcast. "Y-You don't care, do you?" he stammered.

"Of course I care!" she snapped. "I'm just concerned about what my apprentice is up to."

Her brother's eyes widened in surprise. "You should have said something!" he gasped.

Robinflight turned her gaze from him towards the grove of trees where Whitepaw had disappeared. Her scent was still strong, telling Robinflight that she was still in the area. For a moment she wondered if Whitepaw was heading towards ShadowClan territory. The thought made her fur bristle in anger as she imagined Whitepaw facing a patrol of ShadowClan warriors.

She ignored her brother and bounded forward, claws unsheathed as she prepared herself for a fight that might happen. Ferns and other leaves whipped past her face as she raced through the undergrowth. The fur along her neck stood on end when she spotted a familiar white pelt gleaming in the pale sunlight. Her ears swiveled forward when she heard the apprentice mewl in surprise. A mouse had been caught while she was searching for Whitepaw. Now she could see that Whitepaw was burying the prey that she caught.

"Whitepaw, you caught plenty of prey," Robinflight murmured after meeting the apprentice's gaze. Her tail lashed when she spotted yet another mouse that had been killed by Whitepaw's skilful claws. "Lets get back before the sun disappears," she meowed when she assumed that Whitepaw had caught more than enough fresh-kill for the elders.

The two of them returned to the hollow soon after Whitepaw had gathered up what prey she could manage. Robinflight helped her by dragging back a small wren that had been caught. Her pelt brushed against the thorn barrier as she led Whitepaw into the clearing. A couple of thorns had snatched onto her fur, and she knew that she would have to pull them out before returning to her nest for the night.

Squirrelfang and Airstorm were sitting outside the warriors' den. Robinflight nodded to them as she passed. They didn't seem to notice her, though she wasn't very surprised. Squirrelfang's attitude towards she-cats was one that Robinflight detested. She knew that he could care less about kits or having a mate in the Clan. Airstorm was too young to understand what a mate was or if he wanted to have kits himself.

When Robinflight dropped the wren on the fresh-kill pile, she made sure that Whitepaw gave the mice she caught to the elders. Talonclaw was still sleeping in his nest like the lazy lump that he was. Coalfire and Petalcloud whispered to one another as they observed Whitepaw''s approach. The two elders that were awake gave her a slight nod of approval as she dropped the mice at their paws. Petalcloud gave one of the mice a sniff before grabbing one and handing it to Talonclaw.

"You're apprentice is growing." Robinflight jumped when she felt the hot breath of a female on her neck. She turned slightly to see Applewhisker standing behind her. Her mother cocked her head to one side when she noticed the fear in Robinflight's eyes. "Something is bothering you," she whispered after recognizing what was wrong.

"Nothing is wrong," Robinflight replied. She looked away when her mother stared at her for a few heartbeats.

"A mother can always tell if something is bothering her kits," Applewhisker mewed accusingly.

Robinflight looked at her for a few heartbeats, suddenly wondering if she should share her concerns with her mother. Applewhisker had taught her how to become a warrior before she even became an apprentice. The light brown tabby cared for her kits deeply, and often came to them when they felt troubled. Perhaps Applewhisker might know what was wrong with her apprentice if she flat out told her. Finally Robinflight let out a sigh before she tried to come up withe the right thing to say.

"I'm not sure if Whitepaw appreciates what I've been teaching her," she explained in a low whisper. The last thing she wanted was for Whitepaw to hear, or any other cat for that matter. "I've done everything I can to make sure that she becomes a proper warrior like you."

Applewhisker tilted her head to one side once again. Her tail flicked from side to side as she thought of what Robinflight had told her. "You're training her in the ways that I taught you," she meowed after a few moments of silent reflecting. When Robinflight stared at her in confusion, Applewhisker shook her head. "Each cat has their own way of learning," she told her daughter. "I trained you the way I was taught, but that was because of what my own mother had told me. Whitepaw is different from you personality wise. In that same stance, you must train her in the way she expects to be trained."

_I don't even know what that means_! Robinflight wanted to wail. She kept her jaws shut as Applewhisker rubbed her muzzle against her own. Her mother really did care about her. Despite what Robinflight thought, she wanted the best for her kits.

"I'll think about what you told me," she murmured.

The tabby leaned forward to give her daughter's forehead a soothing lick before she left for the sunhigh patrol. Robinflight watched as Applewhisker followed the group into the forest. Silently she made a vow that she would make a great mentor like her own mother. Jadepaw seemed perfectly happy with Applewhisker, and rarely complained about her. Perhaps one day Whitepaw wouldn't complain about her own mentor when Robinflight's attitude towards her changed. Somehow, someway, she would help Whitepaw surpass her own training. Nothing would keep her from becoming the best mentor in the Clan.

**AN: I'm actually quite fond of Robinflight. She probably has the best characterization out of every cat in ThunderClan. She reminds me a lot of Mousefur, although I doubt Mousefur ever fled from a battle. So please let me know what you guys think about her, and if you want to see more chapters including her thoughts.**


	9. Chapter 7: Jadepaw

**AN: Here's chapter seven. I'm debating whether or not the plot will change in the beginning rather than towards the end. Because I've had this crazy idea for several days now for this story. It's going to be loooonnnnggg, just to warn you. And thanks tufted titmouse for reviewing! It helps to know what the readers would like to see :D  
><strong>

**-CHAPTER 7-**

"You're mousebrained if you think they'll help."

"We have to try."

"RiverClan cats have never, and likely never will, help us."

"She can't sit here all day and do nothing!"

Jadepaw's ears flattened as she listened to her mentor argue with Stonebrook. Applewhisker had come to the medicine cat's den in the morning to check on her apprentice. During that time Stonebrook had told her a story about how RiverClan cats swam in the lake to build up their muscle strength. Applewhisker had come up with the idea that swimming might help Jadepaw overcome the sprain that had kept her in the den for so long.

She knew that she would have to get better soon. Whitepaw was already asked to have her assessment in a few days, just before the half moon. The ThunderClan leader's kits were about to be named as apprentices as well. Soon the apprentices' den would be full once more, and Jadepaw was grateful for that.

Her sister had been chosen to fill out the duties that she couldn't. Somehow Whitepaw had come to this as a sort of punishment given by Robinflight. It often reminded her that Whitepaw thought she was mistreated in the Clan. She wished that there was a way to tell her sister that she was just as important to the Clan as the other apprentices would have been.

"If she is to become a warrior, she must have the proper abilities," Applewhisker hissed after Stonebrook had turned to meet Jadepaw's gaze.

Stonebrook stiffened. She suddenly turned around, tail lashing across Jadepaw's muzzle. The apprentice flinched at the sudden touch of fur. She'd never seen the medicine cat look so angry before. There was something almost dangerous about the way Stonebrook acted as she loomed over Applewhisker.

"Fine!" she spat. "If you want this apprentice to suffer further injuries, than be my guest!"

Jadepaw's fur bristled slightly when the medicine cat stalked out of her den. She met Applewhisker's confused gaze and let out a sigh. It seemed as though even Stonebrook had given up on her. Perhaps her leg would never heal, and she would never become a warrior like she'd dreamed of becoming. She shook her head as the thoughts swarmed her mind.

Cloudfur had once told her that it was never good to linger on forlorn thoughts. Jadepaw often told herself that they would only make her feel worse. She'd experienced this herself when Cloudfur died during the Great Battle.

Her mentor paced inside the den several times. While Applewhisker tried to figure out what Stonebrook meant by suffering, Jadepaw decided to give her pelt a decent grooming. It had been days since she cleaned her fur, and she knew that it stank from lack of grooming. Whitepaw had come in once or twice to see if there were any ticks or mites that latched themselves onto her pelt. An awkward silence had hung in the air while her sister worked through patches of her fur.

Applewhisker suddenly spun around to face Jadepaw. The apprentice winced when she saw the look in Applewhisker's eyes. It was a mixture of fear and pride. The light brown tabby clearly thought that this would be good for her, whether Stonebrook wanted it or not.

"I don't care what Stonebrook says," she hissed. "You have the strength to move on. I've seen you hunt and climb the trees in the forest. I know what you are capable of."

"Applewhisker..." Jadepaw was surprised how much faith her mentor had in her.

For the first time in moons she felt sorry for Applewhisker. Once she'd thought that Applewhisker hated her. But now she understood that Applewhisker wanted what was best for her. It made her heart swell with pride.

"Come on, lets head to RiverClan before the sun sets," Applewhisker meowed after looking through the entrance of Stonebrook's den.

Jadepaw struggled out of her nest, despite the fierce pain that she felt as she moved. Her leg was covered in comfrey and cobwebs that Stonebrook had weaved together. She knew that the Clan would be shocked when they saw what state she was in. But a new sense of determination had crept over her after hearing Applewhisker's speech.

She spotted Addertail and Squirrelfang sharing a shrew from the fresh-kill pile. The two warriors looked up when they heard her gasp of pain as she limped after her mentor towards the thorn tunnel entrance. Only Oakfire had managed to reach Applewhisker before she could do anything foolish.

"What in StarClan's name are you doing?" he demanded after watching Jadepaw for a few heartbeats.

Applewhisker's tail lashed from side to side when she looked at the ThunderClan deputy. "I'm tired of watching my apprentice feel useless," she replied. "It's time we did something about the leg sprain."

"She is in no condition to leave the hollow," Oakfire muttered with a shake of his head.

Jadepaw stared at him in dismay. All she wanted was to get better so that she could begin her training once more. She was desperate to hunt in the forest and patrol the borders. Applewhisker had taught her everything she knew, and now she wanted to use what she'd learned.

Oakfire glared at Applewhisker when she drew herself towards him. Her ears were flattened and her lips drew back in the beginnings of a snarl. Jadepaw was surprised by the ferocity that Applewhisker had. There was something almost fearful about the way Applewhisker acted in front of Oakfire. She stared around the hollow to see that other cats had crept forward to see what was happening.

Eagleheart's eyes narrowed while Airstorm and Darksmoke watched the scene unfold before them. Shrewtail and Freezemist, who was expecting his kits, watched from the nursery's entrance. Jadepaw was surprised that Blizzardstar hadn't come down to see what the commotion was about. He was too busy planning the ceremony for his kits when they became apprentices.

"Jadepaw is perfectly capable of taking care of herself," Applewhisker spat. "Why should we be stuck in the hollow while Whitepaw steals all of the glory? Even Dewkit and Marshkit will be ahead of Jadepaw when her injury heals."

"Look, you don't have to visit RiverClan territory to help Jadepaw's injury," Oakfire meowed. "We have part of the lake to ourselves. Take her there and find out what you can do."

An uneasy silence fell upon the clearing. Jadepaw felt the stares of other cats looking at her. Some were either angry with Applewhisker or taking her side. Jadepaw thought she saw a flash of white fur hiding in the Highrock. Somehow she knew that Blizzardstar was watching. The ThunderClan leader kept himself hidden during feuds such as these.

She lashed her tail as she thought of how this could have gone differently. If she was the leader she would have stepped in between Applewhisker and Oakfire. The last thing this Clan needed was an argument between warriors.

Oakfire didn't seem unphased by Applewhisker's sharp tongue. He just held her glare and stared at her, feeling equally angry that his own sister went against his word. Jadepaw knew that the tension would turn into a fight if something wasn't done soon. She thought of stepping in between them herself, but that wouldn't work. All she would do was make herself look like a fool by limping forward.

"I'm sorry," Applewhisker finally murmured. Her ears flattened when she glared at her paws. "Oakfire, I'm just worried about Jadepaw." She glanced at her apprentice as Jadepaw's own ears rose in surprise.

"Either way, you will take her to the lakeside on our side of the forest," Oakfire told her mentor. "It's safer and easier on the both of you."

Jadepaw's tail flicked from side to side as she thought of what to say while the Clan dispersed. She knew that Applewhisker would want her to go to the lake soon after the Clan had settled. Jadepaw narrowed her eyes slightly as she imagined what sort of pain she would be in while traversing through the trees to reach her next destination. Somehow she needed to figure out how to get out of this problem. She glanced at her mentor after deciding that something would be done about the sprain. One day it would make her a better warrior. And perhaps a better leader if that chance ever came.


	10. Chapter 8: Whitepaw

**AN: Grr another short chapter! Oh well, what can you do? I decided that this story will be about sixteen chapters long. I'm debating whether or not there will be a sequel, because I wasn't planning on writing one. But if this story gets popular enough, than I might write one. I'm still going to work on Scarlet after this is finished, so you don't have to worry about that. If you haven't seen the preview for Scarlet, than check it out on my profile. Anyways, thanks tufted titmouse for reviewing!  
><strong>

**-CHAPTER 8-**

Birds sang in the sunhigh air. A warm blanket of heat had wrapped itself around the lake after another torrent of rain fell during the night. The leaves had changed from pale green to a darker shade almost overnight. Whitepaw's whiskers brushed against the needles of a pine tree that had begun to sprout during leafbare. They felt warm and soft against her muzzle as she passed the needles.

She'd been out in the forest since the early morning after Robinflight told her they would practice tracking. Confusion had swept over Whitepaw when she saw the look that Robinflight gave her. The dark brown she-cat had been acting strange since the day she caught most of the prey in one sitting.

The sunlight that gleamed through the trees turned Whitepaw's pelt a faint golden color. Her paws were itching to move across the undergrowth. She wanted to see the territory once again and track every cat that had passed through the area. Robinflight had told her that tracking was the one thing that made a cat a good hunter. Hunting was already an ability that had come easily to Whitepaw. If she could become a good hunter, than perhaps this would prove to Robinflight that she wasn't useless.

She stopped when they reached the base of an ash tree. Robinflight's whiskers twitched with anticipation as she saw the wisps of clouds that streaked across the blue sky. A warm breeze caused the branches above to shake and rattle while the two she-cats stayed under the tree. Her fur stood on end when she heard a screech of pain echo across the forest.

_Jadepaw must be swimming_, she thought as another wave of guilt washed over her.

She'd heard the argument Applewhisker had against Oakfire. The two cats had squared each other off, eyes blazing with anger as they looked at Jadepaw. Her sister had been the center of their argument. Applewhisker was convinced that water would be the best solution for Jadepaw's problems. But Oakfire was concerned about the possible threat that RiverClan posed towards ThunderClan. He'd made a good point by saying that ThunderClan territory held a bit of the lake in it. Applewhisker had grudgingly agreed that it would be best for them to train there.

Whitepaw shook her head as she thought of the many things she could say to Jadepaw. If only their parents hadn't passed away. Maybe life would have been different for the both of them.

"Whitepaw, are you listening to me?" Robinflight's mew made the white-furred apprentice look up in surprise. She'd been so busy thinking about what had happened over the past couple of days. Robinflight sighed and shook her head. Annoyance gleamed within her eyes when she held Whitepaw's stare. "If you're done spacing out, we need to work on your tracking skills," she muttered. "Now, tell me what you can smell."

"Sorry," Whitepaw quickly replied. She opened her jaws to taste the air. Rich scents filled her lungs, telling her that the wind was blowing from RiverClan's direction. She could pick up the tangy trace of fish that RiverClan cats loved. "I can smell RiverClan, because the wind is blowing from their territory," she meowed after trying to figure out what else was out there. "And ShadowClan's stench is always easy to pick out," she added as her nose wrinkled in disgust.

"Very good," Robinflight purred. "Now tell me what you can _hear_." She looked at her apprentice expectantly.

Confusion spread through Whitepaw until she suddenly understood what Robinflight meant. Scenting was one thing, but hearing would allow her to find out what sort of creature was near. Mice would be almost silent if it wasn't for the pattering of their tiny paws. A cat sounded soft and just as undetectable to Whitepaw. Badgers and foxes were easy to tell because of the heavy steps they took.

As she listened, her ears pricked forward for any sounds of danger.

Robinflight waited until her eyes opened. Her nose pointed towards a grove of alder trees. She knew that there was a bird flapping its wings against the leaf litter that covered the forest floor. It was likely searching for insects.

"There's a bird over there," she murmured. "And squirrels are fighting in one of the trees," she added after hearing claws scrape against the bark.

Squirrels were noisy creatures that constantly fought over food. Whitepaw had once seen a pair of squirrel quarreling loudly enough for a WindClan cat to hear. Despite their noisy nature, squirrels were often the hardest prey to catch aside from birds.

When Whitepaw looked at her mentor, Robinflight nodded in approval. "You're getting better," she told her apprentice. "Lets get back to camp," she murmured after a few heartbeats had passed.

The two of them padded through the forest without another word. For the first time in moons, Whitepaw actually felt happy. She didn't feel as though she was letting her mentor down. Robinflight had been pleased with the way Whitepaw's training went.

She wasn't surprised to see Jadepaw splashing around the lake's shore as they passed. Her sister only looked up once when their scent rolled towards her. After seeing that it was Whitepaw, Jadepaw quickly went back to working on her swimming skills.

Shame suddenly wormed its way into Whitepaw's belly as she followed Robinflight towards the thorn tunnel. Had she really been this distant from her sister? Jadepaw acted as though she didn't exist. She suddenly understood why her sister would act this way.

She'd pushed Jadepaw away from her since their parents died. All she ever did was mope around in the apprentices' den while Jadepaw strove to make herself a better apprentice. She often wondered if she could change things between them before it got worse. Maybe one day she and Jadepaw could actually get along rather than ignore each other constantly.

"A WindClan patrol." Robinflight stiffened when they reached a stream that ran through a grove of trees.

Whitepaw's fur bristled when she caught their scent. Sure enough a small group of cats made their way towards Robinflight. A ginger tom with green eyes was leading the patrol. Beside him was a fluffy looking white she-cat, whose eyes were a pale yellow color. A light brown tabby she-cat stood beside the ginger tom, tail lashing from side to side as she spotted the two ThunderClan cats.

All three looked lean and hungry as they reached the edge of the border. The ginger tom took one step forward, causing a snarl to escape from Robinflight's jaws.

"Brackenleaf," she spat. "Don't come any closer if you know what's good for you!"

"I was just going to ask how the Clan was doing," the ginger tom meowed calmly.

"We are doing fine, thank you," Robinflight growled with a lash of her tail.

Brackenleaf's eyes narrowed slightly at the briskness of her tone. He flicked his tail towards the light brown tabby. "Mudnose, do these cats look fine to you?" he asked in an icy tone.

"There's only two of them," she meowed. "An apprentice and a warrior that likes to run." She glared at Robinflight, who visibly flinched in front of them.

Whitepaw stared at her mentor in dismay. What exactly did Mudnose mean by that?

"Why say that?" Robinflight demanded through clenched teeth.

"We need more territory," Brackenleaf replied. "And since RiverClan isn't the best place for us to expand, we decided your forest would do nicely."

Anger suddenly pierced through Whitepaw as she watched several cats emerge from the hill that rose above the trees. They were lean and battle-hungry looking. Their eyes gleamed with rage when they joined Brackenleaf and Mudnose.

Robinflight stepped forward, fur standing on end as she glared at the newcomers. "What about StarClan's wrath?" she snarled. "Don't you think this is a bit too soon to forget?"

"I think StarClan understands that we need more territory than you do." A cold, sinister voice reached Whitepaw's ears. Her fur stood on end when a sleek-furred black tom stood amongst the group of warriors. Piercing green eyes met her own blue eyes when they traveled to her. "I've already asked Mothflower if this was a wise choice. She has told me that StarClan said nothing."

Whitepaw was surprised that these cats were mousebrained enough to believe him. Her ears rose when she heard the approach of a ThunderClan patrol. Her heart soared when she recognized Shrewtail's scent. She turned slowly to see the dark brown tabby rushing to Robinflight's aid.

"Great StarClan, I thought I caught that stench," he gasped when he reached the two she-cats.

"About time you made it," Robinflight snorted.

"We were held behind," he meowed anxiously.

_He must be thinking of Freezemist_, Whitepaw guessed as she thought of the pregnant queen. But Freezemist's kits wouldn't arrive for some time. She knew that Shrewtail shouldn't have been so worried for her own safety.

"A group of cats won't make a different," the WindClan leader snarled. "We are determined to take this forest, even if it means losing lives."

**AN: Ah cliffhangers, you gotta love 'em. Greenstar is also a differently made character, because I actually gave him a personality *le gasp!* I know, I almost never give any of my characters personalities. And I believe that is the root of my problem. But on a lighter note, I want to see what you guys think of Whitepaw's warrior name:**

**1 ) Whitesnow**

**2 ) Whiteflower**

**3 ) Whitecloud**

**Please vote :D**


	11. Chapter 9: Jadepaw

**AN: I had fun writing this chapter. A Jadepaw chapter for those who are really interested, since she is so far my favorite character. Although Whitepaw is a close second ;) Anyways, this is just a heads up for those who care: I won't be updating at all as of next week. I'm going on a week-long vacation to Long Beach Island, New Jersey, which is where my family used to go until my Grammy died. Since than we've spent a year in Disney, another in Busch Gardens, and the following year in Disney and Sea World again. Yes, I'm very spoiled.**

**Thanks tufted titmouse for reviewing, they always make my day :D  
><strong>

**-CHAPTER 9-**

Excitement had begun to spread across the hollow like wildfire. Jadepaw narrowed her eyes as she watched two furballs bouncing around as they waited for their father's arrival. The two kits that were about to become apprentices had made it no secret. They'd been bragging about what they would do as apprentices all night the day before. All Jadepaw could do was put up with them.

Stonebrook had told her it would be good for her to listen. Her leg was starting to heal, which meant that she would begin her training within the next moon. Applewhisker had been pleased to hear this news, despite what had happened during her quarrel with Oakfire.

Jadepaw shook her head as she imagined the first time she became an apprentice. Her parents had been alive at the time. She pictured the proud look Snowstorm gave her when he watched the ceremony. She remembered the anxiety that Cloudfur had felt when her daughters became apprentices. For a moment she wondered if Larksong felt the same. If the black and white queen would feel lost without her kits nuzzling her belly every moment they could.

She blinked when a shadow fell upon the entrance of Stonebrook's den. The blue-gray medicine cat padded in, eyes darkened as she approached Jadepaw. The apprentice rose to her paws without a second thought. She winced at the slight pain that stabbed at her leg, though it wasn't nearly as sharp as it had been. Now she could almost fully walk without a limp. Though Stonebrook had told her that there would always be a limp, it wasn't horrible like Jadepaw had expected.

"Those kits are going to be a handful," Stonebrook muttered as she stepped in front of Jadepaw. "Their mentors will have to watch them carefully."

"Do you know who their mentors will be?" Jadepaw asked. Curiosity had gotten the better of her. There weren't many cats in the Clan since the Great Battle. She knew that her father would have mentored one of Blizzardstar's kits had he still been alive.

"Blizzardstar hasn't told me," she replied. "Of course, he doesn't come to me for advice on who should mentor the kits around here." She sniffed after making the comment.

_Does she think he's acting rash_? Jadepaw thought with a tilt of her head. She knew from memory that Blizzardstar often acted without thinking. He didn't like being told that what he did was wrong.

Before Jadepaw could speak another word, mewls of excitement suddenly echoed across the hollow. Her eyes widened when she realized that Blizzardstar must be starting the ceremony. She could hear Dewkit and Marshkit squealing excitedly. She glanced at Stonebrook anxiously before limping past the medicine cat. Stonebrook stepped to the side gracefully as she watched the apprentice limp by.

The young cat ignored Stonebrook's stare as she stepped into the clearing. Eagleheart and Addertail stood side-by-side. Both cats looked at the Highledge expectantly. Jadepaw narrowed her eyes as she sat beside Addertail. The two warriors acted as though they were about to become mentors. She wondered if Blizzardstar had decided to make them mentors instead of older, more experienced warriors.

"By naming apprentices we show that the Clan will remain strong," Blizzardstar meowed confidently. "Dewkit, Marshkit, stepped forward." He flicked his tail towards his sons, whose eyes were gleaming with excitement as they bounded ahead. Jadepaw's tail flicked from side to side as she watched the ceremony unfold. She was desperate to know who their mentors would be. "Dewkit, until you have received your warrior name, you will be known as Dewpaw. Darksmoke, you are ready for an apprentice. You have proven yourself from time to time over the past moons, and I expect you to pass on all you have learned to Dewpaw."

The dark gray cat lifted his muzzle as he stepped out of the crowd. Dewpaw's eyes widened in surprise when he saw the warrior. Compared to Darksmoke Dewpaw looked tiny. Jadepaw wondered why Blizzardstar didn't name Addertail or Eagleheart as mentors. She shook the thought away before watching Marshkit's naming take place.

"Marshkit, until you have received your warrior name you will be known as Marshpaw. Shrewtail, you are ready for an apprentice. You have already mentored Sagefrost into a fine warrior, and I expect you to continue this training on to Marshpaw."

His muzzle jerked forward as the dark brown tabby emerged from the crowd. Jadepaw was surprised that he didn't mention Addertail or Eagleheart. The two warriors looked crestfallen as Shrewtail touched Marshpaw's nose with his muzzle. She flicked her tail tip when Stonebrook pushed her from behind.

"He makes his choices for a reason," the medicine cat growled. "Addertail is too confident with himself, and Eagleheart does not have the patience necessary."

Jadepaw slowly nodded in understanding. She was all too aware of what could happen to a warrior that had too much confidence. Pineroot was one of those cats. Blizzardstar had never given the senior warrior an apprentice because of his attitude.

She spotted Whitepaw emerging from the apprentices' den as Marshpaw and Dewpaw were led towards it. Her sister only gave a single lash of her tail before heading towards the fresh-kill pile.

Another wave of guilt suddenly washed over Jadepaw as Whitepaw grabbed a thrush from the pile. Had she really pushed Whitepaw away this much? Her sister barely spent time with any cat when they asked her to. Whitepaw didn't share tongues with any warrior. She didn't come to see Jadepaw after the sprain had begun to heal.

Her eyes narrowed slightly when Whitepaw padded towards the medicine cats' den. A meaningful look gleamed within her sisters' blue eyes as she stepped in front of Jadepaw. Without another word she dropped the thrush at Jadepaw's feet. Jadepaw winced when Stonebrook gave a tiny snort of unease. The medicine cat had turned around before any words could be spoken. Jadepaw watched quietly as her tail disappeared into her den.

"What's this for?" she demanded after the hollow was left empty except for a few warriors.

"I...Erm, this is gonna be hard to explain..." Whitepaw's stammering caused Jadepaw's tail to lash in frustration. "Robinflight told me that I can't be a warrior unless I speak to other cats...I thought maybe you could be an exception to that rule..."

"So you're just using me as means to become a warrior," Jadepaw spat. Her eyes were narrowed into tiny slits when Whitepaw flinched.

_I shouldn't be reacting this way_, Jadepaw thought as she imagined what Whitepaw must be thinking. Yet all of her moons of confinement were finally getting to her. All she could think about was taking her frustration out on the one cat that had come to her.

"I'm sorry." Whitepaw sounded tiny compared to Jadepaw's anger.

She looked at her sister in surprise. "About what? You deserve to become a warrior more than I do," she muttered crossly.

Whitepaw's tail lashed from side-to-side. It was the first time Jadepaw had ever seen her sister look so angry with herself.

"No," she growled. "I don't deserve it. All I ever do is mope around camp when I get the chance. I feel useless!" Her voice had thinned out into a wail by this point.

Jadepaw's fur stood on end when she felt the pelt of another cat brush against her own. Instinct told her to turn and see who had come to watch them. She couldn't see any cat, but something told her that there was a StarClan warrior watching over them.

"She grieves for us..." Cloudfur's voice was distant, as though she had a difficult time speaking.

"We love the both of you." Her ears pricked forward when she recognized Snowstorm's voice. "That is why we gave out lives for you."

It took Jadepaw a few heartbeats to realize that Whitepaw was staring at her intently. "Something's...happening, isn't it?" she asked slowly.

"Mother and father are here with us," Jadepaw admitted through gritted teeth.

Whitepaw's neck fur stood on end. Jadepaw couldn't understand why their parents would come to them now. What made them so special? She looked at her sister, but Whitepaw was looking away. The long-furred apprentice didn't seem to notice that Jadepaw was staring at her. Instead her mind was elsewhere, on things that didn't belong to a Clan cat. Jadepaw's frustration continued to grow until she saw the look in Whitepaw's eyes as she turned to face her. It was a look that gave Jadepaw chills, no matter how hard she tried to fight them.

"Perhaps they are trying to tell us that we don't belong here," Whitepaw murmured distantly. Those very words had caused Jadepaw's mind to churn. She thought of what Applewhisker had done to help her when her leg was sprained. She imagined the future of the Clan under her paws. It was a carefully crafted future that she had created one night while she was sleeping in Stonebrook's den. If she left now, that future might never come true. The Clan would find a new leader to depend on.

Jadepaw shook her head as Whitepaw watched her curiously. She couldn't believe that leaving was the right thing to do. Snowstorm had taught her that becoming the greatest warrior in the Clan was the best option for any cat. By becoming a warrior she would earn a higher status in the Clan. Her Clanmates would no longer take pity on the fact that she would have a permanent limp. She refused to believe that Whitepaw was right. Nothing about leaving the Clan seemed to fit under Jadepaw's future role.

"We can't leave the Clan," Jadepaw growled. _Well done young one_! Snowstorm's purr reached her mind as she glared at Whitepaw determinedly. "We follow the warrior code, like our parents did. I don't want to think that they want us to leave." She turned and glared at her paws before Whitepaw could reply.

"I'm sorry you feel that way." Whitepaw's lips curled before she turned around and headed for Robinflight, who was pacing impatiently near the entrance.

Anger seethed through Jadepaw's pelt as she watched her sister disappear. How in StarClan's name could Whitepaw feel this way? Becoming a warrior had always been Jadepaw's dream! She couldn't imagine a better life. Fighting for her Clan and hunting for it would make her better in many ways. Her sister didn't seem to view it that way though. Instead Whitepaw was bent on finding an excuse to leave.

_There is nothing more we can do for her_, Cloudfur's voice rang in her ears. _Though it saddens me to the point of breaking my heart, she has made her choice_. Jadepaw was surprised by the thick grief that clouded her mother's voice. It was as though a stone had wedged its way between Cloudfur's throat as she tried to speak.

_Why does she want to leave_? Jadepaw wailed silently. Was life in the Clan so hard that it forced Whitepaw to make a rash decision? She remembered how frustrated Whitepaw had been with her training. Robinflight had never really liked the apprentices, but seemed determined to make it through their training. Jadepaw's tail tip flicked as she remembered hearing that Robinflight had fled during the Great Battle. Perhaps the dark brown she-cat was just trying to make up for lost time.

_Forgive us, Jadepaw_...Cloudfur's voice became weaker with each breath she took. _We do not have much time in the living world_.

_Remember what StarClan has told the Clan_, Snowstorm whispered. _Fighting must not happen until we decree so_.

Their presence had faded before Jadepaw could say goodbye. She blinked against the bleary sun that traveled through the trees. It surprised her that sunhigh had gone and went already. She glanced at the thrush that Whitepaw had given her. Without another word she picked it up and dragged it into Stonebrook's den. A good meal would help clear her mind of the uneasy feelings that wormed in her belly.

Whitepaw wasn't tell her something that bothered her. StarClan seemed to expect that she could put a stop to any fighting that might take place. Though she barely understood what this meant, Jadepaw knew that it was important if her own parents came to her in broad daylight. She shook her head as she tried to clear the thoughts away. Hopefully a decent meal and a good night's sleep would bring things down a hitch. And maybe tomorrow Applewhisker would take her out again.

**AN: Don't ya just love Jadepaw and her eagerness to become a leader? Reminds me a bit of Brambleclaw...Anyways, the next chapter should come out this week before I go on vacation, so hopefully that promise will come true.**

**Vote for Jadepaw's warrior name!**

**1 ) Jadeleaf**

**2) Jadesong**

**3) Jadepool**


	12. Chapter 10: Snowstorm

**AN: Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. I decided to do a double update today. Thanks tufted titmouse for reviewing again!  
><strong>

**-CHAPTER 10-**

Starlight gleamed in the sky above. Warm greenleaf air ruffled the leaves that surrounded the broad-shouldered cat. His amber eyes blinked as he watched the forest around him. It was a familiar scene to him: Cats would mill about in the clearing and share tongues as the night drew on. Sometimes medicine cats would come to visit them when trouble was near. The peace that had followed since the Great Battle had made things boring in StarClan.

He stretched out his body as a yawn threatened to escape from his jaws. A pale gray she-cat with white paws and a white chest padded towards him. Her blue eyes gleamed with love as she rubbed her muzzle against his own. He imagined what life would have been like had they still been alive. But now the two of them could stay here without worrying about battles that might take place.

"Why are you here now?" he asked after she settled down beside him. The grass underpaw felt warm and comforting against the air that ruffled his pelt. He glanced around as the cats in the clearing began to leave. Soon the sun would rise, and the cycle of life would begun once more. He shook his head as he thought of the many times he tried to escape the cycle. Life was growing less and less exciting now that battles had been stopped amongst the Clans. There was nothing to do but wait and listen to the cats that were living. Any time he did spend in the living world was when he watched over his daughters. "I thought Firestar wanted to see you," he added when his mate glanced at him questioningly.

"Firestar can wait," she purred. "Did you hear the news?" she asked after licking a paw.

"Yes," the tom replied with a flick of his tail. "She's getting better, which means the prophecy will be foretold."

The pale gray cat shook her head and looked at him in frustration. "It's more than that!" she meowed. "Our kits are the future of the Clan! Can't you see how much this will effect us?"

"I know, Cloudfur," the tom murmured. He pressed his nose against her flank comfortingly. He'd been worried about what would happen to Whitepaw when she found out. The way she changed made his heart skip a beat each time he watched her. There was something unsettling about the way she acted around Jadepaw. It was like she barely knew the cat that was her only sibling. He shook his head at the memories that he once shared with his kits. They knew now that their parents were watching over them. But that only seemed to make Whitepaw worse.

"Whitepaw is a strong apprentice," Cloudfur told him when she sensed what he was thinking. "I trust in her to make the right choices." When her mate made no reply, Cloudfur lashed her tail in annoyance. "We can't just spend all of our time with Jadepaw!" she snapped. "Whitepaw is just as important to me as Jadepaw. If not more."

"I was just wondering what Whitepaw would have been like had we still been alive," the tom whispered. He often thought of their lives together before the Great Battle. He'd made so many promises to his kits before they understood what a promise was. Most of those promises had been broken the moment he was killed in the battle by that mangy RiverClan warrior. Cloudfur had been killed soon after his own blood had spilled onto the clearing where the Gathering took place.

"Lets go before Firestar comes here himself," Cloudfur said after rising to her paws.

She led the way through the starry fields before the tom could make a mewl of complaint. He let out a sigh and bounded after her. The endless amount of energy that coursed through his limbs seemed unnerving and unfair. The tom knew that cats in the living world would be envious. Most warriors had only enough energy to run across the forest. He on the other hand could have traveled from the mountains and back within the day. Cloudfur herself kept an even pace, despite the urgency that crept along his spine. Firestar had called them to the meeting place before, but this was more than just a meeting. He'd told them that it was about the future of ThunderClan.

The two of them crept along the hillside until they reached a clearing that was surrounded by all sorts of trees. The tom's eyes narrowed when he saw several cats surrounding a small pool. Starlight reflected within the pool itself, despite the rising sun that slowly lifted from the trees. A few boulders had settled around the hill itself. Some cats rested on these boulders, lifting their heads every now and than when they noticed the new arrivals.

A flame-colored tom lifted his head when he realized that Cloudfur and her mate had arrived. Beside him stood a dark brown tabby. Black stripes stretched across his tail and ears. He exchanged a glance with Firestar when the tom stepped forward without a word. He ignored Cloudfur's frustrated huff and met Firestar's gaze without flinching.

"You are late, as usual," the former ThunderClan leader growled.

"We had business to discuss," the tom replied.

Firestar didn't look surprised by the tom's harsh tone. He flicked his tail as Cloudfur stepped in beside her mate. "We're sorry, Firestar," she quickly put in as the tom settled down in front of the pool.

"Never mind that." Firestar looked down at the pool as he spoke. "I have brought you here because of your...daughters."

Cloudfur's fur bristled as he met her gaze. "What sort of prophecy is it this time?" she asked.

"Jadepaw and Whitepaw are destined to become great ThunderClan warriors," Firestar explained. "But to do so they must go through what we call initiations. Trials that were placed long before even I became a leader. Jadepaw must learn to hold back her ambition, while Whitepaw must learn to love once again."

"And how do you propose we do this?" the white tom demanded.

"Snowstorm, do you care for your kits?" The dark brown tabby had risen to his paws. He now looked directly at the white tom through a pair of sharp-looking amber eyes.

"Yes." Snowstorm answered without thinking first. He cared deeply for both of his kits. No matter what sort of trouble Whitepaw got herself into. And no matter how much ambition Jadepaw had. Both of his kits were different in their own unique way. That was what made him love them.

"Than it is your love that will make them stronger." Snowstorm's ears pricked forward when the dark brown tabby looked back at Firestar, who rose to his paws. He wondered what the other former leader meant by that. When he glanced at the other cats, he saw that they were nodding to one another in some sort of agreement. Most of them weren't even ThunderClan warriors. They were privileged to come to a meeting like this. Especially one that was led by Firestar himself.

"A prophecy must be foretold to make their wishes come true," Firestar meowed. "They are of pure ThunderClan blood, which makes them good candidates." When he looked at Snowstorm and Cloudfur, he gave a tiny shake of his head. "Dark leaves will be given to Stonebrook. These leaves must be connected to white flowers, so that she understands the meaning of the sign. Cloudfur, you will be the one to tell her what the prophecy is."

Snowstorm glanced at his mate in understanding. Stonebrook would know what the message meant. She'd been the faithful medicine cat of ThunderClan for many seasons, and that wasn't bound to change. He felt a slight grin spread across his face as he imagined what Jadepaw and Whitepaw would be like as the future of ThunderClan. The idea made his heart pound with excitement. His name and legacy would live on in his daughters. That much he was aware of.


	13. Chapter 11: Jadepaw

**AN: I just realized something when I read earlier chapters. The Whitepaw bit explained that a battle was about to take place against WindClan, but I never went into full detail about what had happened. The next chapter will be a Whitepaw chapter, so keep an eye out for that. Plus, this is finally over three thousand words. Hopefully I can keep it that way as these get more and more detailed about the lives of Whitepaw and Jadepaw.**

**Anyways, thanks tufted titmouse for reviewing. And only one grandmother passed away, if you're wondering ^^" It only seems like the other died because she rarely speaks to my mom. I get very, very annoyed with things like that.  
><strong>

**-CHAPTER 11-**

Jadepaw winced as she felt Stonebrook's whiskers brush against the cast that covered her sprained leg. She half expected the pain to burst without warning when the medicine cat touched the leg. When she realized that no pain had followed, her eyes opened slightly. Stonebrook was nodding in approval as she turned around to begin working through piles of leaves that she'd collected the night before. She kept muttering something about legs and healing. They were the words that Jadepaw had looked forward to since coming into this den. Words that would tell her she would no longer have to stay in a nest covered in old moss and feathers.

When Stonebrook turned around once more, a bundle of herbs had been clamped between her teeth. She dropped the herbs at Jadepaw's feet before meeting Jadepaw's gaze. Jadepaw gave the plants a sniff and recognized comfrey as one of the herbs that Stonebrook had used on her leg. She glanced at the medicine cat questioningly.

"You are ready to begin your training once more," Stonebrook murmured. "But I want you to come back each time you're finished with your daily jobs. That means when you come back, you come straight here." She looked at Jadepaw sharply until the apprentice nodded slowly. When she saw that Jadepaw would do as she was told, the medicine cat chewed on the leaves until they became a poultice. Without another word she spread the poultice around Jadepaw's leg until it was smothered in the stuff.

After Stonebrook was finished applying the herbs, Jadepaw limped out of the den. Despite the limp that would always remain, Jadepaw felt a certain amount of strength beginning to come back. She wasn't sure what it was or what it meant. Either way, she could care less. She was just happy to be away from the medicine cat and those stinking herbs.

Applewhisker was sitting beside the warriors' den, sharing tongues with Oakfire. The tension that had risen between them slowly left. Jadepaw was surprised to see her mentor even sitting close to him. She could remember the fight like it had happened the day before. Applewhisker had been furious when Oakfire refused to let her visit RiverClan. When he made the suggestion that they go to their own part of the shore, the tabby became even angrier. She'd told Oakfire that Jadepaw could easily take care of herself.

_She really does care for me_, Jadepaw thought as she passed Petalcloud. The tortoiseshell was busy sunning herself on the halfrock. The dark colored dapples that lined her fur seemed surprisingly welcoming to Jadepaw. She opened a single eye and noted the cast that had left Jadepaw's leg. All that remained were tendrils of bramble that Stonebrook used to keep the comfrey on. Jadepaw nodded to Petalcloud after brushing her fur against the elder's paws that dangled limply over the smooth boulder.

"My apprentice returns!" Applewhisker's purr rumbled deep within her throat when she saw Jadepaw approach. "So has Stonebrook told you it's safe?"

"Only if we keep the training to a minimum," Jadepaw replied reluctantly.

The light brown tabby's tail tip twitched. She gave a firm nod to her brother before leading Jadepaw through the thorn tunnel entrance. A few cats had looked up in surprise when they saw Jadepaw's cast had been downgraded. She ignored their constant glances as she was led through the entrance that led into the trees.

Now a new sense of excitement had taken over Jadepaw. She was ready to become the fiercest warrior in the forest! Snowstorm would truly be proud of her when he saw how much stronger she was. Even Cloudfur would approve of her strength as she grew.

She could already hear the distant sounds of apprentices training. Oakfire had told the mentors that their apprentices needed to go out for a group training session. That meant Whitepaw, Dewpaw, and Marshpaw had been taken out by all of their mentors. Jadepaw glanced at her own mentor and wondered if Applewhisker was just as excited as she felt. This would be their first time going out as mentor and apprentice since Jadepaw's injury. The last few times had been spent swimming against the stream's current that ran into the lake. She cringed at the memories of getting soaked in icy cold water as it seeped through her fur. Nothing had helped her more than swimming when she realized that it would fight the cold.

She shook her head and cleared the thoughts away as they padded into the sandy hollow. Dewpaw had landed on the ground in a loud thud after trying out a new move that Darksmoke had taught him. The apprentice let out a huff of frustration and shook sand out of his pelt. Amusement spread through Jadepaw as she watched him tackle into Darksmoke once more. The bulky warrior dodged to one side, allowing his apprentice to skid across the dirt once more. His training was momentarily distracted when he noticed Applewhisker's arrival.

"I didn't think you would come," he meowed.

"Stonebrook just told us to take it easy," Applewhisker told him. She glanced at the other mentors as they slowly stopped their own training. Embarrassment suddenly washed over Jadepaw when every eye turned on her. Whitepaw was the only cat who seemed oblivious to her arrival.

_What happened to those days when we shared every secret_? Jadepaw thought as she felt sorrow clench at her heart. She longed to share her ambitions with her sister. But Whitepaw had become even more distant after her conversation three days ago. All Whitepaw seemed to care about was her own little world.

"We were just teaching the newest apprentices the Lightning Strike," Shrewtail explained as he paced around Robinflight. The dark brown she-cat snorted angrily when his tail brushed against her nose. "Perhaps Jadepaw and Whitepaw would like to show them the move." He cocked his head to one side at the suggestion.

Jadepaw fought back a groan of frustration as she looked at her sister. She could never work with Whitepaw. Not when she barely knew what her own sibling was capable of.

Instead of arguing with Shrewtail, she just nodded slowly. Without another word she stepped in beside Whitepaw to look at the Clans' newest apprentices. Dewpaw's eyes were wide with excitement was he watched her. Only Marshpaw looked at the ground while Whitepaw stared at him strangely.

"The Lightning Strike is a tactic used only by ThunderClan cats," Jadepaw explained after feeling uneasy about being the center of attention. "It's the best tactic during a larger battle. Warriors wait for the leader of a patrol to give a signal as they hide in the undergrowth. Just when the enemy is inattentive, that's when we strike."

"Don't we flee after the move is finished?" Marshpaw spoke up.

Jadepaw nodded. She was impressed that Marshpaw would want to speak up like this. Than she reminded herself that he was Blizzardstar's son. She supposed that he was used to speaking out in front of crowds.

"First we make sure that the enemy thinks we've been defeated," she told him. "Than we strike again when their guard is down once more."

Excitement suddenly coursed through Jadepaw as she explained the different tactics that could be used. Making an enemy think that there were more cats than a small patrol was easily the best way to trick them. She could remember hearing from elders that a ThunderClan patrol had once done this in the old forest. Back than the Clans didn't have a large lake that separated them. Instead only a Thunderpath prevented ShadowClan from crossing the border into ThunderClan.

Marshpaw and Dewpaw listened intently as she described the moves that Applewhisker had taught her. She remembered a move that could keep any cat at bay. Using her front claws she could dig them into the undergrowth, confusing an enemy as to what she would do next. When the enemy was too busy looking out for another attack, she would wait for a second cat to rush forward and stop him.

"Your apprentice seems to know more about fighting than you do," Darksmoke meowed after she was finished.

She glanced at Applewhisker in embarrassment when she realized just how far she had gone. The tabby only shook her head and glanced at Shrewtail and Robinflight. Both cats looked surprised that Jadepaw knew so many good strategies.

"She must have overheard some of the warriors in the hollow," Applewhisker replied. "Besides, it's good for an apprentice to become an intensive listener."

"She also needs to learn patience," Darksmoke hissed. "One day that impatience will be her downfall."

Was that a glare he gave her? Jadepaw tilted her head to one side as the conversation became closely guarded. Darksmoke continued to tell Applewhisker that patience was necessary for any warrior. Jadepaw knew that she needed to work on it. But she was also determined to become the best warrior in ThunderClan, no matter how much training it required.

_Snowstorm always taught me that_, she thought as she closed her eyes. _I don't know why it would be any different now_. _Of course maybe Darksmoke is jealous that I might become a better warrior than him_.

It didn't take them long to finish the argument. Applewhisker had finally announced that Jadepaw had enough training for one day. Jadepaw didn't miss the look exchanged by Darksmoke and Robinflight. This argument was far from over.

She tried to ignore the uneasy feeling that clenched in her belly. Perhaps she shouldn't have made herself seem so obvious. Applewhisker would never let her live it down if she thought that something was wrong with her apprentice again. She cleared the thoughts out of her mind as Whitepaw stepped in beside her. Robinflight had mewed her goodbyes before leaving the hollow.

"What was that about?" Whitepaw hissed under her breath.

"You're actually speaking?" Jadepaw made herself sound shocked as she paced alongside her sister.

"Yes. Now why did you have to show off?" Whitepaw's glare told Jadepaw that her sister was actually _jealous_.

_Wait, since when did she ever get jealous of me_? Jadepaw's ears suddenly jerked forward at the thought. She glanced at the long-furred apprentice in confusion. Whitepaw's facial expression remained emotionless. She gave nothing away that told Jadepaw what was happening.

"I was just telling them what I learned," Jadepaw muttered with a lash of her tail. "Is that really so wrong?"

"It is when you do it in front of every mentor," Whitepaw snapped.

Jadepaw fought back an angry hiss of frustration as Whitepaw trotted ahead. Mud and dirt caught between her pads after the rain that had fallen the night before. She would have to wash out what she could before returning to her nest.

Prey was abundant in the forest at the moment. With greenleaf in full-swing storms were more likely to come, causing the forest to become a heat-wave. To Jadepaw this was one of the better seasons that she enjoyed. Greenleaf provided the Clan with prey that they could fatten up on. It was enough to sustain them through the bitterest of leafbares.

She was about to make a comment on the mouth-watering scents when she remembered that Whitepaw wouldn't speak unless it was necessary. The apprentice closed her jaws in the next heartbeat after deciding that it wasn't worth the risk. She could hear Robinflight and Applewhisker discussing what to do about their apprentices' assessments. The two worked in unison to keep each other in line. Robinflight was skiddish in battles while her mother was the fierce warrior that protected her kits. It was hard to believe that they were related in some way.

_Go to Stonebrook's den_. Jadepaw stiffened when she heard the distant voice of Snowstorm ringing in her ears. Her eyes narrowed into tiny slits when she saw the faint outline of her father standing near a gorse bush. _We have important business to discuss_, he added after he noticed the confusion that his daughter felt.

Slowly she nodded in understanding. Snowstorm wouldn't have come to her unless there was something urgent going on. If he knew what was happening in StarClan, perhaps she should visit Stonebrook.

_Maybe I can figure out why they've stopped us from fighting_, she thought.

Applewhisker didn't object when she limped towards the medicine cat's den. She only blinked when Jadepaw glanced over her shoulder. Without having the need for Applewhisker to help her, traveling had become easier for the older apprentice. She tried to imagine what sort of signs Snowstorm came up with. Or if there was a prophecy that he could share with her only when Stonebrook was around.

The medicine cat was already sulking in the shadows of her den. Jadepaw was surprised to see Blizzardstar sitting behind her. His white pelt stood out in the shadowy cover that shielded Stonebrook from the rest of the Clan. She waited until Blizzardstar turned around to see that she was there.

"Jadepaw, I'm surprised you came," he meowed when she approached.

She fought back a purr of amusement when she saw Snowstorm's outline sitting beside the ThunderClan leader. Her father looked large compared to his brother. Though Blizzardstar was likely the same size as Snowstorm, it didn't seem to stop him from acting like a scared kit after an elders' tale of the Dark Forest.

"She came for a reason," Stonebrook muttered. "StarClan called you here." Her blue eyes gleamed in the darkness as she turned around to face them.

"Is she the reason I am here?" Blizzardstar asked.

"Yes and no." Stonebrook's tail lashed against the bare stone that surrounded her. "Blizzardstar, you saw the sign that was given to me." She glanced at her leader meaningfully.

"Of course. The dark green leaves that had a single white petal on them."

"You were brought here for a reason, Jadepaw," Stonebrook murmured. "Whether that is a good thing or a bad thing, we will soon find out." She glanced down at her paws and narrowed her eyes. "But I do know that you are the one who will prevent the Clans from fighting. You along with Whitepaw. Those plants were brought to me for a reason. StarClan wanted me to see that you stopped this nonsense war that RiverClan started with WindClan."

_A war_? Jadepaw's eyes widened in dismay. She'd heard rumors that there were distant yowls coming from the hills where WindClan lived. The two Clans were constantly fighting against one another. RiverClan had claimed a quarter of their territory after Twolegs came towards their island home. The two Clans had been quarreling ever since, but it had never come to a war.

Blizzardstar was shaking his head. "She is too young for such a task," he growled. "She and Whitepaw need to grow before they bare the responsibilities of all four Clans."

"They may not have a choice," Stonebrook pointed out. "WindClan have started fighting against RiverClan again, breaking StarClan's decree. We must not fight until they believe it is right."

The larger cat hissed in frustration as his medicine cat glared at him. "They will be going to the Gathering, tomorrow night," he snapped. "From there I will see which apprentice is better suited for this task."

He left the den before Stonebrook could make a reply, pushing Jadepaw to the side in the process. The apprentice gave him a cold glare as he left her. Did he really not have any faith in his kin? When she glanced back at the spot where Snowstorm had been, she realized that his image was gone.

Stonebrook stared at the dens' entrance in frustration. "He will never learn," she growled with a shake of her head.

"Where is the stem that you found?" Jadepaw asked after she felt unease surge through her.

It was strange to listen to her leader and medicine cat argue. Normally the medicine cat was almost always right. Blizzardstar had often taken Stonebrook's advice seriously. This time though he seemed determined to prove her wrong. To prove that StarClan wouldn't punish the Clans for acting out of line.

"Over here." Stonebrook's tail pointed towards a tiny pebble where a large leaf had been placed. Jadepaw pressed forward as she watched the leaf shimmer against the pale sunlight that managed to gleam through the cracks.

A delicate petal had been placed on the middle of the leaf. Its soft milky white presence had given Jadepaw a chance to calm herself as she looked at it. It was an iris petal. One that she'd seen several times out in the forest. They grew around the birch trees near a small marshy area. A familiar scent filled her lungs as she opened her jaws. One that told her this sign had been forced upon by the paws of a dedicated cat.

_Snowstorm did this for me_, she realized silently.

Her father was looking out for her in more ways than she realized. In all of the moons that it had taken her to discover this, she never expected it to come out this way. Snowstorm wanted what was best for his daughter, even if it meant faking signs from StarClan.

**AN: Te-he! Don't you just love Jadepaw's personality? She's becoming a bit like Crookedstar was when he was a kit. Alas, her life will become more difficult than he could ever have imagined...**


	14. Chapter 12: Whitepaw

**AN: I know, I know. It's a bit early for me to be updating, seeing as the last chapter was posted the day before. But I got a little excited. So here is another Whitepaw chapter. I'm having a hard time debating who my favorite main character is. Jadepaw is good to write about, though Whitepaw makes the change in pace better. Yet each of them have their own ups and downs. Anyways, thanks tufted titmouse for reviewing!  
><strong>

**-CHAPTER 12-**

The fight against WindClan had been brief. A ThunderClan patrol had managed to find Robinflight and Whitepaw standing in front of the clearing where WindClan had been. As it turned out, Blizzardstar had been leading the patrol. It took all of his strength not to claw off the WindClan cats' pelts. He simply reminded him that there was a promise to StarClan. They'd promised that no fighting would take place. After admitting that they too had made the promise, Brackenleaf backed off with a single warning: They would be back once the promise was over. Whitepaw had known that he would keep his promise. He was a WindClan warrior, and they rarely backed out of a fight without shedding blood.

Her tail flicked from side to side as she padded across the hollow. Dewpaw and Marshpaw were chattering excitedly about the Gathering that would take place tonight. Blizzardstar had told Whitepaw and Jadepaw that they could go to the Gathering tonight. Despite the excitement that coursed within the Clan, Whitepaw wasn't feeling very eager. It was just a bunch of cats gathered in one place, as far as she was concerned. Before they had died, her parents told her that the Gathering was the high mark in a young apprentices' life. It signaled that they would soon become warriors. And Whitepaw knew that it wouldn't be long until she and her sister were named as warriors.

"Are you ready to visit the other Clans?" Whitepaw's tail lashed when she heard a familiar voice ring in her ears. She whirled around to see that Eagleheart had emerged from the warriors' den. His amber eyes were bright with excitement as he imagined his second Gathering. Muscles rippled beneath his thick fur as he stepped forward. "After all, this is gonna be your first Gathering!"

"Yeah," Whitepaw murmured. She rolled a pebble around with her paws, wondering if she should tell him what she thought of them. Eagleheart had tried his best to make her feel better. But she knew that ht was only concerned about Jadepaw. He only came to her when Jadepaw wasn't around to speak with him. She didn't meet his gaze as he stared at her. "Why did Blizzardstar choose us over his own kits?" she wondered out loud. He could have watched the expressions on his enemies as he announced that there were more future warriors to worry about. Dewpaw and Marshpaw would have been ecstatic had they been chosen to go.

"I guess Blizzardstar is really feeling sorry for you," the older warrior replied. "Heck, I would too. You lost everything."

_Thanks for reminding me_, Whitepaw thought bitterly. She told herself that making a rude remark would only get her in trouble. Eagleheart didn't seem to notice that he'd embarrassed her.

"Blizzardstar can stop worrying about me," Whitepaw hissed.

Eagleheart's only response was a snort. He turned away almost as soon as Jadepaw had limped out of the apprentices' den. Whitepaw's ears flattened in concern when she looked at them. She knew that Jadepaw would always have a limp. Stonebrook had told her just a day before the leg stuff had been taken away that the limp would always be there.

Whitepaw forced herself to look away, tearing her eyes from the scene that had unfolded. Anger had pierced her heart the moment she discovered that Eagleheart was only using her. She'd once had a crush on him. But she told herself that it was just a kit-crush.

She shook her head and padded away before Jadepaw could notice that she was staring. The sting in her heart would never leave. She knew that only time would heal what had been broken.

* * *

><p>Silvery rays of moonlight washed over the hollow, bleaching it white. Whitepaw's fur had been turned silver in the pale light as she stood beside Applewhisker and Shrewtail. The two warriors were nearly bursting with anxiety. She could feel their fur bristling as they waited for Blizzardstar's arrival. He'd been sitting in his den for most of the day speaking to Stonebrook.<p>

Whitepaw didn't know what they were talking about. Each time she'd pass Jadepaw, the apprentice would give her a knowing look. Jadepaw knew that something was up. Whitepaw couldn't really blame her for not telling her sister what was wrong. Yet her fur was itching to know what Blizzardstar was talking about, and why he'd been gone for most of the day.

"If we don't leave soon we'll be the last ones there!" Addertail complained.

"Keep your fur on," Talonclaw rasped. "Just be glad you're going."

Addertail shot the cranky elder a glare. Whitepaw rolled her eyes when the big lug pulled over towards Petalcloud.

Talonclaw's punishment had been short-lived, despite what he'd done to her. Blizzardstar seemed unaware that she was still fuming over what had happened. What made matters worse was that he was back to his old tricks.

She tried to ignore him as he gave her a cold look. If frost was in the air, he would be the one causing it to arrive. There was nothing worse than an elder who had a bad temper.

A shadow had suddenly fallen upon the small group of warriors and elders. Whitepaw looked up to see that Stonebrook was emerging from Blizzardstar's den. She blinked in an almost meaningful way when she spotted Whitepaw sitting between Applewhisker and Shrewtail. Blizzardstar himself shoved the medicine cat ahead, causing her to hiss in annoyance.

"Let us leave now, before the other Clans get to the island," the ThunderClan leader announced.

He leaped down from the Highledge, landing gracefully on the ground with a slight thud. The crowd parted to allow him to lead. Whitepaw narrowed her eyes when Stonebrook passed her without a word. Only Jadepaw seemed to know what was going on between them. Her eyes never left the two cats as they led the way out of the hollow.

The small group of cats bounded through the undergrowth without a word. The occasional tale signal told Whitepaw that they were nearing the treebridge that led to the island.

For a heartbeat she was looking forward to seeing the island. Petalcloud had told her that cats from all Clans would greet her. Robinflight had warned her that the warriors from other Clans might seek information from young cats like the apprentices. Whitepaw knew that she could easily avoid the warriors that might seek her out. ShadowClan cats were the most likely to search for foolish apprentices who might give away information.

The moon risen to its fullest height by the time they reached the treebridge. Whitepaw's eyes were wide with shock as she saw it come to view. She wondered how they were going to cross it without getting their paws wet.

"Careful, the first crossing is always tricky." Her ears flattened when Squirrelfang muttered the words. He was looking out across the lake. Dark silhouettes of cats loomed amongst the trees that covered the island.

"Has any cat ever fallen in?" she asked as the long-furred cat padded towards her.

The wiry cat purred in amusement. "Of course not," he told her. "But Coalfire sometimes tells stories of how Blizzardstar fell in when he was an apprentice."

Whitepaw's eyes widened in dismay. If the ThunderClan leader fell in, than what would become of her? She was clumsier than a WindClan cat in the forest. Squirrelfang didn't seem to notice the fear that she felt as cats began to cross the bridge.

The mixed scents of pines and grass told her that WindClan and ShadowClan had already arrived.

_I'm not going to show them I'm afraid_, Whitepaw told herself. She lifted her muzzle and padded forward, careful not to look down as she stepped onto the treebridge. As it turned out, her paws only slipped once. She yelped in surprise and raced ahead before she could fall in. Addertail had managed to grab her by the scruff. She hissed when he pulled her onto the shore.

"Can't ThunderClan cats keep their balance?" Her fur bristled when a cat sneered at her. She narrowed her eyes at the trees to see a dark shadow lurking within them.

"Quiet, Cougartooth!" Addertail glared at the cat that had stepped out of the trees.

Muscles rippled beneath his thick fur. Whitepaw had never seen a cat so large before. His eyes were the color of the greenleaf sky as he full emerged from the trees. Whitepaw stared at him for a few heartbeats, wondering why he would have picked on her the first chance he got.

"Don't mind him," Addertail murmured after Cougartooth had returned to the clearing. "He just likes to scare the apprentices."

She fought back a purr of amusement as he led her into the clearing. Her eyes widened when she realized that it was the first time in moons she'd actually purred. All the stress of losing her parents and putting up with Jadepaw had caused her so much grief. She hardly understood what a purr meant to her until she shared one with Addertail. The dark brown tabby only blinked when he saw the shocked look in her eyes. She shook her head and murmured that it was fine.

The clearing itself was smaller than she imagined. A large, massive oak stood near the edge of the clearing. Its trunk was thicker than the ones in the forest where ThunderClan hunted. For a moment Whitepaw imagined what it must have been like for a leader to stand on one of the branches. She could already see two cats sitting on a single branch, tails lowered in excitement as they watched their Clanmates.

A time of peace had settled amongst the three Clans that were already there. Whitepaw was surprised to see how healthy the ShadowClan cats were as they mingled with the new arrivals. They no longer had bones sticking out like they used to. Instead their eyes were bright and alert as they passed cat after cat. Some even looked ready to greet the younger warriors in WindClan, despite the tension that was rising between them and ThunderClan.

_A good thing too_, Whitepaw thought as she watched the WindClan cats glare at the ThunderClan warriors. Without their promise to StarClan, they could have easily started another fight. She wasn't sure if she was ready to battle like her own Clanmates were. They were itching for a good fight. Some had even proposed to Blizzardstar that they start training again because they were desperate. Blizzardstar was intelligent enough to know that fighting younger cats was wrong. He'd put a stop to their pestering almost as soon as it started.

"You're the apprentice I saw in the tree clearing." Whitepaw's fur stood on end when she heard a tiny voice come from behind. She whirled around to see a small white she-cat staring at her through wide yellow eyes. "I recognize your blue eyes anywhere," she added.

"Thanks," Whitepaw muttered crossly.

The apprentice suddenly looked crestfallen as she watched Whitepaw look away. "It wasn't an...insult," she whispered after guessing what had happened. "I think they're pretty, actually. Prettier than my eyes anyways." The apprentice looked down at her paws.

For a moment Whitepaw almost felt sorry for the apprentice. Here she was trying to make friends, while Whitepaw just stood their and acted like a statue. "I'm sorry," Whitepaw meowed after contemplating on what should be said. "I've just...been through a lot these past moons." _More like the past season_, she reminded herself. The last thing she wanted was to scare the apprentice.

"My name's Snowpaw, by the way." The white-furred apprentice met Whitepaw's gaze. "I've been an apprentice for almost two moons now!"

"Congratulations," Whitepaw replied with a flick of her tail.

"Who are you talking to, Snowpaw?" A larger cat had padded towards them. His dark ginger fur gleamed in the moonlight as he reached Snowpaw and Whitepaw.

"Oh, um...What's your name?" Snowpaw asked when she met Whitepaw's gaze.

"Whitepaw." Curiosity suddenly coursed through Whitepaw. She wondered who this cat was. He smelled of ShadowClan, telling her that he would likely never become interested in her own story. His own curiosity seemed to get the better of him though as he looked at her thoroughly.

"My name's Kindlepaw," the dark ginger cat murmured. "I'm from ShadowClan, though most cats would never guess that." He shrugged as if the idea never really bothered him.

"Why is that?" Whitepaw tilted her head to one side. She guessed that Snowpaw was itching to butt in. The apprentice's paws kneaded the ground as Kindlepaw looked between the two she-cats.

"Lets just say I don't have the personality of a ShadowClan warrior," he growled. "All of them expect me to act like them. Eat the garbage that they call prey. I'd rather die on the Thunderpath than eat crowfood." He spat at the last word, causing Whitepaw's tail fur to bush out in fear.

Before Whitepaw could say another word, more cats had begun to pile into the clearing. She stared at the scene that unfolded before her: Sleek pelted cats swarmed into the clearing, unaware that there were others having conversations or sharing tongues. Hisses of annoyance followed the arrival as the cats sat in what appeared to be a single column.

"RiverClan," Kindlepaw snorted.

"Those cats are always causing trouble with us," Snowpaw muttered. "Last moon they were caught trying to hunt rabbits on the moor." Amusement suddenly gleamed within her eyes. "Mudnose was quick to chase them off though!"

Whitepaw found herself purring along with the WindClan apprentice. Her ears pricked forward when she spotted a black and white cat bounding towards the Ancient Oak. His fur gleamed silver in the moonlight that hovered above.

"Thistlefur, what in StarClan's name are you doing?" A black tom with sharp looking green eyes peered through the leaves.

"Torchstar is ill, and has asked me to take his place at the Gathering," the black and white cat replied calmly.

It didn't take Whitepaw long to notice that he was lying. Some of the RiverClan cats looked uneasy as he spoke. It appeared as though he was going behind the back of his leader. She wondered if her own Clanmates would notice the difference.

Thistlefur had clawed his way into the tree. He sat close to Blizzardstar, who looked unsurprisingly uncomfortable. Alderstar's pelt was easy to make out in the darkness of the tree. Petalcloud had told her once that Alderstar was the youngest leader around the lake. Most cats didn't like the fact that she was softer than her former leader.

"Shall we begin?" Alderstar had spoken up against the rising tension. When Blizzardstar gave her a nod, she rose to her paws and peered out of the leaves that hid her from view. "All is well in ShadowClan!" she announced loudly enough for every cat to hear. "We are proud to announce that Springfoot has given birth to her kits. That is all." She sat back down before any cat could ask what their names were.

The black tom, Greenstar from what Whitepaw had heard, spoke next. "All is well in WindClan as well. The rabbits are fast, but we are faster and sure-footed. Mudnose managed to chase away a group of trespassers on our territory." He gave Thistlefur a cold look, causing the fur along the RiverClan cats to bristle in anger. "We also have two new warriors: Sloewhisker, and Redstripe!" Cats from all four Clans chanted their names. Whitepaw narrowed her eyes slightly when she saw two cats sitting nearby. Their chests were puffed out in pride as they listened.

"They're nothing but a couple of mousebrains," Snowpaw whispered after the cheering had died down.

Whitepaw nodded in agreement. Greenstar finished his report by saying that Hazelwing had given birth to a litter of three healthy kits. A fox had been driven out after it was caught snooping around the camp. Other than that, there was really nothing else for him to say. He took a step back and sat down just as Blizzardstar rose to his paws.

"ThunderClan is thriving after the incident with WindClan," he meowed. An icy calm had suddenly settled over the clearing. His gaze reached Whitepaw's as he searched among the faces of his Clanmates. "We have two new apprentices: Dewpaw and Marshpaw couldn't come tonight, as this is Whitepaw and Jadepaw's first Gathering."

Murmurs of surprise followed his words. Whitepaw's teeth grit together as she felt the stares of other cats reach her pelt. She wanted to press up against Snowpaw or Kindlepaw, but something stopped her from doing so.

"Other than that, we have nothing more to report." Blizzardstar took a step back just as Thistlefur had suddenly rose to his paws. There was no mistaking the desperation in the cats' face. Something was bothering him, and he wanted to make that clear to the other Clans.

"We have a complaint against WindClan!" Thistlefur's voice rang across the clearing. He was glaring at Greenstar, whose eyes had widened in disbelief.

"You can't stop us from chasing you out of our territory," the WindClan leader replied calmly.

"Because of you our leader has lost another life!" Anger pierced through the RiverClan cat's voice.

Gasps of surprise rippled amongst the gathered cats. Whitepaw blinked when she realized just how serious the situation was. RiverClan cats had always become fat because of the fish they relied on. Had something happened to their ever-growing supply?

"Enough!" Blizzardstar had suddenly risen to his paws when yowling broke out amongst RiverClan and WindClan. Accusations were thrown at one another as they began to argue. "This fighting is pointless," he snarled after the silence that followed. "Thistlefur, you have the lake and the streams to fish from. Use them to your advantage, or do your cats not know how to hunt?" He narrowed his eyes when the black and white cat's lips curled. "This Gathering is over."

He leaped down from the branch before Thistlefur could make another remark. The Clans that had gathered together jostled in surprise when he passed them. Whitepaw blinked goodbye to Kindlepaw and Snowpaw. For a moment, her heart felt like reaching out to the ShadowClan apprentice.

He was different from his own Clanmates. Different in a good way, of course. She'd never met a cat who would openly hate his own Clan because of something they ate. He was friendlier than what she would have expected. Petalcloud had told her that most ShadowClan cats were stingy and aggressive. This apprentice wasn't.

She paused for a moment before bounding after her own Clanmates, who were already leaving. Excitement and amusement had coursed through her during the Gathering. It was the first time in almost a season since she'd ever felt a tiny spark of joy in her heart. And she knew that she had to see him again. He'd done something to her that caused her heart to soar. Something that she would like to feel once more.

**AN: Do I sense a forbidden love forming? I actually like Kindlepaw. He was always going to be different from his own Clanmates. But I almost forgot about what I wrote in the plot so...Yeah. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I loved writing it :D**


	15. Chapter 13: Jadepaw

**AN: Alright, here's chapter thirteen! And I've done a lot of site-reading here and there, so I think this is the time when they become warriors...You've voted tufted titmouse, so you get to see their warrior names :D Anyways, thanks for review!  
><strong>

**-CHAPTER 13-**

Cold winds began to sift their way through the forest. Orange-golden leaves rustled from the sudden burst that had taken place. The rich scents of leaffall filled the lungs of every creature that lived in the wild. Birds had begun to settle in their nests as they foresaw leafbare arriving. The prey that lived in the forest had begun to work nonstop. Preparations for leafbare was almost too easy for the predators. All they had to do was sit and wait until they spotted prey rummaging through the undergrowth for food. Once the prey was spotted there was no escape, unless it was fast enough. Only intelligent prey stood a chance against the numerous cats that lived in this forest. And Jadepaw knew it.

Her nose lifted as she opened her jaws to taste the air. This was it-the assessment that would dictate whether she became a warrior or not. Three days had passed since the Gathering she and her sister had attended. Whitepaw's distraction had caused Jadepaw to worry for her sister's health. The long-furred apprentice had been spending less time in camp than she normally did. Somehow Jadepaw knew that Whitepaw was up to no good. Her sister was always trying to find ways that would get her in trouble. Jadepaw had seen this first-paw when they were training.

She shook her head and tried to cast the thoughts away as she caught the familiar scent of a vole. It was hiding in a hollowed log just near the Great Sycamore. Applewhisker had told her that this was the best place to hunt. Her sister had been sent towards the WindClan border to hunt. That small patch of forest was perfect for catching squirrels or birds. Her mind went back to the vole as it peered out of its hiding place. A pair of beady black eyes blinked at where she hid herself. The ferns weren't exactly the best place, but the rancid odor of herbs that grew next to them concealed her own scent. Just one more step...Suddenly the vole looked back down to where it was foraging.

This was her only chance. She leaped out of the ferns, claws extended as she raced after the startled creature. A bird squawked in alarm when it noticed her presence. Her ears flattened in annoyance as she bounded after the running vole. It was fast, but not fast enough. Within the next heartbeat her claws had touched its lithe body. The vole squealed when she knocked it to one side. Without hesitating she rushed for the killing blow. The vole fell limp in her jaws when she picked it up.

She slowly turned back to where her stash was hidden. Right under the Great Sycamore, where Applewhisker would likely check to see what she'd caught.

Blizzardstar had warned them that their mentors might check to see what had been caught. If a substantial amount of prey was caught within the time asked for hunting, they might just receive their warrior names. Right now Jadepaw couldn't have asked for a better turnout. She'd already caught three mice, a squirrel and a scrawny looking blackbird. This vole would complete her collection of prey.

_You're a better hunter already_! Jadepaw's fur bristled slightly when she heard her father's voice. _You have your mother's skills as a huntress_. A loud purr rumbled within his throat as he spoke to her through her thoughts.

_Becoming a good hunter doesn't make me a proper warrior_, she thought angrily.

_Of course, dear one_. Almost instantly her shoulders relaxed when Cloudfur spoke up. _It takes more than hunting and fighting to become the best warrior possible_.

_What does that mean_? Jadepaw had picked up what she could to take it back to where Applewhisker would be waiting.

Her parents remained silent for some time until she dropped the three mice and squirrel. _You are very brave to listen_, Cloudfur murmured. _Most cats would have turned away from us had they known the truth behind StarClan's anger_.

A moment of worry suddenly took over Jadepaw as she felt Cloudfur's pelt brush against her own. _Am I the reason they're angry_? she demanded.

_Of course not_! Snowstorm snapped._ In fact, you're the reason they're calming down_.

The two cats had stopped when she dropped the blackbird and vole. Now all she would have to do was wait for Applewhisker's return. Whitepaw was still gone, though she picked up traces of her sister's scent in the area.

_Careful_, Cloudfur whispered gently. _She does not yet know of her future role in the Clans_.

Before Jadepaw could ask what her mother meant by this, pawsteps sounded near the side where Whitepaw had left. Jadepaw straightened herself soon after detecting Applewhisker's scent. The light brown tabby was slowly padding forward. Her ears were flattened as she pushed her way past an overgrown bush that surrounded the training hollow. Behind her was Robinflight, whose tail looked bushed out in anger.

"Jadepaw, you did well!" Applewhisker's purr sounded forced as she sat down beside her apprentice. Her eyes gleamed with approval though as she looked at what Jadepaw had caught. The squirrel's body had been laid beside the blackbird, which was smaller than Jadepaw now. Before it would have made her look like a kit once more. "I have a feeling that you will earn your warrior name tonight," Applewhisker added as she glanced at a fuming Robinflight.

Robinflight looked away and gave a sharp huff just as Whitepaw began to return. Dust had covered her pelt as she dragged over a shrew and two mice. Her normally sharp blue eyes looked dull and tired as she dropped her catch beside Robinflight's paws. Her mentor looked as though she was about to claw her ears off as she backed out of the hollow once more.

Anxiety coursed through Jadepaw as they waited for her sister to return. Only until she came back with two more mice did she feel slightly satisfied. Yet there was something about the way Whitepaw moved that made Jadepaw feel concerned for her sister. It was almost as if Whitepaw had spent the entire night away from camp. Jadepaw knew that this was the least likely thing to happen. Whitepaw was loyal to the warrior code, and always had been. Sneaking out of camp could only mean that she was spending time with another cat, as far as Jadepaw knew.

Sunhigh had gone and went by the time the four cats returned. Cats mewled their congratulations when Jadepaw and Whitepaw entered the hollow. She lifted her head slightly as she dropped the prey she caught on the fresh-kill pile. Applewhisker had immediately turned to Blizzardstar, who was sharing tongues with Larksong underneath his den. The two cats narrowed their eyes as Applewhisker explained how the assessment had gone.

Blizzardstar's eyes widened when she described what Jadepaw had caught. Even Larksong looked impressed as she listened.

"It sounds like they're ready," he rasped after rising to his paws.

Without waiting for Applewhisker's reply, he suddenly sprang over the rocks that led to the Highledge. Jadepaw watched the scene unfold as he called the Clan together in a formal greeting. Petalcloud and Talonclaw were already out of their den, much to Jadepaw's surprise. Stonebrook emerged from the medicine cat's den, carrying a bundle of herbs in her jaws as she did so. She dropped the bundle when she realized what was happening.

"I have spoken to Applewhisker and Robinflight, and they both have agreed that their apprentices are ready to become warriors," he began. "I, Blizzardstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors so that they may look down upon these apprentices." By now Jadepaw was sitting beside Whitepaw. Her claws kneaded the ground in anticipation as he looked down at them. "They have trained hard, and been through much more than any of us can ever imagine. They have learned the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Whitepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Whitepaw lifted her chin. For a moment Jadepaw thought she detected a flicker of doubt within her sisters' eyes. The look faded almost as quickly as she answered. "I do," she replied calmly.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Whitepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Whitesnow. StarClan honors you for all you have done, and all you will do in the future."

He leaped down from the Highledge without flinching from the impact. Jadepaw staggered sideways as he touched her forehead with his nest. Within that next heartbeat she gave his shoulder a grateful lick. He suddenly turned to meet Jadepaw's gaze as she watched him.

"Jadepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Jadeleaf. StarClan honors you for your courage and need to protect your Clanmates. We welcome you as a full warrior."

The ThunderClan leader did the same thing with Jadeleaf that he had done with Whitesnow. A sense of accomplishment had suddenly begun to overwhelm her. Against all odds, she became a warrior. No matter what Stonebrook or any other cat had said, she became a warrior her own parents would be proud of.

She could already sense that Snowstorm and Cloudfur were watching them. Pride had begun to swell within her chest when she saw them standing between Applewhisker and Robinflight.

"Whitesnow! Jadeleaf! Whitesnow! Jadeleaf!" The Clan chanted their names after Blizzardstar stepped back. Cloudfur and Snowstorm had chanted the names as well, though their voices thinned out as they did so.

"As warriors you will now have to sit vigil for one night," Blizzardstar meowed as he approached them. His gaze was meaningful as he met Jadeleaf's eyes. She looked away before he could say another word. The meeting had drawn to an end as Jadeleaf and Whitesnow made their way towards the thorn tunnel.

"Congratulations!" Eagleheart was the first to greet the newly named warriors. Jadeleaf found her fur growing hot as he stared at her warmly. "You're finally warriors!"

"Thanks," Jadeleaf purred.

Then she suddenly remembered the silent vigil that was kept after an apprentice became a warrior. She looked at Blizzardstar, whose only reply was a flick of his tail. He'd turned to Stonebrook by the time they ceremony was finished. She knew that he was worried about the signs that she'd received. He wanted to know if she was really the one who would stop the war from happening between RiverClan and WindClan.

She pushed the thoughts away as she joined her sister near the thorn tunnel entrance.

_I'm a warrior now_, she thought. _Now all I have to do is become the deputy_...She closed her eyes as she imagined what life would be like with her as the leader. The Clan would feel safer once she became their leader. Nothing could harm them or her. Kits would tumble around their mothers' paws as they waited to become apprentices. Younger warriors would test their skills. It was all very vivid to her. And all very real.

**AN: And now they're warriors! So this will get more interesting as the plot goes on. Thanks again tufted titmouse for reviewing!**


	16. Chapter 14: Whitesnow

**AN: Sorry for updating so quickly. I've been planning these next few chapters since the beginning of the story. So here is chapter thirteen...already!  
><strong>

**-CHAPTER 14-**

Frost had begun to settle on Whitesnow's whiskers by the time her mentor emerged from the warriors' den. Robinflight's eyes gleamed with pride as she looked at her former apprentice. Despite all that had happened, Whitesnow became a warrior that she could be proud of. Whitesnow blinked when the dark brown she-cat padded towards her. There was no mistaking that she was now a warrior. Her muscles rippled beneath her thick white fur as she moved her paws from place to place to keep herself warm. Jadeleaf was shivering beside her as she waited for her own mentor to greet her for the first time as a warrior.

"You did well for your vigil," Robinflight meowed when Whitesnow met her own gaze. Whitesnow kept her mouth closed. She knew that the vigil wouldn't end unless Robinflight told her that she could speak once more. "You both can talk now," the she-cat added when she noticed her former apprentice's glazed look. "Applewhisker told me to visit you, Jadeleaf."

Jadeleaf's eyes narrowed in suspicion as Robinflight padded away to join the dawn patrol. Addertail and Airstorm were part of the patrol. Both toms paced around the entrance impatiently. Whitesnow could tell that they were eager to get started. The cold must have told them that it was time to move faster than normal. She blinked as Robinflight bounded after them.

_Leaffall has arrived_, Whitesnow thought as she padded towards the apprentice's den. Dewpaw's snoring told her that he was fast asleep. Suddenly her ears pricked forward when she realized what she did wrong. Jadeleaf gave her a nudge, telling her that it was time to move into the warriors' den. A sense of excitement had coursed through Whitesnow as she crept forward. Eagleheart opened a single eye to see that they were approaching. He lifted his head as Jadeleaf peered through the dens' entrance.

"You can sleep beside me and take Freezemist's nest," he murmured through parted jaws.

She avoided his gaze as she curled up in Freezemist's nest. It felt old and stingy compared to her own nest, which was changed almost every day. Her sister had chosen to sleep beside Eagleheart. She knew that Jadeleaf wasn't aware of the feelings that he had for her. But somehow they manager to get along without chasing after each other like lost kits.

* * *

><p>A paw jabbed at Whitesnow's side. She struggled to stay asleep as she chased her own dreams. Cloudfur and Snowstorm had come to see her, but they didn't seem to speak to her. Instead their tails moved up and down as they tried to reach her. But each time they moved, she seemed to move further away. It was as if the ground around her grew larger and larger until they could no longer see or hear her. The paw jabbed harder as she writhed in her nest.<p>

Her eyes opened to see Pineroot staring at her. His eyes were narrowed into tiny slits, and she suddenly remembered She was a warrior now, which meant that she couldn't sleep in. Her heart skipped a beat when she jolted awake and sprang to her paws. Jadeleaf and Eagleheart were already awake, leaving her to do the work for herself. She curled her lips in annoyance as Pineroot backed out of the den without a word.

Outside the sun was already high in the sky. Wisps of clouds had gathered around it, blocking some of the light. Whitesnow noticed that there was moisture in the air, telling her that rain could be on its way. The forest could use a good soaking, after the hot greenleaf that had been around for what felt like moons. The air itself was still cold. A breeze from the north told her that leafbare was truly on its way. The thought sent her a thrill of anticipation and fear. Leafbare was often considered a cruel season. Kits often died because of sudden chills of sicknesses that would overtake them. Even the elders could take over.

Pineroot was waiting for her near the thorn tunnel entrance. Oakfire was there as well. His dappled pelt gleamed in the pale sunlight as she bounded after them. Only Pineroot seemed to ignore her as she met them without a word.

"Late again, as usual," Oakfire muttered. "Don't you know that a warrior only sleeps in when they're not bound for a patrol?"

Whitesnow fought back the urge to glare at him. This was the first time she'd ever slept in! Why was he telling her off when there were other cats who must have slept in before her? She shook her head as the two cats left her behind. Her haunches bunched together as she raced ahead to meet them in the forest.

"We're checking the WindClan border," Oakfire told her as she reached them. "They've been snooping around the forest that Blizzardstar took back."

Her eyes narrowed at the thought of fighting against WindClan again. They were the ones who seemed on the point of fighting. Blizzardstar had told the Clan that WindClan cats were discussing fighting tactics against RiverClan cats. The war would soon come if something wasn't done to stop them. For some reason Greenstar was intent on taking territory from the largest Clan around the lake. She wondered if Greenstar was really desperate enough to expand his territory because of prey that was so scarce.

The three of them made their way to the grove of trees that Firestar had once given to WindClan generations ago. Blizzardstar had been quick to take it back once he became the leader of ThunderClan. The two Clans had been fighting over the patch of woodland for seasons now. Greenstar didn't want to admit that his cats weren't accustomed to fighting or hunting in trees. Instead he took out his frustration on the patrols that often came here. That had been put to a stop when the promise to StarClan was made.

Sure enough there were WindClan cats hanging around the edge of the trees. The stream that ran into the moor was what marked the territories' end. Whitesnow recognized a familiar looking white pelt amongst the gathered cats that stood around. _Snowpaw_. The name was at the back of her tongue as she watched her. Jadeleaf had asked her who the cats were after the Gathering was over. Whitesnow had only told her about Snowpaw, the friendly WindClan apprentice she'd met before the leaders began arguing.

"Better watch your backs ThunderClan filth!" A light gray tabby tabby had sprung to his paws when he noticed Oakfire's arrival. The ginger and white tom gave him a cold glare as he continued throwing insults at him, "I bet you wouldn't have won back this border had Greenstar not been sick!"

Pineroot's hackles rose in outrage. Whitesnow tilted her head to one side. She wondered if what the tabby said was true. When she glanced at Oakfire, he gave nothing away. Instead his fur stood on end with outrage. "We took this piece of land fair and square!" he spat. "Next time you try to come up with an insult, don't make your leader look weak, Rabbitwhisker."

_So that's Rabbitwhisker_, Whitesnow thought as she watched the tabby's lips curl in disgust. She'd heard from Snowpaw that Rabbitwhisker was the most aggressive WindClan warrior around. Even as an apprentice it was rumored that he took on a family of foxes. Whitesnow doubted that it was true. Only a fool would go after foxes that outnumbered him.

Oakfire didn't say another word as he scent-marked the trees. He kept a firm eye on the WindClan cats the entire time. Whitesnow knew that he was suspicious of Rabbitwhisker. She could see the tension building between the two. It was as if Rabbitwhisker knew he hit a weak spot in Oakfire. The two were itching for a fight to break out so that they could take out their frustration on each other.

After the scent-marking was finished, Oakfire led the two younger cats away. Whitesnow kept an eye on the WindClan cats until they were far enough away for her not to worry. Snowpaw didn't bother looking at her as she watched the younger apprentice. It felt as though the bond they'd formed at the Gathering was instantly shattered at that precise moment. She shook her head at the thoughts that boggled her mind. Something about this didn't seem right. It felt like the truce had been broken the moment the full moon disappeared.

The three of them had returned to camp with little news. WindClan's aggressive nature still bothered Whitesnow as she picked a thrush from the fresh-kill pile. Jadeleaf had already returned from what must have been a hunting patrol. The leg that had been sprained twitched every now and than as she spoke quietly to Darksmoke. His thick gray fur seemed to melt against Jadeleaf's own pale gray pelt. Whitesnow narrowed her eyes when she spotted Eagleheart glaring at Darksmoke. Even the slightest hint of jealousy told her that he had feelings for her sister.

Amusement suddenly gleamed within Whitesnow's eyes. Eagleheart didn't bother to hide his feelings. She was better at masking what she saw in Kindlepaw. The two of them had been meeting secretly for the past three days before she had her assessment. Only Jadeleaf was aware that something was wrong, and her sister was afraid to admit it.

Tonight she knew that he wouldn't be around. He'd told her that his own assessment was coming today. She'd wished him good luck. He only gave her a look that told her luck wasn't needed. Alderstar was a soft cat, and his mother on top of it. She would want him to become a warrior along with his siblings. He even told her that Alderstar was desperate enough to mentor her own daughter, Heatherpaw.

Whitesnow shook her head as she watched the sky change from orange to dark blue. Soon it would be night, and she could finally get a decent nights' sleep.


	17. Chapter 15: Jadeleaf

**AN: I wasn't planning on updating this until tomorrow, but I couldn't resist. I'll be away all week next week, so that's why I'm packing the updates in. Don't forget to leave a review. Oh, and those who have been following this story will probably hate me for what I did :P  
><strong>

**-CHAPTER 15-**

Branches towered above Jadeleaf's head as she looked up at the trees that towered above her. A few days had passed since she earned her warrior name. Even after the endless amounts of patrols she'd gone on, she never seemed to get tired of them. Each day she saw something new. Snowstorm would point out that StarClan's anger would soon fade into nothing. The constant tension rising between all four Clans would also fade. Soon the fights would break out once more. She also knew that the war between WindClan and RiverClan would come soon after StarClan allowed them to fight again. Greenstar was itching for a fight. He'd been planning one since the Great Battle.

She shook her head as she followed Shrewtail, Marshpaw, Airstorm and Applewhisker through the trees. It was a large patrol, but one such as this was needed for what they were doing. Blizzardstar had become suspicious during the past few days after Pineroot admitted that WindClan cats were at the edge of the trees. He was worried that Greenstar might launch an ambush near the trees before attacking RiverClan. By watching the ThunderClan cats, the WindClan leader might figure out their weaknesses.

Applewhisker's tail brushed against her pelt as the tabby stepped in beside her. "Hard to believe it's been a few days already, hasn't it?" she asked in a low voice.

"A few days for what?" Jadeleaf stared at her in confusion until she understood what her mentor was talking about. She blinked in embarrassment. "Well, it doesn't feel any different from being an apprentice," she admitted after contemplating on how it felt. Most of what she said was true. Her life had been spent hunting and patrolling as an apprentice before her leg was sprained from the attack made by ShadowClan. She knew now that there was more to becoming a warrior than she originally thought. Anticipation had gnawed at Jadeleaf's belly when she was asked to go with the border patrol that checked on WindClan. It seemed as though Snowstorm's sign had finally paid through. Blizzardstar trusted her enough for important tasks such as these.

"Don't worry, those WindClan cats won't do anything hasty," Applewhisker meowed when she suspected what Jadeleaf was thinking about. "In fact, I'm sure that Greenstar's too busy planning this silly war against RiverClan." Her lips curled in annoyance as she passed a fern that had been killed from the frost that came early in the morning. "Of course, he might be foolish enough to break his promise to StarClan. After all, Leopardfang was killed in battle because of what he did."

"How do you think Torchstar will handle it?" Jadeleaf asked after Shrewtail gave them both a glare. They'd stopped walking by this point. Applewhisker stood beside an old cedar tree. Jadeleaf's tail lashed from side to side as she imagined what Torchstar must have thought about this battle. He was old to begin with. Thistlefur had made it clear that he was ready to take Torchstar's place no matter what the circumstances.

"I'm afraid he might be…" Applewhisker's last words were cut off by a sharp yowl that echoed across the trees. Jadeleaf's eyes widened in dismay when she spotted Airstorm running back to them. There was a scratch above his eye that looked like it bled heavily. His own eyes were dull with shock as he staggered to one side. "What in StarClan's name happened?" Applewhisker had stood on all fours after sitting down. The fur along her neck stood on end when Airstorm looked at her pleadingly.

"WindClan," he coughed. "They ambushed us before we could reach the trees."

Applewhisker and Jadeleaf exchanged startled looks. "Get back to Stonebrook now," Applewhisker rasped. "And tell Blizzardstar what is happening."

The two she-cats waited until he'd turned towards the direction of camp. Jadeleaf's tail lashed in anxiety as she watched Applewhisker bound ahead towards the grove of trees. She could already hear Shrewtail spitting at the cats that had broken through the border markers. Anger seeped out of his voice as he spat insults at cats who tried to attack him. To her surprise and amusement, he dodged every attack they forced upon him. His small size made him faster than his opponents, whose heads shook in frustration.

"Leave my son alone!" Applewhisker screeched the word as soon as she landed on the back of a cream-furred tom. Jadeleaf recognized him as Oatwhisker, a cat that Whitesnow had once mentioned. There was no mistaking the fury in her voice as she dug her claws into Oatwhisker's back. He screeched in pain as she scored deep wounds into his back. When she was finished she let him go with a warning bite to the ears. The skinny cat fled to the moors as soon as he was released.

Anger pierced through Jadeleaf as she found herself surrounded by WindClan warriors. A pale ginger she-cat was crouched in front of her, eyes blazing with rage. Jadeleaf allowed the she-cat to make the first move. She was smaller than Jadeleaf, much to her surprise. She managed to grip Jadeleaf's shoulders, but the pale gray warrior shook her off by rolling on her back. Without hesitation her claws dug into the she-cats belly. She'd never felt such anger flowing through her veins. It was if this cat was the sole reason behind that anger. The she-cat howled in agony as blood stained Jadeleaf's claws. It was enough to make Jadeleaf jump off and attack the next enemy that waited.

_That's the warrior that killed me_! Cloudfur's ringing cry caused Jadeleaf to skid in front of the WindClan warrior. _She took me by surprise and killed me needlessly_. The warrior had broken the warrior code! Jadeleaf's fur seethed with rage when she glared at her enemy. The white tom stared at her in horror when he saw the rage building within Jadeleaf.

"You killed my mother!" she yowled. Without a second thought she knocked him to one side, pushing him into the stream that ran across the moor. So much surprise had filled the warriors' head that he barely had time to notice the piercing cold. She ignored the fighting cats that writhed around her. All that mattered was making this cat pay for the pain that she felt each time she thought of her parents who were now dead.

"I didn't know! Please don't kill me!" His voice rose to a high-pitched squeak.

"I shouldn't let you live," Jadeleaf growled as her paw pressed against his neck. He choked under the water that could easily kill him before she gave him the final blow. "You didn't give my mother the chance to live. You don't deserve to."

_Jadeleaf that's enough_! Cloudfur had pressed against her when she realized how far this fight was going. _A warrior does not need to kill_.

The tom's eyes widened when Jadeleaf lifted her paw. It was almost as if he'd heard Cloudfur himself. His eyes were dark with shock when he looked at Jadeleaf.

"I'm sorry," he murmured. "I...I didn't know."

"Leave now, before I change my mind." Jadeleaf looked away before he could ask her what she meant by that. Her pelt was still seething with rage by the time the ThunderClan warriors pushed their enemy back. _StarClan forgive me_, she thought as her eyes closed. She should never have let her anger overtake her. Any cat could easily take advantage of it. Even if an enemy didn't, she could easily let it go too far. It made her heart feel heavy as she watched the WindClan cats flee from the trees.

"And stay back you mangepelts!" Darksmoke had screeched the last words after them. "Next time think about the battle before you attack!"

The Clan re-gathered around the stream, cleaning off any wounds received during the fights. _You fought well, my daughter_, Cloudfur whispered as Jadeleaf stared into the stream. Her reflection rippled as her Clanmates splashed around in the stream like playful kits.

_But I almost killed that warrior_! Her shoulders heaved with fear as she imagined what StarClan would have thought.

_Yes, but you stopped when you realized how wrong it was_, Cloudfur pointed out. _Fighting is one thing, but learning how to stop yourself is another_. _Most warriors do not share that ability_.

Jadeleaf blinked when she saw Sagefrost limping towards her. His leg looked like it was badly bruised from a fight against Raindapple, the WindClan deputy. "You don't look like you were injured too badly," he meowed when he looked her over.

"That WindClan warrior would have ripped me to shreds had I not been paying attention," she admitted after looking at a wound on her shoulder.

Applewhisker had quickly joined them, though she looked like she was in worse shape than either of them. Two long scratches stretched from her shoulder to her neck. Her eyes looked weary as she surveyed the damage caused by the WindClan cats. Jadeleaf felt concerned for her mentor's condition. Applewhisker was an old cat. In fact, she was one of the eldest senior warriors as far as Jadeleaf knew. Oakfire was her brother, and was likely to retire soon. Jadeleaf herself knew that Pineroot and Squirrelfang were the second eldest warriors in the Clan. Without their knowledge the Clan could fall to ruins.

"Let's get back to camp," the tabby announced. She turned around and coughed when she tripped over an uprooted tree. Shrewtail was at her side in the next heartbeat. He gently pushed her back to her paws as she staggered from side to side.

The sun was already sinking behind the mountains by the time they reached the hollow. Robinflight's wail of despair followed when Shrewtail gently placed his mother near Stonebrook's den. The tabby had passed out by the time they saw the thorn tunnel entrance. A trail of blood had followed her all the way back. The wounds that she received had taken a heavy toll on the elderly cat. Jadeleaf could only pray that she would not join the ranks of StarClan like all cats that came back like this did.

Stonebrook was already waiting outside after hearing about the battle. Anxiety gleamed within the medicine cat's eyes as she looked at the cats filing into the hollow. All of them looked as though scars would always remain. A sense of fear had begun to crawl over Jadeleaf as she watched them gather. Would StarClan become furious with them for fighting? The promise had been broken because of Greenstar's choice to attack them. Her Clanmates didn't have a choice. This was the only way they could defend their territory.

Jadeleaf's claws kneaded the ground as she listened for news on Applewhisker's recovery. Stonebrook's nose was buried in her fur as she surveyed the worse wounds. She longed to see her former mentor's eyes snap open like they always did when there was danger in the air. Applewhisker had always had a sense of danger when it came. The tabby would always tell her that something was coming, and force Jadeleaf to understand what that sense was.

"What happened?" Whitesnow had emerged from the warriors' den after hearing the commotion. Her eyes widened in fear when she saw what had happened to the patrol. Jadeleaf ignored her and joined Shrewtail and Robinflight, who were crouched beside their mothers' body. "Is she…Is she dead?" Whitesnow's voice was filled with shock when she looked from Applewhisker's body to Jadeleaf.

Jadeleaf's muscles shook as she forced herself to remain quiet. Whitesnow had done nothing to help her. Her sister did nothing to stop Applewhisker from dying. "Yes!" she snapped. Fury shook in her voice. She glared at Whitesnow, who flinched from the cold look in her eyes. "Because of you, Applewhisker is dead." Her voice dripped with venom as she spoke. "You could have been there to help."

Whitesnow's eyes narrowed into tiny slits. "You think I would have wanted her dead?" she snarled. "I would rather give up my own life than watch a Clanmate die! Don't you dare ever blame me for something that is not my own fault!"

She whipped around before Jadeleaf could say another word. Shock spread through Jadeleaf's core as Whitesnow bounded away. She'd never heard her sister speak to her this way; at least not since they were kits. Whitesnow had always been a little rebellious, but this was far worse than rebellion. It felt as though her sister had taken pieces of her heart away.

"She is dead." Stonebrook rose to her paws just when Jadeleaf had looked back to see what was happening. "The wound was too much for her…" Grief filled the medicine cat's voice as Robinflight let out another wail. Blizzardstar had come to join them soon after the patrol returned from the fight. His head was bowed in utter disbelief at the blow that had taken place. Applewhisker's death was a tragic one. And even Jadeleaf knew that her death would never be forgotten.


	18. Chapter 16: Whitesnow

**-CHAPTER 16-**

The Clan sat vigil over Applewhisker's body that night. Whitesnow blinked against the sorrow that had clenched her heart as she stood over the tabby. So much life had been filled within Applewhisker, and it was taken away because of those wretched WindClan cats! She could think of endless insults that would leave a stinging feeling to them. But instead of allowing her anger to get the better of her, she chose to leave the hollow.

_It's not like they would notice me_, she thought bitterly. Every warrior seemed intent on helping Jadeleaf or Applewhisker's kits that were now full-grown warriors. In that moment when Whitesnow had thought of them, it made her furious. _I'm an adult too_, she told herself. _Why is it that the Clan expects me to act like one when they baby everyone else_?

Her tail lashed from side to side as she padded through the thorn tunnel entrance. Only Pinefur was on guard duty, and he looked ready to join the Clan. She ignored him when his eyes narrowed questioningly. Most cats would have spent their time sitting vigil over Applewhisker. Then again, she wasn't like most cats.

The forest itself seemed to be grieving over the loss ThunderClan suffered from. When Whitesnow passed the trees where the battle had taken place, she could still pick up traces of blood that had stained the ground. She was surprised that StarClan didn't get angry with the fight. After all they were the ones who made the four Clans promise never to fight until they decreed.

She shook her head as she bounded across the territory, towards a grove of pines that led into the Twoleg Greenleaf place clearing. Now the Twolegs were gone, leaving behind only remains of what would have been their dwelling during greenleaf. Whitesnow sniffed the area carefully, checking to make sure that there were no other ShadowClan cats around. Kindlepaw had told her that this part of the territory was rarely used except for border patrols. The Clan only came once the Twolegs were gone.

"I was wondering if you'd come." Her ears pricked forward when she heard a familiar voice. She lifted her muzzle to see a dark ginger pelt blending in with the pines and dark colored undergrowth. Kindlepaw stepped out of his hiding place to greet her.

"It's only been a day," she purred after rubbing her muzzle against his.

"One day is too long…" Kindlepaw broke off and grinned at her when she sat down. "I'm a warrior now," he added after pausing for a moment. Whitesnow stared at him in surprise until he announced his name. "I'm now known as Kindlefur."

A purr rose in Whitesnow's throat. She knew how much he longed to earn his warrior name. "That's great," she murmured. "What about your siblings?" She tilted her head to one side as she tried to picture his siblings. Kindlefur had told her that they were aggressive compared to him. Heatherpaw was the most aggressive, and that was only because she got away with what she did to her own Clanmates. Alderstar had grown softer than other leaders could ever dream of.

Kindlefur looked down at his paws. "Larchpaw is now Larchwhisker, and Heatherpaw is now Heatherpelt." Anger filled his voice when he spoke. When Whitesnow looked at him questioningly, he shook his head. "Heatherpelt messed me up during our vigil," he explained. "She made a noise and I yelled at her for trying to wake up the whole Clan."

Whitesnow stared at him in disbelief. "And you got in trouble for it?" she hissed.

The dark ginger tom shrugged as if it was nothing to worry about. Or something that he was used to. "Alderstar spoils her rotten," he muttered. "Larchwhisker is more of her follower than anything else."

She pressed herself against her fur, suddenly feeling grateful for it against the cold night air that ruffled her pelt. She was surprised to find herself so soothed after moons of stress. It was as if Kindlefur had whipped the worry clean from her mind. All she could think about now was protecting her own Clan, and him. He wasn't like other ShadowClan cats. The arrogance that they always seemed to show never seemed to surround him as he spoke to her. He didn't boast about how great his Clan was. If anything he hated his sisters and his own mother for spoiling them.

Kindlefur seemed to notice how comforted she was by his presence. The two of them stayed like that until rain began to fall. Whitesnow looked up at the sky to see that clouds had covered the moon. The rain that was bitterly cold sent chills down her spine as it rain along her neck. She tried to shake the rain out of her pelt, but no matter how hard she tried, it seemed to remain. She glanced at Kindlefur anxiously, aware that she could easily catch a cold if she stayed out much longer.

"You should go back," he murmured after debating over what should be done. He knew that he couldn't keep her away for long. The Clan was probably still holding vigil over Applewhisker. Whitesnow shook her head and pressed her nose against his fur once more.

"I'll see you tomorrow night," she whispered.

He nodded ever-so-slightly as she bounded away. The rain was falling harder by the time she reached the forest. A single mouse had been caught when she searched through the undergrowth for signs of life. It was all she had for an excuse. Hunting was one of her best qualities, despite having a white pelt that stood out. Robinflight had taught her that rolling in the dirt was the best way to make her pelt look like it blended in. Its body dangled limply from her jaws as she made her way back towards the hollow.

A sudden sense of worry had begun to rob her thoughts as she padded through the thorn tunnel. She wondered what would happen if she was caught. Jadeleaf knew what she was doing, but refused to tell Blizzardstar. She doubted it was out of loyalty to their sisterhood.

Maybe it had something to do with the warrior code. Whitesnow stiffened when she saw that only Shrewtail and Robinflight were left in the clearing. Freezemist had come out to stay by her mates' side, though it was obvious by her swollen belly that her kits were due any day now. Whitesnow flicked her tail as she thought of excuses as to why she left in the middle of a vigil. She silently prayed that Applewhisker wouldn't be too angry with her.

_Friendship can do crazy things to a cat_, she reminded herself. Then she remembered the way her heart had fluttered when she was near Kindlefur. It had been the first time in moons since she felt so excited to become a warrior. He was the only reason she looked forward to life. He'd filled the void that was left after Cloudfur and Snowstorm were killed in the Great Battle.

She could only nod to Robinflight as her former mentor lifted her head. Anger and grief gleamed within the dark brown she-cat's eyes. She swallowed nervously as she dropped the mouse on the fresh-kill pile.

"Get inside the warriors' den before you catch a cold." Whitesnow nearly leaped out of her fur when she heard Stonebrook's voice. The medicine cat had emerged from her den after hearing the commotion outside. Her keen hearing had picked up above the pouring rain. "The last thing I need is another patient," she growled after looking at the shocked expression on Whitesnow's face.

Whitesnow shook her head guiltily after the medicine cat flicked her tail. There was no doubt in who called the shots. If she didn't listen to Stonebrook, there was no telling what could happen. Blizzardstar might take his anger out on her if he saw she wasn't listening.

She waved her tail goodnight before disappearing into the warriors' den. The moss that she collected now felt warm compared to the outside air. Her eyes drooped after she curled up in the nest. For once she wasn't annoyed to see her sister sleeping beside Eagleheart. All of that anger had melted when she met Kindlefur. She suddenly understood what Eagleheart felt when he looked at Jadeleaf. Even if Jadeleaf was blind to Eagleheart's love, it made sense to her now.

Her jaws parted in a yawn as sleep began to overwhelm her.

Whispers suddenly surrounded Whitesnow. Her eyes snapped open almost as soon as they'd closed. Her vision was bleary as she looked around to see what was happening.

She was lying in the center of a grove. Large trees surrounded the clearing itself, creating an almost perfect shadow over her. Her fur bristled slightly when she saw cats sitting in the clearing. Their fur gleamed with starlight, as did their eyes. She sprang to her paws when she realized that this must be a dream.

_I'm in StarClan_, she guessed. These cats looked older than StarClan. Their eyes had a glassy look to them as they gazed at her warily.

"You are the one we have searched for," meowed a muscular dark gray tom. He stood on all fours as he looked her down thoroughly. "Perfect."

He took a step back when a tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes pressed ahead. Her gaze narrowed when she looked at Whitesnow. "We've waited for your arrival for several seasons," she purred after her shoulders relaxed.

"What do you mean?" Whitesnow stared at her in shock. "How am I important enough to wait for?"

The tortoiseshell slapped her tail across Whitesnow's cheek, causing the she-cat to flinch. "That doesn't matter now, does it?" she hissed. "What does matter is that you are here. And we have a message for you to share with Stonebrook."

"Darkflower, you're scaring her." The tom let out a purr as he stepped forward. The tortoiseshell's tail flicked from side to side irritably. "The stars are calming," he added when he met Whitesnow's gaze. "But darkness lurks in the hearts of others."

Whitesnow took a step back out of fear. The forest around her began to grow darker as the cats faded away. All around her she could hear the battle cries of cats that were fighting to protect one another. The darkness had grown by the time she closed her eyes. Her fur stood on end as the dream spiraled out of control.

_It was a warning_, she realized as her eyes snapped open. She found herself back in her nest, panting terribly as if she'd run from a monster. When she managed to relax, her fur bristled.

Something terrible was coming to the Clans. StarClan seemed to think that she was the one who could help them. Whether or not she believed them was up to her. And she wasn't sure if she wanted that responsibility.


	19. Chapter 17: Jadeleaf

**AN: Grr I just can't seem to write longer chapters! Oh well, here's chapter seventeen!  
><strong>

**-CHAPTER 17-**

"I want you to join the sunhigh patrol." Oakfire's mew was quiet as he spoke to Jadeleaf. She blinked when she saw the grief that clouded his eyes as he passed her. The fierce light of battle that had once gleamed within the deputy's eyes had faded.

Jadeleaf's ears flattened as she gave him a slight nod. She knew that Darksmoke, Pineroot and Dewpaw would be joining her. For once she was grateful not to go near the WindClan border. A sudden sense of fear had begun to overwhelm her after Applewhisker's death and the fight against WindClan. Her dreams had been littered with cats crying out in pain. A dark figure stood in the clouds of confusion that had hovered above them. The stench of blood had covered the ground, making Jadeleaf's nose wrinkle in disgust. The dreams always ended with the death of that WindClan warrior that she'd almost killed. His white fur had been stained with blood by the time the battle ended.

_Am I really that dangerous_? she thought as she picked up a mouse from the fresh-kill pile. The rest of the Clan seemed content with themselves after they recovered from Applewhisker's death. Only a day had passed since the battle. Freezemist's kits were due any day now, and anticipation had begun to grow within Shrewtail despite what had happened to him. He didn't take Applewhisker's death nearly as hard as Robinflight. The dark brown she-cat had hidden herself in the warriors' den since the night they held vigil over Applewhisker. Stonebrook was constantly moving from the nursery to the warriors' den every chance she had.

The rain that had fallen during the night never helped Jadeleaf's comfort. She'd squirmed in her nest all night after falling asleep. Something other than the dream was bothering her. Whitesnow's pelt had not been seen amongst the nestled bodies of warriors as she opened her eyes. But when Jadeleaf had opened her eyes once more from that recurring nightmare, her sister was back and fast asleep. Suspicion had suddenly begun to creep over Jadeleaf after she saw that Whitesnow's fur was covered in rainwater.

"Darksmoke, can we do some training today?" Dewpaw was bouncing around his mentors' paws. Ever since he became an apprentice, his enthusiasm never seemed to fail him. Jadeleaf found herself purring in amusement as she watched him. Larksong had begun to admit that her sons were a handful after watching them for so long. She was grateful that she didn't have to worry about them as much now that they were apprentices. "You promised me that we would go out today!" His mew became louder after Darksmoke ignored him. The dark gray warrior's ear flicked irritably.

"Yes, we are going out today!" he snapped. "But we are not training. Today we are patrolling the border across ShadowClan territory." When Dewpaw's face fell after Darksmoke glared at him, the older cat flicked his tail across the apprentice's shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll go out later," he promised him. Jadeleaf tilted her head when she swallowed the last bit of the mouse she'd picked. Pineroot stood beside Darksmoke after sharing tongues with Squirrelfang. The two brothers were nothing alike, yet they acted like good friends.

"Come on, lets get going before it gets too cold," Darksmoke meowed after noticing that she and Pineroot were finished. The two of them exchanged glances before following them. Darksmoke was in more of hurry than Jadeleaf imagined. There was something almost urgent about the way he moved as he led the way into the forest.

_Don't worry about him_. Snowstorm's voice made Jadeleaf jump in surprise. She could see his faint outline bounding beside her as they ran through the undergrowth. Ferns and fallen leaves whipped across her face, though she doubted Snowstorm cared. _Darksmoke has always been the type to push others until they have breathed their last breath_. Jadeleaf narrowed her eyes as she pictured Darksmoke through her father's memories. His life wasn't much better than her own. He didn't have a mother who cared deeply about him. In fact, she'd paid little attention to him or his siblings. _You see now why he is the way he is_, Snowstorm said after she contemplated over the images.

_His own mother disowned him_, she whispered in her thoughts. It didn't take her long to recognize the cat that babied them so much until the Gathering she gave them up. Her distinctive dappled fur gleamed in the silver moonlight that washed over it. _Raindapple_! Her fur bristled as she thought of the cat that was now the WindClan deputy.

_Yes, Raindapple is the mother of Airstorm, Darksmoke, and Freezemist_, Snowstorm murmured. _Their father is still a mystery to ThunderClan though, and we still have no idea why she gave them up to ThunderClan_. Jadeleaf flicked her tail as she gazed down at her paws. They'd reached the ShadowClan border by the time Snowstorm's memories left her own. Darksmoke was busy scent-marking the trees while Dewpaw and Pineroot checked the border. Both cats looked as though they were itching for another fight.

_Maybe Blizzardstar knows who their father is_, Jadeleaf thought. _After all, he knows the most about his own Clanmates_.

Snowstorm's eyes narrowed as she gazed across the clearing. A familiar scent had flared within her nose. Despite the rain that had washed most of the scents away, one still lingered in the air. It caused her fur to stand on end, and she prayed that the others wouldn't notice the scent. If they did, disaster would strike her sister. Darksmoke had ignored the scent and turned around by the time they were finished. Jadeleaf's whiskers trembled as she followed them without another word.

Dusk had settled over the forest by the time they reached the hollow. Camp was buzzing with activity as Jadeleaf padded through the thorn tunnel entrance. Snowstorm had left her when she passed Pineroot, who allowed her to go first. When Jadeleaf managed to reach the halfrock, she saw that most of the activity took place near the nursery. Shrewtail's paws kneaded the ground as he stared at the entrance. In that same moment, Jadeleaf suddenly understood what he was so worried about. Freezemist had let out a pain-filled wail, followed by a grunt of effort. Stonebrook's tabby-striped tail loomed outside the entrance while she worked with the queen.

"Isn't she a bit early?" Jadeleaf asked when Airstorm stood beside her. His fur stood on end when another wail stretched across the air.

"Stonebrook said that they should have come a few days after this," he told her. "But she said this is normal when a Clan is under stress."

Jadeleaf watched the scene unfold as time passed on. It felt as though moons had passed by the time Stonebrook emerged from the nursery. Shrewtail's eyes widened in dismay when he saw the look in her eyes. Jadeleaf exchanged a worried look with Airstorm. Had something gone wrong?

"The first kit has arrived," she announced.

Shrewtail's shoulders relaxed after she turned back. Jadeleaf stared down at her paws. Was this what it felt like when a queen was giving birth? She could scarcely remember what Larksong had been like when she gave birth to her own kits. Her eyes had barely been open at the time. A few bodies had shuffled into the nursery while Larksong wailed in pain. That was about all she could remember after trying to picture the nursery before her eyes had opened. It didn't take long for Stonebrook's tail to flick again. Another kit had arrived.

Whitesnow emerged from the warriors' den soon after the cries of pain faded into purrs of joy. The sun had disappeared when the final kit came. In total, Freezemist had given birth to three kits. Her sister's eyes widened in shock after realizing what was happening. Jadeleaf shook her head in disappointment as Whitesnow sat beside her. Was she really this blind to what was happening to the Clan? She herself would have cuffed Whitesnow over the ears, but she restrained herself from doing so.

By the time the Clan had received the news, the moon rose into the sky. Darksmoke had returned with an exhausted looking Dewpaw after keeping his promise. The two of them looked as though stones had formed on their paws. Once he heard about his sister though, Darksmoke was quick to join Airstorm and Shrewtail as they bounded into the nursery.

"Freezemist has named her kits," Darksmoke announced after emerging from the nursery once more. His voice was filled with pride as he spoke for his sister. "They're called Duskkit, Boulderkit, and Applekit."

Jadeleaf swallowed back a murmur of grief. Freezemist had named one of her kits after Applewhisker. The thought made her heart clench as she thought of the cat that had been her former mentor. Nothing could bring back Applewhisker, but it made her feel better that the senior warriors' name would live on through Shrewtail's kits.


	20. Chapter 18: Whitesnow

**-CHAPTER 18-**

It felt as though a moon had passed since Freezemist's kits were born. Already their personalities were beginning to shine through. Whitesnow had seen them emerge from the nursery for the first time after their eyes opened. Freezemist was reluctant to let them leave the nursery, though she allowed them to see what the camp looked like. Applekit was the most aggressive out of her littermates. Duskkit often followed her around and played roughly with their brother, Boulderkit. Applekit's fur had turned out to be a tabby colored brown fur, mixed with gray and white. Duskkit was a black and white she-kit, with a personality that matched her name. Boulderkit looked more like his mother than anyone else. His fur was silver tabby mixed with white near the end of his tail.

Aside from Freezemist's rambunctious kits, Clan life was running smoothly. Whitesnow had been dreaming of those cats again. All they seemed to tell her was that StarClan's anger had calmed. The fighting against WindClan would soon begin again. In fact, Blizzardstar had announced that there were cats fighting near the edge of RiverClan. Whitesnow wondered if this was the war that WindClan had threatened to wage many moons ago. She'd heard rumors that Greenstar was desperate for the stretch of territory between WindClan and RiverClan. Apparently rabbits seemed to like the grass there more than they did on the moor itself.

"They're fighting again." Whitesnow froze in her place when she heard Addertail make the comment. Her ears pricked forward when she heard cries of battle raging in the distance. The sound made her shudder. Didn't WindClan have any mercy? Than she remembered Snowpaw, the apprentice that she had met during the Gathering almost a moon ago. Snowpaw had been friendly enough. In fact it was Snowpaw who introduced Whitesnow to Kindlefur. In a way, she felt as though she owed Snowpaw for introducing them. "What in StarClan's name is wrong with Greenstar?" Addertail growled after he tried to ignore the constant yowls of battle. "He went behind StarClan's back to fight a pointless war against RiverClan!"

"He must have a reason," Petalcloud rasped. Her tortoiseshell fur had become dull and ruffled from the bitter coldness of leaffall. Whitesnow had a feeling that she was skipping out on meals. For once, she didn't look like the crazy old cat that many ThunderClan warriors believed she was. "I can remember when he was just an apprentice. So much ambition did he have." She glanced at Addertail as he leaned forward in interest. Whitesnow had begun to listen to her as well. Her stories had always been interesting to Whitesnow. Only a few cats could take so much of her constant rambling. "Of course, I was just a queen in the nursery than."

Whitesnow was about to say something else when she was pushed over by Jadeleaf. Her ears flattened irritably when she looked at her sister's angry expression. "We need to talk," Jadeleaf growled after Whitesnow rose to her paws. She shook the dust off of her pelt after Jadeleaf had padded away from the elders' den. The movement had been so sudden that it caught Whitesnow off guard. Her head tilted to one side as she bounded after her sister, who was now bounding out of the hollow. Oakfire didn't bother asking where she was going. His eyes still held their same dull, grief-stricken color. Jadeleaf didn't stop until she reached the forest near WindClan's side of the territory.

"What's this all about?" Whitesnow panted after they'd settled down. She was gasping for breath after the long run that they'd taken. Her ears were pricked forward for any sounds of an invasion. WindClan cats might take advantage of ThunderClan's lack in patrolling their borders. Oakfire had been forgetful about sending out patrols. Whitesnow knew that he was still suffering from his sister's death. She was surprised that he felt such a connection to Applewhisker.

"I know you've been sneaking around the ShadowClan border," Jadeleaf hissed after glaring at Whitesnow. Shock spread through Whitesnow's core. How did she find out? She knew that Jadeleaf was more concerned about the warrior code and those who followed it. Did Jadeleaf know about Kindlefur? Or did she know that Snowpaw was the one who introduced them? "I caught your scent when I was patrolling the border with Darksmoke and Pineroot."

Whitesnow's ears flattened. "Why in StarClan's name would you care about what I am doing?" she demanded. "You've never cared before. And why is my life suddenly so important to you?" She shook her head in frustration when Jadeleaf only glared at her. It felt as though there were other cats lurking around them. Whitesnow glanced around as she listened for sounds of intruders. She knew that something was going on between Jadeleaf and something from StarClan. She'd seen the signs herself when Stonebrook carried them to Blizzardstar's den. A white snowdrop petal and a jade leaf had been given to Stonebrook during the night.

"Because what you are doing is against the warrior code," Jadeleaf spat.

"Yes, and I should care so deeply about that." Whitesnow rolled her eyes. Nothing about this conversation made sense. In a way, she understood why her sister was so angry. In another, she was just seeking Kindlefur for his friendship.

"Come on, stop being a mousebrain!" Jadeleaf's tail lashed from side to side.

Whitesnow shook her head and turned around before Jadeleaf could convince her. "I'm not going to listen to you," she hissed. "Just because StarClan favor you over me doesn't mean you can boss me around."

* * *

><p>Leaves rustled against the leaffall wind. Whitesnow's pelt ruffled against the cool air. It felt strange to be coming out here without having her sister breathing down her neck. In a way she was grateful to not see Jadeleaf's piercing green eyes in the darkness of night. The pale gray warrior had followed her once before, according to what Jadeleaf had said. Whitesnow had begun to grow suspicious of her own sister, which was something that she never expected, or wanted for that matter. Somehow leaving camp behind without explaining something to her sister made this more thrilling.<p>

Her paws scarcely touched the ground as she bounded through the undergrowth. A few thistles had snagged on her tail, striking pain into it when they dug into her skin. She fought back a hiss of pain as she reached the trees that bordered ShadowClan territory. Her jaws parted as she drank in the scents that surrounded the air.

ShadowClan cats were near. Whitesnow hid herself in the base of an ash tree. Her pelt had been covered in mud and dirt before she left the hollow. She made certain that she blended in before meeting with Kindlefur. If any cat was going to make a big deal out of their secret meetings, it was ShadowClan. Their boisterous attitudes made them the most feared Clan around the lake, and with good reason.

The patrol had passed by without a word. A pair of eyes gleamed in the darkness as a cat picked up traces of ThunderClan scent. Whitesnow's fur stood on end when she peered over her hiding place. It was the same large, tawny colored tom that had greeted her at the Gathering. His amber eyes gleamed as he glanced at his Clanmates. "I smell ThunderClan," he hissed warningly. A black and white she-cat stood beside him. She too opened her jaws to taste the air, though her tail lashed in annoyance after she realized no cat was there.

"Mousebrain," she growled. "It was probably another patrol."

The tawny colored tom flicked an ear angrily before bounding after the others. In their typical ShadowClan fashion, they disappeared without a trace.

Whitesnow breathed out a sigh of relief once she was sure they were gone. The ending would have been disastrous had they discovered she was hiding. She knew that Jadeleaf would have been triumphant had she been caught. That thought made her fur bristle as she made her way towards the tree. A single hiss told her that Kindlefur had arrived as well.

"Cougartooth is as gullible as I realized," he chuckled after reaching out his nose towards hers.

"He has a good nose though," Whitesnow purred. She was relieved that no cat had decided to follow them or stay behind. Somehow she kept convincing herself that they wouldn't get caught. She told herself that they would never get caught. StarClan saw that they were still loyal to their Clans, no matter how often they saw each other.

"RiverClan are asking us to help them in the war against WindClan." Kindlefur's voice was dark as he spoke of his Clan.

Whitesnow's fur stood on end. So there was more to this war than she or her Clanmates realized. Greenstar must have put a heavy toll on the RiverClan warriors if they were asking ShadowClan for help.

"What will happen to you?" she asked.

"Alderstar already asked me to join," he growled. "I don't know whether or not it's worth it." He looked away after he was done talking. Whitesnow pressed her muzzle against his chest, suddenly wondering if this was StarClan's way of punishing them. She pulled away after realizing that she was wrong. StarClan had much worse plans in store for them. Somewhere deep within her heart, she knew that this was only the beginning of their punishment.

"What do the rest of your Clanmates think about it?" She tilted her head to one side when he met her gaze.

"They're excited!" His tail lashed as he hissed. "All they've been talking about is joining the fight, and how it will make WindClan suffer the consequences."

"Than you should be too." Whitesnow's ears flattened in disbelief when she mewed the words. She couldn't help but wonder if Alderstar would approve of them being together. Perhaps by fighting against WindClan he would gain his mother's approval. Kindlefur stared at her in shock as well. His tail lashed from side to side as he thought of what she said. "Alderstar will be looking out for her kits," she meowed after silence had fallen over them. "Maybe by joining the battle, she'll. . ." Her voice broke off when his tail slapped against her mouth.

"I'd rather be with you than my Clanmates," he murmured. "Talking to you made me realize just how selfish my Clan really is. Alderstar only wants to join the fight so that Torchstar owes her."

She blinked against the pale moonlight that gleamed through the trees. It was only a quarter moon, but the light was enough to tell her that he was speaking the truth.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. She glanced at the sky to see that it was already past moonhigh. A sudden sense of worry had begun to take over as she thought of what Jadeleaf had told her. "I have to before my Clanmates notice me," she added after realizing just how late it was. If she didn't get back soon, Jadeleaf might wake up the entire Clan. That notion made her feel anxious.

"I'll see you soon." His tail twined with hers. Whitesnow gazed at him longingly for a few heartbeats until a voice told her to leave.

She waved her tail goodbye before disappearing into the deeper undergrowth. No cat, not even her sister would be able to stop them. They were meant to be together, no matter how much she didn't believe it.


	21. Chapter 19: Jadeleaf

**-CHAPTER 19-**

Life had dragged on slowly for Jadeleaf after her argument with Whitesnow. She knew that there was no keeping her sister away from that ShadowClan tom. Whitesnow was stubborn to the extreme. She'd seen the way her sister acted around her, and knew that Whitesnow would just go behind her back if she tried to stop her. Anger and confusion had swept through Jadeleaf as she watched Whitesnow disappear time after time. She had a feeling that it was only a matter of time before kits were on the way. Her claws began to dig into the ground as she thought of possible ways to stop her sister. Stonebrook had already told her that Whitesnow's belly was larger than normal.

She hissed in frustration as the mouse that she was stalking fled into a honeysuckle. It was keeping an eye out for signs of predators that could be lurking in the undergrowth. The snow itself wasn't making things easier.

A fresh blanket of snow had fallen during the night while Jadeleaf slept next to Eagleheart. She'd been shocked to see it at first. Than she thought of how beautiful it looked compared to the gloominess of rain or fog. Petalcloud had blamed Talonclaw's death on the bitter cold that seemed to engulf the forest. The cranky elder had passed away during the night after a bout of whitecough had been caught. Most of the Clan had thought of his loss as a good one. None of them seemed to enjoy his constant teasing and goading.

The pale gray warrior's mind flickered towards what prey had been found during her solo hunting patrol. Oakfire, who was getting worse by the day, had sent her out on her own. Most of the other warriors had been sent to patrol the WindClan or ShadowClan border. Only a few cats had chosen to stay behind and keep an eye on Freezemist's kits. Their activity was growing more intense by the day. Freezemist had once told Jadeleaf that she would be happy once they had someone else to watch over them. Yet Jadeleaf could see the joy in her eyes each time she spoke of them. Freezemist was proud of her kits, no matter how playful or annoying they got.

During the past moon quite a few things had happened. Jadeleaf's anger towards Whitesnow had melted almost instantly after Cloudfur murmured words of comfort to her. Her mother had told her that she herself once fell in love with a cat that was not from ThunderClan. But that had just been a friendship type of bond. It never turned into kits or anything severe. Silently Jadeleaf had prayed that Cloudfur was right. Meanwhile life in the Clan had changed for the better. Robinflight had moved into the nursery, announcing that she was expecting Squirrelfang's kits. The entire Clan had been shocked with this news. Yet there was no doubt when Jadeleaf had seen the pride gleaming within Squirrelfang's eyes after Robinflight made the announcement. Blizzardstar had lost a life during a confrontation with ShadowClan. He now had only four lives left, according to Stonebrook.

Her thoughts were suddenly broken when she spotted a blackbird hopping around a pile of snow. The noise it made was loud and unnecessary, as far as Jadeleaf was concerned. Her ears pricked forward with interest as she stalked towards it. Blood had splattered across the snow after what must have been a nasty looking kill. She winced at the cold stench of it. One misstep and the blackbird would be long gone. It had plenty of branches to hop onto if it spotted any predators lurking nearby. Her paws moved slowly and silently against the cold snow. There was no time to tell whether or not the wind direction was in her favor. All that mattered was coming back with fresh-kill.

Without a second thought she lunged forward. The blackbird cried out in alarm, but by than it was too late. Her claws had already scored deep marks in its wing membrane. Blood trickled from the wounds she gave it as she pulled down in mid-flight. Blood roared in her ears by the time she managed to bring it down. The blackbird struggled for a few more heartbeats until she snapped its neck. The constant beating of its wings had stopped by the time she spotted what it had been after.

_A fox cub_! Her blood ran cold as she stared at it. The poor mite must have been killed by a larger predator.

"Jadeleaf!" She whirled around to see Larksong bounding forward with Marshpaw and Shrewtail. "Wow, you caught that by yourself?" Her voice was filled with disbelief as she stared at the fallen blackbird. Than they reached the fox cub. "There's a dead fox cub!" she gasped.

_No duh_, Jadeleaf thought with a roll of her eyes. Shrewtail padded forward to give it a sniff, but Larksong had nipped him by the ear. Marshpaw's eyes were wide in alarm as he stared at the blood-stained ground.

"We need to report this to Blizzardstar," Larksong meowed. "The last thing we want is an angry mother fox looking for revenge." Annoyance gleamed within Jadeleaf's eyes as she followed the black and white she-cat. Larksong was still treating them like they were her kits. If it were up to Jadeleaf, she would have checked to see if there were other foxes around. Or worse, the creature that could have killed the fox cub. Despite her seething frustration, she picked up the blackbird and followed without a word.

The four of them had returned to the hollow without any trouble. Jadeleaf dropped the blackbird on the fresh-kill pile, which wasn't much to begin with. It only consisted of the other days' catch. Mice and a single shrew made up most of the fresh-kill pile, much to her dismay.

"Jadeleaf, you should be the one to tell Blizzardstar what you saw." Larksong's words made Jadeleaf stare at her in surprise.

_You really trust me this much_? Her mind reeled as she tried to think of the best thing to say. Larksong only nudged her gently, giving her the permission she needed. She could already feel excitement rising within her as she bounded ahead. Blizzardstar's den was located near the Highledge. He himself was situated on a nest that was made up of moss, feathers and other soft padding. Jadeleaf ducked her head respectfully as she padded forward to see him sitting with Stonebrook.

Stonebrook's eyes widened in surprise when she noticed Jadeleaf''s approach. Neither she-cat said a word until she rose to her paws. Only Blizzardstar managed to keep Stonebrook from rising to her paws. She gave him an anxious glance, until he nodded in a silent agreement.

"Jadeleaf, we have been waiting for you," Blizzardstar meowed after she settled down in front of him.

"Yes." Jadeleaf kept her voice curt, though curiosity was scorching through her fur. "The patrol found something near that old honeysuckle," she explained after deciding now was the best time to say what had happened. "It was a dead fox cub."

Blizzardstar's eyes narrowed suspiciously as he exchanged a look with Stonebrook. "That is. . .Not the reason we have waited for you," he murmured. "It may be easier if you explain it." He dipped his head to Stonebrook as she flicked her tail from side to side.

"I have seen you are not alone," Stonebrook told her after Blizzardstar stepped back. "There are always. . .Shadows looming around you." Her face screwed over as she spoke of the shadows. Jadeleaf's head tilted to one side. What did she mean by shadows? Than she thought of Cloudfur and Snowstorm, who were constantly at her side and whispering words of comfort to her. Perhaps Stonebrook meant them. "They told me that you are the one StarClan chose. You and. . .Whitesnow."

It took all of Jadeleaf's strength not to leap back in shock. Whitesnow? Her sister had gone behind the warrior code! How could StarClan have chosen such a traitor? She shook her head as Stonebrook looked ready to continue.

"Jadeleaf, I cannot exaggerate enough as to how dangerous this could be." Stonebrook's expression changed to concern as she met Jadeleaf's eyes. "You must choose the right path that StarClan gave to you. If you stray from it, your heart may turn to darkness."

Blizzardstar had risen to his paws by the time Stonebrook was finished. She exchanged a glance with him before he spoke. "Aside from this. . .Event of StarClan's, the dead fox cub is more of my concern," he told them. "Jadeleaf, I want you to take a patrol and find out whether or not it has a mother searching for it. The last thing we need is a mother fox bent for revenge." He shuddered as though a deep memory had suddenly taken over.

Jadeleaf dipped her head respectfully and backed out of the den. Her fur was still standing on end as she thought of what Stonebrook had told her. Her mother and father had been telling her the same thing. Stay on the right path that StarClan had set for her.

Larksong was still waiting at the bottom of the Highledge. Shrewtail had disappeared into the nursery to check on his sister and Freezemist. His own kits sounded as though they were squealing in excitement. Jadeleaf fought back a purr of amusement. Applekit was the loudest of them all, always coming up with games that would end in disaster. Duskkit wasn't nearly as intelligent as her sister. She was more of a follower than anything else. Boulderkit was the one they always picked on for some reason or another.

"What did he say?" Larksong's mew was filled with anxiety. Jadeleaf knew she was more concerned for her sons' safety than that of the Clan.

"I'm to take a patrol and check the area," Jadeleaf announced. She glanced around to see which cats were available.

Darksmoke sat beside the elders' den, sunning himself while it was still high in the sky. Dewpaw and Marshpaw were busy gossiping about what they did during the day. Coalfire and Petalcloud were both outside, despite the bitter cold that seemed to take over the forest.

News about the dead fox cub must have spread by the time she emerged from Blizzardstar's den. Whitesnow had peered out of the warriors' den, though she refused to meet her sister's gaze. Petalcloud looked at Jadeleaf anxiously as she waited for more cats to emerge. The last thing she wanted was to go with the cat that she was fighting with. Eventually Addertail and Squirrelfang had emerged from the warriors' den. Both cats looked as though they only just woke up.

"Addertail, would you like to go with me to check on that fox cub?" She bounded over to them as soon as the cloud in their eyes faded.

"Dead fox cub?" Their voices had an echo to them as they both spoke.

When Jadeleaf explained what had happened, both cats looked at her in disbelief. She only told them that a patrol was needed to make sure there were no mothers around.

"We'll go," Addertail meowed after debating over whether it was safe or not.

The three of them left camp without a word. Oakfire was sitting in front of the thorn tunnel entrance. Jadeleaf's eyes narrowed when she saw how bad he looked compared to the earlier days when she was just an apprentice. His pelt was no longer sleek and well-groomed like it used to be. Instead it had a dull sheen to it. Bones stuck out in places she never expected. Stonebrook had told the Clan that grief was something herbs couldn't heal. Only time would be able to mend the spirit that he once had.

She shook her head after passing him. There was nothing she could do to help the old deputy. Oakfire was almost as old as Blizzardstar, if not older. He'd been a warrior before Blizzardstar became the deputy of ThunderClan.

Soon they reached the patch of snow where she'd taken down the blackbird. Sure enough the dead fox cub was still there. Jadeleaf's nose wrinkled in disgust when Addertail gave it a curious sniff. Squirrelfang looked around warily as he searched the forest for signs of danger. His claws scraped against the snow each time he turned around.

Jadeleaf's ears pricked forward as she listened for sounds of an intruder. The fox cub must have died during the night. Addertail only shook his head as he joined her once more.

"It's been dead for some time now," he told her.

"Maybe the frost killed it," Squirrelfang mused.

"Doubtful," she growled. "A fox has thick fur." She pointed her tail to the once thick pelt of the cub. It was still soft and fuzzy, yet it already had the thick pelt that would take over as an adult.

"I don't see any signs of its mother," Squirrelfang added after he scanned the forest. "Perhaps she already knew it would die."

A sense of horror suddenly swept over Jadeleaf. Could a mother really abandon its own kit if she thought it wouldn't survive? The idea made her stomach clench. Squirrelfang looked at her in concern.

"Lets get back before our paws freeze," he murmured. "There's nothing worth checking out."

_But what about it's mother_? Jadeleaf wailed out the thought silently. She knew that Cloudfur and Snowstorm wouldn't approve of her worry over such a thing. But she couldn't help it. Somehow her maternal instincts had taken over when she saw the dead cub.

Her fur was still bristling by the time they reached the hollow. Each time she glanced back, it felt as though the cub kept asking her why it was abandoned. She tried to cast the thoughts away as she padded into the clearing. Silently she had to remind herself that the cub could have grown into a vicious killer.

_Foxes eat cats, especially when their alone and defenseless_, she told herself. Yet her maternal mind told her that the cub shouldn't have died.

The mother would return. And she had a feeling that the mother would come back with a vengeance.


	22. Chapter 20: Whitesnow

**AN: Wow, it's been five days since I've updated. And a whole month since this story was started. I might be doing a double update today, so you have been warned.**

**Anyways, thanks tufted titmouse for reviewing!  
><strong>

**-CHAPTER 20-**

Paws jabbed against Whitesnow's belly as she tried to move in her nest. She squirmed as the paws jabbed once more. When she opened her eyes, she saw that Darksmoke was staring at her through narrowed eyes. Panic suddenly gripped her when she realized how late it was. Most of the cats had already woken up and were preparing themselves for their daily chores.

The young warrior sprang to her paws after Darksmoke left her. He only mouthed that she was on the sunhigh patrol.

When she emerged from the warrior's den, she saw that camp was buzzing with activity. Applekit and Duskkit were teasing Boulderkit like usual. The three of them were constantly getting under the warriors' paws as they built up stronger dens or returned from patrols. When they weren't busy chasing each other, they would pester the elders until a story was told. Whitesnow had discovered that the Great Battle was one of their favorite stories. A shudder coursed through her each time Petalcloud described what had happened. Many cats had lost their lives that night. StarClan had grown angry with the Clans because of their swelling ranks. They forced the Clans to promise that no battles would take place until they said so.

Oakfire was waiting for her near the entrance of the hollow. His bones stuck out from each side as he looked up to meet her fiery gaze.

"Are you really so tired that you would leave your own sister behind?" he rasped after noticing that she was not Jadeleaf.

She fought back a hiss of retaliation as he took a step forward. Despite the ancient look in his eyes, she could tell that he knew something was up. She looked down at her paws as he closed his eyes.

"Your patrol is waiting for you outside of the hollow," he told her after they snapped open once more.

Whitesnow didn't wait for him to say more. She knew that Stonebrook was watching her from the medicine cat's den. A patrol could be dangerous for her health. Yet she insisted on going out with the patrols. Jadeleaf had told her that the Clan wouldn't suspect a thing as long as she did her duties. If it meant risking her life and the future lives of the Clan, than so be it.

Addertail and Sagefrost were pacing around the base of a willow. The two toms looked up when they heard her pawsteps thrumming against the undergrowth. She ignored Sagefrost's concerned expression as she padded past them.

"Where are we patrolling?" she asked after pacing had done nothing to settle the restlessness she felt.

"Oakfire wanted us to check the ShadowClan border," Sagefrost explained warily. "He thinks they're planning a raid."

"That old flea-bag is full of clouds," Addertail muttered under his breath. A cloud of frost had escaped from his mouth as he spoke. It only occurred to Whitesnow just now how cold it was. She shivered as a droplet of water landed on her shoulder.

"A good run will warm us up." Sagefrost had noticed her shivering. "Lets go." He sprang forward before Addertail could make a sound of complaint.

The two cats bounded after him, snow crunching under their paws as they moved. Whitesnow's tail brushed against branches that had grown since she first became an apprentice. It often surprised her that she was much larger now than she had been. Marshpaw and Dewpaw had grown since they first became apprentices as well. They were no longer the smallest cats in the Clan. Applekit was the smallest by far. Yet she rarely allowed her size to mess with her fiery attitude. She was the toughest kit in Freezemist's litter, just like Applewhisker had been.

Whitesnow's thoughts had drifted towards the ShadowClan border as the patrol reached it. They had passed the area where Jadeleaf found a dead fox cub. Nothing else had happened since the cub's body was found. Whitesnow knew that the mother could come back at any time. A sudden jab of worry had begun to form in her belly as she looked across the pines that covered ShadowClan territory.

Addertail and Sagefrost marked the trees as they went by. They weren't as concerned as she was. She glanced over her shoulder to see that they were already making their way back to camp. She shook her head after realizing that this wasn't the best time to worry about Kindlefur. He could take care of himself. He'd already proven it after boasting about how he prevented Alderstar from joining the RiverClan leader in the pointless war. Alderstar had been furious at first when her own son told her it was wrong. But after a while she saw that he was speaking the truth. Greenstar and Torchstar were just looking for excuses to fight.

She was about to turn and leave the border when a quiet hiss sounded across the trees. Her ears pricked forward in interest. The sound was oddly familiar, yet it had a strange tang to it. When she turned around, horror suddenly surged through her.

A brown tabby she-cat stood near the edge of the border. Her amber eyes gleamed as she glared at Whitesnow. Beside her stood Kindlefur, whose head was bent in defeat. Blood streaked from his muzzle where he had fought against her. Whitesnow fought the instinct to rush forward and rub muzzles with him. Something about the way Heatherpelt glared at her told her that the tabby was scheming.

"So he was right," she meowed in a seething tone. "I told mother that he shouldn't be trusted." She glanced at the ginger tom, who flinched away from her cold glare.

"Leave her out of this, Heatherpelt," he growled after gathering the strength to speak.

"Why should I?" Heatherpelt's head cocked to one side as she looked at him. "She is pregnant with your kits."

_Leave him alone_! Whitesnow longed to screech the words. But she knew that it would only attract more ShadowClan cats. Heatherpelt gave her a look that told her to stay quiet, or else.

Before Heatherpelt could say something else, a growl sounded from behind Whitesnow. The long-furred she-cat spun around to see Jadeleaf standing behind her. Anger pierced through her eyes as she glared coldly at Heatherpelt. Whitesnow felt a sudden surge of triumph as she thought of what she and her sister could do together. Jadeleaf had forgiven her a moon ago. Now they worked together to protect one anothers secrets.

"We already knew that," Jadeleaf spat as she padded forward. "I want to know why you are so close to the border."

"Whitesnow is expecting ShadowClan kits." Heatherpelt sounded as though she knew what she was talking about. "I believe they should stay in their father's Clan."

Jadeleaf bared her fangs at the tabby. "They are also ThunderClan kits," she snarled. "Let Kindlefur go, and leave my sister alone."

Heatherpelt glared at the pale gray warrior for several heartbeats. Whitesnow fidgeted when she felt the presence of other cats moving between herself and her sister. When she glanced at Jadeleaf, a knowing look gleamed within her sister's eyes. She looked back at the border to see that Heatherpelt had stepped back out of fear.

"This isn't over!" she spat.

The tabby had run away after realizing that there was no reason for her to fight. Whitesnow watched through narrowed eyes. She knew that Heatherpelt was right. ShadowClan would do anything they could to take the kits that were Kindlefur's.

Jadeleaf stepped back after Kindlefur was left alone. She glanced at Whitesnow. The tiniest nod was produced after realizing that she couldn't stop them from meeting one last time.

"I'm sorry," he whispered after limping forward. "I was hunting near the trees when Heatherpelt caught me." He shuddered as he remembered the fights that he endured from his siblings.

"You know what happens next, don't you?" Whitesnow felt a stab of pain as she spoke the words. She could feel Jadeleaf staring at her. She knew that her sister was surprised. Yet she also knew that she couldn't risk Kindlefur's life. Heatherpelt could turn the Clan against him if he was found out. Or worse, Alderstar might try to take the kits as her own. The thought made her belly twist. She didn't want them to be raised in ShadowClan.

"I could join your Clan." Kindlefur sounded desperate as he looked at her. "I don't want to lose you."

Whitesnow longed for that to be true. She wished that her Clanmates would accept him. But she had the feeling that they would never accept a cat that was born of pure ShadowClan blood. Tension was already rising around the Clan because of Oakfire's health. If she brought him back to the hollow, they might try to attack him without questions.

Pain gleamed within Kindlefur's eyes when he realized that she would never let him join her. She felt a pelt brush against her own. Jadeleaf had joined her, and was looking at her sympathetically. Somehow that didn't make things any better.

"Please take care of yourself," Whitesnow meowed after she knew that she could pull through.

She turned before Kindlefur could protest. Her heart had skipped a beat after she realized that this wasn't the hardest challenge she would face. The Clan would find out soon enough that the father was a cat from ShadowClan. She knew that they would be furious when they realized which cat had fathered her kits. Jadeleaf's tail brushed against her shoulders as she passed the trees where the dead cub had been.

"I spoke to Sagefrost about it," her sister murmured. "He told me that he would tell the Clan he was their father."

Surprise filled Whitesnow's gaze as she looked at her. "Heatherpelt's only going to try and take the kits as ShadowClan's," she whispered. "I may as well tell the truth instead of getting him in trouble."

Jadeleaf stared at Whitesnow for a few heartbeats. Than she suddenly pressed her muzzle against Whitesnow's fur. "StarClan has told me that what you did was right," she mewed. "These kits will bring a positive look to ThunderClan."

**AN: Dun dun dun! So Whitesnow is now expecting kits...I wonder what this means for ThunderClan and ShadowClan...And has anyone read Crookedstar's Promise? Such a good book! I only just finished it this week, since I was on vacation at the shore. Great fun, but the flies are a pain. Anyways, next chapter should be up either tonight or tomorrow.**


	23. Chapter 21: Jadeleaf

**-CHAPTER 21-**

"Race you to the half rock!" Loud mewls sounded from outside the warriors' den, alerting Jadeleaf from her sleep. Her eyes snapped open when she heard paws scampering across the hollow. "I win!" Applekit's voice reached her ears, and she let out an irritated growl.

Only four days had passed since Whitesnow's confrontation with Heatherpelt. Her sister had moved to the nursery soon after, announcing that she was expecting someone's kits. Though she wouldn't admit who her mate was, she gave Blizzardstar a knowing look. Robinflight's kits had arrived with little trouble. She gave birth to a tom and a she-kit. One was black with a single white patch on his throat, and he'd been named Toadkit. The other was a lighter colored tabby she-kit, with creamy white paws and a darker striped tail. She'd been named Dawnkit after she arrived when the sun began to rise.

ThunderClan was thriving despite the brutal leafbare. Snow was falling almost every other day, creating a thick blanket over the forest. The snow made it difficult for patrols to cross as they checked the borders or hunted prey. Prey itself was growing scarce as it grew colder and colder out. Jadeleaf had done her best to keep the fresh-kill pile over the past couple of days. Each time she caught something she would either bring it to the elders or take it to her sister if the apprentices hadn't fed the queens. Whitesnow would always look at her gratefully before eating whatever prey was caught that day. Oakfire's health had gotten worse after Stonebrook announced that he had whitecough. He was confined to her den after his sickness was discovered, though he made a show to prove that he was stronger than ever.

Jadeleaf's attention was brought back to the loud kits that played outside the nursery. She groaned when she realized that it was time for another hunting patrol. Most of the Clan was already awake by now, and she knew that she wouldn't get away with sleeping in.

Carefully she arched her back and avoided the cats who were on the moonhigh patrol. Darksmoke and Shrewtail had been sent out early in the evening to check on the ShadowClan border. Apparently more ShadowClan cats had been seen near the border. Their visits were becoming more and more frequent, and Jadeleaf had a feeling it wouldn't be long before an attack was formed. Blizzardstar had taken over Oakfire's duties for him while he recovered. After hearing about the resent threats from ShadowClan, he stepped up the patrols near the Twoleg clearing. Jadeleaf had already been sent out twice despite having been told that she was better as a hunter. She rarely saw Kindlefur during her treks to the clearing, though she could feel his heart reaching out for Whitesnow.

She let out a sigh before padding out of the warriors' den. Life was strangely peaceful despite everything that was happening. She knew that one day she would have an entire Clan to worry about. Somehow the thought made her heart soar. Blizzardstar had to make see that she was improving as a warrior. One day he or his successor might choose her as their deputy.

"Kits, get back here now!" Freezemist's call rang across the clearing. Jadeleaf looked towards where she was staring at to see that Applekit was chasing Petalcloud's tail. The elder was fast asleep inside her den, though her tail stuck half-way out. Jadeleaf stifled a purr of amusement when the little kit's teeth clamped onto the elders' tail. Petalcloud yowled in surprise when she felt teeth brush against her skin. She lifted her tail, sending Applekit flying across the clearing. "Applekit, what in StarClan's name are you doing?" Freezemist's voice was filled with outrage when Applekit sprang back to her paws. A low growl had formed in the little kit's throat as she glowered at Petalcloud.

"She hurt me!" Applekit hissed.

Freezemist padded forward and gave her kit a gentle nudge. "And you deserved to be scratched," the queen murmured. "Petalcloud is older than any of us, and she deserves her rest."

The little kit fumed as she was carried back to the nursery. Duskkit and Boulderkit watched with wide expressions as their sister was given back to them. Jadeleaf stared at them for a few heartbeats. She was surprised that Applekit could put up such a fight. The tiny kit would make a perfect warrior when the time came.

"Being in the nursery is so boring," Applekit muttered as she joined her siblings.

"Yeah, Dawnkit and Toadkit are to small to play with," Duskkit added.

"That's enough, all of you." Freezemist glared at the three kits as they stared at the camp's entrance longingly.

"I can play with them if you'd like," Jadeleaf meowed after the queen shook her head.

"Would you?" Freezemist purred at the idea of leaving her kits for a few heartbeats. "I'd love to stretch out my legs."

When Jadeleaf gave her a nod, the pale gray she-cat padded out of the hollow. Shrewtail had emerged from the warriors' den and followed her. Jadeleaf stared after them until she was certain they were gone. She looked back at the kits. They were huddled together in a straight line. Only Applekit seemed unable to sit still as she waited for Jadeleaf to speak.

"What sort of games would you like to play?" Jadeleaf asked.

"We could play hide and seek!" Boulderkit gave an excited bounce as he spoke out for the first time.

"That's kits' play." Applekit rolled her eyes as he sat down. "We like to play games like catch the mouse or moss-ball."

Before Jadeleaf could ask what the kit meant by that, Applekit had wriggled to her haunches. Excitement buzzed in the air as she swatted a paw at the wad of moss that had been collected by Dewpaw. Duskkit reacted before Boulderkit could notice what was happening. Jadeleaf watched silently as the two sisters tossed the moss to each other. They seemed to ignore Boulderkit as he tried to chase after the moss.

The pale gray warrior took a step forward to intervene. Boulderkit was left out of many of their games. She knew that he must be feeling some sort of loneliness; she'd felt the same way when Whitesnow refused to talk to her.

"Come on, lets play a game of chase," she meowed after Boulderkit looked at her in confusion.

The three kits were exhausted soon after Jadeleaf had allowed them to chase her around. She could tell that Blizzardstar was watching. His amber eyes were solemn as he stared through his den's entrance. Jadeleaf shook her head as she dragged Applekit off of her flank. The tiny kit was trying to pummel her with paws the size of raspberries.

Amusement flared within Jadeleaf by the time Applekit fell to the ground. Freezemist and Shrewtail had returned with a couple of mice in their jaws. She looked at them proudly after realizing that she'd endured the entire day with their boisterous kits. Whitesnow had been watching through the entrance after Dawnkit's mewling woke her up. Jadeleaf nodded to her sister before joining Freezemist by the fresh-kill pile.

"Thanks for taking care of them," the queen murmured.

"Every cat deserves a break, even the queens," Jadeleaf told her.

Freezemist's tail brushed against her shoulders. "Your mother would have been proud."

Jadeleaf fought back a hiss of surprise. Most cats never spoke of her mother of father. Many had revered Snowstorm as one of the fastest warriors in ThunderClan. Cloudfur had been sought after as one of the most beautiful cats in the Clans. Jadeleaf knew that some of the warriors had been jealous of them. She shook the thought away as Freezemist padded away. Shrewtail stared after his mate and than joined Addertail and Eagleheart outside of the warriors' den. The two were sharing a rabbit that had been caught by Pineroot.

Dusk had settled in by the time she ate something herself. Though she hadn't hunted for the Clan, she spent her day with the kits. Applekit by far was her favorite. The tiny kit always acted like the leader of the litter. She constantly got the other kits in trouble with her decisions.

She picked up a shrew from the fresh-kill pile for herself. Exhaustion had quickly settled in as she sat between Shrewtail and Addertail.

_I'm sure that Applekit would make a good apprentice for someone_, she thought as she chewed the stingy meat.

_Perhaps you could mentor her_. Snowstorm's voice startled Jadeleaf from her thoughts. _I'm sure Blizzardstar has seen how much you improved_.

_I doubt it_, Jadeleaf thought with a roll of her eyes. _There are other warriors who are more suited to mentoring kits than I am_. She recalled the days when she would try to show off in front of Blizzardstar. All he did was look away each time she performed her skills.

_One day you will become a great leader_, Snowstorm told her.

Jadeleaf's mind reeled as she thought of what Snowstorm had said. He was right. She knew that he could easily predict the future that was held before her. In her own thoughts, she was already set to become the future leader. All that she needed was to have an apprentice of her own, and prove herself worthy.


	24. Chapter 22: Stonebrook

**-CHAPTER 22-**

A half moon hovered above the frost-bitten forest. Snow had become a minor problem to the Clans since it's first fall. The lake was already beginning to freeze, though most cats doubted that it was frozen solid. Stories of warriors and apprentices falling in because the lake was only partially frozen had haunted the Clans for generations. Most knew that it was dangerous to trek across the lake. Only RiverClan cats were brave enough, and that was only during greenleaf or newleaf. Prey was still easy to find despite the bitter cold that had settled down around the lake. ThunderClan cats could easily manage by hunting a wider variety of prey. Most cats believed that they hunted only mice or shrews.

The she-cat arched her back in a wide stretch as she prepared for her journey. This was the best part of her job as medicine cat: Each half moon they would travel to the Moonpool and visit their ancestors. Her mentor had taught her that the Moonpool was an important symbol to the Clans. StarClan could communicate without it, though their whispers and omens were never as strong. After earning her full medicine cat name, her dreams with StarClan had become stronger than ever. She knew from what her mentor had said that certain cats were chosen for such specific tasks. Perhaps because she had a place in StarClan, they could tell her what the signs that were sent to her meant.

"Aren't you leaving yet?" The she-cat drew back when a large white tom spoke to her. She blinked at him through pale amber eyes as he pressed forward. Concern gleamed within his own eyes. "I want to know what those signs mean," he added when he noticed her confusion. "StarClan clearly knew that it had something to do with our warriors, but I'm not sure if it's a good sign or a bad sign."

"Yes, Blizzardstar." The she-cat shook her head. "I've been planning on speaking to them about it." Her voice was evenly leveled, though there was a hint of annoyance within it.

Blizzardstar had always come to pester her at the worse times. When she had a patient or was trying to sort through herbs, he would come and ask her to speak with StarClan. She knew that he was worried about his Clan, but sometimes she wished that he would understand what it was like to work as a medicine cat. There was much more to it than sharing dreams with StarClan or hunting for herbs.

"Stonebrook, I'm sorry." His next words made her ears prick forward in surprise. She met his gaze to see that he looked guiltily at his paws. "I'm worried about this omen...and the effect it will have on the Clan."

"Very well," she sighed. "I'm leaving now."

She rose to her paws before Blizzardstar could make a sound of complaint. When she left him behind to exit her den, she saw that most of the Clan was sleeping by now. Only Addertail was on guard. His mottled fur gleamed in the moonlight as he sat in front of the thorn tunnel. Stonebrook fought back a grin as she padded forward. The young warrior was brash and ambitious as far as she was concerned. He'd never be like Adderstar, who was famous for saving his own Clanmates from their demise. The young tom gave her a nod as she passed him.

Outside of the hollow the air was bitterly cold. She could see her breath as she exhaled. A shiver coursed down her spine when she realized just how cold it would be tonight. Now she wasn't sure if sharing tongues with StarClan was such a good idea.

She quickly cast the thoughts aside as she traveled over the hill that would take her into the moors. For once she was thankful that medicine cats didn't share the same hatred towards other Clans like her Clanmates did. Medicine cats didn't hold grudges unless it was for a good reason.

The moon was rising fast by the time she reached her destination. A dark gray she-cat was already pacing around the base of a hill. Beside her sat a young looking gray and white she-cat with a long, elegant tail. Stonebrook dipped her head respectfully as she joined them. Snow crunched under her paws as she sat down beside the gray and white she-cat.

"How is WindClan, Mothflower?" she asked as the dark gray she-cat continued to pace.

She gave the gray and white she-cat a cold stare. Stonebrook sighed as a sense of unease began to unfold around them.

War had been waged between WindClan and RiverClan. She knew that the medicine cats would feel uneasy towards each other after healing their Clanmates' wounds after the battles. She wondered if that was why Mothflower had left Lionpaw at his camp.

"RiverClan have recovered from the war that Greenstar's so intent on waging," the gray and white she-cat sniffed. "I'm afraid to say that Torchstar has lost a life."

Stonebrook's fur stood on end when she mentioned the RiverClan leader. He was the oldest cat around the lake, even older than Blizzardstar. She recalled at the Gathering how Thistlefur had taken over for him. Somehow that didn't make her feel any better. Thistlefur was more ambitious than Greenstar. She knew that he would be willing to drag out the war that Greenstar had waged on RiverClan.

Her thoughts were broken by the sound of an approaching cat. She lifted her muzzle to see a pale ginger tom padding towards them. A pair of green eyes pierced through the darkness of night as he reached the small group.

"Mothflower, Sweetmallow, Stonebrook," he murmured. "I apologize for being late. An apprentice came in and had a bellyache."

The four medicine cats had begun to make their way towards the Moonpool. Stonebrook could feel Firesky's green eyes boring into her pelt as she paced alongside Mothflower. She tried to ignore it, but something told her that he had an important message.

"What do you want?" she hissed after stopping to let him reach her.

"I wanted to warn you before it happens," he huffed. "Alderstar is planning on attacking ThunderClan."

His words made Stonebrook's heart skip a beat in dismay. "What reasons does she have for attacking us?" she demanded.

"Apparently her son was brutally attacked by a ThunderClan cat," he explained with a shrug. "He came back with a long clawmark on his neck and back. Its left him scarred."

_I don't know of any cat who would attack her kin_, Stonebrook thought with a shake of her head.

"I know who did it, too," Firesky continued. "Heatherpelt and Larchwhisker have been teasing him since they were kits. I'm sure that Heatherpelt was the one who attacked him. She just used ThunderClan as an excuse."

Stonebrook's tail lashed as they reached the Moonpool. She'd always known from the start that Heatherpelt was a bad seed. The young warrior was spoiled by her mother. When she'd seen Heatherpelt at Gatherings, she saw that the young cat was always planning or scheming ahead of herself. Heatherpelt was no fool, but a good planner.

She glowered at her paws as they traveled down the hill that led into the hollow. Inside the hollow it was warmer. No snow had managed to reach the ground here. The Moonpool itself wasn't half-frozen like the lake.

She glanced at the other medicine cats as they lowered themselves to drink from the Moonpool. Starlight reflected in the water, though it was very faint.

Silently she sent a prayer to StarClan. She wanted to know what the omen meant as much as Blizzardstar did. A sense of worry had begun to overwhelm her as she thought of what Firesky had told her. If what he said was true, than the Clan was in grave danger.

The blue-gray she-cat leaned forward and drank from the pool. A shudder instantly coursed down her spine, and she dropped to the ground. Sleep took over very quickly, and she knew that she was dreaming of StarClan by the time her eyes closed.

"You are right to fear Alderstar's ambition." Her eyes snapped open when a tom spoke. Stonebrook gasped when she saw a large white tom standing in front of her. His eyes were the same shade of green as Jadeleaf's, pale and cold in the faint starlight.

"Snowstorm," she nearly choked out. "Where is Adderstar, or Whisperstep?"

Whisperstep had been her former mentor. The grouchy old tom had been given his name because of how silent his movements were. No cat knew where he was until they spotted him. Snowstorm shook his head as she stepped forward. She knew that he was recalling the Great Battle that had taken his life. Somehow that didn't make the scene in front of her better.

"Both are occupied by other means," he meowed. "Come with me, I know that you are worried about my kits."

"I'm worried about the Clan," she pointed out.

Stonebrook kept her eyes on the path ahead as Snowstorm veered past a thorn bush. A golden brown tabby lifted his head when he noticed their passing. She dipped her head to him, knowing that this was the famous Thornclaw from stories that had been passed down from generation to generation. He lived during the times of Firestar.

Thornclaw followed them as Snowstorm led the way. Stonebrook's ears flattened as more cats joined them.

Soon the entire clearing was filled with cats from StarClan. Stonebrook recognized Cloudfur, her own sister. She couldn't meet Cloudfur's gaze as she followed Snowstorm into the center of the clearing.

Adderstar and Whisperstep stood side-by-side, pelts brushing against each other. Stonebrook met her former mentor's gaze, suddenly wondering what this was about. Gatherings like these rarely happened unless something big was about to happen. She recalled the one time before the Great Battle. Cats from all Clans had come together. Stonebrook could easily remember that they were preparing for the worse. Greenstar was the one who had started the fight. The fights were carried on when more cats accused one another, spitting that they stole prey or crossed borders. The fighting had finally stopped when Leopardfang was killed.

"Looks like the medicine cat has arrived," a dark brown tabby announced when he noticed Stonebrook's arrival. She met his amber gaze, knowing full well that this was Brambleclaw. He'd been killed during a battle against ShadowClan many, many generations ago. Stonebrook wondered if he still remembered the deaths that had taken place that battle. It was the same battle that had taken Firestar's life. Her heart soared when she saw several familiar faces. Her own mother and father stood together as they looked at her proudly. "Can we get on with this meeting?" Brambleclaw was glaring at Adderstar as the former leader remained silent.

The former leader nodded and rose to his paws. Stonebrook rose to her paws as well. She noticed that most of the StarClan members were staring at her directly. Anticipation gnawed at her belly. Adderstar had begun to whisper urgently to Whisperstep, who nodded occasionally. Stonebrook wondered if this was some sort of test that she would have to face. She saw that the other StarClan cats were growing just as impatient as she felt.

"We have gathered here tonight because of the fate that beholds ThunderClan," Adderstar announced after finally settling beside Whisperstep. Whispers suddenly surrounded the clearing as cats shared the news amongst themselves. Stonebrook knew that every cat here was from ThunderClan. She recognized older cats that had been around during Firestar's reign, and younger cats that were around during Adderstar's reign. "The sign that Snowstorm sent was just the beginning. It was a sign that would foretell the future of ThunderClan."

"Jadeleaf and Whitesnow are the best choices because of what they have suffered in their past," Whisperstep continued for Adderstar. His mottled ginger fur gleamed as he met Stonebrook's gaze. She noticed that Snowstorm had shifted in his seat. He wanted his daughters to become the best warriors in ThunderClan. "I know that you want what is best for your daughters," he added when Cloudfur stiffened. "But they are the reason we have calmed down. Our anger has finally faded after peace surrounded the forest."

"Does this mean that one of them will lead ThunderClan?" Stonebrook cocked her head to one side and stared at Whisperstep in confusion. Somewhere within her mind she knew what his answer was. Jadeleaf was more of a fighter than her sister could ever dream of being. Yet Whitesnow was gentle and caring towards the kits of ThunderClan. On top of all that, Whitesnow had just moved to the nursery a few days ago. Stonebrook's mind whirled as she thought of the many reasons they could be the future leaders of ThunderClan. "Is that why you sent the sign to me?" she asked as Whisperstep and Adderstar exchanged looks.

"In a way, it does," Adderstar replied. "But it also signals that something else is coming." Before he could explain what he meant, shadows fell upon the clearing. Stonebrook's fur stood on end when she saw distant eyes gleaming in the darkness. The stench of fear rested like a heavy fog around the clearing. "Ignore that." Adderstar was glancing over his shoulder to look at the distant eyes. "We must leave you now." He nodded gently to Stonebrook. Before she could ask him what he meant by that, the images of her ancestors began to fade around her. Soon she was awake once more in the hollow with the other medicine cats. They were already wide awake, waiting for her.

"Did you have a good dream?" Firesky asked as they left the hollow behind.

"It was an interesting dream," she replied as wariness pricked at her paws.

"I'm heading back to WindClan," Mothflower meowed. "My bones are aching." The older medicine cat loped through the snow back towards the hill that led to WindClan territory.

Stonebrook watched as the other medicine cats disappeared back to their own territories. Her own mind was on the dreams that StarClan sent her. The signs that she was given told her that Jadeleaf and Whitesnow were important to her Clan. No matter what they suffered from or endured, they would hold the key to ThunderClan's survival.


	25. Chapter 23: Jadeleaf

**-CHAPTER 23-**

Light filtered through the warriors' den as Jadeleaf struggled to sleep in. She knew that sleeping in was not tolerated by most cats, but she had been on a late hunting patrol. Yet the light refused to leave her eyes. She struggled in her nest, squirming as she tried to get comfortable once more. When her eyes finally did open after several heartbeats later, she saw that it was close to sunhigh. She suppressed a groan when she realized that most of the warriors were already gone. Only a couple had slept in. Her pelt brushed against Eagleheart's as she rose to her paws.

_Where is everyone_? she wondered as she glanced around. Airstorm's nest was empty, as was Larksong's. She pressed her nose against the bed of moss to find out that their nests were cold. They'd been gone for most of the morning, as far as she could tell. Her eyes gleamed with annoyance as she stretched out her back. The warriors could have at least woken her up if something was wrong. She reminded herself that it was her responsibility to wake up, not her Clanmates. They had their own duties to worry about, let alone hers.

She quickly padded out of the den, careful not to wake the others. Outside camp was quiet. Jadeleaf looked around to see that several cats were lined outside Stonebrook's den. A sudden sense of worry began to overwhelm the young warrior as she padded forward. Had something happened to the deputy? Oakfire had been sick for over a moon now. Perhaps his life was hanging only by a strand of blood. Jadeleaf shook her head at the thought. Nothing was worse than losing a deputy. Oakfire had been Blizzardstar's deputy for moons. Who would he choose if Oakfire was found dead?

She glanced around at the possible choices. There weren't many. Pineroot was too quick to jump into battles. Squirrelfang had an attitude about him that made her fur crawl. Airstorm would have been a better choice, but he had yet to mentor an apprentice. Jadeleaf's eyes traveled towards Darksmoke, Airstorm's brother. The dark gray warrior would have made a better choice as deputy than any other cat. He was young, yet he had enough experience to tell him what was wrong and right. Blizzardstar had mentored him himself. Jadeleaf's ears pricked forward at the thought. Yes, Darksmoke would have made a better choice than anyone else.

Her thoughts were cut short when Stonebrook emerged from her den. Sorrow gleamed within her eyes when she met the gazes of her Clanmates. A wail suddenly echoed across the hollow, loud and mournful. Jadeleaf's head hung when she guessed what had happened. Shrewtail and Robinflight had been in the medicine cat's den, according to Freezemist. She sat outside the den, keeping a close eye on Whitesnow as the white-furred queen took care of her kits. Oakfire was the only kin to Shrewtail and Robinflight. Applewhisker, their mother, had been killed in the battle against WindClan. Jadeleaf glared at the ground as she thought of what would happen next.

"I've done everything I could," Stonebrook whispered when Jadeleaf limped forward. "He is hunting with his sister, now." She was looking at her paws when Jadeleaf's tail brushed against her shoulder. Most of the Clan had gathered around the clearing, wondering if Blizzardstar would make his announcement right away. She glanced towards the Highrock to see that he was whispering urgently to Larksong. The black and white she-cat only shook her head, muttering something under her breath.

"He will feel welcomed in StarClan," Jadeleaf murmured.

Before Stonebrook could reply, Blizzardstar had climbed on the Highrock. The sun was still high in the sky. Jadeleaf looked up and saw that not a single cloud had whisked in front of it. She wondered if StarClan themselves were mourning over the death of Oakfire.

"Let all cats old enough gather around the Highrock for a Clan meeting!" His voice rang across the rocky walls. Jadeleaf sat beside Stonebrook as warriors emerged from their dens. Eagleheart and Darksmoke emerged from the den, blinking sleep from their eyes. The two cats looked at Blizzardstar in alarm when he glared at them. "I know that we have just suffered a major loss, but life must carry on," the ThunderClan leader meowed. He gazed up at the sky, as if he knew that Oakfire was now watching them. "We will hold a vigil for Oakfire tonight, but I must name a new deputy before moonhigh." After he finished speaking a hushed whisper surrounded the clearing. Jadeleaf shuffled from paw to paw uncomfortably. "I say these words before the spirit of Oakfire, so that he may hear and approve my choice. Larksong will be my deputy."

Shocked mewls rippled among the crowd. Only Dewpaw and Marshpaw exchanged excited looks. Jadeleaf tilted her head in confusion when she saw the look of surprise within Larksong's eyes. She thought there was a hint of desperation within the black and white she-cats gaze as well.

"Excuse me for butting in on good choices, but why choose Larksong?" Petalcloud rasped. "She may be young and strong, but she has little experience." The warrior flinched at Petalcloud's rough tone.

"Larksong is a good choice like any other cat in this Clan," Blizzardstar snapped.

"Yes, but Pineroot would have made a decent deputy as well." Jadeleaf glared at the cat that spoke up. Addertail's fur was ruffled as he glared at his leader.

"Larksong is my deputy, and any cat who wishes to challenge my decision will be punished." Blizzardstar turned away before cats could say anything else.

The Clan was shocked into silence. Jadeleaf had left Stonebrook's side by the time fury swelled within her belly. Addertail was always trying to stir up trouble. Larksong may not have been Jadeleaf's favorite choice, but it was better than rushing into battle any chance the new deputy would get. She was wise and would know what was right or wrong. Darksmoke would help her.

Jadeleaf joined her sister outside the nursery as Freezemist comforted Robinflight. Squirrelfang had joined his mate while Shrewtail paced around the medicine cat's den entrance. Whitesnow's gaze was filled with exhaustion as Applekit and her siblings bounced around the nursery's entrance. Dawnkit and Toadkit were busy playing a game with Boulderkit while his sisters chased one another.

"How are you feeling?" Jadeleaf asked when she nuzzled her sister affectionately.

"A bit tired, actually," Whitesnow replied through a yawn. "These kits have kept me up most of the night." Jadeleaf knew that she was referring to her own kits.

Her belly had swollen considerably over the past moon since she joined the nursery. Stonebrook had told them that it would be a large litter. Jadeleaf wondered if the medicine cat knew who the father was. She knew that Whitesnow had promised to tell the Clan as soon as they were born, but she didn't know if Whitesnow would have the guts to do it.

"Want me to hunt?" Jadeleaf asked after realizing that thinking about it wouldn't help.

Whitesnow shook her head. "You should rest too," she murmured. "You've been so busy lately. I don't want your leg to give out." She glanced at Jadeleaf's leg.

The pale gray cat winced at the memories that coursed through her. The limp she had was a permanent one. Stonebrook had told her that she would never get over that. Jadeleaf shook her head and tried to push the thoughts away. Now was not the time to worry about something like that. She had an entire Clan to worry about.

"Stonebrook wanted to see you," Eagleheart meowed as he passed them.

Jadeleaf waved her tail at him. She knew that he had feelings for her like Kindlefur had for Whitesnow. But she wasn't interested in love. All she cared about was her Clanmates and what sort of future they would have. She shook her head and mewed her goodbye to Whitesnow before leaving.

Stonebrook waited outside her den as Jadeleaf padded forward. The medicine cat dipped her head slightly, ignoring Jadeleaf's look of surprise.

The two of them slipped into her den without a word. Jadeleaf fought back a shudder when she saw Oakfire's body. It had been covered in herbs and other ointments in preparation for the night's vigil. Stonebrook looked at the body sadly. She could see grief gleaming within the medicine cat's eyes.

_The Clan has already suffered enough_, Jadeleaf thought as she sat down beside the body. _Why did StarClan have to take Oakfire's spirit? We needed him now more than ever_!

"I've spoken to StarClan the night before," Stonebrook murmured after settling down in front of Jadeleaf. Her ears pricked forward with interest when she met Stonebrook's gaze. "They've told me about your...meetings with StarClan." Jadeleaf tried not to flinch when Stonebrook narrowed her eyes. "I know that you and your sister share an important destiny. One that will save the Clans."

"Cloudfur and Snowstorm only want what is best for us," Jadeleaf growled.

_I can't save the Clans_! Her mind reeled as she thought of the stories that were told about cats who saved the Clans in the past. Many cats often thought of Lionstar, Jayfeather and Dovewing. The three cats who stopped the Place Of No Stars from taking over the lake Clans. She thought of Firestar, the greatest legend of all times. Firestar had saved the Clans from TigerClan and BloodClan many seasons ago.

Stonebrook was shaking her head. Frustration gnawed at Jadeleaf's belly as she waited for her medicine cat's reply.

"StarClan wants what is best for the Clans," Stonebrook told her. "I've watched you fight off infection from your sprained leg, and I've watched you fight the grief that you felt when your mother and father died. You and your sister are strong enough to take on anything."

Jadeleaf backed out of the den. Her fur was bristling by the time Stonebrook's stare broke. There was something almost ominous about the way the medicine cat looked at her.

_She's right you know_. Jadeleaf's legs stiffened when she heard Cloudfur's voice.

_What do you mean_? Jadeleaf was glowering at her paws by the time she reached the clearing. By now most cats were gathered around the center. She spotted Robinflight and Shrewtail sitting together with their mates. Oakfire's body was being dragged out of the medicine cat's den by Stonebrook.

_Stonebrook was right to single you and your sister out_, Cloudfur whispered. Her pelt brushed against Jadeleaf's as she sat down beside her daughter. _I only come to warn you that the worse has yet to come_.

_I don't understand_! Jadeleaf's tail lashed from side to side._ Haven't we suffered enough_?

_Every great warrior must suffer_, Cloudfur murmured softly._ It makes them stronger_.

Jadeleaf glared at the rocky walls that loomed ahead. She knew that her mother was right. A warrior only grew stronger when they learned from past mistakes. Her own life was filled with mistakes that would prove to make her stronger.

Blizzardstar stood beside his mate as they mourned over Oakfire's death. Jadeleaf stared at the path ahead. Time would go by slowly for ThunderClan. Stonebrook herself had told the young warrior that she was destined to save the Clans. And if that was the case, she knew that she could do it.


	26. Chapter 24: Jadeleaf

**AN: Wow, this is my longest chapter yet! I'm on a role! Oh yeah, this is also going to be a double update for those who are curious. If I'm in a good mood, maybe there will be a third update. But I'm not making any promises.  
><strong>

**-CHAPTER 24-**

Time seemed to move slowly for the next few days after her meeting with Stonebrook. Jadeleaf picked up on every patrol she could, making sure that her leader saw how much effort she put in to her work. When she wasn't busy patrolling the borders or hunting for her Clan, she would find herself keeping an eye on Freezemist's kits. Blizzardstar had told her that he would make them apprentices very soon. If she made a good show of her strength, than he might give one of them to her as her own apprentice.

Oakfire's death had taken a turn for the worse on the Clan. WindClan took advantage of his absence by stealing back the grove of trees that had once belonged to them. Blizzardstar did nothing to stop them. Each time she passed the trees, Jadeleaf would see the looks of contempt in their eyes when they patrolled their own borders. Even Snowpaw, the friendly apprentice that she'd seen at Gatherings, looked like the typical angry WindClan cat. Her own anger seethed between her pelt as she watched them. The WindClan cats were arrogant as ever as they fought over the piece of territory that belonged to RiverClan. War was a constant threat between the two Clans, and Gatherings were often filled with tension because of it.

Sunhigh had arrived by the time she came back with Airstorm and Shrewtail. Shrewtail's apprentice bounced alongside him eagerly. Despite all that had happened, Marshpaw never seemed to forget that his enthusiasm would help the Clan. Jadeleaf would see him often play-fighting with his brother, or showing the kits basic fighting moves. He'd even told the kits that he would build a special training area for them in the back of the nursery. Applekit had been especially excited about this news. Each chance she got she would enter the training circle that Marshpaw created for them. In the end, the Clan would peaceful despite what had happened to their former deputy. Even Larksong seemed to recover from the shock of being named as Blizzardstar's deputy.

"Let all cats old enough gather around the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" Blizzardstar's yowl rang across the hollow, loud and clear enough for every cat to hear. Jadeleaf watched in amusement as her Clanmates scrambled from their dens. Eagleheart and Pineroot emerged from the warriors' den, followed by Squirrelfang and Sagefrost. Larksong was already sitting near the fresh-kill pile. She looked at her mate as the rest of the Clan piled into the hollow. Petalcloud dragged herself out of the elders' den, nudged by a grumpy looking Coalfire. When most of the Clan appeared to be in check, Blizzardstar grinned. "Today is a special day for ThunderClan," he began. Jadeleaf's ears flattened when she heard excited squeals coming from the nursery. "Naming apprentices shows that we will remain strong, and that the future of ThunderClan is in their paws."

Just as he finished speaking Freezemist's kits stumbled out of the nursery. The pale gray queen looked at him apologetically. Blizzardstar stared at her as she gathered her kits around in a tight circle. Jadeleaf peered over her shoulder to see that most of them were bursting with excitement. She fought back a purr of amusement when Blizzardstar coughed quietly. "Come forward you three." He flicked his tail to press them forward.

Applekit was the first to move forward. Her little tail stuck out as she bounded into the center of the clearing. Duskkit and Boulderkit followed a little more slowly; their pelts were well groomed by their mother after having been pushed down by her. Freezemist didn't hide the pride that gleamed within her eyes as she looked. Shrewtail sat beside her, giving her a gentle nudge when she struggled to sit still. She looked at him in amusement before looking back at her kits.

"Applekit, until you have received your warrior name, you will be known as Applepaw. Squirrelfang, you are ready for an apprentice. You mentored Addertail into a fine young warrior, and I expect you to pass this on to Applepaw." The long-furred cat stepped forward as his name was called out. Jadeleaf fought back a gasp of surprise when they touched noses for the first time.

_Why wasn't I picked_? she wondered as he led his newly named apprentice to the crowd. Applepaw liked her, not Squirrelfang. She could see the longing in the newly named apprentice. Applepaw kept staring at her as if she expected the same thing. Jadeleaf could only shake her head guiltily. Blizzardstar must have changed his mind at the last minute. Perhaps she would gain Duskkit or Boulderkit as her own apprentice.

"Duskkit, until you have received your warrior name, you will be known as Duskpaw. Airstorm, you are more than ready for your first apprentice. Your mentor had been Snowstorm, before his life was taken during the Great Battle. I expect you to pass on all he taught you to Duskpaw, so that she may be prepared for any battles to come." Duskpaw whirled around as the larger black cat padded out of the crowd. Her ginger and black fur bristled slightly when he touched noses with her own. Jadeleaf tilted her head to one side as she was taken back to the crowd. She sat beside Applepaw, who was glaring noticeably at Squirrelfang.

"Boulderkit, until you have received your warrior name, you will be known as Boulderpaw. Sagefrost, you are ready for an apprentice. Your mentor was Cloudfur, and her teachings have made you a fine warrior. I expect you to pass on what you have learned to Boulderpaw." Sagefrost's tail was raised as he padded towards his apprentice. Boulderpaw didn't show the same anger that his sisters showed. Instead he looked excited to have a younger cat as his mentor. He nearly knocked Sagefrost over in his excitement.

Jadeleaf's pelt was bristling by the time the meeting was dismissed. She sat beside Addertail and Pineroot as the Clan dispersed. Squirrelfang was quick to announce that he would show his apprentice the territory. The other newly named mentors agreed that it was a good idea. Jadeleaf exchanged annoyed glances with her Clanmates before she padded towards Blizzardstar. He was whispering quietly to Larksong, whose own pelt was bristling with anxiety. Blizzardstar looked up when he noticed her approach. He waved his tail at his mate, and she backed away slowly. She met Jadeleaf's gaze before disappearing into the warriors' den.

"Why not make me one of their mentors?" she hissed after the former queen was gone.

"Because I know what you are capable of," he replied calmly. "Jadeleaf, you are too young to have an apprentice of your own. If I gave you an apprentice now the Clan would question my authority. They already are." He eyed his own Clanmates as they whispered amongst themselves. Jadeleaf followed his gaze to see that some were staring at him cautiously. "I want you to have the chance at becoming the greatest warrior in the Clan," he added. "You will have an apprentice of your own soon, but not now."

She glowered at the ground as he left her to take a mouse from the fresh-kill pile. Had she not shown enough interest in Freezemist's kits? When she looked up she saw that Squirrelfang was already leaving with Applepaw. The apprentice kept glancing over her shoulder, as if she thought that staring would change Blizzardstar's mind. Jadeleaf fought back a hiss of frustration. Surely he made a mistake by naming Squirrelfang as Applepaw's mentor? The two were nothing alike. Squirrelfang showed no interest in the young cat. She shook her head as the two left the hollow.

"Instead of moping around why don't you join the hunting patrol?" Larksong had come out of the warriors' den once more and was looking at Jadeleaf suspiciously. Jadeleaf's fur bristled slightly when Larksong eyed the young warrior. "Or do I have to tell Blizzardstar that you're shirking in your work?"

_Shut up you mousebrain_! Jadeleaf fought the urge to spit the words at Larksong's paws. She knew the black and white deputy was stressed from the extra chores that had been given to her. But it was still no excuse to take out her stress on the younger cats. Jadeleaf had enough problems as it was let alone dealing with Larksong. She lashed her tail before Larksong could make another sound of complain. There was no point in arguing with a cat who thought she was right.

Jadeleaf stalked away as she padded towards the warriors' den. Freezemist had only just returned, though Jadeleaf had a feeling that she would be more than happy to come with. Pineroot was still glaring at Blizzardstar as the leader disappeared into his den. Jadeleaf winced when she saw the cold look he gave her as she padded towards him. There was something almost malicious about the way he acted towards younger or older cats. She tried not to think about it when Freezemist met her gaze.

"Larksong wanted me to go hunting, so I decided to ask you," Jadeleaf meowed after a sense of unease began to squirm in her belly.

"Didn't you just come back from a patrol?" Freezemist asked. Her tongue rasped over her flank as she groomed patches of unkempt fur. It had become ruffled during the ceremony. Jadeleaf wondered if she was worried about her kits' safety. Than she told herself that every mother worried about their kits. It was part of the life of a warrior. A warrior took the kind of risk that would involve their life. Freezemist met her gaze, and for a moment, Jadeleaf's stature faltered. "I'll come, if no one else wishes to," she added when she noticed the look Jadeleaf gave her. She swiped a paw over her face and rose to her feet soon after her grooming session was finished.

When Jadeleaf looked at Pineroot, the warrior looked away with a snort of disgust. Her fur bristled slightly, but she chose to ignore his look of contempt. Pineroot was prickly as ever, and she doubted that he would ever be chosen as Blizzardstar's deputy. Most of the Clan avoided him when they had the chance. Freezemist only spent time with him because he was her uncle. Even her siblings avoided him, despite the fact that they were kin.

The two she-cats padded away without another word. Pineroot looked up after they were gone and muttered something under his breath. Jadeleaf's ears angled towards what he had said, but a dull silence had filled the hollow by the time she figured out what he meant. He'd uttered a threat to any cat who tried to take away his chance as the future deputy.

A fresh blanket of snow had fallen during the night as Jadeleaf pushed her way out of the thorn tunnel. She was relieved to leave behind the tension building between her Clanmates. Even Freezemist seemed to relax once they were in the forest. The occasional sounds of prey crunching over the snow made Jadeleaf's belly growl in anticipation. Despite the limp that came to her every now and than, she became one of the best hunters in ThunderClan. Freezemist was about to see why she'd earned that title.

She dropped to a crouch when a mouse appeared from a hollow in one of the trees. Its tiny nose twitched as it tried to pick up signs of danger that lurked nearby. Mice were the runners of the forest. Where WindClan could catch rabbits, they would never be able to catch a mouse if they couldn't navigate through the trees. She'd learned this after observing a failed hunting attempt in the patch of forest WindClan had reclaimed. A warrior had been chasing a fat mouse until the creature squirmed into an escape hole. The warrior slammed into a tree that had somehow gotten in his way.

Her ears angled towards where the mouse had emerged. Freezemist seemed to understand almost instantly that Jadeleaf was hunting. The pale gray warrior dropped into a crouch as she waited for Jadeleaf to make her catch. Jadeleaf took a single step forward, avoiding pressing her paws against the snow. The mouse would easily detect her presence if it felt vibrations in the earth. As she moved closer and closer, she knew that there was no chance for it to escape. Without warning she leaped forward, claws unsheathed. The mouse looked back in shock when it saw what was coming. Her claws latched on to its tiny body, sending it flying across the snow. Too stunned to move, it lay there until she gave it a killing bite. She rose to her paws soon after the mouse was dead and turned around to face the older warrior.

"That was great!" Freezemist's voice was filled with surprise and happiness. She circled Jadeleaf excitedly, tail grazing against the snow as she moved. "I can't believe Blizzardstar didn't make you mentor one of my kits," she added enviously.

_I can't believe it either_, she thought with a roll of her eyes. She dropped the mouse and glanced at her Clanmate calmly.

"Blizzardstar has his reasons," she replied. "I'm sure I will get to mentor Dawnkit or Toadkit." _When mice start to fly_, she added silently. _Blizzardstar doesn't even trust me_. She let out a sigh and picked up the mouse before Freezemist could say anything else.

"Why don't we try hunting near the Great Sycamore?" Freezemist suggested when Jadeleaf paced deeper into the forest.

Jadeleaf nodded in silent agreement. The Great Sycamore was a good place to find prey. Even during the coldest of leafbares there was usually something hiding around the root system. She knew from experience that mice were abundant in that area, along with several types of birds.

**. . .**

Hunting had gone well that day. In the end, Jadeleaf managed to bring down another mouse and a young rabbit. Freezemist had caught a couple of mice as well, though she kept silent as she allowed Jadeleaf to lead the way back. Deep in her mind, Jadeleaf had been wondering if Freezemist regretted not telling Blizzardstar which cats were the best mentors for her kits. She knew that the pale gray warrior had been hoping for the best in all of her kits.

She shook her head at the thought. There was no point in asking whether or not Freezemist would have wanted her to mentor Applepaw. She knew that Blizzardstar would have come up with an argument. He already pointed out that she was too young. Addertail and Eagleheart would have made better choices because of their experience as warriors. Even Whitesnow would have made a better mentor because of her patience, though she was in the nursery now.

"Good haul," Addertail murmured when they reached the thorn tunnel entrance. His amber eyes were gleaming when Jadeleaf passed him. "Blizzardstar wanted to speak with you," he added in a lower voice.

Forgetting about the prey in her jaws, Jadeleaf bounded forward. She dropped her catch near the fresh-kill pile, ignoring a few hisses of annoyance. She spotted the familiar white pelt gleaming in the darkness of its den. Blizzardstar had made his way back to his own nest by the time she and Freezemist returned. Applepaw and her siblings had returned from their travel across ThunderClan territory. She noticed that Applepaw was glaring at Squirrelfang, who shared tongues with Robinflight. She quickly shook her head and padded past them.

Blizzardstar's den was located behind the Highledge, in a hollow carved out by an ancient river that had once flowed through. Jadeleaf peered through the entrance to see that he was alone. No other cat had come this time. Not even Stonebrook would have spent her time with him today. Jadeleaf's tail flicked from side to side as she wondered what he would want with her.

"Come in." Blizzardstar's voice rang towards her, and she fought back the urge to stay behind. Had she done something to get her in trouble? She tried to think of the things that she did today. Only her fight with Larksong could explain why Blizzardstar would want to speak with her alone. She swallowed back the fear that rose in her chest.

Blizzardstar sat on a nest made up of bracken and moss. A few feathers lined the center of his den, making for a comfortable place to rest. Jadeleaf narrowed her eyes when she sat down in front of him. He was more spoiled than the queens or elders.

"I'm glad you came," he purred when she settled down in front of him. "Oakfire had high expectations of you, you know." His words bounced off the hollow walls. Jadeleaf's ears pricked forward in surprise.

_What in StarClan's name is he talking about_? she wondered. Just earlier today he'd been keen to stop her from getting an apprentice. Now he was praising her?

"I have spoken with Stonebrook while you were gone...She told me that you have an important future to the Clan." Blizzardstar held her stare, and she suppressed a shiver. "I was wrong not to give you an apprentice. It would have made you stronger, given you a sense of guidance." His body shook as he spoke. Jadeleaf's tail tip twitched when she noticed the dead look in his gaze. It was as if he knew that his time was coming. "When her kits are ready to become apprentices, I want you to mentor them. Robinflight's kits will become apprentices soon, and you have the chance to take one of them as your own apprentice. Spend time with them, and understand what they will be like."

Jadeleaf stared at him in disbelief. Had Stonebrook really managed to convince him? Her heart nearly skipped a beat at the thought. Finally, after moons of waiting, she would get to mentor an apprentice! The very idea made her paws feel numb as she left his den. He was still staring at her, though it wasn't the same icy stare that sent chills down her spine. Instead he looked curious to see what her reaction would be. She tried to keep herself well composed until she was outside of his den.

_He finally understands_, she thought with a grin. _He knows what my destiny is_.


	27. Chapter 25: Jadeleaf

**AN: Thanks tufted titmouse for reviewing! I forgot to thank everyone else for reviewing this, so thanks SilverWolf716 for reviewing as well. There's a major event taking place in this chapter, so keep an eye out for it.**

**Also, I'm thinking of dragging this story out to detail Jadeleaf's life. What do you think? Should I do it? It's rather overdone, but I just don't want to let go of Jadeleaf yet...Or Whitesnow for that matter. But Whitesnow plays an important roll later on, and you'll see why in this chapter. So let me know if it should be done!  
><strong>

**-CHAPTER 25-**

Jadeleaf's ears pricked forward as she listened for signs of intruders. Large trees towered above her head, sending shadows under the forest. Jadeleaf narrowed her eyes when she stared at the trees that made up WindClan territory.

A WindClan cat had been caught stealing prey from the forest. Airstorm had managed to chase the WindClan cat away, but not without scratches or battle scars. Part of his ear was now torn and covered in herbs that were put together by Stonebrook. He let out a low growl as he sat beside Jadeleaf, tail held high and eyes narrowed into tiny slits. Duskpaw had been told to stay at camp in case there were signs of fights breaking out. WindClan cats were known to fight dirty, and would likely take advantage of an apprentice who'd just become one.

"I hate this," she growled unexpectedly. When Airstorm looked at her in surprise, she shook her head sheepishly. "I hate the waiting," she corrected herself. "All we ever do is sit out here to wait and see if a WindClan cat will come."

The black warrior suddenly pressed his muzzle against her flank. Jadeleaf was surprised to feel comforted by his touch. "Every warrior feels fear once in a while," he murmured. "I was afraid when my first battle came. But now I'm stronger than ever because of that fear." She tried to shake off the uneasy feelings that bubbled within her belly.

A half moon had passed since her meeting with Blizzardstar. Since than she became good friends with Dawnkit, who she was hoping to make her apprentice. Whitesnow's belly was growing larger by the day, and Stonebrook had told her that it wouldn't be long until the kits arrived. She'd spent a few days near the border, hoping that Kindlefur would come to see what was happening. She knew that he would want to know when Whitesnow's kits came. But her hunt had ended unsuccessfully. All she'd seen during those few days was a few ShadowClan cats patrolling the border. Even Heatherpelt didn't spend any time around the border, as if the memory was too much for her.

She shook her head at the memories that flooded through her. Kindlefur had not been allowed at the Gatherings either. Jadeleaf wondered if Alderstar was still punishing him. The ShadowClan leader had made it clear that border patrols would be stepped up since Kindlefur had been brutally attacked. She growled softly at the thought of what might happen if Alderstar launched an ambush on ThunderClan. It was bad enough that WindClan were trying to push the borders, but to put up with ShadowClan's aggravation, she knew that it was too much.

Airstorm padded past the trees and scent-marked the borders. Jadeleaf's ears pricked forward when she saw a shadow flicker in the undergrowth. The stench of WindClan filled her lungs when she opened her jaws. Her fur bristled at the idea of fighting against a WindClan last thing she wanted was to fight when she knew that StarClan were watching over her.

The WindClan cat stopped when it reached the edge of the trees. Its eyes narrowed slightly when it realized that it was being watched. Jadeleaf recognized the WindClan cat as Berryheart, the cat that she'd almost killed in battle. His white fur, now stained with scars that she gave him, bristled when he spotted her. She bared her fangs at him when he met his gaze. If it came to a fight, she would give him a fight he would never forget. Berryheart lowered his muzzle and turned around before Jadeleaf could understand what was happening. There were more WindClan warriors around him. She recognized Snowpaw and Brackenleaf. Neither of them said a word as they stared at Airstorm, whose pacing had stopped when he noticed their arrival. His fur bristled when he realized that they were prepared to fight if it came to that.

"That's as far as you need to go," he hissed when Brackenleaf stepped forward. The ginger warrior's muzzle was lowered in a threatening posture. Jadeleaf hesitated for a moment. She knew that Brackenleaf was an aggressive cat. He'd attack any moment he could. "I don't want to fight unless we have no other choice," Airstorm added when Snowpaw dropped to a submissive crouch. Her mentor glared at her when he noticed how terrified she looked.

"Enough, Snowpelt," he snapped. "Lets get out of here before Blizzardstar decides to take back what was rightfully ours in the first place." He smirked at Airstorm before bounding away. Snowpelt met Jadeleaf's gaze, mouthing that she was sorry before she followed.

Jadeleaf tilted her head to one side as the cats disappeared. _So Snowpaw - No, Snowpelt - is a warrior now_, she thought. Somehow the thought didn't make her feel better. Snowpelt was more likely to attack Whitesnow now that she was a warrior. She would no longer have the tides that an apprentice had. Jadeleaf shook her head when she remembered what Whitesnow had told her about the young warrior. Snowpelt had been friendly to her sister.

"That was awkward," Airstorm muttered after the WindClan cats were gone. He rose to his paws and padded away from the trees. "Lets go back and report this to Blizzardstar," he added as he led the way back towards the hollow.

She followed him silently. Her mind drifted towards the cats of WindClan. Greenstar's aggression wasn't likely to get any better. He was already constantly attacking RiverClan, and had taken back the forest that Blizzardstar once reclaimed. Alderstar's constant planning made her Clanmates even jumpier. She knew that the ShadowClan leader was planning something that would effect ThunderClan drastically. Alderstar was careful not to give anything away, and she made sure that her own Clanmates kept quiet about these plans.

The camp itself was buzzing with activity. Jadeleaf stared at the warriors gathered around the nursery, wondering what was going on. When she heard a screech of pain, her heart skipped a beat. She exchanged a startled glance with Airstorm and bounded ahead. She bounded forward, pushing her way through as anxious murmurs erupted from the clearing. Blizzardstar was sitting outside the Highledge den, looking at the nursery in concern. Larksong had slipped into the nursery, though Jadeleaf could see her tail sticking out as she soothed her sister.

"How long has this been happening?" she demanded when Freezemist passed with a wad of moss in her jaws.

"For most of the morning," the silver-furred warrior replied through the moss.

Anxiety gnawed at her belly as she heard a wail of pain. She pushed through the crowd, ignoring the hisses of annoyance as cats were shoved to the side. All that mattered was making sure that Whitesnow was safe.

"How is she?" Larksong had emerged from the nursery. Her head was shaking as she met Jadeleaf's gaze.

"There's...Blood," she whispered. "Lots of blood."

Jadeleaf's fur stood on end when the black and white deputy passed her. Freezemist had stayed in the nursery to take over for Larksong.

Time seemed to move forever until Stonebrook peered out of the nursery. Jadeleaf's tail lashed from side to side as the medicine cat stared at her. Something told her that the news wasn't good. Her mind reeled as she tried to think of what could be happening to Whitesnow. Could leafbare really have been that rough?

"Her kits have come," Stonebrook murmured. Jadeleaf's ears pricked forward. "But..." Her voice trailed off when Jadeleaf shoved her to the side.

The nursery stank of blood. Robinflight had moved her kits outside after realizing what was happening. Jadeleaf's ears flattened when she saw her sister laying in a bed of moss and feathers. They were feathers that she'd collected in the past few moons. What laid in the nest caused Jadeleaf's heart to skip.

Blood stained the ground. Whitesnow's breathing came in shaky, raspy breaths. Jadeleaf stared at the scene for a few heartbeats until she realized that Whitesnow was bleeding to death. But it wasn't the blood that had startled Jadeleaf. Three tiny bundles of fur wriggled at her belly, mewling for milk that would never come.

"Whitesnow..." She breathed out the name, desperate to wake her sister up.

The white-furred queen lifted her head slightly, unsure of who was speaking to her. Whitesnow's eyes blinked open wearily. It wasn't until she looked up at Jadeleaf that she saw the light leaving her sister's gaze.

"My kits..." She rasped out the words, though it was more like a faint whisper. Freezemist was crouched at the corner of the nursery; sorrow gleamed within her eyes when Jadeleaf looked at her. "I need to know...what they look like..."

Jadeleaf leaned forward to lick her sister's cheek. It already felt cold.

"One of them looks just like your mate," she murmured. "And one is ginger and white. The last one is white with ginger ears."

Whitesnow let out a satisfied sigh. "Tell him that they have...come." Her body shuddered violently, causing the kits to mewl in distress. Jadeleaf couldn't watch as she breathed her final breath.

Most of the Clan had gathered around the nursery entrance by the time Whitesnow was dead. Freezemist was staring at her in confusion. Jadeleaf knew she wanted to know who 'he' was. She knew that most of the Clan would want to know who the father was. And Whitesnow had left her with the burden of telling them. She closed her eyes as she tried to think of the best way to tell them.

"What did she mean by that?" Freezemist asked after a dull silence hung over them.

She shook her head. "Nothing," she muttered.

The two of them emerged from the nursery. Stonebrook rose to her paws, but the look Jadeleaf gave her told her what she needed to know. The medicine cat looked down at her paws, guilt and sorrow weighing them down heavily.

"We will hold vigil over her tonight," Blizzardstar murmured when he realized what had happened. Jadeleaf was surprised to hear the grief in his voice. Than she remembered that he had already lost so much. His brother, Oakfire, Applewhisker, and now her own sister. She lowered her gaze, suddenly aware that he wouldn't feel so much grief when he knew who her mate was.

By the time her body was placed in the center of the clearing, Jadeleaf's paws felt numb with exhaustion. She gazed up at the sky as the stars of Silverpelt began to emerge. One more star would join the cluster that surrounded the sky.

A pelt brushed against her own, and Jadeleaf knew that Cloudfur and Snowstorm had joined in the vigil. Their spirits were as restless as ever. Cloudfur's grief was stronger than Snowstorm's. She glanced at their shimmering pelts, knowing that they wouldn't leave until she herself fell asleep.

_She is with us_, Cloudfur whispered.

_I will keep my promise_, Jadeleaf told them.

"Have you thought of names for the kits?" Larksong had joined her once Robinflight was settled with her newly adopted litter. The dark brown she-cat had agreed to nurse the kits as her own, despite the fact that her kits were two moons older.

"Honestly, I haven't," she replied with a guilty shake of her head.

_I want to name them_. A new voice sounded in Jadeleaf's mind. Her ears pricked forward when she recognized it as Whitesnow's soft voice.

_Of course_, she agreed after realizing that Cloudfur had allowed Whitesnow to speak with her.

"Should we go now?" she asked, wondering if it was safe to leave the vigil for just a heartbeat. When Larksong nodded, she led the way into the nursery.

Robinflight was already laying in a bed of moss. The nest that Whitesnow had slept in was taken out by Dewpaw and Marshpaw. Jadeleaf nodded to Robinflight.

The dark brown she-cat had been Whitesnow's mentor. She knew that of all the cats in ThunderClan, Robinflight would understand Whitesnow more than anyone. Perhaps that was why Robinflight had agreed to take in the hungry kits. Either way, Jadeleaf was grateful that she could rely on a cat who was already a good mother. Robinflight lifted her head when she noticed the pale gray warrior's approach. A growl formed in her throat until she recognized Jadeleaf.

"We came to name the kits," she mewed after Robinflight's ears flattened.

Jadeleaf looked down at the tiny bundles of fur. One was dark ginger, like Kindlefur. It had the same long fur as its mother, and she knew that it was be a strong warrior when it grew older. The second was ginger and white. The third kit was white with ginger ears, like she had mentioned earlier.

_I want to name the long-haired kit Emberkit_, Whitesnow told her after observing her own kits.

_A beautiful name_, she whispered. "This one will be called Emberkit," she meowed as she looked at the mewling fluff of ginger fur. "And the ginger and white kit will be Ashkit," she added after her sister had mentioned the name. "The third one will be..." She trailed off when she was greeted by silence in her thoughts. "I'll name her Songkit."

Robinflight nodded approvingly. "Those are all beautiful names," she murmured. "Emberkit, Ashkit and Songkit. Welcome to ThunderClan."

**AN: Le Gasp! So what's going to happen now that Whitesnow is dead? You'll have to wait and see...I've been planning this part for the past month, so I'm getting more and more excited. And is it weird that I was almost crying when I wrote this chapter?**


	28. Chapter 26: Jadeleaf

**-CHAPTER 26-**

"Keep an eye on the border." Freezemist's warning hiss made Jadeleaf's ears flatten as she pressed through the snow.

A day had passed since Whitesnow joined StarClan. Her kits were doing well, and had become favorites of Jadeleaf. Though she loved playing with Dawnkit when she got the chance, it was really her sisters kits that made her heart soar. Ashkit was already known by Robinflight as the gentle one. He didn't tug at her milk glands like her own kits often did. Jadeleaf had been surprised when the larger litter didn't muck around with Robinflight's own kits. Dawnkit didn't play roughly with the three tiny furball. The Clan had been curious to know who the father of the kits were, but she wasn't sure whether or not it would be a good time to tell them. Only Stonebrook knew, and that was because Jadeleaf had told her the night after her argument with Whitesnow. She shook her head as thoughts swarmed around it. Her mind should be set on the patrol that lay ahead.

She'd been chosen to check the ShadowClan border with Freezemist, Dewpaw and Darksmoke. The three cats were ahead of her as she padded slowly across the snow-covered forest. Her nose was angled towards the ShadowClan border, where their stench lay like a heavy fog around the trees and rocks.

Pelts moved in the clearing like rats. Jadeleaf stared at the sparse undergrowth, or what grass that had survived during leafbare. Her ears pricked forward in alert as she listened for sounds or signs of enemies that might be lurking near. Darksmoke had stopped when a branch snapped under the weight of a creature. Dewpaw and Freezemist had stopped and were looking at the clearing in alarm.

Sure enough, three cats emerged from the darkness that covered most of ShadowClan territory. Jadeleaf fought back the urge to snarl when she saw a familiar dark ginger pelt.

Shock spread through her core when she saw what it looked like in the sunlight. Kindlefur stepped out of the shadows, towards the border. Cougartooth and Echoscream followed him, ears flattened in a defensive posture when they saw the ThunderClan patrol. Kindlefur's pelt was brutally scarred. A long scratch stretched from his mouth to his shoulder, while part of his tail fur had been torn off. He looked at Jadeleaf without flinching when he spotted her hiding amongst the ferns.

"Kindlefur, what happened to you?" she demanded when Dewpaw had pressed against his mentor out of fear.

"Leave him alone you mangepelt!" Echoscream had bounded forward, eyes narrowed and fangs bared. Jadeleaf's ears flattened when she saw the look of rage that gleamed in her eyes. "You're the reason he was so badly scarred!"

_She lives up to her name_, Jadeleaf thought as her screech echoed across the forest. She noticed that Kindlefur was shaking his head. Despite how heavily scarred he now was, he seemed to have the same sense of humor that was always there. Jadeleaf fought back a purr of amusement. She knew that Whitesnow would be horrified to hear what had happened to her mate. At least he was trying to put some humor in what had happened to him. Even if it was Heatherpelt's fault.

Cougartooth shoved Echoscream to the side, causing her to hiss in annoyance. When he met Jadeleaf's gaze, she saw that he shared similar qualities with Kindlefur and his sister. He had the same muscles that rippled beneath his pelt. His legs were longer and muscular than most ShadowClan cats. His eyes were a dark shade of amber, like Heatherpelt's eyes.

Her fur bristled when she realized that Cougartooth was their father. He lifted his chin and glared at her when he noticed the horrified look she gave him.

Freezemist suddenly pressed against her flank. She glanced at the silvery gray warrior. Anger gleamed within her own eyes as she stared at Cougartooth. An uneasy silence had settled down on them as they waited for one another to make their first move.

"We are here to mark the border, not cause trouble," Darksmoke growled after he noticed the tension building.

The three ShadowClan cats stared at him as he sprayed a boulder. Cougartooth's only reply was a grunt and he turned around before Darksmoke could say more. Echoscream gave Jadeleaf one last glare before she bounded after him. Jadeleaf's shoulders heaved with relief when she was left alone with Kindlefur.

_I have to tell him_, she told herself. _If anything, he deserves to know what happened to her_.

She lifted her tail as if to show that she was spray-scenting a tree. Freezemist stared at her for a few heartbeats until she turned away to join Darksmoke and Dewpaw. Jadeleaf waited until they were out of sight to speak with Kindlefur. Anxiety had begun to course through her when she wondered what he would think about the news. She knew form the way he spoke about her sister that he still had feelings for her. Curiosity gleamed within Kindlefur's eyes when he met her gaze.

"What happened to you?" she asked quietly.

"I got a little welcome back present from Larchwhisker," he growled. "She pinned me down so Heatherpelt could teach me a 'lesson'."

"She gave you that?" Jadeleaf gasped.

"And more." Kindlefur looked down at his paws. Suddenly he lifted his head and looked at her desperately. "Whitesnow, how is she?" he demanded after remembering why she'd pointed him out.

Jadeleaf's heart twisted when she thought of the best way to explain what had happened. Kindlefur would be mortified to find out that she was dead. She looked up at the pinkish gray sky. Silently she sent a prayer to StarClan that he would understand what had happened. She quickly explained that Whitesnow had died giving birth. Too much blood had been lost while the kits were born. Stonebrook had done everything she could to stop Whitesnow from joining StarClan.

Each time she spoke about what the kits were like, Kindlefur's eyes would widen in disbelief and grief. Jadeleaf knew that he was thinking of the times that he'd spent with her sister. The two had grown close, despite what Jadeleaf had tried to do with their lives.

"She's...dead." His shoulders shook. Jadeleaf stared at him as she waited for the worse reaction. "I want to see them," he meowed after he held her gaze. "I want to see my kits."

Surprise gleamed within Jadeleaf's eyes when she realized the desperation in his words. She thought over what the Clan would think about it. If she did take him to see his kits, they might scare him off. If they saw how badly scarred he was, they might just try to kill him.

_My Clanmates aren't like that_, she reminded herself.

"Very well," she murmured with a nod.

She led the way past the grove of ash trees, and veered away from the Great Sycamore. Kindlefur didn't know what ThunderClan's territory. She wondered if she would have felt this way in the heart of ShadowClan territory. Her mind led towards what her Clanmates would think when they saw him behind her. Blizzardstar would be furious. She knew that he could easily refuse to give her an apprentice. She shook her head at the thought. This was too important to her promise for her to worry. She cared too much for her sister.

Dusk had settled in by the time she returned with Kindlefur at her side. A loud growl of alarm echoed from the thorn tunnel entrance when the warrior on guard didn't recognize his scent. She flicked her tail, telling him to wait until she brought Blizzardstar out. Stonebrook might have to come as well if the news spread. Word spread across the clearing like wildfire, and she knew that the warriors would want to know who was lurking near the entrance of ThunderClan.

The pale gray warrior padded into the thorn tunnel, ignoring the thorns that snared on her pelt. Her ears pricked forward when she spotted Addertail standing guard. His dark brown tabby fur was ruffled when he noticed that she returned without prey or remains of the patrol she was on. Freezemist and Darksmoke met her gaze when they realized that she had arrived. Dewpaw whispered urgently to his brother, while Applepaw and Duskpaw nudged each other playfully. Boulderpaw's head was tilted to one side as he listened for news that might come.

Blizzardstar was sharing tongues with Larksong. The black and white deputy had quickly recovered from being named as his deputy. Jadeleaf narrowed her eyes when she saw Squirrelfang and Pineroot whispering to one another in urgent voices.

"Blizzardstar, there is someone outside the camp who wishes to speak with you," she announced in the lowest tone she could. She didn't want her Clanmates to know that there was an enemy warrior lurking nearby. Only Addertail was aware that something was up. To her surprise he refused to speak. He only stared at her unnervingly.

"Who is the visitor?" Blizzardstar asked as he padded behind her. Jadeleaf's tail flicked when she saw that Stonebrook was waiting outside her den. The medicine cat rose to her paws without a word, as if she knew that her presence would be needed. His nose wrinkled when he caught the familiar stench of ShadowClan. It was almost as if he knew exactly what was happening already. Jadeleaf glanced over her shoulder to see that Stonebrook was shaking her head in disappointment. "Kindlefur, what are you doing outside the hollow?" he asked when he recognized the cat sitting outside the thorn tunnel entrance.

"I've come to see my kits," he replied calmly.

"Kits?" Blizzardstar and Stonebrook echoed. The two exchanged startled glances until they saw the knowing look in Jadeleaf's gaze. "You mean…those kits…are _yours_?" Disbelief filled the leader's mew as he spoke.

"I was going to tell you," Jadeleaf admitted sheepishly. "But then I saw him at the border…I figured it would be the best way."

The white-furred leader was shaking his head. "To even begin telling the Clan," he muttered. "I trusted Whitesnow – No, I trusted you both. How could she have betrayed the warrior code by falling in love with_ him_?" Jadeleaf's fur bristled in surprise. The venom in his voice told her that he wasn't prepared to show the kits to Kindlefur.

"Please, let him see his kits," she whispered. "He deserves to."

Stonebrook was pacing nearby after Blizzardstar had spat at their paws. Jadeleaf narrowed her eyes when she saw the suspicious look the medicine cat gave him. Why couldn't her Clanmates see past his ShadowClan status? He wasn't like those fox-hearted warriors.

Her claws dug into the ground when Blizzardstar rose to his paws. The ThunderClan leader glared at Kindlefur coldly.

"You may come, but don't expect us to treat you with respect," he snarled.

Kindlefur gave him a grateful look. Jadeleaf's tail brushed against his shoulder as she led the way into the hollow.

It was rare for any stranger to come into ThunderClan. She wondered if this was the first time a ShadowClan cat had been brought in. Then she reminded herself that many cats had come to the hollow before. Many generations of cats would have come when there was an emergency.

The clearing was silent as she padded forward. Her ears flattened against the back of her skull as she led Kindlefur towards the nursery. Dawnkit and Toadkit were playing together, chasing a wad of moss that Applepaw and her siblings must have collected.

_How will Robinflight react_? Jadeleaf wondered as she neared the entrance of the nursery. The dark brown queen was already on edge after receiving a new litter to take care of. Robinflight might see Kindlefur as a threat if she caught his ShadowClan stench.

"What's a ShadowClan cat doing here?" Shrewtail was glaring at him as he passed the dark tabby.

"He stinks!" Duskpaw's nose wrinkled in disgust.

Jadeleaf ignored their taunts and peered into the nursery's entrance. Sure enough, Robinflight was laid on a pile of moss and feathers. She looked up when she noticed Jadeleaf's arrival.

"You're early," she murmured. Her expression changed when she saw Kindlefur. "Who is _that_?" she hissed.

"Their father." She tried to keep her voice level as she spoke; it felt as though a stone had wedged its way into her throat. "He came to see his kits," she explained in a hollow tone. "Blizzardstar already knows," she added when the queen looked at her questioningly.

Robinflight didn't relax when Kindlefur eyed the kits for the first time. His gaze darkened and then brightened with joy when he realized that they looked like him. He leaned forward until Robinflight hissed in outrage. Within the next heartbeat he stepped back, fur bristling and eyes wide with shock.

Annoyance suddenly burned within Jadeleaf's belly. Why couldn't Robinflight see that he wasn't going to harm the kits? They were his own, after all.

"They're beautiful," he rasped after checking to see that they were safe. "What are their names?" he asked when he looked at Jadeleaf.

"Emberkit, Ashkit, and Songkit," she replied.

Kindlefur closed his eyes and mouthed the names. Jadeleaf was surprised by the ferocity that he had. It was as if he tried to drink in their scents and their names at the same time. She shook her head and grinned at the thought. Kindlefur was just trying to act more like a father than a ShadowClan warrior.

"Alright, that's enough staring," Robinflight grumbled. "Leave before I make you."

The dark ginger tom didn't hesitate. He knew the feelings that a queen had for her kits. It was shown so much in ShadowClan. Jadeleaf looked at him nervously before leaving the den herself.

Blizzardstar was waiting for them outside the entrance. His long white fur gleamed in the dying light. "I would like to know why you decided to tell us now," he growled when Kindlefur met his stern gaze.

"I always wanted to tell," Kindlefur murmured. "But my sisters…They did everything in their power to stop me. Heatherpelt's the reason I have these scars now. Alderstar has poisoned their minds."

"This news is...troubling," Blizzardstar said with a shake of his head. He glanced at Larksong and Stonebrook, who sat side-by-side. "Have there been any signs or planning of attacks?" he demanded.

"I'm afraid not." Kindlefur looked down at his paws. Jadeleaf's tail lashed as she wondered if he was telling the truth. "My mother keeps me out of her meetings. She doesn't trust me one bit." A smirk fell upon his face as he spoke. Jadeleaf knew that he was thinking of how right his mother was. She fought back a purr of amusement when she realized just how similar they were. "I do know that they have been stepping up the border patrols near the Greenleaf place," he added when Blizzardstar held his stare.

"If I know Alderstar, she is planning an attack," Blizzardstar growled. His claws flexed into the ground, scraping against it. Murmurs of worry followed his words. The Clan was already on edge from the threat that Greenstar posed. Jadeleaf wondered how much more tension they would have to face before an all-out war was waged. "Larksong, I want you to step up the patrols as well," he meowed when his mate padded towards him.

"I…I want to join ThunderClan." Kindlefur's words rang across the hollow, sending waves of shock throughout every warrior and apprentice. Petalcloud and Coalfire exchanged startled glances, while Blizzardstar only stared at Kindlefur in disbelief. "I don't have a good life in ShadowClan," he admitted through gritted teeth. "My sisters are always badgering me into doing something that I will regret. I don't regret falling in love with Whitesnow. And I don't regret leaving my Clan behind so that I can watch my kits grow."

The Clan fell silent as they contemplated on the prospect. His presence might pose as a threat to ShadowClan. If Alderstar saw it, she might use it as an excuse to attack ThunderClan for stealing her son. Yet Jadeleaf also knew that he could help make the Clan stronger. He would become a fatherly figure to Whitesnow's kits. Perhaps his presence would even change what ThunderClan cats thought of ShadowClan.

_Not all of them are bad_, she reminded herself. Kindlefur had proven to her that there were good ShadowClan cats out there. Most of their aggression was just a show to prove how strong they were. Kindlefur had told this to Whitesnow over a moon ago before they'd stopped meeting with one another.

Jadeleaf held her breath as she waited for Blizzardstar to say something. His word was the law. If he allowed Kindlefur to stay in ThunderClan, than she would be willing to accept him. And maybe the Clan would be willing to accept his kits.


	29. Chapter 27: Kindlefur

**AN: Here's chapter twenty-seven! Wow, this story will probably be a good sixty or so chapters if I do decide to drag it out. Anyways, thanks tufted titmouse for reviewing! I greatly appreciate your reviews. I do wish that more reviews would come, but I'm just happy to have one.  
><strong>

**-CHAPTER 27-**

He wasn't exactly the best cat to trust. He went behind the warrior code to meet with Whitesnow. He betrayed his mother by going behind her back. Yet it was Alderstar's attitude towards him that made him leave his Clan behind.

His muscles heaved as he thought of the past events.

Heatherpelt – Heatherpaw than, had accused him of cheating during his hunting assessment. Thankfully, his mentor had stopped her from throwing off his warrior ceremony. Then she caught him sneaking out of camp. She did everything in her power to make her feel miserable in his own Clan. A shudder coursed down his spine as he imagined what would have happened if Heatherpelt found out what he was planning.

Blizzardstar's eyes were narrowed into tiny slits. Kindlefur knew that without his word, he would never return to the Clans. He already knew that he didn't want to go back to ShadowClan. He wasn't fit as a ShadowClan warrior. Alderstar had already told most of the Clan that he would never truly belong.

"I will need time to think about this decision," the ThunderClan leader meowed. He looked past Kindlefur towards Jadeleaf, whose paws kneaded the ground in anxiety. "In the meantime you must stay away from the hollow," he added after growling at Kindlefur. "I must speak with my medicine cat and deputy about this decision."

He turned around before Kindlefur could make a sound of complaint. It was the only gesture that Kindlefur had been hoping for. At least he would think about it. It meant that he wasn't about to be turned down just yet.

The dark ginger tom padded beside Jadeleaf as she led the way out of the hollow.

In that moment, he wondered if she had any sympathy for him. Her eyes were dark and unreadable. He could tell that she was longing to ask why he'd chosen to join ThunderClan. But it wasn't in his place to ask her what she was thinking. He was just thankful that she understood what he went through.

They passed a grove of bushes that grew between two large ash trees. Jadeleaf stopped near the bushes and looked over her shoulder cautiously.

"There are signs of WindClan cats crossing the border," she whispered. "Just be…Careful."

She whisked away before he could thank her. He sighed as he looked at the bushes. They would at least provide some sort of protection. It was far enough away from ThunderClan camp that he wouldn't be viewed as a threat.

The former ShadowClan warrior pressed into what space could be found. His paws felt heavy from all of the traveling he'd done in just one day. They weren't used to trekking over this kind of terrain. He curled up in a pile of leaves that had not been touched by the bitterly cold snow.

_I sure hope Blizzardstar makes up his mind soon_…The words echoed in his mind as he closed his eyes. He suddenly wondered what Alderstar would do once she knew he was missing._ It's not like she ever loved me_, he thought bitterly. His whiskers twitched as he thought of what could have happened had he been a she-cat. Would Alderstar have loved him?

He lifted his head when pawsteps crunched over the snow. The scent that followed told him that it was a ShadowClan cat.

Anxiety gnawed at his belly when he recognized the scent. _Wildpaw_, he told himself. The young apprentice had liked him when he was in ShadowClan. In fact, Wildpaw had been his only real friend. Most of the other warriors just looked at him like he was some kind of monster. Alderstar had refused to give him an apprentice, and instead chose to make Heatherpelt the mentor of Wildpaw. Sootcloud had not been happy when she found out who would mentor her son. Of all the cats in ShadowClan, she was too aware of what Heatherpelt was capable of.

"Kindlefur?" A tiny voice sounded near the entrance of his make-shift den. The dark ginger tom lifted his head when a pair of amber eyes peered through the bush.

"Wildpaw, why aren't you with your mentor?" He managed to keep himself hidden. If he knew Heatherpelt, she would have sent Wildpaw after him. The last thing he wanted was to scare the newly named apprentice.

"I wanted to see you…" Wildpaw pressed forward. His nose brushed against the bush, causing it to tremble slightly against his weight. "Heatherpelt was being watchful, so I had to sneak out."

Kindlefur closed his eyes as he felt anger seethe through him. Heatherpelt would only make life more difficult for him if he were to go back. If he stayed in ThunderClan, she would have no reason to attack him. Yet he couldn't help but think about the safety of his own Clanmates. They were all mousebrains, of course, but he still felt some sort of loyalty to them.

"I'm not going back," he muttered.

Wildpaw stared at Kindlefur in disbelief. He knew that the apprentice would feel some sort of loyalty to him. The friendship that they shared may have been short, but that didn't stop Kindlefur from feeling guilty for leaving Wildpaw behind.

"Why?" Wildpaw's voice came out in a low whimper.

"Because I can't take anymore of this." Kindlefur revealed the side of his face where Heatherpelt had scarred him for life. Firesky had done everything he could to help Kindlefur, but no herb could heal the emotional scars that were left. A bitter sense of remorse had welled him inside his chest after the moons he'd spent in the medicine cat's den. No cat bothered to come and visit him, and he doubted they even remembered why he was there. "All Heatherpelt has done to me…Everything she took from me is because I was there. She knew that I would have become Alderstar's deputy had I stayed. She can't stand the fact that there is someone better out there than her."

Wildpaw's eyes were wide with shock. Kindlefur held his stare for a few moments until the apprentice looked away. He instantly regretted his snappy reply. Wildpaw was trembling from tail to nose.

"I'm sorry the Clan treated you that way," Wildpaw meowed after regaining his wits. Kindlefur leaned forward to rasp his tongue between Wildpaw's ears. A moment of kinship had stirred when he felt closer to Wildpaw than ever. It was like this when he'd spoken to Whitesnow for the first time. She saw past his ShadowClan heritage, and treated him like a regular Clanmate. She loved him because he wasn't like his Clanmates. She loved him for who he was, and that was what had mattered to him at the time. But now that she was gone, there was really no reason for him to stay. The kinship that he felt towards Wildpaw was short lived. "I'll leave you now," Wildpaw added when he realized that there was no convincing his Clanmate.

Kindlefur brushed his tail across Wildpaw's muzzle as he turned around. The stars of Silverpelt gleamed above him as he watched the apprentice disappear. He sent out a silent prayer, hoping that StarClan would allow Wildpaw to go back safely. Heatherpelt couldn't punish Wildpaw because he was friends with her brother. If that was the case, than she wasn't meant to be Wildpaw's mentor. Alderstar would have to make a few changes in the Clan if she wanted to prove herself a worthy leader in the eyes of StarClan.

Slowly his eyes closed as sleep began to overwhelm him. Hopefully by tomorrow he would become a ThunderClan warrior. If not, than he would never return to ShadowClan. He didn't belong there, and his Clanmates knew it.

* * *

><p>Birds sang above the frost-bitten trees, signaling that dawn had arrived. His pelt was covered in snow. Kindlefur groaned when he realized that it must have dusted over the forest while he was asleep. He shook out his already ruffled fur and tried to get his bearings.<p>

The bush he slept in had lost all of its leaves. Most were either crinkled on the ground or carried away by the harsh winds of leafbare. Above him were the two ash trees that surrounded the bushes. Birds fluttered above the trees and sang to one another, despite the bitter cold that surrounded the forest like a shield. A mouse had scuttled across the snow during the night. He could see the prints that were faintly marked in front of him. For a moment he thought of hunting the mouse, but instantly pushed the thought aside. He was on ThunderClan territory, and he doubted that any hunting would be appreciated.

He pushed himself out of the makeshift nest that he built before climbing into the moss. Sleep didn't come easily for him that night. His dreams had been filled with images of his Clanmates falling under the claws of his sister. Heatherpelt had led the Clan into one-too many battles. Kindlefur shivered – not from the cold, but from the chills that he felt each time he thought of what might happen if his sister became the leader of ShadowClan.

"Sleep well?" His whiskers trembled when he heard a familiar voice reach his ears. Jadeleaf was looking at him through amused green eyes. He shook his head slightly, unsure how to answer. "Blizzardstar wanted to see you," Jadeleaf added when Kindlefur held her gaze.

The dark ginger tom tried to shake off the snow that had covered his pelt. Jadeleaf looked at him in concern as he followed her towards the thorn tunnel entrance. He lifted his muzzle, hoping to show that she wouldn't have to worry about his physical health. Weakness was one thing that he hated showing, especially to those who were not from his Clan. He may have shown it during his time in ShadowClan, but that was because Heatherpelt had badgered him constantly.

The two of them made their way back to camp. Kindlefur kept his head lowered when cats began to stare at him. Most of them were awake already. He was surprised to even see the kits bouncing around the nursery entrance. The elders were awake as well, much to his disbelief. In ShadowClan the elders didn't normally wake up until sunhigh.

"What's he doing here?" rasped a tortoiseshell and white elder. Her muzzle was stained white due to old age. "I thought Blizzardstar tossed him aside like a bad piece of fresh-kill."

"Quiet." A dark gray tom was glaring at her. "I want to know what happened."

Blizzardstar was waiting at the base of a ledge that stuck out from the hollowed walls. His amber eyes were expressionless when Kindlefur looked at him.

"I trust you have found your nest uncomfortable," the leader meowed after a heavy silence fell upon the clearing. "I apologize for keeping you outside the hollow," he added when Kindlefur eyed him suspiciously. "Trust is very hard to come by. You of all cats should know that."

"Are you going to let him join our Clan?" A black and white she-cat stared at the leader calmly. Kindlefur wondered if this was Larksong, the newly named deputy that Larchwhisker had mentioned.

"I was getting to that," Blizzardstar growled sternly. "Your presence may make Alderstar believe that we have kidnapped you. I know that you are a good cat. But Alderstar will do anything in her power to gain more territory and we can't risk that. So yes, you will be accepted into the Clan. But you must prove your loyalty first. For now you will sleep outside the hollow, where you don't pose as a threat."

Kindlefur lowered his muzzle. Blizzardstar had accepted him. He could be with his kits. His eyes closed as Jadeleaf pressed against him. When they opened, he let out a gasp of surprise.

Standing beside Jadeleaf was a faint shimmering pelt. A pair of dark blue eyes gleamed back at him when he stared into the familiar face of a cat that he once knew. Whitesnow…He barely called out the name, fearing that she might disappear before his eyes. Instead she padded forward, eyes gleaming and tail held high.

_Take care of them_, she whispered in her mind. _Take care of our kits_.

_I will_, he promised. He would do everything in his powers to make sure that their kits were safe. Nothing could stop him from being the father that he dreamed of being. Not even his sister.


	30. Chapter 28: Jadeleaf

**AN: I managed to get this chapter up. I'm not sure how long this story should be. Whether or not I should drag out Jadeleaf's leadership, or make a sequel. Anyways, thanks tufted titmouse for your reviews. It would be nice if more reviews came, but I'm just glad to have one :D  
><strong>

**-CHAPTER 28-**

The rich scents of newleaf drifted through the forest as a rough breeze shook the trees. Birds sang above the trees as they searched for new nests and mates of their own. Prey scurried through the undergrowth in a hurried rush. Leaves had finally begun to grow on the trees, providing the perfect shelter for the birds and prey that lived in them. The hunters were having a better time of it than the prey. Each day they would bring back jaw-full's of prey that would be fed to the elders and queens of their Clan.

Jadeleaf sighed as she rolled around in a bed of leaves that had fallen the previous leaffall. Dawnkit and Toadkit were about to be named as apprentices. Blizzardstar had already told her that despite the fact that she'd taken Kindlefur in, she would still get one of Robinflight's kits as her first apprentice. Excitement had buzzed in the air at the prospect of finally getting more apprentices. Dewfur and Marshstep had earned their warrior names less than two days ago. The warriors' den was finally getting full again.

_Most of them have forgotten about the Great Battle_, she thought as she rose to her paws. In fact, her Clanmates had forgotten that Kindlefur was a ShadowClan cat. During the past few days he'd proven himself by hunting for the elders and queens. He came back with more than enough prey to satisfy the hungry Clan. After that he was allowed to sleep in the warriors' den, where he would no longer feel the chilling presence of leafbare. And for once, Jadeleaf was satisfied that the Clan had accepted him. Instead of spitting at him for fathering Whitesnow's kits, they treated him as an equal.

Her thick pale gray pelt gleamed in the sunlight as she padded towards the hollow. Even WindClan wasn't aggressive towards the Clan anymore. Instead their attention was drawn back towards RiverClan. She could often hear them yowling at each other because of the constant fights that were fought near the border's edge. She wondered if WindClan was still suffering from the greencough outbreak that Greenstar had mentioned at the Gathering. Alderstar had mentioned that a warrior was missing during that same Gathering. She sent an accusing look at Blizzardstar after she finished explaining that her Clan could be under attack. RiverClan's leader had died during leafbare because of a sickness that had taken his life. Now it was Thistlestar who led the Clan. The newly named RiverClan leader had already been planning on attacking WindClan before they could take more territory.

"Back already?" Jadeleaf's ears pricked forward when she heard Dewfur's voice ring towards her. She peered through the brambles to see his speckled fur gleaming in the sunlight. Amusement gleamed within his eyes when he noticed her gawking. "Don't worry, Blizzardstar isn't annoyed," he added. "Better hurry though, I think he's about to call for a meeting." He turned to see that the ThunderClan leader was emerging from his den.

She bounded forward before Blizzardstar could make the announcement. Already squeals of excitement were reaching her sharp hearing. Dawnkit and Toadkit were chasing each other around in circles, desperately waiting for their apprentice ceremony. She stifled a purr of amusement as she watched Applepaw's annoyed expression. It often surprised her that the three kits had once acted like Dawnkit and Toadkit. Now Applepaw was quiet, though she still liked to play pranks on her brother. Duskpaw often followed her like she was her hero. Boulderpaw was the quiet one. Jadeleaf concealed a grin as she watched the clearing fill with Clanmates.

Blizzardstar had yet to call for a Clan meeting, yet most of the cats had discovered there would be a ceremony today. Jadeleaf glanced around and saw that Kindlefur was staring at the nursery anxiously. Her eyes narrowed slightly when Petalcloud limped out of the elders' den. The old cat had developed a strange limp that was similar to Jadeleaf's own bad leg. It was a mystery to how it happened. Stonebrook had mentioned that it could have happened while Petalcloud was sneaking out of the hollow. Apparently the elder was getting tired of sleeping all day, and had wanted to hunt for herself rather than waiting for a warrior or apprentice to bring her something.

Time seemed to move slowly as Jadeleaf waited for Blizzardstar to call a Clan meeting. Larksong shifted from paw to paw as she waited anxiously to hear who would mentor Toadkit. Most of the Clan had already learned that Jadeleaf would mentor Dawnkit.

"Let all cats old enough gather around the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" Jadeleaf's ears pricked forward. So this was it. She rose to her paws and padded forward, unaware of the limp that had taken over. There were times when it would just come so suddenly. She hated walking like this. It made her look weak in front of other Clans at the Gatherings. Most of the Clan had already been outside of their dens. Only Addertail and Marshstep had been sleeping in, and that was because they were on the moonhigh patrol. "By naming apprentices we show that our Clan will remain strong. Our Clan has thrived during the coldest moons of leafbare, and I expect it will continue to grow. Come forward you two." He flicked his tail, signaling for the two squealing kits to step towards him.

Tiny Dawnkit moved slowly towards the base of the Highledge. Jadeleaf watched through carefully guarded eyes. Dawnkit acted like the leader of her brother. She had strong ambitions that reminded Jadeleaf of herself. Toadkit stumbled forward. His tail was held high as he bounded after his sister, who was already sitting in front of the Highledge.

"Toadkit, until you have received your warrior name, you will be known as Toadpaw. Larksong, you are ready for an apprentice. You have both the qualities of a queen and a warrior, and I expect you to pass on what you have learned to Toadpaw." Jadeleaf watched as they touched noses for the first time. She was surprised that Larksong would have been chosen as the mentor for Toadpaw.

"Dawnkit, until you have received your warrior name, you will be known as Dawnpaw. Jadeleaf, you of all cats know what it is like to suffer. Yet you have not allowed this suffering to get the better of you. I expect you to pass on all that you have learned to Dawnpaw." Jadeleaf's tail stiffened when she brushed her muzzle against Dawnpaw's own muzzle.

The meeting had drawn to an end when Blizzardstar waved his tail. Jadeleaf had led Dawnpaw back to the crowd and was waiting for the perfect chance to lead her through the territory. Larksong was pacing near the camp entrance as Toadpaw searched for a nest.

"Shall we go out together?" Jadeleaf asked after the meeting had dispersed.

"If that's what you want," Larksong sniffed.

The two of them led the way out of the hollow once Toadpaw and Dawnpaw had found their nests. A sense of excitement had begun to swell in Jadeleaf's chest. This was her first time traveling through the forest with an apprentice. She could almost feel Dawnpaw's excitement as her own.

The four cats made their way towards the grove of trees that led into WindClan territory. Jadeleaf's eyes narrowed when she recognized Snowpaw, the apprentice that Whitesnow had met at a Gathering once. It was Snowpaw who introduced Whitesnow to Kindlefur. It was Snowpaw who Jadeleaf had met during her last Gathering.

She spotted Brackenleaf and Mudnose pacing around the tree-covered clearing. A young looking dark ginger tom stood beside Snowpaw, his tail held high in anticipation of a coming battle.

Jadeleaf felt a growl forming in the back of her throat. The WindClan cats were acting more aggressive than ever. She knew that they were hoping for the chance of a battle. Yet StarClan's anger was still a present threat to the Clans. Her mother had told her in low whispers that their anger was slowly fading. If that was the case than perhaps the Clans were right to fight once again.

"Hi Jadeleaf!" A voice cut across the clearing, strong and loud. She narrowed her eyes when Snowpaw bounded forward.

"Hey Snowpaw," she meowed.

"I'm not Snowpaw anymore," the WindClan cat replied with an amused grin. "I earned my warrior name a couple of days ago. I'm now Snowflower."

"Congratulations!" Jadeleaf let out a purr as she listened to how Snowflower had earned her warrior name. Apparently a fox had found its way into the moors. But Snowflower had led a patrol to chase it away. A sense of excitement flowed through Jadeleaf's veins as she spoke to Snowflower. It was like talking to an old friend, if that was what she could call the former apprentice.

"We have a border to patrol," Brackenleaf growled as he stepped forward.

Jadeleaf suppressed a growl as he herded his former apprentice away from the border.

If it was up to her, she would have taken back the trees as ThunderClan's territory. Greenstar was far too aggressive for his own good.

"This is the border to WindClan," Jadeleaf explained when Dawnpaw had padded forward to meet her. "It will be part of our territory, some day," she added in a low growl.

The four cats began to travel across the forest, eyes kept firmly on the path ahead. Jadeleaf was keen to show Dawnpaw the Great Sycamore. The large tree would be the best place for Dawnpaw to practice her climbing skills. Jadeleaf narrowed her eyes as they passed the tree. Dawnpaw was looking at the tree, anticipation burning within her yellow gaze.

Sunhigh had arrived by the time they reached the ShadowClan border. The clearing was surprisingly empty. Jadeleaf detected the faint scent of ShadowClan markers nearby, though the scent was old.

"It stinks," Dawnpaw said with a wrinkle of her nose.

"That's ShadowClan," Larksong growled. "They always stink." She met Jadeleaf's gaze, as if daring her to mention Kindlefur. Larksong was one of the many cats who distrusted Kindlefur. Jadeleaf couldn't blame her. She knew that it would take time for her Clanmates to trust him. A sense of worry had begun to form in her belly. What would happen if he was never fully accepted? Would he leave and go back to ShadowClan?

She pushed the thoughts away as the apprentices looked across the clearing. Twolegs would soon come and stay for greenleaf. They were always posing a threat to the Clan.

Dawnpaw's pelt was bristling by the time they left the border behind. Jadeleaf could tell that Dawnpaw would be a fighter when the time came. She could already see the beginnings of a warrior in her apprentice.


	31. Chapter 29: Jadeleaf

**AN: Well I didn't get any reviews last chapter, but that doesn't matter to me. I'm just happy to be writing this. And I'm planning a bunch of other fics that people might be interested in. I've put Marked, Book Four on hold because I've run out of ideas for the series. So for now I'll just focus on these writings and their paths that lay ahead.  
><strong>

**-CHAPTER 29-**

"Reach with your paw!" Dawnpaw grunted before she reached for the lowest branch that was on the tree. Jadeleaf watched through narrowed eyes as her apprentice fell once again. Dawnpaw hissed in annoyance after she landed on the ground. Her thick gray pelt cushioned the ground, much to Jadeleaf's relief. "Come _on_ Dawnpaw, I know you can reach the branch," she growled.

Dawnpaw looked at Jadeleaf through endearing eyes. "That's easy for you to say!" she groaned. "But you have longer legs than I do!"

"That didn't stop me from trying when I was an apprentice." Jadeleaf looked down at her apprentice, hoping that Dawnpaw would see there was nothing wrong with climbing trees. It was a skill that could be valued in battles. Most warriors in the other Clans didn't know how to climb, and that gave ThunderClan a huge advantage. She leaped onto the lowest branch of the Great Sycamore, ignoring Dawnpaw's annoyed hiss. To her climbing was an easy task. Most cats in ThunderClan learned how to climb in their second moon of training.

When she managed to claw her way onto the second highest branch, she peered down to see that Dawnpaw was glowering at her. A sudden feeling of smugness had taken over when she saw how much she'd grown. Applewhisker would have told her to get down before an accident happened. She felt a purr rising in her throat at the thought.

Her ears pricked forward in alarm when she spotted pelts moving in the undergrowth nearby. A cold stench filled her lungs when she opened her jaws. ShadowClan! She recognized some of the pelts moving in the undergrowth. Heatherpelt was among the group of cats moving like lithe shadows. They were almost invisible in the thick undergrowth. She glanced down at her apprentice, who was watching them as well. Anger surged through her belly when she realized that ShadowClan cats were planning an ambush. She raced down from branch to branch so that she could reach her apprentice before the ShadowClan cats emerged.

Dawnpaw jumped in surprise when Jadeleaf joined her. "Go fetch some warriors," she hissed without warning. "Tell Blizzardstar that it's urgent."

The pale tabby looked at her in confusion. Jadeleaf glared at her until she whisked away. She watched as Dawnpaw bounded away towards the hollow. She sent a silent prayer to StarClan, hoping that the patrol wouldn't follow Dawnpaw.

She narrowed her eyes when the ShadowClan warriors were padding forward. Without thinking she hid herself in a bed of ferns. If Heatherpelt was on the patrol, she might attack Jadeleaf for taking away her brother. The ferns brushed against her pelt as she dropped into a crouch. She hoped that nothing terrible would happen if Heatherpelt found Kindlefur.

"Why are we here when we should be patrolling the borders?" Jadeleaf recognized Waspfur's voice. She peered through the ferns to see the golden tabby was glancing around wildly. His constant searching made her feel uncomfortable as well. "I thought Alderstar wanted us to keep an eye on ThunderClan's side of the border?" He stared at Heatherpelt as she shoved him to the side.

"Because we _are_ checking the borders!" she snapped. "I wanted to see how far we can get without getting caught." Jadeleaf was glaring at her as Russetpelt and Seedtail joined the young warrior. She knew that it was Heatherpelt who led the patrol. Otherwise Russetpelt would have never agreed to this. She wondered if Alderstar was even aware that her daughter had turned behind her back. The pale gray warrior snorted when she saw Sedgeheart stumble over a root. There was no way these cats could get accustomed to daylight hunting.

She didn't flinch when another pelt brushed against her own. Instead she turned slightly to see that Snowstorm had joined her. His long white fur gleamed in the broad sunlight as he glared at her foe.

_We can take Heatherpelt_, he whispered. _Once she is out of the way, the rest of her patrol will leave_.

She felt intrigued by the idea. Yet Jadeleaf knew that Heatherpelt would ask for backup. And her Clanmates would likely follow because of her heritage. _No, I have to wait until Blizzardstar send a patrol_, she told him. She pressed herself against the cold ground, knowing that Heatherpelt would spot her if she moved a tail-length.

Suddenly Heatherpelt stiffened. Her tail lashed from side to side as she opened her jaws to taste the air. Jadeleaf's ears pricked forward in alarm when she saw the ShadowClan cats following their Clanmate. She knew that Heatherpelt was likely to catch her. If she was caught on her own, they could kill her. Or worse, they could take her to Alderstar and demand her to tell them where Kindlefur was hiding.

"Patrol is coming." Heatherpelt had hissed out the words when she glanced at her Clanmates.

Before Jadeleaf could understand what this meant, she heard cries of outrage echoing across the trees. Blood roared in her ears when she spotted Eagleheart leading a large group of cats towards the ShadowClan intruders. The large warrior launched himself directly at Waspfur, who was right beside Heatherpelt. The golden tabby hissed in surprise as he rolled across the ground. The rest of his patrol consisted of Darksmoke, Marshstep and Shrewtail.

Without a second thought Jadeleaf had scrambled her way to meet them. She spotted Dawnpaw sitting at the back of the party. Her eyes glowed with excitement as the sounds of battle carried on. Jadeleaf shook her head and spotted Heatherpelt slinking past Darksmoke and Sedgeheart.

A snarl erupted from the pale gray warrior's jaws as she leaped forward with her claws unsheathed. Pure rage spread through her body.

_Take that you heartless warrior_! she thought as her claws dug into Heatherpelt's back. The brown tabby yowled in pain as Jadeleaf held her grip. Heatherpelt tried to shake her off, but Jadeleaf remained where she was. _I'm doing this for Whitesnow and Kindlefur_, she told herself.

She felt a gentle nudge and released her grip from the enemies shoulder. Snowstorm had joined her, but his head was shaking in disappointment.

_Fighting like this is asking StarClan to repeat themselves_, he growled.

_Why? She is trying to take over ShadowClan_! Jadeleaf barely managed to keep the words to herself.

Snowstorm chuckled darkly and glowered at the tabby. By now she was laying on a pile of snow. Her body shuddered as blood streamed down her back. _StarClan already knows where she will go_, he whispered. _Alderstar will share her fate when she loses her last life_.

Jadeleaf blinked in surprise as Heatherpelt struggled to her paws. The ShadowClan warrior was glaring at her, but she already knew that the battle was lost. She spat at Jadeleaf's feet before following her Clanmates into the undergrowth. Jadeleaf watched through narrowed eyes as the cats disappeared over their own border. _Cowards_, she thought.

"Is everyone alright?" she asked out loud.

"Darksmoke's eye was scratched pretty badly," Marshstep murmured. He looked at the warrior anxiously as Darksmoke blinked.

"Will he live?" Dawnpaw was staring at him in dismay.

"Of course he will!" Eagleheart snapped. "I'll go with Marshstep and check the borders. You and Dawnpaw can lead Darksmoke back to camp."

She swallowed back a hiss of annoyance as they turned away. Jadeleaf knew that they were concerned about what the ShadowClan cats might do once they were on their own territory. If they decided to bring reinforcements, it might be a good idea to check the border more often. The only thing she could do was nod in agreement as he disappeared into the undergrowth.

"Come on, lets get back to the hollow," she meowed after they were gone.

Darksmoke followed her without an argument. She was surprised that he didn't complain about how some cats couldn't handle the fights. Coalfire was his grandfather, and some of his stubborn issues had rubbed off on each of his kits. Yet Darksmoke was calm and patient, despite what had happened to his eye.

The three of them padded on in silence. For once, Jadeleaf was grateful to reach the camp before Dawnpaw could start speaking. She knew that her apprentice would want to know how the fight had happened so quickly. She was surprised that Blizzardstar had allowed a newly named apprentice to see the battle, considering who was leading the patrol.

Camp itself was busy when they returned. Stonebrook was sharing a few words with Blizzardstar, while Larksong organized the night patrols. Jadeleaf dipped her head to the medicine cat as she padded forward. Darksmoke stood by her side, looking unnerved at the touch of her fur. She held back a glare and tried to look on. Darksmoke was as arrogant as any other tom. She knew that he was just thinking about what some she-cats could do to toms.

"What happened to your eye?" Stonebrook demanded as Dawnpaw trotted towards her denmates. Applepaw whispered to her excitedly while Duskpaw and Boulderpaw sat together. Toadpaw had been cleaning out the elders' den when Jadeleaf left with her apprentice. She could see him now, pulling out strands of moss that had gotten caught while he was cleaning the dens out. Kindlefur was seated beside the nursery. Each time he heard one of his kits mewl, he would pad in to see what was happening.

"A ShadowClan patrol decided to cross the borders," Jadeleaf explained. "We taught them a lesson they won't soon forget."

"I thought I told you this," Blizzardstar added when he noticed Stonebrook's furious expression. Stonebrook shook her head, though she was still glaring at him.

Jadeleaf stiffened when she felt the tail of another cat brush against her shoulders. She turned to see that Robinflight was sitting behind her. For a moment she wondered why the queen was out of the nursery, than she remembered that Kindlefur was watching his kits. If anything went wrong, he would let Robinflight know. Concern gleamed within Robinflight's eyes as she padded towards Jadeleaf.

"Have you heard what happened near the ShadowClan border?" she asked when she began to feel uncomfortable.

"Dawnpaw made an announcement while I was sharing tongues with Squirrelfang," Robinflight replied. "Actually, I do have a reason for coming to you," she added when Jadeleaf stared at her in confusion. "I'm concerned about about Songkit. She's been coughing a lot lately, and I'm worried that she has developed whitecough."

"Whitecough?" Jadeleaf echoed in disbelief. She looked down at her paws as she thought of what Whitesnow would have said. "But isn't she old enough to fight that?" she asked after meeting Robinflight's gaze.

"She may or she may not be old enough," Robinflight murmured. "I will ask Stonebrook if there is anything that can be done."

The pale gray she-cat watched as Robinflight greeted Stonebrook and Blizzardstar. Worry had begun to form in her belly as she thought of what might happen to Songkit. Would she join the ranks of StarClan tonight? She doubted it. Though she knew that if Songkit had whitecough, than there were moons of suffering that lay ahead.


	32. Chapter 30: Jadeleaf

**AN: I just realized that there is very little dialogue in this story. So from now on I will try to make the characters speak more often than get right into the battle scenes. Hopefully that will make this story longer and better.  
><strong>

**-CHAPTER 30-**

She wasn't sure how long it took them to help Songkit. The little tortoiseshell had been fine at first. But then her coughs grew worse. Eventually Stonebrook had been forced to keep the kit in her den. Kindlefur had been furious when there were no signs of the tiny kit recovering. But then he turned to his other kits. Emberkit and Ashkit were still alive, and they didn't get sick like their sister. In fact, they'd grown over the past few days since Songkit was taken from the nursery. Now they were tumbling over one another since their eyes had opened. Robinflight was getting antsy after having been stuck in the nursery since her own kits were made apprentices.

In the past two days that had come by, Jadeleaf had done everything in her power to make sure that she was always busy. Dawnpaw was always a pawful, and she often sought the advice of her Clanmates. Eagleheart and Larksong would come to her while she was practicing her fighting moves with Dawnpaw. When she wasn't busy training Dawnpaw she would hunt for the Clan. The snow melt had made it easier for hunters since the prey would come out for the first time in moons.

A faint light filtered through the warriors' den as she opened her eyes from the sleep that she had endured. Her dreams had been riddled with whispers from every side. Each time the whispers would come she thought that it was from StarClan. She heard Whitesnow's voice calling her, but there was no way of telling. When the voices faded, she would see cats from ThunderClan pacing around her. Their pelts didn't gleam with starlight like Snowstorm or Cloudfur. Instead their fangs would bear at her and they would glare at her with cold, hate-filled eyes.

She shook out moss that had clung to her pelt. Freezemist and Shrewtail were still asleep. Amusement gleamed within her eyes when she saw that they were still asleep. She passed them without waking them up.

The hollow was buzzing with activity when she emerged from the warriors' den. She spotted Dawnpaw sharing tongues with her brother, Toadpaw. The two newly named apprentices had fit in well with the others. Applepaw was always busy ordering them around like she was the leader. Duskpaw would try to come up with games that would get them in trouble. It was Boulderpaw who seemed to stay out of their way. He would glare at Applepaw when she came up with a new game. He would point out that it would only get them in trouble if they played with his siblings. Amusement had flared within her chest when she watched them play-fight. Boulderpaw was bigger and stronger than Applepaw, but it was Applepaw's wits that got her ahead of the game. She would make a fine warrior when the time came.

"Ready for a hunting patrol?" Jadeleaf turned towards the medicine cat's den to see that Kindlefur had asked her the question. His dark ginger fur gleamed in the sunlight as he padded towards her. Worry and sorrow gleamed within his eyes when he met her gaze. "Stonebrook's been trying to get rid of me this morning," he added dully. "I don't think she's going to make it."

Jadeleaf stepped forward to rub her muzzle against his badly scarred side. She knew how much his kits meant to him. They were just like Whitesnow, and to lose Songkit was like losing her sister once more. "I'm sorry," she murmured. She thought of what Whitesnow would do when Songkit joined her in StarClan. Surely their parents would accept the tiny kit? After all, Snowstorm and Cloudfur were their grandparents. "She will be accepted," she meowed out loud. When Kindlefur looked at her questioningly, she added, "I mean StarClan will accept her. There are plenty of cats who are HalfClan. Silverstream's kits were HalfClan, and StarClan accepted them."

She remembered hearing stories of how in the ancient days when Firestar was around, Graystripe had fallen in love with a beautiful RiverClan cat. Her name had been Silverstream, and every cat had feelings for her. But her heart had belonged to Graystripe the moment they met. Silverstream had died giving birth to her kits on Sunningrocks, an ancient battle field between ThunderClan and RiverClan. But when her own kits died, they joined the ranks of StarClan. So that meant StarClan was willing to forgive the events that had taken place so many generations ago. When Kindlefur stared at her blankly, she shook her head in frustration.

_I've got to make him understand somehow_! she thought as her claws dug into the ground.

Worry for him had begun to form in her belly when she saw him pacing around the medicine cat's den the other day. He was clearly thinking about where his daughter would go if she joined her ancestors. Did he possibly know about the Place of No Stars?

"Come on, let's go hunting," she growled when she saw no point in reasoning with him.

Kindlefur's only reply was a bow of his head. Jadeleaf glared at him in concern before she led the way out of the hollow. Dawnpaw was quick to pad after her mentor, giving her brother a goodbye nudge before leaving.

The three of them made their way towards the trees that led into WindClan territory. Blizzardstar had told the Clan that once newleaf arrived, he would reclaim that part of the forest as ThunderClan's once more. Most of the Clan had been excited with this news, while others were skeptical at how long it would last as their territory.

Jadeleaf knew that Blizzardstar was just using it as a ploy to gain popularity amongst Petalcloud and Coalfire. The two elders had been complaining that Adderstar would have never backed down from the challenge. Petalcloud had even said that Adderstar should have chosen a better deputy before joining StarClan. Anger had swelled within Jadeleaf's belly when she listened. Petalcloud was in no position to question Blizzardstar's right as the leader of ThunderClan. She was just a stingy elder who liked to complain.

"I see a rabbit!" Dawnpaw's ears were pricked towards a young birch. "Can we hunt it?" she asked in a low whisper.

"Of course," Jadeleaf replied. "It's on our territory."

She watched as Dawnpaw dropped to a crouch. The apprentice moved in an expert position as the rabbit nibbled on some new growth. Newleaf was already on its way, much to Jadeleaf's relief. Soon the snow would melt, and there would be more growth for prey to chew on.

Dawnpaw's tail twitched when she was within striking distance. The rabbit was still interested with the grass. Without a second thought Dawnpaw leaped forward with her claws unsheathed. The rabbit looked up just in time to see Dawnpaw landing on it with her claws digging into its flesh. Jadeleaf's ears pricked forward in alarm when she heard a yowl in the distance. Had WindClan seen the hunt? She exchanged a startled glance with Kindlefur when she spotted Snowflower running from the gaping jaws of a dog.

"Dawnpaw stay here," she ordered when her apprentice had killed the rabbit.

Confusion gleamed within Dawnpaw's eyes until she heard the screech of fury that followed with a bark. Fear now shook within the apprentice as she listened. Jadeleaf ignored her apprentice as she raced across the border. Kindlefur was at her side, unafraid that they had broken Clan tradition.

_Don't let the dog kill her_, Jadeleaf prayed as she thought of its immense size. She recalled the dogs that had been seen near the Horseplace. Those dogs were much smaller than the one that was chasing Snowflower.

Blood roared in Jadeleaf's ears as she bounded towards Snowflower. The young cat was crouched between the gaping jaws of her attacker and a large oak tree. There was no place for her to run as far as Jadeleaf knew.

Jadeleaf leaped for the tail that swung from side to side as the dog barked at Snowflower. She could see that Kindlefur had joined the WindClan warrior. He spat and snarled at the dog as it lunged forward with its fangs exposed. When Jadeleaf managed to clamp her jaws around the dog's tail, she refused to let go. It howled in fury as her teeth dug into the exposed skin. This gave Snowflower enough time to distract the creature. She hissed at it tauntingly, and began to run towards RiverClan territory. Jadeleaf released her grip when the dog began howling after her.

"Do you think she'll be fine?" Jadeleaf asked after she caught her breath. A dog that large could have easily killed them if they weren't careful. She was thankful that it had been too dumb to shake her off.

"She will be." The growl came from behind them. A ginger tom with amber eyes was glaring at them. Beside him was a dark gray, almost black tom with piercing yellow eyes. "She is a WindClan cat after all," he added in an amused tone.

"Why didn't you two try to stop it?" Kindlefur demanded.

"We were about to when you interfered," the dark gray tom snapped. "But of course ThunderClan cats always have to show off."

Relief flowed through her veins when Jadeleaf spotted Snowflower bounding towards them. Excitement gleamed within the young warrior's eyes when she rubbed her muzzle against Jadeleaf's.

"Thanks," she murmured.

"Your Clanmates aren't very thankful," Jadeleaf purred.

"Lionclaw just likes to brag about WindClan. And Smokyfur isn't too bad once you get to know him," Snowflower replied.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Jadeleaf asked when they returned to the border. She was worried that the dog might come back and attack her friends. Lionclaw had turned out to be a nice cat after all. He was just trying to make Kindlefur jealous. He gave Jadeleaf a friendly nudge before she crossed the stream.

"We're WindClan cats, in case you haven't forgotten," he meowed. "We can handle anything."

"That's what you said at the Gathering until Cougartooth tried to wriggle information out of you," Smokyfur hissed.

Lionclaw glared at him crossly, but there was amusement in all of their gazes. Jadeleaf bid them farewell before she set off to find her apprentice. Dawnpaw would be worried if they weren't back before sunhigh.

She spotted her apprentice pacing around the dead rabbit. Dawnpaw looked up in surprise when she recognized her mentor's scent.

"Did the dog get you?" Dawnpaw asked after Jadeleaf checked her over in concern. "How big was it?"

"No, the dog didn't get me, and it was big enough to kill us," Jadeleaf replied.

She exchanged an amused glance with Kindlefur before leading the way back to the hollow. The Clan would want to know what had happened. Anxiety had gnawed at her belly when she thought of Songkit as well. Had the little kit pulled through while they were gone? What would Kindlefur think if his second daughter was dead?

She shook her head and tried to push the thoughts away as they reached the clearing. A sudden wail of grief echoed from the medicine cat's den. Jadeleaf stared at the entrance in horror when she saw Larksong shaking her head. Blizzardstar stared at the den as well, his eyes dark with grief.

"What happened?" she demanded as Dawnpaw dropped her rabbit on the fresh-kill pile.

"Songkit died." Blizzardstar's voice was dull when he spoke. He met Jadeleaf's shocked gaze. "Stonebrook couldn't save her." The rest of her Clanmates had gathered around her and Kindlefur. Anguish filled her lungs as she thought of what Whitesnow would think. Her sister had done everything she could to stay with Kindlefur and her kits. Now she would have to watch over a tiny fluff of fur that would never grow. She only hoped and prayed that Whitesnow would forgive her for not spending more time with little Songkit.


	33. Allegiances Two

**AN: I apologize to those who were looking forward to another chapter. There will be one soon, but that time is not now :D Anyways, here's an updated list of alliances. I will probably post them every few chapters so that readers know what is going on. So thanks to tufted titmouse and wildcroconaw for reviewing the last couple of chapters. You get Dawnpaw plushies!**_  
><em>

_T H U N D E R C L A N_

LEADER: Blizzardstar - large white tom with pale yellow eyes

DEPUTY: Larksong - black and white she-cat with amber eyes  
><strong>Apprentice: Toadpaw<strong>

MEDICINE CAT: Stonebrook - blue-gray she-cat with brown paws

WARRIORS:

Pineroot - small dark gray tom with amber eyes

Squirrelfang - long-haired gray tom with yellow eyes  
><strong>Apprentice: Applepaw<strong>

Shrewtail - dark brown tabby tom

Airstorm - black tom with a single white paw  
><strong>Apprentice: Duskpaw<strong>

Darksmoke - very dark gray, almost black tom with yellow eyes

Freezemist - silver tabby she-cat with green eyes; has a white paw

Sagefrost - light brown tabby tom with amber eyes  
><strong>Apprentice: Boulderpaw<strong>

Addertail - dark brown tabby tom with black ears

Eagleheart - big brown and white tom with amber eyes

Jadeleaf - pale gray, almost white she-cat with green eyes  
><strong>Apprentice: Dawnpaw<strong>

Dewfur - speckled gray and white tom with amber eyes

Marshstep - pale tabby tom with amber eyes

Kindlefur - badly scarred dark ginger tom; formerly of ShadowClan

APPRENTICES:

Applepaw - light brown tabby she-cat

Duskpaw - grayish black she-cat with red ears

Boulderpaw - silver tabby tom with green eyes

Toadpaw - brown tabby tom with a white chest

Dawnpaw - pale tabby she-cat with a cream-striped tail

QUEENS:

Robinflight - dark brown she-cat with amber eyes, nursing Kindlefur's kits; Emberkit (ginger she-cat with green eyes), and Ashkit (ginger and white tom with blue eyes)

ELDERS:

Coalfire - dark gray tom with orange eyes

Petalcloud - very old tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes

* * *

><p><em>S H A D O W C L A N<em>

LEADER: Alderstar - light brown she-cat with amber eyes

DEPUTY: Bramblepelt - black tom with a mottled pelt

MEDICINE CAT: Firesky - pale ginger tom with green eyes  
><strong>Apprentice: Burrpaw<strong>

WARRIORS:

Cloudstorm - long-haired gray tom

Sedgeheart - long-furred white tom  
><strong>Apprentice: Wildpaw<strong>

Russetpelt - brown and ginger tabby tom

Cougartooth - large tawny colored tom with amber eyes

Waspfur - golden brown tabby tom

Finchsong - tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Seedtail - gray and white she-cat

Sootcloud - gray she-cat with lighter tabby stripes around her paws

Flintfoot - dark gray tabby tom

Heatherpelt - brown tabby she-cat

Larchwhisker - tortoiseshell and white she-cat

APPRENTICES:

Wildpaw - mottled gray-brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Burrpaw - light brown tabby tom with a bushy tail

QUEENS:

Springfoot - dark gray she-cat with yellow eyes, mother of Waspfur's kits; Onekit (tabby she-cat with a single white spot on her back), Branchkit (light brown tom), Stormkit (gray tabby she-cat with yellow eyes), and Oakkit (brown tabby tom)

Echoscream - black and white she-cat with amber eyes, expecting Flintfoot's kits

ELDERS:

Cedartail - once powerful ginger tom

* * *

><p><em>W I N D C L A N<em>

LEADER: Greenstar - black tom with green eyes

DEPUTY: Raindapple - speckled silver tabby she-cat with amber eyes

MEDICINE CAT: Mothflower - dark gray she-cat with amber eyes  
><strong>Apprentice: Lionclaw<strong>

WARRIORS:

Sandfire - pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Berryheart - white tom with lighter gray paws

Oatwhisker - cream furred tom with amber eyes

Mudnose - light brown tabby she-cat

Brackenleaf - ginger tom with green eyes

Rosefire - tortoiseshell she-cat with ginger dapples

Rabbitwhisker - light gray tabby tom

Swiftroot - lithe tabby tom with pale yellow eyes

Sloefoot - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Redstreak - dark ginger she-cat, green eyes

Snowflower - white she-cat with yellow eyes

Smokyfur - dark gray, almost black tom

APPRENTICES:

Lionclaw - ginger tom with amber eyes

QUEENS:

Hazelwing - tortoiseshell she-cat, mother of Brackenleaf's kits; Cornkit (tawny colored she-cat) and Cavekit (dusky brown tom with ginger dapples)

Mistypool - gray she-cat with blue eyes, mother of Greenstar's kits; Littlekit (small gray tom with blue eyes), Shallowkit (black she-cat with blue eyes), and Runningkit (black tom with green eyes)

ELDERS:

Lilyfur - small gray she-cat

* * *

><p><em>R I V E R C L A N<em>

LEADER: Thistlestar - black and white tom with green eyes

DEPUTY: Troutclaw - silvery gray tabby tom  
><strong>Apprentice: Sunpaw<strong>

MEDICINE CAT: Sweetmallow - gray and white she-cat with amber eyes

WARRIORS:

Acorntail - golden brown tabby tom

Yellowstripe - light brown tabby she-cat

Pondripple - mottled tabby she-cat

Lakestorm - blue-gray tom with yellow eyes  
><strong>Apprentice: Owlpaw<strong>

Watersong - silver tabby she-cat with green eyes

Tornpad - tabby tom

Fallowstrike - dark brown tabby she-cat

Frostfire - creamy brown she-cat with blue eyes

Sleetstorm - white tom with amber eyes

Rippletooth - dark gray tabby tom with yellow eyes

APPRENTICES:

Sunpaw - golden tabby tom

Owlpaw - dark brown tabby tom with a white chest

QUEENS:

Scorchcloud - ginger she-cat, mother of Troutclaw's kits; Weaselkit (black and cream tom), and Bluekit (blue-gray she-cat)

Irispool - black she-cat with blue eyes, expecting Lakestorm's kits

ELDERS:

Tawnywing - golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Lightdapple - dappled gray she-cat with amber eyes


	34. Chapter 31: Jadeleaf

**AN: Yay another long chapter! I love Gathering chapters, and this one is gonna be epic. I know that I just updated this morning, but I love this story. And I'm gonna try and drag it out as long as I can.  
><strong>

**-CHAPTER 31-**

The next few days had been uneventful for Jadeleaf. She often kept herself busy by taking Dawnpaw out for training practices. Her apprentice was always looking for something to do, despite having exhausted herself after the training was finished. Toadpaw would always tell her that it was best to exercise patience rather than bolt into the fight. Songkit's death had been a tragic one, but at least Kindlefur's other kits were still alive. Jadeleaf had been telling herself this since she first watched Ashkit and Emberkit explore the hollow for the first time. Robinflight had allowed them to leave the nursery as long as she could keep an eye on them. The two kits had been ecstatic when they first discovered the elders' den and the apprentices' den. Kindlefur had been nearly tackled when Ashkit spotted him returning from the sunhigh patrol.

Excitement had stirred in the hollow when Jadeleaf passed every Clanmate. There would be a Gathering tonight, and this one would prove to be an exciting one. The tension that had been felt during the last Gathering was a reminder to how delicate the Clan's living space was. Greenstar had sent constant threats to Thistlestar, saying that one day RiverClan would be driven out. Each time he sent those threats clouds would cover the moon. Petalcloud had said that it was a sign from StarClan. They were still angry with the Clans for fighting constantly. Yet Jadeleaf had heard whisperings from the medicine cats that StarClan's anger had faded. There were no signs of the devastation that StarClan had promised. ShadowClan got over the sickness they faced quickly thanks to Stonebrook and her herbs. ThunderClan was peaceful despite the threats that Greenstar had sent them.

Life in general was peaceful. In fact, it was rather boring to Jadeleaf. She was growing tired of waiting for the next battle to come. All she wanted to do was protect her Clanmates, and she couldn't do that if there were no border confrontations. Frustration had begun to gnaw at her belly as she paced around the clearing. It was all a waiting game, from what she had learned. ShadowClan didn't want to push through the borders because of what Stonebrook had done for them. Alderstar was grateful to Stonebrook for curing their sickness. Heatherpelt, on the other hand, was less than thankful. In fact, she was the one who kept charging across the border. Jadeleaf had seen her cross the line several times, but Heatherpelt was often called back before a ThunderClan patrol could spot them. Heatherpelt's ambitions were finally beginning to shine through. Soon even Alderstar would see that her daughter was not a suitable candidate for deputy.

"Let all cats old enough gather around the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" Blizzardstar had jumped from his den to the Highledge. Despite the old age that was beginning to shine through, he truly did look perfect as ThunderClan's leader. Jadeleaf felt a surge of pride when she stood under the Highledge. Kindlefur and Eagleheart had joined her on either side. Larksong was busy scolding Dewfur for teasing Applepaw. She looked over her shoulder and nodded to her mate. "I know that every cat wishes to see the Gathering tonight," he began when all cats were present. "Only a few who have earned the right to go will come." His gaze reached Jadeleaf's, though she wasn't sure why he pointed her out. Did he remember the jade plant and the snowdrop that Stonebrook had found? "Larksong, Sagefrost, Squirrelfang, Airstorm and Jadeleaf will come with their apprentices as well." He glanced at the apprentice's den. Dawnpaw's eyes stretched wide in surprise when she was singled out.

"Are you sure it's wise to take such a young apprentice?" Petalcloud had emerged from the elders' den. Her muscles heaved with effort as she glared at Blizzardstar sharply. Jadeleaf stiffened when Coalfire gave her a hash look. "ShadowClan may try to take advantage of her young age," the elder added when Blizzardstar held her glare.

"I trust in his judgement!" Pineroot had jumped to his paws and was now staring at Petalcloud coldly. "Blizzardstar was the leader before I was born. He's learned more than I could ever hope to learn." When several warriors murmured in agreement, including Jadeleaf herself, Pineroot continued, "Who's to say that what Blizzardstar says isn't right? Haven't we all made mistakes in the past?" His question was directed towards Petalcloud, and the elder visibly flinched. Jadeleaf tilted her head in confusion when she saw the look Petalcloud gave him. What exactly did he mean by past mistakes? Was he signaling that Kindlefur's kits were a mistake?

Blizzardstar waved his tail for silence. "We leave after sunhigh," he announced. With that he bounded down the slope that led to his den. Jadeleaf's pelt was bristling by the time the meeting was over. Petalcloud had snorted and turned around to face Coalfire, who whispered something that Jadeleaf didn't catch. She tried to ignore the accusing glares that were sent towards the elders' den. There was something unnerving about the way they stared at Petalcloud. It reminded her of the times when Kindlefur had first joined the Clan. He was now accepted, but there were still cats who would ignore him and turn away when he slept outside the warriors' den. Jadeleaf thought that the Clan should consider themselves lucky that he chose to sleep outside. His scent was already beginning to fade, and she knew that it was a matter of time before he was fully accepted.

She padded towards Stonebrook's den, knowing that Stonebrook might understand why the Clan had reacted so coldly to Pineroot's speech. Petalcloud had been ignored before, and was even called crazy when she was an apprentice. Maybe that had something to do with the Clan's reaction. She shook her head at the thought as she spotted Stonebrook staring at a pile of herbs inside her den. Jadeleaf's ears flattened when Stonebrook turned to face her.

"Is something wrong?" she asked. Jadeleaf sat down in front of her and started to wonder how she would explain herself. She knew that Stonebrook might try to avoid the subject. Kindlefur had refused to speak about his relationship with Whitesnow before he joined ThunderClan. But eventually he warmed up to Jadeleaf when she spent more time with his kits. Whitesnow had helped by whispering words of comfort to her. "If there is nothing to talk about, than I would leave now." Stonebrook's tail lashed towards the entrance. Jadeleaf stared at the pile of herbs, suddenly wondering what kind of secret Stonebrook was keeping.

"I was wondering why the Clan was so against Petalcloud when Pineroot stared at her," Jadeleaf blurted out.

"If I told you the trust you have in StarClan may not be as strong," Stonebrook sighed. When Jadeleaf looked at her anxiously, Stonebrook met her gaze. "Now don't get too upset when I tell you. This happened before I was even an apprentice. Petalcloud was still a young warrior at the time. Her mentor had high expectations for her. He even thought she would become the next leader, not Blizzardstar." Stonebrook paused for a moment, as if reflecting on what had happened. "Petalcloud met him at a Gathering once. He was kind and devoted to protecting her and the future that she held over her Clan. He wanted her to become the next leader so that they could rule together. Blizzardstar saw right through him. He put an end to the tom's actions, and caused the tom to leave the Clans forever."

"What was the tom's name?" Jadeleaf felt her ears flatten as she thought of who could have done such a thing. Had the tom manipulated Petalcloud into taking over her own Clan? She tried to ignore the question, knowing that there wasn't enough time.

"Silverfinch." Stonebrook's tail lashed as she spat out the name. "He was a rogue that ShadowClan had accepted. They didn't know how dangerous he was."

Jadeleaf dipped her head thankfully as she backed out of the den. Fear had begun to worm in her belly as she spotted Petalcloud whispering urgently to Coalfire. The tortoiseshell she-cat kept staring at Jadeleaf when she stopped talking. She tried to ignore Petalcloud's stare while she waited near the entrance for the rest of the Clan to gather. By now the sun had come and gone when Blizzardstar and Larksong joined her. Dawnpaw was bouncing up and down beside her denmates as they waited for Blizzardstar to lead the way.

Dusk had settled around the lake by the time they left. Blizzardstar's eyes were fixed firmly on the path that laid ahead. He'd told Petalcloud to stay behind because of the tension that Pineroot created. Jadeleaf was thankful that Pineroot had stayed behind as well. The senior warrior was getting worse by the day as his duties were fulfilled. She'd been annoyed with him before, but this was the worse by far. She wondered if Blizzardstar would force him into the elders' den any time soon. Pineroot was already unpopular because of his prickly attitude. Her eyes gleamed as she thought of how much better off the Clan would be if he wasn't around to put them down.

Blizzardstar stopped when they reached the treebridge that led to the island. Jadeleaf's ears pricked forward in alarm when she caught the familiar tang of ShadowClan. Had they already crossed? If so than she would be the first to hear Cougartooth's constant taunts. The bulky warrior had picked her out over the rest of her Clanmates for some reason. She wasn't sure why Cougartooth hated so much. It wasn't like she'd ever done anything to hurt him. Dawnpaw's pelt brushed against her own, and she felt a burst of pride as she watched her apprentice. This would be Dawnpaw's first Gathering, and she hoped that it would be a good one for her sake.

"What are the other Clans like?" Dawnpaw asked when she looked at Jadeleaf.

"They're fine once you get used to them," she replied. "It's ShadowClan you have to watch out for." Her fur bristled as she wondered what Alderstar had done with Heatherpelt.

"What about Kindlefur? He's a ShadowClan warrior!" Dawnpaw was staring at Jadeleaf in disbelief.

"I wouldn't say that to any cat at the Gathering, especially ShadowClan," she growled. "Kindlefur is loyal to ThunderClan, and that is what matters."

Blizzardstar had signaled that it was time to cross the bridge. Jadeleaf kept her tail low as she crossed it after Airstorm. She eyed her apprentice warily before she jumped to the shore on the other side. Dawnpaw was on her own for the time being.

When Dawnpaw managed to reach the other side without a hitch, Jadeleaf licked her between the ears encouragingly. Dawnpaw was stronger than she gave her credit for. Perhaps now she could train her apprentice harder in tree climbing. Dawnpaw already showed signs of becoming a good climber. If she wanted to become a good hunter, than climbing was something she would have to practice above all else.

The moon hovered high in the sky when they reached the clearing. Blizzardstar had reached the Ancient Oak where Gatherings were held. Jadeleaf spotted Snowflower sitting among her own Clanmates. ShadowClan and WindClan were already on the island, mingling with one another as they waited for the other Clans to arrive.

_Thank StarClan RiverClan aren't here yet_! she thought as she imagined what it would have been like if all three Clans were there.

"Hey Jadeleaf!" Snowflower called her over as the white-furred warrior recognized her. "How's the prey running?" she asked when Jadeleaf padded towards her. Smokyfur was with her as well, though his expression was carefully guarded as he looked at her.

"It's running," she replied with a dip of her head.

"Why are you talking to this ThunderClan foxheart?" A pale ginger she-cat was glaring coldly at Jadeleaf when she approached her.

Snowflower glared at the she-cat. "Ignore Sandpelt," she muttered. "She's just a grouchy senior warrior."

"How is the prey running for you?" Jadeleaf asked when the tension began to build once more. _Can't they start acting like a Clan just once_? she wondered as Snowflower began to explain how hunting was in her territory. Her mind traveled back to when she had first heard of Snowflower. Whitesnow was the one who had introduced them at a Gathering. It was Snowflower who introduced Whitesnow to Kindlefur. A grin spread across her muzzle as she thought of how times had changed since than. She remembered when she had just been a grumpy apprentice trying to put up with life without her family. Back than she and Whitesnow rarely spoke to one another because there was nothing left to say. But their lives had changed, and she'd formed a close bond with Whitesnow soon after her sister was rescued from Heatherpelt.

Jadeleaf blinked when she felt a cat nudge her. She turned slightly to see that a mottled gray-brown tabby apprentice-sized cat had joined them. Snowflower narrowed her eyes when she finished speaking. Jadeleaf stared at the tabby apprentice, wondering who he was. Her nose wrinkled when she caught the distinctive stench of ShadowClan. She knew for that instant this cat was from ShadowClan. His intoxicating scent reminded her of what Kindlefur had smelled like before he joined ThunderClan. "What are you doing here, apprentice?" she growled when he looked up at her through a pair of longing amber eyes.

"I wanted to know how Kindlefur was doing," he meowed. Jadeleaf stared at him in shock. There were cats who cared about him? He made it sound as though most of ShadowClan hated him. Memories of watching Heatherpelt's patrol had seared through Jadeleaf. She recalled hearing what Heatherpelt had said about her brother. Heatherpelt had said that Kindlefur was a worthless cat, and didn't belong in ShadowClan. "He was my best friend before he left," the apprentice added when he noticed Jadeleaf's skeptical look. She stared at him for a few heartbeats, wondering if it was a good idea to trust him.

"He's doing fine," she replied after realizing that she could trust him. "He doesn't sleep in the warriors' den though, and he still stinks." She recalled what her Clanmates had thought of him when he first came to the Clan. There was still much distrust between them. Pineroot and Coalfire were the first among the Clan to hate him because he went behind the warrior code. Jadeleaf stared at her paws as she thought of what had happened during the past few moons. Should she tell the apprentice that one of Kindlefur's kits had died? "He's a great hunter," she added in a low, non-threatening purr.

"That's good to know," the apprentice purred. Excitement gleamed within his eyes. Jadeleaf felt another purr rising in her throat as she watched him join his Clanmates. Snowflower stared at her in concern when she was left alone with the WindClan warrior. By now RiverClan had arrived when the moon gleamed high in the sky. Jadeleaf watched as they poured onto the island, ignoring the hissing WindClan cats as they reached the center of the clearing.

"The Gathering has started!" Greenstar spoke first. He was glaring coldly at Thistlestar, whose fur stood on end when he climbed his way into the branches of the Ancient Oak. Jadeleaf glared at him when cats looked up at the tree. "WindClan would like to begin." When no other cat argued, he began to describe a battle between his warriors and the dog that the ThunderClan patrol chased off. "I would like to thank the cats who helped Snowflower and her Clanmates," he finished with a grateful dip of his head to Blizzardstar. "Without your help there is no telling what could have happened."

"RiverClan has little to report. Irispool has moved to the nursery, and is expecting Lakestorm's kits. We have two new apprentices, Sunpaw and Owlpaw." He looked pointedly at two young looking cats standing between larger warriors. Jadeleaf narrowed her eyes when there were grumbles of disapproval from the WindClan cats. Only Snowflower was glaring at her Clanmates. She wondered if Snowflower was disappointed in Greenstar's way of leading his Clan. "That is all we have to share." He dipped his head and backed into the tree after he was finished.

Alderstar lifted her chin. She didn't bother announcing whether or not she was speaking next. "I have an accusation against ThunderClan!" she spat.

"If you're going to throw accusations at us than we may as well tell the Clans about your little search parties that are found in the forest," Blizzardstar snarled when fur bristled around Jadeleaf. "You can accuse us of chasing your patrols out of our territory because you're trespassing." Alderstar glared at him, though she made no harsh comment. "Besides, you have already caused enough problems in your own Clan, as far as I have seen."

The light brown tabby's fur stood on end with rage. "This isn't over!" she hissed.

She leaped down from branch to branch, ignoring Blizzardstar's intake of breath. Jadeleaf stared at the ShadowClan leader in disgust. The Gathering was already dispersing. She nodded goodbye to Snowflower and joined her Clanmates at the base of the Ancient Oak. Dawnpaw and Applepaw were sharing anxious glances. Jadeleaf looked at them cautiously before she met Airstorm and Sagefrost. Squirrelfang and Larksong were both pacing around the area anxiously as they waited for Blizzardstar to return.

"Should we take this threat seriously?" Larksong asked when Blizzardstar joined them.

"Alderstar is a fool if she thinks this will do her Clan good," he growled. "No cat, not even the leader of ShadowClan, can harm my Clan."


	35. Chapter 32: Jadeleaf

**AN: Here's chapter thirty-two. I can't believe I'm at this chapter already! Well, thanks tufted titmouse for reviewing. You've earned a Toadpaw plushie for your words of encouragement!**

**-CHAPTER 32-**

A nose nudged Jadeleaf in her nest as she tried to sleep. "Get up you lazy furball!" She groaned in her sleep when the nose nudged her again. Her dreams had been rattled with cats wailing in pain as fires surged across the forest. The only safe place had been the island in the middle of the lake. But for some reason she couldn't reach it as she tried to save Dawnpaw from the terrible fate of what lay ahead. She had been terrified of losing her apprentice. So instead of letting Dawnpaw die from the fire, she pushed herself forward to give Dawnpaw enough time to escape. A tree had fallen on top of her just after Dawnpaw managed to leap across. "Come on, you have a patrol to join!" The cat had pushed her when she shifted slightly in her nest.

When she opened her eyes, she saw that Dewfur was shoving her with his nose. His amber eyes were dark with annoyance as he waited for her to wake up. She grunted and flicked her tail across his nose when he stepped back. "Leave me alone furball, I'm awake," she growled. Dewfur stared at her for a few heartbeats of silence. Jadeleaf narrowed her eyes and rose to her paws when he looked away. "I'm sorry," she murmured when she pressed forward to brush her muzzle against his. "I've just been having bad dreams."

"It's fine," the young warrior purred. "I'm sure that every cat has those nights." He nodded to her before leaving her behind.

She let out a groan once more as she stretched out her tired back. The Gathering had been long and busy for her. Snowflower had introduced her to Sunpaw and Owlpaw. She could only murmur a few words of excitement with them. She knew that they would become good, strong warriors for RiverClan. After meeting the new apprentices, she found herself listening to what Alderstar had announced. Apparently she was threatening ThunderClan in the open, something that most warriors or leaders would have rather avoided. Clouds had blocked out the moon when Alderstar made her announcement.

"Good morning Jadeleaf," Larksong meowed when Jadeleaf approached her. "I trust you slept well last night." She blinked at the warrior meaningfully as Jadeleaf fought back a yawn.

"I've had better nights," she grumbled.

"I'd like you to join the dawn patrol," Larksong told her after concern had gleamed within her eyes. "Take Dawnpaw with you. Blizzardstar is already waiting near the entrance." She nodded towards the thorn tunnel. Jadeleaf stared at the entrance in surprise. Blizzardstar had rarely gone on patrols unless it was urgent. Perhaps Alderstar's threat had really meant more to him than she realized.

She tried her best to look more awake as she woke up her apprentice. Dawnpaw opened her eyes sleepily as she felt her mentor's paw prod her side. A grin spread across Jadeleaf's face when she saw Dawnpaw struggle to her paws. She herself had suffered from these nightly excursions when she was an apprentice. Dawnpaw wasn't used to staying up so late and then waking up early.

"Dawn patrol," she mouthed when Dawnpaw met her gaze.

The apprentice groaned slightly as she rose to her paws. Jadeleaf knew that she wasn't used to waking up this early. If she wanted to become a warrior, than she would have to learn that getting up early was part of her training.

She led the way towards the thorn tunnel entrance. Dawnpaw staggered at her side, still trying to maintain her posture as she spotted Blizzardstar waiting for them. The ThunderClan leader nodded to them when he recognized Jadeleaf.

By now the sun was beginning to rise. Freezemist and Sagefrost had joined them soon after Jadeleaf began to pace. For a moment she wondered where Boulderpaw was, than she remembered that he was being punished for giving information to a WindClan warrior.

_I've done my fair share of troubles_, she reminded herself.

Blizzardstar nodded to the warriors before he led the way out of the thorn tunnel. Jadeleaf was quick to follow, with Dawnpaw close behind her.

Excitement brewed around her as they trekked towards the ShadowClan border. If Alderstar was prepared to fight, then they were more than ready. Jadeleaf's claws flexed as she thought of what they could to her enemies. She would leap on their back and slash them across their fur until they wailed in agony. Blood would roar in her ears as she listened to their screams of pain as they were defeated time after time…

Blizzardstar had suddenly stopped when he reached the edge of the border. His ears were angled towards the clearing. Alarm surged through Jadeleaf when she spotted pelts moving at a fast pace towards them.

"ShadowClan," she growled. "Why must they act like this–" Her sentence was cut off when Cougartooth suddenly slammed into her.

Cries of outrage soon followed as more cats filled the clearing. Jadeleaf recognized most of them, though her attention was fixed on Cougartooth. His claws swiped across her cheek as she tried to dodge each of his moves. She rolled across the ground when he tried to slam his paws against her chest. He gasped in pain when his paws landed on the ground. Jadeleaf's eyes narrowed when she nipped at his muzzle.

Cougartooth had fled once her claws had made their mark. Jadeleaf glanced around and tried to make out what was happening.

Blizzardstar was lying on the ground. Blood stained his fur-his blood. Jadeleaf's eyes widened in horror when she saw his attacker: Heatherpelt stood in front of him, eyes narrowed and blood staining her teeth when she bared them.

_He's losing a life_! she realized when Heatherpelt stepped back.

"Traitor!" Sagefrost spat as he rammed into Heatherpelt's side. The she-cat staggered and gasped when he recoiled with his claws unsheathed. "You harmed a cat under cold claws!"

"I made ShadowClan stronger," Heatherpelt snarled when she pushed him aside. "Besides, Blizzardstar was always weak to begin with."

"That's enough, Heatherpelt." Waspfur had struggled to his paws and was spitting at her. "We've caused enough trouble without Alderstar's words."

Jadeleaf fought back a gasp of dismay. Heatherpelt had gone behind her leaders back! The idea caused her fur to crawl.

"I'm sorry this had to happen," Waspfur added when he looked at Sagefrost. "Heatherpelt won't be leading patrols any time soon." He glared at the younger she-cat coldly.

The group began to disperse as Blizzardstar's eyes snapped open. Waspfur and Cougartooth surrounded Heatherpelt as she snarled at them furiously. Jadeleaf watched through narrowed eyes as they were taken away into the shadows. She knew that this fight was far from over. Heatherpelt would just come up with some story and tell her mother that it was ThunderClan who started the fight.

_He has three lives left_, Snowstorm whispered when she joined the patrol. Dawnpaw's eyes were wide with horror as she watched Jadeleaf's expression change. _He must be watched over carefully, or Heatherpelt will take advantage of our weakness_.

_What will we do if Larksong becomes the leader_? she wondered as she followed Sagefrost and Freezemist back towards the hollow.

_Larksong is not the best choice_, Cloudfur murmured. _She may be a good mother, but that does not make her a good leader_.

Jadeleaf stared at the path ahead, suddenly aware that something dangerous could happen to her Clanmates if Larksong became the leader. Blizzardstar would be devastated if his mate was killed or died before him. But the safety of her Clanmates had to come first. Larksong wasn't the best choice, like Cloudfur had said.

_She will be joining us soon_, Snowstorm meowed when they reached the hollow. _I'm sure of it_.

She blinked against the lifting light as the sun rose to its fullest height. Horror had crept across the Clan as they watched Blizzardstar stagger into the hollow. Stonebrook was shaking her head as she applied herbs to his wounds. Something told Jadeleaf that there was more to the battle than she realized. Heatherpelt's first attempt at ambushing the Clan had been a brutal one. And she knew that it wouldn't be the last.


	36. Chapter 33: Jadeleaf

**AN: Alright here's chapter thirty three! I apologize for how slow this story is moving. But even the Super Editions can be slow, right? Anyways, thanks tufted titmouse, Amber342, mixandmingle, and Peaches for reviewing! Wow, that's a total of four reviews! A new record for this story, which is kind of sad when you think about it ^^" You all get Applepaw plushies for being so kind!  
><strong>

**-CHAPTER 33-**

A moon had passed since the ShadowClan patrol had ambushed Blizzardstar. Since then he'd never fully recovered from the fight. Stonebrook spent as much time as she could with the ThunderClan leader, but she knew that his death was fast coming. Larksong had gotten sick as well, and it was taking everything she had to stop the deputy from overworking herself. Appleheart, Duskfeather and Boulderfrost had all earned their warrior names. Jadeleaf herself was still mentoring Dawnpaw, though each day her apprentice grew stronger.

Even with the past moon's events that had taken a toll on the Clan, life went on. Freezemist had returned to the nursery soon after her kits became warriors. Kindlefur's kits became apprentices. Emberpaw had become Shrewtail's apprentice, while Ashpaw became Stonebrook's. Kindlefur had been shocked when Ashpaw became Stonebrook's apprentice. Eventually he learned that it was best to let life take its toll.

Jadeleaf sighed as she stretched across the halfrock. With newleaf in full swing life had become easier for her. She spent most of her time taking Dawnpaw out for training. Her apprentice had shown great improvement since the battle against ShadowClan, and she knew that it wouldn't be long until Dawnpaw earned her warrior name.

"Can we go training now?" Emberpaw was bouncing beside Shrewtail's feet, eyes gleaming with excitement as she watched him. "I wanna learn that move Dawnpaw was using!"

_She's enthusiastic_, Jadeleaf thought with a purr rising in her throat. Emberpaw reminded her of Whitesnow before their parents had died. Whitesnow had been just as excited about beginning her days as a ThunderClan apprentice. All of that had changed after the Great Battle. She only hoped and prayed that Emberpaw wouldn't turn out the same way.

"Come on, let's go before her ears fall off," Shrewtail muttered with a shake of his head.

Jadeleaf stared at them as they left the hollow. This was Shrewtail's first time mentoring an apprentice. There had been so many other choices available. Pineroot may have been rash and ambitious, but he was a good choice. Now he was in the elders' den with Coalfire and Petalcloud. With him out of the way, Shrewtail had the chance to prove himself.

She watched as the Clan worked around her. Dens were being patched up since new growth had spread across the forest. Since he recovered from the lost life, Blizzardstar had ordered that the dens be patched firmly. He didn't want to take any risks when it came to fights that might break out in the forest. ShadowClan's presence continued to pose a threat each time a patrol went by. She herself had seen Heatherpelt glaring across the clearing as the tabby waited for the perfect chance to strike.

A sigh escaped her jaws as Dawnpaw bounded forward with Toadpaw at her side. Appleheart and Marshstep were sharing tongues, though the youngest warrior kept a close eye on the apprentices. Jadeleaf wondered if Appleheart had sent them to her for peace and quiet.

"Anything wrong?" she asked when Dawnpaw met her gaze.

"We were wondering if we could see Blizzardstar's wounds!" Dawnpaw mewed after pacing around Jadeleaf's paws.

"Why in StarClan's name would you ask such a thing?" Jadeleaf glared at her apprentice, suddenly wondering where her training had gone wrong. Never in her life had she asked such a question. She forced her fur to lay flat as she reminded herself that Dawnpaw and Toadpaw were only curious. They would likely ask dumber questions as time moved on. "Blizzardstar is busy speaking to Larksong, at the moment," she told them. "Let's go hunting," she added when Dawnpaw's ears flattened.

Her apprentice gave an excited bounce, though Toadpaw's eyes were drawn to his paws. When she looked at the Highledge, she saw that Larksong was emerging from Blizzardstar's den. The deputy's gaze was dark with worry as she padded down the slope and into the clearing.

"Is everything alright?" Jadeleaf asked when Larksong pushed her aside.

"Stonebrook doesn't think Blizzardstar will get any better," the black and white she-cat murmured.

Horror surged through Jadeleaf. He wasn't getting any better? She couldn't imagine anything worse than losing her leader. Blizzardstar had been the leader long before she was born. Snowstorm and Cloudfur had told her that he was the deputy long before they expected kits. Was he really so old that he couldn't fight off what infections Heatherpelt had given him?

She flinched when a pelt brushed against her own. Kindlefur stood by her side. His eyes were dark when he met her gaze.

_He's not my mate, yet I feel closer to him than ever_, she thought. Kindlefur had helped her in more ways than even he knew. His need to help his kits fit in had proved that he was loyal to ThunderClan. She recalled the many times when Petalcloud had spat at him each time he tried to clean out her nest. Even Petalcloud had learned to accept him through the times he'd spent with her. She trusted him enough to tell stories that were passed on from elder to elder.

"Blizzardstar will be fully accepted by StarClan," he murmured. "He's lived a long life, one filled with expectations and love." He nodded to Larksong, whose fur was bristling when the former ShadowClan warrior stared at her. "I'm sure he's ready to join them."

"I sure hope you're right," Jadeleaf whispered.

She pressed her muzzle on his fur for a moment before leading Dawnpaw out of the clearing. Silently she hoped that he was right. Blizzardstar deserved to join StarClan after all he went through.

…

Dawnpaw's ears were pricked towards a mouse that had emerged from its burrow. Jadeleaf narrowed her eyes as she watched her apprentice hunt. Dawnpaw had dropped to a crouch the moment she spotted the mouse. Her ears and eyes were locked on the target in question. Dawnpaw leaped forward with her claws unsheathed. Jadeleaf watched them curiously as she plucked the mouse from the ground. It didn't have time to squeal in shock as its life was taken away.

The pale gray warrior padded towards her apprentice. Excitement coursed through Jadeleaf when she realized that Dawnpaw was almost ready to become a warrior. Dawnpaw had the same skills and courage that Appleheart and her siblings shared. In fact, Dawnpaw was one of the best trackers in the Clan. She'd managed to track down a fox during the last moon when Appleheart's patrol found it scouring through the territory. Jadeleaf had wondered if it was the same fox that had lost its cub. But she cast the thought away, realizing that the fox cub had been seen over a season ago.

"Well done!" she purred when Dawnpaw approached her. "You're one of the best hunters I've seen." When her apprentice stared at her in surprise, Jadeleaf's tail brushed against her shoulder. "Come on; let's get back to the hollow before night fall."

The sun had begun to set behind the mountains as she returned to the hollow with Dawnpaw behind her. She glanced over her shoulder as Dawnpaw lifted her muzzle.

The two of them had managed to bring back a fair amount of fresh-kill. Jadeleaf had caught two mice and a squirrel, while Dawnpaw had her own mouse and a wren that had already been injured. The Clan would eat well tonight, as far as Jadeleaf was concerned.

A hiss sounded from the Highledge when she dropped her catch on the fresh-kill pile. Blizzardstar was sitting outside the den, looking at Jadeleaf through a pair of narrowed eyes. Jadeleaf stiffened when she realized that he was signaling her out. She glanced at Dawnpaw, and the apprentice nodded when she realized what Blizzardstar wanted.

Jadeleaf padded towards him, suddenly wondering what he wanted. Had she done something that caught his attention? She couldn't recall doing anything that would get her in trouble. Her fur bristled when she thought of what he might see if he caught Snowstorm and Cloudfur whispering to her. Did he think that she wasn't the best choice as a warrior?

The den itself was dark when Blizzardstar padded back inside. He sat down on a pile of moss and wrapped his tail around his feet. Jadeleaf sat down in front of him, aware that anything could happen at this moment.

"I've known for some time that Stonebrook has kept an eye on you," Blizzardstar rasped. "Even before you were born I was told that two kits would come during a time of darkness and trouble. I wasn't sure who those kits would be, but now I have a feeling…" His voice broke off when he reminded her of Whitesnow. Jadeleaf stared at her paws while he looked at her sharply. "Snowstorm came to me the night after he was murdered in the Great Battle. He told me that one of his kits would hold the future of the Clans in their paws."

Silence fell upon them as Jadeleaf shifted uncomfortably. Snowstorm had come to see him. Did that mean he knew about their meetings? She shook her head at the thought. Perhaps Snowstorm was just trying to comfort Blizzardstar. After all, they were kin and that had to mean something.

"Larksong is going to join me in StarClan soon," he meowed. Surprise gleamed within Jadeleaf's eyes when he held her stare. "I've known all along that she would never lead the Clan. It was one of Snowstorm's kits that would lead the Clan. The snowdrop on top of the jade leaf was enough to convince me."

Jadeleaf took a step back out of fear. Blizzardstar had…He'd known this would happen? She shook her head furiously as she tried to push the thought away. Blizzardstar knew that Larksong was going to die. Why did he name her as his deputy?

She raced out of the den before he could say anything else. Blood roared in her ears as she bounded away. She wasn't ready to face what prophecies StarClan had sent him. She barely made it to the life of a warrior.

_I will never be the leader of ThunderClan_, she thought determinedly. Blizzardstar couldn't make her. She would do everything she could to prevent him from naming her as his deputy.


	37. Chapter 34: Jadeleaf

**AN: I know this chapter is short, but I really wanted to get to the point. And I did. So here's chapter 34. There's still a few things to drawl out in Blizzardstar's life, and I'll be sure to mention the mystery of Larksong's latest addition later on. This story may end up being over fifty chapters long depending on how long I can drawl it out. So be sure to check in for constant updates ^^  
><strong>

**-CHAPTER 34-**

A half moon hovered above the hollow, its light illuminating the dens and the cats sitting outside them. Stars gleamed around it, their own light far too distant for Jadeleaf to touch. Her paws fidgeted underneath as she paced around her apprentice. Cats were staring anxiously at the elders' den as they waited for their medicine cat to come back. A moan of pain quickly broke the deadly silence that had fallen over the gathered Clan. She stared at the den, eyes wide with alarm when she realized just how desperate the situation had become.

Ashpaw and Stonebrook had been kept from traveling to the Moonpool tonight. Larksong had started to moan in pain when they were getting ready to leave. She'd been moved to the elders' den soon after she spoke with Stonebrook. Apparently she started to feel pain in her belly, and she didn't want to wake her denmates. Her cries had woken up most of the Clan that now waited anxiously outside the den. Jadeleaf had already been awake at that point, pondering over what Blizzardstar had told her the past few days. It seemed as though seasons had passed since he told her that she would lead the Clan after his passing. In reality it had only been a few days. She'd worked her paws off to avoid confrontations with the leader. She didn't want to see the look in his eyes each time she came back with Dawnpaw at her side. He knew what her destiny was already, and that worried her more than anything else. Even Stonebrook seemed certain that she would lead the Clan in the future.

She glanced at Blizzardstar, suddenly aware that he'd lost another life during the last few days since their confrontation. Stonebrook had spoken to her and only her for some reason. The medicine cat had been very discrete about what she said. She was worried about what the rest of the Clan might think. Jadeleaf tried to tell herself that it was the reason Stonebrook cast her aside. There was really no other excuse except that she was important to the Clan. If her Clanmates began to think that she was getting special attention, they might grow jealous.

Her heart skipped a beat when Stonebrook emerged from the den. By now the moans of pain had ended. A deathly silence had fallen over the hollow as the Clan anxiously waited for the news. The medicine cat's gaze was filled with sorrow when she met Jadeleaf's gaze. It felt as though a stone had wedged its way between her heart.

_She didn't make it_, she thought dully. _Larksong is dead, and Blizzardstar will name a new deputy_. The thought made her breath come quickly. What would her Clanmates think if Blizzardstar named her as his deputy? She glanced around, all too aware that they would argue. Pineroot would argue the most, even though he was an elder now. Squirrelfang would side with his brother, though she was certain that Robinflight would snap at him.

"I'm afraid she has joined our ancestors," Stonebrook meowed when she met Blizzardstar's gaze. A look of utter horror had shown within his yellow eyes. "There is more though. . ." Her voice was cut off when a loud mewling sound echoed from the den. Jadeleaf's eyes narrowed slightly when she glanced at the elders' den anxiously. She heard Petalcloud shuffle in the den, snorting in annoyance at the sound. "Blizzardstar, you should come and see," she told the leader.

The large white tom pushed Jadeleaf aside as he bounded forward. She staggered slightly. Dawnpaw's muzzle was pressed against her fur was she listened. Kindlefur sat by her side, eyes widen with disbelief. Emberpaw was staring at the den anxiously, obviously waiting for her brother to come back.

"She had a kit!" Blizzardstar's cry made Jadeleaf's ears flatten. Her fur stood on end when he peered out of the den. "A little black tom!" His expression was full of pride and sorrow mixed into one gaze when he looked at his Clanmates. When no cat met his gaze, Blizzardstar glared at them. "Why isn't anyone happy about this?" he demanded when he stepped out of the den. Anger now replaced the joy in his eyes when he stared at his Clan. "A kit will do this Clan good." Jadeleaf couldn't meet his gaze. She felt a hollow lump in her throat where she would have swallowed. There was something almost ominous about this news. Clouds had covered the moon, showing that StarClan were not happy.

"That's enough, Blizzardstar," Stonebrook scolded when she noticed the tension rising. She met Jadeleaf's gaze, but the young warrior tore it away before she could speak to her. "You must appoint a new deputy before the moon disappears."

The ThunderClan leader held her gaze for a few minutes, unsure whether she was keeping him from his true intentions. Larksong's kit must have meant more to him than Jadeleaf realized. When she looked at Dewfur and Marshstep, she saw that their heads were bowed. A look of shame gleamed within Dewfur's eyes, though Marshstep looked a little excited to have a younger brother. Would they accept the fact that they had a new sibling to worry about? She shook her head and prayed that they would. Larksong would have wanted her kits to accept the latest addition to ThunderClan. Especially since Blizzardstar was so proud of it.

He'd climbed up the Highledge and was looking at the Clan from below now. Jadeleaf couldn't help but look away as he stared at her. It felt as though most of her Clanmates were staring at her as well. Every cat seemed to expect that either she or Squirrelfang would be named as the new deputy. Squirrelfang would have been a better choice, since he was older and had more experience. He'd taken over Larksong's duties more than once since she'd moved into the elders' den. Yet he was too quick to jump into battle, like his brother. His ambitions were strong enough for Blizzardstar to see right through them.

"I say these words before the spirit of Larksong so that she may hear and approve my choice. Jadeleaf will be the new deputy of ThunderClan."


	38. Chapter 35: Jadeleaf

**AN: I've decided that I'm not taking my time in updating this. Since it's summer, I should get the writing bug out of me while I can. Jadeleaf is definitely my all time favorite character, even though she's sort of gone through what most of the Warrior characters go through ^^" But anyways, here's chapter thirty five! Oh, and thanks tufted titmouse for your review! This time you get...A Larksong plushie!  
><strong>

**-CHAPTER 35-**

There had been yowls of outrage that night. Squirrelfang had argued that she was too young to be the new deputy. Sagefrost had pointed out that it would be wise to choose a cat with more experience. Dawnpaw had bounced around excitedly around her paws, mewling in encouragement as cats continued to argue with one another. The world around her seemed to lurch under her paws as she listened to the arguments that swept across the clearing that night. No cat was ready to face the fact that she was their deputy. She was far too young and inexperienced for such a task. Blizzardstar had rushed into naming her as his deputy, and she knew it. Now no cat would accept her.

Daylight brought other problems to Jadeleaf when she opened her eyes for the first time as his deputy. A few cats had been waiting around the clearing, giving her glares as she passed by. The vigil over Larksong's body had been filled with tension and anger. Squirrelfang and his followers had stayed away from the vigil, so certain that something terrible might happen to them. Jadeleaf had tried to speak with Toadpaw after he watched his mentor for the last time. She knew that Blizzardstar would have to give him a new one until he earned his warrior name. Dawnpaw had sat beside her brother, tail against his shoulder as he looked at Larksong before her body was buried.

Now she was pacing around the entrance of Blizzardstar's den, unsure of what to do next. Her Clanmates had refused to listen to her when she tried organizing patrols. Only Darksmoke had been willing to point out the mistakes she made. She'd put him on two patrols at the same time, and he told her that he was already on the sunhigh patrol. Appleheart had volunteered to join the hunting patrol at sunhigh when Jadeleaf shook her head in frustration. When she had looked at Appleheart in relief, she told the young warrior to take Dawnpaw and Toadpaw with her to distract the apprentices. After such a hard vigil, they would have to learn that distraction was always the key to getting over something that had happened in their lives.

"Blizzardstar, can I speak with you?" Jadeleaf asked when she heard paws shuffling in his den. She could already tell that he was anxious about his son. He'd never named the tiny kit, but she knew that he was planning to this morning. Freezemist had accepted the kit when Stonebrook handed him to her, though the silver tabby had asked where the kit came from. When Stonebrook mentioned the mother's name, Freezemist's expression changed from joy to surprise. "I wanted to talk about my new roll as the...deputy." Her heart lurched as she thought of how strange that sounded. The Clan was still getting used to it like she was. When Blizzardstar had told her to come in, she moved forward.

He sat on his pile of moss that had been collected by the apprentices. Dawnpaw had come back with a large bundle of moss, while Toadpaw had come back with feathers from a blackbird. Blizzardstar had gratefully accepted the gifts when Dawnpaw cleaned out his den. Jadeleaf knew that he was thinking of their warrior ceremonies, and she wondered if he would hold them soon. Dawnpaw was more than ready to become a warrior, and so was her brother. When Blizzardstar met her gaze, the fur along her spine began to stand on end.

"I chose you as my deputy because you were always destined to lead this Clan," he rasped. "My sons were never destined. StarClan gave me no signs that they would lead the Clan. Even now as I sit here, I wonder if Snowstorm had something to do with this. He was always ambitious, and rightfully so." He looked down at his paws, silent for a few heartbeats. Jadeleaf felt as though the world around her had darkened. Her father had everything to do with this. Snowstorm was determined to see that he or his kin became the leader of ThunderClan. "I took his place as deputy when he grew ill. Adderstar saw me as a strong, reliable deputy while he was stuck in the medicine cat's den. And now I understand why he was so ambitious. He was the one who should have been named as the deputy, not me."

Jadeleaf stared at him for a few heartbeats as his body shuddered. She wondered for a moment how much longer it would be until he joined StarClan. Her heart lurched at the idea. Blizzardstar had been the leader long before she was born. Probably before her mother had even moved to the nursery. When Blizzardstar rose to his paws, she saw that his shoulders heaved with effort. "I'm sorry that I disturbed you," she murmured. She looked down at her paws as he moved forward. "My father does care about you, and he'll accept Larksong without question," she added. "Have you thought of a name for your kit?" she asked after realizing that a distraction was needed.

"I would like you to see him," the leader replied with a shake of his head. Jadeleaf blinked in surprise. She watched as he padded past her. There was something almost ominous about the way he spoke. It felt as though he was already telling her to become his kits' mentor. Her shoulders heaved as she limped after him. The paw that had been sprained still had a limp every now and than. She'd learned to adjust with the fact after Applewhisker had taught her how to get over it.

_Are you up there Applewhisker_? she wondered as she looked up at the sky that loomed above her. _Are you as proud of me as my mother and father_? Her mind reeled as she remembered what her mentor had taught her when she was an apprentice. Applewhisker had done everything in her power to make Jadeleaf become a stronger warrior. When she'd joined the ranks of StarClan, Jadeleaf had been devastated. She recovered from the shock when Whitesnow had grown closer.

The hollow was strangely empty when Jadeleaf padded across the clearing. Dewfur and Duskfeather were sharing tongues by the halfrock, while Petalcloud whispered to Coalfire. The old cat kept giving Jadeleaf anxious glances. She knew that Petalcloud of all cats would question why Blizzardstar had named her as his deputy. The cat was older than Blizzardstar himself. She'd been around when Adderstar was still a deputy, according to Stonebrook. Jadeleaf wondered if Petalcloud could tell her stories about Adderstar and what he did to become the leader. Perhaps by listening to her stories she could learn how to make the Clan accept her faster.

Inside the nursery it was dark and warm. Freezemist's tail was wrapped around the tiny bundle of fur that was Blizzardstar's kit. Her own belly was round, and Jadeleaf knew that it wouldn't be long until her own kits arrived. For a moment she wondered what Appleheart and her siblings would think of the latest addition. Than she reminded herself that they would accept Freezemist's latest kits. The kit itself was black with white ears. Jadeleaf felt her blood run cold as she watched the kit drink milk that belonged to Freezemist's kits. Was it a sign that he was already selfish? She shook her head and tried to cast the thoughts away. This kit was the future of ThunderClan. She would have to learn that every cat was unique, even if it looked selfish to her.

"He's already got his father's strength," Freezemist purred when she met Blizzardstar's gaze.

"That's good to hear," Blizzardstar grumbled. He nudged the kit softly, though to Jadeleaf's surprise, the kit wailed at the feeling. "I've decided to name him Sootkit," he announced.

"Sootkit..." Jadeleaf blinked at the name. It suited a kit that had come from a flame that was doused by StarClan. She nodded slightly, unsure whether or not it was her place to speak out. When Blizzardstar stared at her, she held his gaze. "The name is perfect," she replied.


	39. Chapter 36: Jadeleaf

**AN: Sheesh I'm really packing in those updates aren't I? Well here's chapter 36. I'm really excited about where this is going. I figured if the Erins can mess with the kits' names than so will I. Although it's really their ending that I'm having fun with. Dawnlight is probably my favorite so far. The names I come up with later on will get even better ;) Thanks tufted titmouse for reviewing once again. I'm glad you like the plushies :D  
><strong>

**-CHAPTER 36-**

"Get out of the hollow badger-face!" Sootkit's yowl made Jadeleaf jump to her paws. Her fur stood on end when she peered through the warriors' den. When she saw what the kits were up to, she breathed an annoyed sigh of relief. Sootkit was busy playing with Freezemist's latest arrivals. Birdkit and Dustkit had been born almost a moon ago, yet they were already full of adventure. Birdkit looked just like her brother, sharing Freezemist's distinctive tabby markings around her legs. Dustkit looked more like his father, Shrewtail. His fur was dark brown with grayish tabby stripes running down his back. Sootkit didn't seem bothered by the fact that he looked different from them. Freezemist had raised him like he was her son. "I'm gonna get you Tigerstar!" Sootkit had leaped after Birdkit as the tiny she-kit dodged out of the way.

"I'm gonna eat you for those words!" Birdkit snarled. She whirled around and clacked her teeth together around Sootkit, but the little kit was too fast. He swept to one side while she aimed for the other. Jadeleaf was surprised by how skilled he was already. He shared Larksong's speed and cunning when it came to play-fighting. Blizzardstar had often boasted that Sootkit would be the future leader once Jadeleaf earned her nine lives. Every time he announced it she felt a shudder run down her spine. "Take that you mangepelt!" Birdkit had slammed her tiny forepaws into Sootkit's chest, causing the larger kit to tumble in surprise. "That's what you get for messing with ThunderClan warriors!"

She exchanged a glance with Eagleheart when he rose from his nest. The brown and white warrior was shaking his head in annoyance as he padded out of the den. Amusement gleamed within his brother's eyes as Addertail joined him outside the den. Shrewtail and Appleheart were sharing a few words while Duskfeather and Dewfur shared tongues. Over the past moon Duskfeather had moved into the nursery. Stonebrook had told the Clan that her kits would be a blessing from StarClan. There was no doubt as to who the father was either. Jadeleaf had seen the pride within Dewfur's eyes as he watched Duskfeather's belly grow larger each day. Blizzardstar had been pleased to hear that his son would be a father. Marshstep had refused to accept the fact that he would one day take a might of his own. So Blizzardstar must have been thrilled when Dewfur told him the good news.

It was barely dawn when Jadeleaf emerged from the warriors' den. She'd already organized today's patrols, and was set to leave with the hunting patrol at sunhigh. With prey so abundant during greenleaf, she wanted to make sure that the fresh-kill pile was always full. Dawnlight and Toadpelt had been asked to join her during her hunting patrol. They had earned their warrior names just a few days ago, and were already boasting about it. Jadeleaf had been filled with pride when she watched her apprentice become a warrior. Yet her heart had lurched when Blizzardstar asked her to mentor Sootkit. He'd talked to her privately in his den soon after Sootkit was born. She knew that he wanted the best warrior to mentor Sootkit, yet she didn't feel as though she was the best choice. Would Sootkit pick up on the fear she felt each time she looked at him?

To her surprise Dawnlight was already awake when she padded towards the fresh-kill pile. It was hard to avoid the tumbling kits as Sootkit and Birdkit chased each other around. She thanked StarClan that Freezemist had at least one quiet son. Dustkit seemed oblivious to their constant name-calling and play-fighting. Emberpaw was eating a chaffinch on her own when Jadeleaf spotted the young apprentice. Kindlefur stood nearby, keeping a close eye on his daughter. _He needs to learn that she'd growing up_, Jadeleaf thought as Emberpaw's ears flicked in annoyance. _Emberpaw won't think of him as her hero much longer_. She shook her head when she thought of what Kindlefur had done to protect his kits. Perhaps he was right to have a strong bond with them. Their mother had died giving birth to them, after all.

"How did you sleep, Dawnlight?" Jadeleaf asked when her former apprentice looked at her. It often shocked her when she thought of how much Dawnlight had grown since she first watched her as a kit. Though she may not have remembered much of her kit-hood, Jadeleaf had spent most of her time near the kits when Blizzardstar told her to. She was thankful to have been able to watch them grow. Now she understood why Robinflight was so proud of her kits. They must have reminded her of Applewhisker in some way.

"I can't seem to get used to all of that snoring," the cream-furred warrior snorted. "Is it always like that during greenleaf? Please don't tell me I'll have to put up with it during leafbare!" Her voice became a whine when Jadeleaf nudged her playfully. She knew that Dawnlight wasn't used to sleeping in a den full of cats. Emberpaw and Toadpelt had been the only cats she shared a den with when she was an apprentice. Now she would have to sleep with cats she barely knew. Somehow the idea suited Jadeleaf. She knew what it was like, and had lived that life once before. Dawnlight would just have to learn that she had no other choice. "Even Toadpelt was snoring like a grumbling badger," she added when Jadeleaf sat down.

"You'll get used to it in time," she replied. She gave her former apprentice a gentle lick between the ears as Dawnlight looked away.

As she spoke she heard a quiet cough coming from the medicine cat's den. She looked in that direction to see that Stonebrook was sitting outside the entrance. The blue-gray cat only flicked her tail, though it was enough of a signal to tell Jadeleaf that she needed to follow. She nodded goodbye to Dawnlight before bounding forward. Her claws scraped against the rocky floor as she met Stonebrook outside the medicine cat's den. Stonebrook's expression was unreadable as she led the way inside. Ashpaw was busy sorting through a pile of herbs that had been collected the previous day. Jadeleaf nodded to him as she passed.

"I've seen the way you look at Sootkit," Stonebrook meowed when they reached a more secluded area. Ashpaw wouldn't be able to hear them where the walls had connected. Jadeleaf knew that this was where Stonebrook slept. The entrance itself was small, but large enough for Stonebrook to fit in. A small pool stood near the back of the den, and it was always full, even during the hottest and driest part of greenleaf. Jadeleaf's ears flattened when Stonebrook mentioned Sootkit. "He has a destiny that not even you can prevent," the medicine cat told her. "I have already seen the trails of destruction that follow in his pawsteps. Only a mentor with a kind heart can prevent that part of his destiny from becoming true. Sootkit is a good kit, but you must learn to see past the fear that StarClan sends you."

Jadeleaf lowered her gaze when Stonebrook lifted her tail. She knew that her medicine cat was right. Stonebrook had far more experience than she did when it came to watching kits grow. Without the proper mothering skills, Sootkit would become what she feared the most. Blizzardstar was right to make her become his son's mentor. Perhaps the rest of her Clanmates would see that Sootkit wasn't bad as well. She rose to her paws, but Stonebrook's tail flicked across her chest. She looked at the medicine cat for a few heartbeats, blood roaring in her ears when she saw the look Stonebrook gave her.

"Remember that StarClan have already chosen your destiny," Stonebrook told her. "Don't turn away from what has been given to you."


	40. Chapter 37: Jadeleaf

**AN: I've been dying to write this chapter since I've written about Greenstar's personality. He's one of the...more interesting characters? Anyways, this is an important chapter for those who are concerned. Thanks Random Fandom, tufted titmouse, and mixandmingle for your wonderful reviews!  
><strong>

**-CHAPTER 37-**

"Good catch Jadeleaf!" The pale gray warrior beamed when she heard Shrewtail call her name. The dark brown tabby had watched her drop into a crouch when a vole emerged from a hole nearby. Jadeleaf had managed to catch it before it could flee to the nearest burrow. One more piece of fresh-kill would fill the bellies of hungry warriors and kits. She turned around to face Shrewtail as he padded towards her, eyes glowing with warmth when he saw the look of pride that filled her eyes.

Two days had passed since her meeting with Stonebrook. Every time she looked at Sootkit she had to remind herself what Stonebrook had said. Sootkit was just like any other cat, and his destiny had been chosen for him. It was up to her to lead him on the right path. Blizzardstar had promised her that she would mentor Sootkit, since she seemed so interested in his fighting skills. Jadeleaf had been both surprised and pleased when Blizzardstar singled her out. She knew that she would never allow Sootkit to travel on the path of darkness. Even if that meant putting aside the fear that she felt each time she looked at him.

Now she was leading Shrewtail and Appleheart back to the hollow after a successful day of hunting. The borders had been quiet, thanks to Greenstar's constant fighting against RiverClan. Even the ShadowClan leader had been quiet since Larksong and Bramblepelt had died. The news had troubled Jadeleaf deeply when she heard about what had happened to Bramblepelt. Apparently his body had been found near the Twoleg nest near the edge of ShadowClan's territory. Heatherpelt and Cougartooth had found the body badly burned. Alderstar had announced at the Gathering that this was likely caused by the Twoleg that lived in the nest. Snowflower had given birth to her first litter of kits when Greenstar made his announcement. She'd given birth to two kits, known as Peakkit and Bloomkit. Aside from hearing about her friends' news, there had been little news.

_You're growing stronger_, Snowstorm had whispered to her when she returned to the hollow after the Gathering had ended. Her pelt grew warm from his praise, and she knew that he meant it. Cloudfur had been at his side that night. _Whitesnow is watching over her kits_, she told her daughter. _You needn't worry about them_. Snowstorm had meowed words of encouragement before she fell asleep. He too knew of her worries about Sootkit, but he seemed certain that Sootkit was good. When Jadeleaf had closed her eyes that night, she dreamt of nothing but the warmth of her family and Clanmates.

"I think it's going to rain," Shrewtail meowed when he looked at the sky. Jadeleaf followed his gaze. To her surprise, clouds had begun to obscure the sun. She opened her jaws to taste moisture lurking in the air. Her fur crawled when she realized that this could be a deadly storm. Storms often came during greenleaf, especially when it was hot out like this. She exchanged a worried glance with Shrewtail. They'd gone out on their own to catch up, since Robinflight had been busy helping Duskfeather and Freezemist. The rest of the Can had been sent on patrols to the WindClan side of the territory and the ShadowClan side. "We should get back before the storm starts," Shrewtail added when he felt a droplet of water land on his nose.

The two cats bounded forward-prey in jaws as the rain fell harder. Lightning crackled across the sky, illuminating the dark forest. Jadeleaf's fur stood on end as she followed Shrewtail back to the hollow. She had never seen a storm as bad as this. Cloudfur had kept her and Whitesnow in the nursery when they were kits during thunderstorms. Her mother didn't want them to know how dangerous they could be to the forest. Jadeleaf's eyes were kept firmly on the path ahead. Her only distraction was the thunder that echoed across the forest.

Shrewtail's ears suddenly rose when he skidded to a halt. By now their pelts were drenched, so stopping wouldn't matter much to them. Jadeleaf stared at him in alarm when he opened his jaws to taste the air. The stench of fear surrounded the air. It was coming from WindClan territory, and she recognized the screeches of terror that quickly followed after thunder crackled across the forest. Jadeleaf's paws felt frozen when she realized that something had happened to the Clan. She moved without thinking about the consequences. Worry seeped over her as she thought of what might happen to Snowflower. She was also worried that whatever was attacking WindClan might come to ThunderClan next.

She heard Shrewtail bounding after her. The prey had been forgotten by now. Her ears were pricked forward in alarm as she bounded towards the moors. She crossed the stream without hesitation, even if it felt warmer than it should. The cries of fear and outrage became louder when they raced over a hill that led towards a patch of earth that appeared as though it had been scooped out by a large paw. Plants and shrubs surrounded the hollowed patch of earth. A strong scent, one that all creatures were taught to fear, filled the air. Smoke. Her eyes widened in horror when she saw billows of smoke surrounding the sky.

Her companion was already launching himself into the chaos that made up WindClan. Jadeleaf blinked when she saw cats streaking in and out of dens. Some were coughing from the rancid smoke that filled the air. She spotted a couple of apprentices huddling together as the smoke surrounded them. Without thinking of her own safety she bounded towards them. Greenstar was nowhere to be seen, though that didn't surprise her. Knowing Greenstar he probably hid himself from the dangers.

"Get out of here before the fire comes!" she screeched. A tawny colored apprentice stared at her through wide eyes. "Go now!" She couldn't watch the apprentices any longer. The fire was drawling closer, and it wouldn't be long until it reached the camp. The apprentices glanced at one another and raced away before she could push them further. A kit was mewling for its mother as the smoke surrounded the clearing. Jadeleaf acted without thinking as she leaped for the tiny kit. She heard a wail of alarm echoing across the clearing, though she wasn't sure if it was for herself or for the Clan itself. "Let's get you to the stream," she whispered when the kit looked at her through terrified eyes.

She saw that the other WindClan cats had done the same. Only a few were left back in the clearing, and she knew that they were searching for Clanmates. She picked up the kit by the scruff and raced away, unsure of what the WindClan warriors would think of her when they saw her. The kit swung from side to side as she bounded forward towards the forest. She'd lost sight of Shrewtail when the smoke had surrounded her, though she knew that he was taking care of WindClan cats.

The sun was beginning to set by the time she reached the stream. She could tell that the kit had inhaled a lot of smoke from the way it was wheezing. Her heart was slamming against her chest by the time she reached the stream. The kit mewled when she recognized WindClan cats. They were pacing around the other side where the fire couldn't reach them. By now the rain had started, much to her relief. It was cool and refreshing compared to the heat of the blaze.

"Cornkit!" A tortoiseshell she-cat bounded forward, eyes wide in alarm when she recognized the mewling kit. "Oh thank StarClan you've found her!" Jadeleaf gave the kit to her when she licked the kit's forehead. Anguish gleamed within her eyes when she placed the kit beside a dusky brown tom. Ginger dapples radiated from his fur as the sun peered above clouds that had begun to part. The rain was still falling, and by now Jadeleaf's pelt was drenched. "The thanks of WindClan goes with you," the queen murmured after realizing that Jadeleaf wasn't a WindClan cat.

"Why are you thanking a ThunderClan rat?" Jadeleaf's blood ran cold when she recognized that mew. She looked up to see Greenstar stalking towards them. Anger gleamed within his eyes when he realized that his own queen was thanking her. "She's done nothing but cause trouble this entire time!"

"You're the one who has caused so much trouble." Jadeleaf stared at the cat who spoke up. Raindapple, Greenstar's own deputy was glaring at him. Anger and hurt filled her expression as she looked at her leader. "I hate how you have changed the Clan. I'm tired of these pointless battles that have killed so many and retired so many," she spat. "When you named me your deputy I was excited. I was excited because I thought you were such a noble leader. But now I know the truth." Her muscles were shaking by the time she was finished speaking. "I know what you did to her sister, and to all of the Clans."

Jadeleaf blinked and stared at Raindapple in disbelief. What in StarClan's name did Raindapple mean? Her eyes narrowed when Greenstar's fangs bared in front of his Clan. Foam exceeded from his mouth when he snarled at his own Clanmates.

"I knew you were too intelligent for your own good," he snapped. "Perhaps I should have named Leopardfang as my deputy. She always sought to make me see how brave and noble she was. She was blind to her own needs." He stared at Jadeleaf when her lips curled in disgust. "Yes, I am the one who killed many cats. But I did it to protect my Clan. I poisoned the prey that you fed your precious queens, so that their kits would die along with them."

By now most cats were staring at him in dismay. Even the elders seemed to realize that he'd gone mad. Jadeleaf spotted Firesky padding towards him, though one look at the medicine cat made him stop in his tracks. She shook her head as the world spun around her. Greenstar had killed her sister. Greenstar had admitted that he killed many cats before Whitesnow. Her muscles shook with rage when Greenstar was finished speaking.

"StarClan has already condemned him for fighting against RiverClan," Firesky whispered when he stood beside Jadeleaf. "I told him not to put nightshade in the prey's belly, but he wouldn't listen."

The pale gray she-cat was glaring at Greenstar as he slumped to the ground. By now most cats were already after him, teeth bared in snarls of defiance. She felt Whitesnow pressing against her, jaws gaped in shock. Even Whitesnow didn't seem to know what had caused her death until Greenstar told them. Tiny Songkit was at her side, yowling words of outrage that the WindClan cats couldn't hear. Jadeleaf closed her eyes when she felt a warm tail brush against her flank. At first she thought it was Snowflower, her friend. But when she opened her eyes again, she saw that Shrewtail had joined her. His eyes were dark when he watched the WindClan cats take care of Greenstar. No words were spoken, only snarls of vengeance and outrage.

"He won't be joining StarClan," Jadeleaf growled after realizing that he'd lost all of his lives.

"He doesn't deserve to," Shrewtail meowed in agreement.

She gave the WindClan cats one last look before leaving them behind. Silently she prayed that Greenstar wouldn't find a place in StarClan. He didn't deserve one, like Shrewtail said. No cat who had killed so many others deserved a second chance at life. Not if he was so eager to take so many others.

**AN: So yeah...Greenstar's evil and stuff. I bet you guys already knew that. But to get more detailed, he had rabies. That's why foam was coming out of his mouth and he wasn't thinking properly. He got it when a fox came through the territory with the same disease. So there ya have it, my favorite chapter so far!**


	41. Chapter 38: Jadeleaf

**AN: Here's chapter 38! Wow, I'm almost at chapter forty. Perhaps I should write another one-shot to celebrate? I don't know. Anyways, thanks tufted titmouse and mixandmingle for your kind reviews :D More chapters will (hopefully) be coming today.  
><strong>

**-CHAPTER 38-**

A collective gasp of shock echoed across the hollow. Jadeleaf held her breath as she waited for her Clanmate's reaction. She'd just finished explaining what had happened near the WindClan border. The fur along Shrewtail's ears had been singed while he saved the life of an elder. Stonebrook and Ashpaw had been quick to put ointment on it. When Blizzardstar had seen them coming back, he demanded to know where the prey they caught was. Jadeleaf had spent most of her time telling him that she couldn't watch WindClan suffer from the fire. She told them that she'd saved the life of a kit when it was too terrified to move.

"So it was because of Greenstar that ShadowClan got its sickness," Sagefrost growled. His claws dug into the ground as he thought of what the Clan had to go through. Jadeleaf could only shake her head as she thought of what had happened.

"I always knew that he was a bad leader," Petalcloud rasped. Her eyes were narrowed as she looked at Jadeleaf. "You're sure that he was dead?" she demanded. When Jadeleaf nodded she thought of what she saw back at the clearing. Raindapple had led the Clan against Greenstar. Somehow Jadeleaf knew that Raindapple would make a better leader than Greenstar. He had always been ambitious like Stonebrook once said. It was his ambitions that became his ultimate downfall. "We will have one less leader to worry about," Petalcloud murmured after thinking of Alderstar.

The meeting had slowly drawn to an end as the sun began to peer above the clouds. Blizzardstar padded towards her, tail held high as he met her gaze. Jadeleaf knew that he was still sick from the other two lives that had been lost. Yet when she looked at him, held his stare, she could see the life of a warrior within his eyes. There was no doubt that he was ready to join StarClan. He knew that his time was near, but she had so much to learn. She dipped her head respectfully as Blizzardstar touched it with his muzzle. Anguish filled her throat when she realized that he was likely to leave her at any time now. _I'm not ready_, she reminded herself. She opened her jaws to remind him, but the ThunderClan leader swatted it with his tail.

"I know that you are strong and reliable," he told her. "I have seen the way you handled confronting the Clan today. You are courageous when it comes to battles, yet you keep your mind clear of blood." Jadeleaf held his gaze, unsure of what to say. There was something almost ominous about the way he spoke that made her fur crawl.

"You act as though this is your last day," she murmured. Her mouth had gone dry by now when he shook his head. "You're not going to die!" she hissed. "Not when the Clan needs you the most!"

"Larksong has been waiting for me," he meowed calmly. "I told her to wait until you were ready. I believe that you are ready, now that Greenstar is gone."

She stared at him in dismay as he padded away. Appleheart and Kindlefur were at her side in an instant. She could only shake her head as she realized that her time as their leader might come too soon. _I'm not ready_, she said again in her thoughts. There was still much to learn about making good decisions or passing on the right deputy once she became leader herself. Blizzardstar had disappeared into the darkness of his den soon after Jadeleaf's mouth gaped open. She shifted in her position slightly while Appleheart stared at her in concern.

"I'm sure that Blizzardstar knows what he's doing," the young warrior whispered.

"He's a strong leader, and he must have known that you will be too," Kindlefur told her.

Her ears had flattened by this point. She paced around the stony hollow, unsure of what to do.

By now the rain had stopped. The sun was beginning to disappear behind the mountains that rose to meet the sky. Jadeleaf glanced at the trees that towered above the hollow. For a moment she thought there were cats lurking in the darkness.

She shook her head and looked at the nursery. Sootkit was busy chasing his denmates. Duskfeather kept an eye on them while Freezemist shared tongues with Shrewtail, who had come out of the medicine cat's den after the herbs were applied. Jadeleaf fought back a grin when she watched Sootkit pounce on Birdkit. The two kits had become best friends since they opened their eyes. She wondered if Sootkit even knew who his father was. Shrewtail had spent most of his time with Sootkit while Blizzardstar was recovering from his sickness.

Robinflight and Squirrelfang were sharing tongues near the elders' den. Squirrelfang had retired soon after her kits became warriors. The old cat may have been cranky, but he was full of energy. It often surprised Jadeleaf that he retired. Petalcloud was sunning herself on the halfrock while she watched Emberpaw perform her hunters' crouch. The elder often gave the young apprentice advice when she watched Emberpaw practice her skills. The young cat was growing stronger every day. Jadeleaf was proud to be her aunt. She knew that Emberpaw would make a fine warrior when the time came.

"Hey come join us!" Jadeleaf's ears flicked from side to side when she heard Dawnlight call her name. Marshstep and Darksmoke were sharing a wren. Dawnlight had chosen a shrew for herself. "There's plenty of prey to share."

She cast one more worried glance towards Blizzardstar's den before joining her friends. Darksmoke was telling his story of how he took care of a patrol lurking near the Greenleaf Place clearing. He was known as one of the best story tellers in the Clan. He often exaggerated his stories and liked to act things out. Boulderfrost, Airstorm and Toadpelt had been part of the patrol, and they'd spotted the ShadowClan cats before they could cross the border. Larchwhisker had been part of the patrol, though she didn't meet any of their gazes. Instead her expression was dull and unkempt. Darksmoke said that there was something strange about the way the patrol acted, as if they were going behind Alderstar's orders to check the territory.

_Heatherpelt must be planning something_, Jadeleaf told herself after Darksmoke was finished with his story. She'd swallowed the last bit of mouse that she chose for herself. Worry had begun to seep within her. What would StarClan think if Heatherpelt became the leader of ShadowClan? Would they let her? She looked at Kindlefur's scars, suddenly reminding herself that Heatherpelt had cruel ways of keeping her kin in line. Surely StarClan wouldn't forgive the young warrior?


	42. Chapter 39: Jadeleaf

**AN: Hooza! Another chapter has been finished in less than...Wow, I really have no life - - Anyways, the beginning bit was sort of added as a milestone for a character I'm sure everyone will know. I'm gonna post just the ThunderClan alliance update this time, since it's getting to be a bit confusing as to who is who.  
><strong>

**-CHAPTER 39-**

Her voice echoed across the air like silk each time she spoke. She knew that one day the Clan would respect her. Her enemies would be terrified when they heard her battle cry. Every cat-including the fox-hearts of ThunderClan, would see that she was the strongest leader around. Her mother already saw the potential she had. She was a weapon to be used in battle. She struck fear into her enemies' eyes each time they looked at her. No cat would ever see her as a female who was looked down upon. She knew that her time would come. All she had to do was wait for the perfect time.

* * *

><p>Leaves ruffled against the wind that blew across the forest. Mice scurried into their burrows as clouds covered the sky. A storm was brewing, one that had been long-awaited by many of the creatures that lived in the forest. Songbirds had fled to the highest branches in hopes to avoid the constant threat of lightning. Nothing could escape the torrents of rain when it came down. It was as if the entire forest was grieving. A life had been lost, one that most had expected to lose many moons ago. The leaves that danced across the sky seemed to sing as they were torn at by the wind. Every creature had found a home in the forest, but that didn't mean they would survive. Perhaps that was why the forest grieved. It was horrified to have lost a creature that lived among the life that it sheltered.<p>

A young cat stood on the base of an uprooted tree. Its fur was that of a dove; pale gray with white spotted clouds dotted along its back. That cat was staring off into the distance as she tried to think of what had happened over the past couple of days. Fights were becoming an all-too common affair with her. ShadowClan were a constant threat, and now she had to worry about WindClan. Raindapple had become the leader, and that meant she would do everything in her power to make WindClan stronger. One of Snowflower's kits had died from inhaling too much smoke. The news had horrified the young cat. She knew that Snowflower would grieve over her lost kit for days. She knew what it was like to lose the ones she loved.

Her mind traveled back to the days when she had been an apprentice. Those had been lonely days. Applewhisker had done everything she could to make her apprentice feel better. She even tried to help the young deputy recover from the sprain that she had suffered from so many moons ago. The limp was still there - Many cats looked at it as a weakness. Yet she'd learned to live with it, and made herself work harder because of the sprain. It made her a stronger warrior, one that her Clan needed.

She looked over her shoulder to see that an even younger cat was standing behind her. A sigh escaped from her lips when she realized that she'd forgotten him once again. She clawed her way down the fallen tree and met her apprentice. His face was emotionless when he held her gaze. A shudder raked her sides as she saw the darkness that tinged his fur. She looked away before the apprentice could see how much fear she felt when she looked at him.

"Have you caught enough prey?" she asked through clenched teeth. She hated the way she spoke to him. It made her think of the days when her Clanmates were suspicious of her own actions. She of all cats should know what it was like. She fought the urge to run away and looked at him. His eyes were focused on anything but her. "I'm sorry, Sootpaw," she blurted out without thinking. When he looked at her in surprise, she looked down at her paws. "I should have never treated you the way I do today," she continued. "You're a strong, and brave cat. Someone ThunderClan can rely on." _He shares Blizzardstar's courage_, she thought.

"I wish the rest of the Clan would see it that way," he sighed. She stared at him in surprise. He'd accepted her apology already? "I see the way they stare at me. They look at me like I'm some sort of monster." His head was bent as he spoke. She brushed her tail lightly across his shoulder, feeling sorry for the first time in moons. "Have I done something that made them hate me? I thought Larksong was such a great cat..." His voice broke off when she gave him a gentle lick between the ears.

"Larksong was one of the bravest cats I knew," she whispered. "You should consider yourself lucky that she's your mother. Not every kit is lucky enough to have the deputy and leader as their parents."

"But you're the deputy," Sootpaw pointed out.

Jadeleaf winced when he did. By now most of her Clanmates had accepted the fact that she would be their future leader. But she knew that she was young and inexperienced. She'd already mentored Dawnlight into a fine, strong warrior. Now she had Sootpaw to train, and she had promised Blizzardstar to do the same. Sootpaw was brash and ambitious, yet he shared the qualities that any young apprentice would. He just wanted to become the best there was.

"We should get back to the hollow," Jadeleaf meowed after her tail had stiffened. Sootpaw seemed to notice every emotion she felt. He pressed his body against hers as they picked up the prey that he caught. She was grateful for the support that he provided. Every fear that she felt seemed to melt away when he acted like a kit for the first time in moons.

The pair returned soon after rain had begun to fall. Jadeleaf's pelt felt soaked by the time she reached the fresh-kill pile. Camp was busy as cats patched holes on dens that had been ruined by the last storm. Darksmoke and Shrewtail were working on the elders' den as Pineroot told them where the holes were. Petalcloud had joined the ranks of StarClan a couple of days ago, much to the Clan's dismay. She'd lived a long, good life though according to Stonebrook. Her time with the Clan had come to an end, and she would be welcomed in StarClan. Jadeleaf had been struck with grief when she learned that Petalcloud was dead. Petalcloud had been the only elder to appreciate her. Now the den was filled with toms, and she knew that that was bad news.

When she was finished checking on the border situations, Jadeleaf went back to Sootpaw to check on him. He was busy telling Emberpaw what he'd caught during his hunting expedition. A smirk fell upon Jadeleaf's face when she realized that Emberpaw was staring at Sootpaw. It was a stare that she had become familiar with over the past few moons. Duskfeather and Dewfur had shared the same looks before the young she-cat moved into the nursery. Soon they would have kits of their own to enjoy.

Her heart skipped a beat when a wail sliced through the calm air. She glanced up at the Highledge. Ice gripped her fur when she realized that Blizzardstar must have lost his final life. Ashpaw emerged from the den, his eyes wide with horror when he saw the Clan gather around him. Jadeleaf stared at him in alarm as Dewfur and Marshstep threatened to push him to the ground. The two cats had raced forward after realizing what must have happened. Sootpaw's eyes were wide with panic as he watched the scene unfold. Ashpaw yelped in surprise when he began to fall. Jadeleaf acted without thinking and caught him by the scruff before he could fall. She was all too aware of what could happen from a fall that high. Her leg had been sprained because of a fall like that.

"I tried to stop them," he mewled weakly. Jadeleaf pressed a paw against him so that he wouldn't hurt himself further. "Blizzardstar...He's joined Larksong."

The fur along Jadeleaf's spine rippled. She looked up at the sky, wondering what StarClan had planned for her. Was she really ready to lead ThunderClan? She knew that her Clanmates had finally come to accept her as their deputy, but would they accept her as a leader? She could already feel many cats staring at her as they watched her reaction. She shook her head and gently placed Ashpaw next to her.

"Blizzardstar will be greatly missed," she murmured. Sorrow clenched at her heart as she thought of the leader that had been among his Clanmates for seasons.

Jadeleaf stared at her paws as time moved on slowly. Stonebrook had dragged Blizzardstar's body out of the den. She couldn't watch as Stonebrook and Ashpaw prepared the body for a vigil. It felt as though her mind had been churned. The world around her had changed so much since so many deaths had happened.

"I wish I could have known him more," Sootpaw whispered when he pressed against her side.

"Blizzardstar has led the Clan for seasons," Coalfire rasped when he emerged from the elders' den to sit vigil. Squirrelfang and Pineroot flanked him. Robinflight stood beside her mate's side as she watched the scene unfold before them. Blizzardstar's body had been placed near the center of the hollow. Herbs and other remedies had been spread across the body to make it more appealing. His eyes had been closed to make it look as though he was sleeping. "I was an apprentice when he became Adderstar's deputy." Amusement gleamed within his eyes as he recalled the many times they'd spent together.

"He was my mentor," Squirrelfang murmured. "A good one too." He looked at Jadeleaf challengingly, and her fur crawled when others followed the same look.

Jadeleaf's attention was drawn from Blizzardstar to Stonebrook. The medicine cat was flicking her tail impatiently, as if she already knew that Jadeleaf would have rather avoided her. She shook her head and padded over to Stonebrook, leaving Sootpaw in Dawnlight's care. Her former apprentice had grown close to Sootpaw, and she wondered for a moment if Sootpaw had feelings for Dawnlight other than friendship. She cast the thought away as Stonebrook led her into the medicine cat's den. The air felt cold and silent as rain pattered above the den. Jadeleaf's muscles heaved with effort as she pushed herself forward to meet Stonebrook's wary gaze.

"The prophecy came true," Stonebrook murmured. When Jadeleaf looked at her in surprise, Stonebrook was shaking her head. "I knew all along that you would lead the Clan one day. You share your father's compassion, and your mother's willingness to forgive." Jadeleaf thought back to when she had grown to love Sootpaw as her own. Guilt had weighed heavily over her shoulders when she saw how Sootpaw was treated. She knew that he had the potential of making a great friend if the Clan let him. "I believe that is why StarClan gave me the omen. I knew from the start that Snowstorm had sent the omen. He wanted you to lead the Clan in a time of peace. StarClan have forgiven the Clans for fighting, and they want you to tell the other Clans." Stonebrook held Jadeleaf's gaze until her blood ran cold. Was this really what StarClan wanted?

_I'm not ready_, she told herself time from time again. There was still so much to learn. She barely knew how to organize patrols without getting scornful glares. Dawnlight and Kindlefur had helped the most, but there were still many who looked at her like she should never have been named as Blizzardstar's deputy. _They're probably right_, she thought bitterly._ I've never amounted to anything except the fact that I've mentored two cats now. My sister had more potential than I ever could_. Stonebrook was glaring at her now as her mind conflicted.

"You must earn your nine lives tonight," Stonebrook meowed. "I know that you are ready."


	43. Chapter 40: Jadeleaf

**AN: Here's chapter forty! This one was probably my most descriptive. I'm always crazy when it comes to leader ceremonies. So thanks tufted titmouse for your reviews. Oh, and I decided to update the ThunderClan alliance since it was getting a bit confusing for me. I might actually update it every five chapters or so depending on how confusing it gets. Anyways, enjoy the good read!**_  
><em>

_ThunderClan Cats_

Leader: Jadestar - pale gray, almost white she-cat with green eyes  
><strong>Apprentice: Sootpaw<strong>

Deputy: ( ? )

Medicine Cat: Stonebrook - blue-gray she-cat with brown paws  
><strong>Apprentice: Ashpaw<strong>

Warriors:

Robinflight - dark brown she-cat with amber eyes

Shrewtail - dark brown tabby tom with scarred ears  
><strong>Apprentice: Emberpaw<strong>

Airstorm - black tom with a single white paw

Darksmoke - very dark gray, almost black tom with a single white paw

Sagefrost - light brown tabby tom with green eyes

Addertail - dark brown tabby tom with black ears

Eagleheart - big brown and white tom with amber eyes

Dewfur - speckled gray and white tom with amber eyes

Marshstep - pale tabby tom with amber eyes

Kindlefur - badly scarred dark ginger tom; formerly of ShadowClan

Appleheart - light brown tabby she-cat

Boulderfrost - silver tabby tom with green eyes

Toadpelt - brown tabby tom with a white chest

Dawnlight - pale tabby she-cat with a cream-striped tail

Apprentices:

Emberpaw - ginger she-cat with green eyes

Ashpaw - ginger and white tom with blue eyes

Sootpaw - dark gray tom with black stripes around his ears

Queens:

Freezemist - silver tabby she-cat with a single white paw, mother of Shrewtail's kits; Birdkit (silvery gray tabby she-cat with white paws), and Dustkit (grayish brown tabby tom)

Duskfeather - grayish black she-cat with red ears, expecting Dewfur's kits

Elders:

Coalfire - dark gray tom with orange eyes

Pineroot - small dark gray tom with amber eyes

Squirrelfang - long-haired gray tom with yellow eyes

* * *

><p><strong>-CHAPTER 40-<strong>

The ground underpaw felt strangely cold as she followed Stonebrook towards the Moonpool. Jadeleaf didn't know what to expect when they reached it. Blizzardstar had never told her stories of his visits to the Moonpool. Stonebrook had only told her to expect the unexpected, whatever that meant. She knew that Stonebrook was trying to make her feel better by adding comments that could otherwise make another cat purr in amusement. Yet the knowledge that she was about to become ThunderClan's leader did not waver her humor. She couldn't bring herself to purr along with Stonebrook as she tried to make jokes.

Grass grew around a stony hollow that trees overlooked. The moon rose high into the sky when Stonebrook padded towards a dip in the land. Anxiety gnawed at Jadeleaf's belly as she followed her medicine cat down the slope. Would StarClan accept her? She shook her head at the thought, hoping desperately that they would choose another cat to lead. She was far from ready, and she knew that her Clanmates would agree.

Stonebrook's tail brushed against the ground as she turned around to face Jadeleaf. The pale gray deputy's eyes were wide with awe when she saw the hollow: A small pool stood in the center of the hollow. Vines and leaves crept along the rocky walls where the moon was, and a stream spilled into the pool from above. Stars reflected from the sky. Jadeleaf's fur was bleached white when she stepped into the pale moonlight.

"Take a drink from the Moonpool, and StarClan will meet you," Stonebrook instructed when she noted the confusion in Jadeleaf's eyes. When Jadeleaf met her gaze, she felt a chill run down her spine. _I can't do this_! she wailed silently. Anger and fear replaced the awe when she felt her muscles shake. Stonebrook's muzzle had pressed against her forehead as she stood in front of the medicine cat. "You are more than ready," she murmured. "I have faith in you where others would have run."

Jadeleaf's only reply was a nod. She leaned forward to stare at the pool. By now moonhigh had arrived, and she knew that her Clanmates would grow anxious. She shook her head before opening her mouth to lap at the water. Ice crept along her spine when the water bathed her tongue. Within the next heartbeat her eyes closed, and she found herself slumped to the ground in a deep slumber.

When her eyes opened, she knew that she wouldn't be at the Moonpool. Instead she found herself standing on a hill, surrounded by tall grass and few trees. There were countless stars gleaming in the sky, but no moon showed. Yet the area itself was illuminated with starlight. Even her fur seemed to glow when she took a cautious step forward. Her ears pricked forward when one of the stars began to move. Fear wormed its way into her belly when more stars began to dance in the sky. One by one they fell, until there were no stars left. The hill around her had begun to change shape, forming into a forest covered in large, ancient looking trees with trunks that were as wide as a badger's belly.

Cats had begun to pad out of the darkness that now surrounded her. Each tree they passed lit up when their fur brushed against the bark. Her eyes widened when she recognized a few of these cats: Snowstorm and Cloudfur were among them, along with Whitesnow and Applewhisker. Petalcloud and Talonclaw had come forward, followed by Blizzardstar and Songkit. Oakfire was the last to arrive. His ginger and white fur no longer had the dull presence of an elderly cat. He moved confidently when he joined Applewhisker's side. Several cats flanked them, though these were cats that she didn't recognize. Most of them had battle scars. _Cats from the Great Battle_, she guessed. Some of them looked too young to have fought in the Great Battle. Many of them still had the fur that kits would have around the scruff.

"Welcome, Jadeleaf, deputy of ThunderClan." All of them seemed to speak as one. Jadeleaf's tail tip twitched when Whitesnow padded forward. Warmth gleamed within her eyes when she looked at her sister that had grown so strong in the past moons. "I knew that you would lead the Clan one day," Whitesnow murmured. She stepped forward and brushed her muzzle against Jadeleaf's. Her pelt quivered at the feeling. It felt as though seasons had passed since she'd lost seen Whitesnow. "With this life I give you courage, so that you may use it during the battles that will come."

Pain emanated on the spot. Jadeleaf's teeth clenched together as a surge of energy coursed through her veins. It felt as though she was living the pain that her sister had gone through while she was still alive. She felt the bitterness that Whitesnow had felt when they were apprentices. Than the warm feeling of love when she first met Kindlefur. Horror had crept through her when she heard dark whispers echoing through Whitesnow's thoughts as their minds connected for the first time. Jadeleaf gasped when the pain left her. Whitesnow's expression was guarded when she met Jadeleaf's gaze.

"Tell him that I love him, and I am waiting," she murmured. Without waiting for Jadeleaf's reply, she padded away to join Cloudfur and Snowstorm. She was replaced by Songkit, whose tiny tail flicked from side to side in excitement. Jadeleaf had only seen Songkit once. Kindlefur had buried her before Jadeleaf could see her when her fur was cleaned up. The former ShadowClan warrior had been filled with grief when he carried his daughter away.

"With this life I give you stamina," Songkit squealed. Jadeleaf stared at the kit as she touched her muzzle. She felt warmth rather than pain. Songkit was happy to watch her siblings grow, even though she had made the ultimate sacrifice. Jadeleaf could only shake her head as the life ebbed away. Songkit was flicking her tail tip as she waited for Jadeleaf's response. "I'm happy here," she meowed when Jadeleaf looked at her in concern. "Ashpaw and Emberpaw will make great warriors when they earn their names."

"I'm sorry," Jadeleaf whispered. "Stonebrook did everything she could to help." She looked at Songkit as the tiny kit padded away. Petalcloud had padded forward. Jadeleaf's eyes widened when she saw how much Petalcloud had changed since she joined StarClan. Her muzzle had a golden sheen to it where white had replaced the fur. Her eyes were a vibrant amber, like the golden leaves of leaffall. Amusement gleamed within Petalcloud's eyes when Jadeleaf's jaw dropped.

"Not as old as I looked like, am I?" she purred. "StarClan gave me the chance to look young again, though I wonder if it was worth it." Petalcloud stared at her for a few heartbeats. An uneasy silence had settled among them. The tortoiseshell suddenly stepped forward and brushed her muzzle against Jadeleaf's own, until it was pressed against her forehead. "With this life I give you loyalty, so that you may know who to remain loyal with."

Jadeleaf fought back a screech of pain as Petalcloud's memories coursed through her thoughts. She pictured a young looking apprentice speaking to cats from all Clans. It was at a Gathering where Petalcloud had met a certain tom. A stalky looking ginger tom had met her and won her heart. In the end she'd given birth to three kits. Two were raised in ThunderClan, while the last was given to the tom as a gift. _Alderstar_! Jadeleaf's hackles rose at the name._ Alderstar is the daughter of Petalcloud and Cedartail_! Her mind reeled at these thoughts. So Kindlefur wasn't the only one who fell in love with a cat from ThunderClan. Perhaps Kindlefur had earned the habit from his parents.

Petalcloud was replaced by Applewhisker. The light brown tabby's eyes gleamed as she looked at her mother who'd joined Oakfire. Jadeleaf fought a purr as she looked at her former mentor. So this was the daughter of Cedartail. She'd heard rumors that Cedartail never fathered kits once Alderstar was born. The ShadowClan leader's arrival had been a mystery until now. She knew now that Applewhisker would know about her mother's secret. Forgive and forget was what Applewhisker had always taught her.

"With this life I give you the gift of mentoring," Applewhisker meowed when she pressed her muzzle against Jadeleaf's forehead. "Use it well to teach the younger cats patience in our Clan." Another bolt of pain flashed within her body. By now Jadeleaf was growing used to it, though her muscles heaved with exhaustion when each life passed by. _I have to endure this five more times_! she realized after the images of Applewhisker's life passed by. How was she going to put up with it? By the time her mind had finished working over what was happening Applewhisker's life had ended. Her former mentor looked at her with worry. "I knew that you would make a good warrior," she murmured softly. "But I also knew that my life would come to an end. I'm glad to have mentored you."

A nod was all Jadeleaf could produce. She was grateful that Applewhisker had never lost faith in her, where other cats would have given up when they saw her leg. Now she was a stronger warrior because of it. Applewhisker had done everything she could to make Jadeleaf fit in, and for that, Jadeleaf would honor her memory for moons to come.

Her thoughts were broken when another cat approached. Blood roared in her ears when Snowstorm padded towards her. His amber eyes were bright with welcome and triumph when he looked at her. Never had she seen her father so proud before. She bowed her head when Snowstorm pressed his muzzle against it. Excitement and anticipation coursed through her when he began to speak: "With this life I give you boundless energy, so that you may never grow tired while serving your Clan," he told her. Jadeleaf's muscles trembled as she felt waves of energy course through her body. She felt as though she could run across the lake and back to the hollow without wearing herself out. It was enough to make her mind reel as she thought of what Snowstorm had gone through during the Great Battle. She blinked when it was over. Snowstorm had disappeared, and was replaced by a younger looking cat.

This cat was a brown and white tabby. Her fur was mixed with gold on the ears, and for a moment Jadeleaf wondered if she'd been alive when her parents were alive. Than she told herself that Cloudfur would have at least told her who this apprentice-aged cat was.

"Hello Jadeleaf," the tabby mewed with a dip of her head. "My name is Willowpaw, and I was an apprentice during the reign of Dovestar." Jadeleaf's eyes widened when Dovestar's name was mentioned. Dovestar had led the Clans during a time of peace when the Place of no Stars had been sealed. She ruled after Lionstar lost his final life. "You see, I was killed by my own brother when he found out I was going to tell the Clan what he did to Firetail. He didn't want the Clan to know that he was a murderer, though he was killed himself in a battle against ShadowClan." Her face lit up when she finished speaking. "With this life I give you the ability to preserve yourself, so that you may keep yourself from telling others secrets that must be kept."

A sense of longing suddenly coursed down Jadeleaf's body. Willowpaw had dreamed of becoming the best warrior in her Clan. She pictured herself sitting between Clanmates as they cheered over her new role as deputy. Her brother had ruined everything one day when he grew jealous of Firetail. Apparently Firetail had been given an apprentice that was very fond of him. Bluepaw had been her name, and Firetail had fallen in love with her as well. Of course, Willowpaw's brother had been in love as well. Jadeleaf blinked away the sorrow she felt when Willowpaw stepped away. The apprentice held her gaze when she looked up.

"I am watching over ThunderClan now," she meowed calmly. She joined the row of cats that were gathered in front of Jadeleaf. Cloudfur had given Snowstorm a gentle lick on the cheek after Willowpaw went back to them. Talonclaw was padding forward soon after Willowpaw had joined them. The cranky elder reminded Jadeleaf of Petalcloud, who was now young in looks and in years. He met her gaze before rubbing his muzzle across her forehead.

"With this life I give you the gift of judgement, so that you may learn who to trust and who to turn away from," he rasped. Before she knew what was happening pain made her legs buckle. Talonclaw was grinning by the time the pain ebbed away. It felt as though rocks had wedged their way between her belly after he lifted his muzzle. "Your sister knows me too well," he added when he looked over his shoulder. Jadeleaf realized that Whitesnow's eyes were narrowed in disgust when Talonclaw backed away. She wondered if something had happened between them when Whitesnow was an apprentice.

By now her muscles felt numb with exhaustion. There were still three more lives to be given, and she wasn't sure if she could endure any more of the pain that came from each life. Oakfire had come forward this time. She was surprised to see how much happier he looked when he stared at her. He no longer had the stressful look of a cat who worked too hard. Instead he was happy, and had lived a long, full life. "With this life I give you humility." Jadeleaf gasped when she felt warmth seep through her body. It was warmth that Oakfire had felt when Applewhisker gave birth to her kits for the first time. She blinked when Oakfire returned to his Clanmates.

Cloudfur had taken his place. Excitement coursed through Jadeleaf when she saw her mother's blue eyes glow. Cloudfur's tail flicked when she pressed her muzzle against Jadeleaf's forehead. "With this life I give you a mother's love. Use it well to protect your Clanmates as though they were your own kits." Jadeleaf leaned forward, eager to feel the warmth of her mother's life. What she felt made her paws reel in shock. Pain surged through her as she felt the claws of an enemy grip her. Teeth ripped through fur as a cat shook her by the scruff like a squirrel. Jadeleaf staggered to one side when Cloudfur had stepped back. She suddenly understood that she was feeling what Cloudfur had felt before she died. Cloudfur had felt the pain of a warrior's blow when she left her daughters behind. Cloudfur didn't want to leave her kits behind, but she had little choice. "I'm sorry that I left you," Cloudfur whispered.

"You never left me," Jadeleaf murmured. She rubbed her muzzle against her mother's, hoping for a brief second that this was real. "I will never forget what you did for me."

Her mother only shook her head before padding back to Snowstorm's side. Blizzardstar returned before Jadeleaf knew what was happening. She could see Larksong's paws kneading the ground as her mate gave Jadeleaf her last life. For a moment she wondered if Larksong was jealous that she had taken her place. Did the former deputy know that Blizzardstar had expected her to die? Jadeleaf shook her head when Blizzardstar pressed his muzzle on her forehead.

"With this life I give you justice, and knowledge that will one day make our Clan stronger." His voice rang with youth as he spoke. Jadeleaf felt her muscles grow weaker with each life that coursed through her body like fire. But this time she was reliving Blizzardstar's life. It started out with him as a kit, racing alongside Snowstorm and learning how to become a better apprentice. Adderstar had named him as the deputy, forcing Snowstorm to stay back. Snowstorm had been furious, but eventually accepted his brother as his deputy. "Your old name is no more. You are now Jadestar, leader of ThunderClan."

"Jadestar! Jadestar!" Every cat that had gathered called out her name. Jadestar's eyes widened as she heard it. She was no longer ThunderClan's deputy. She was their leader, and she would guide it with the strength and determination of her Clanmates.


	44. Chapter 41: Jadestar

**AN: Here's chapter forty one. Enjoy!  
><strong>

**-CHAPTER 41-**

Wind howled across the hollow. Jadestar's eyes opened when she heard a voice whisper. She glanced around to see that she was back in front of the Moonpool. Stonebrook sat beside her, eyes blinking when she met her medicine cat's gaze. Stonebrook tilted her head when Jadestar shook her head. Memories of her nine lives ceremony suddenly washed over. Willowpaw's name had stuck inside her, though she knew that Stonebrook wouldn't know about the apprentice.

"I've got my nine lives," Jadestar meowed when a deathly silence fell upon them. Her mind reeled as she thought of what might happen now. She would have to tell the other Clans what had happened to Blizzardstar. Somehow that idea had caused her muzzles to heave together. She wondered if she should tell Alderstar who her grandmother was. After all, Petalcloud had given birth to three kits, resulting in Alderstar's living in ShadowClan. It surprised her further when she realized that Robinflight and Shrewtail would be related to the ShadowClan leader as well. She wondered what they would think if they found out the truth behind Petalcloud's secret. "There's something else…about Petalcloud you might want to know," she murmured.

Stonebrook's eyes narrowed slightly. The expression that Stonebrook held told her that she already knew. Jadestar looked down at her paws, suddenly aware that the Clan might call Robinflight and Shrewtail traitors if they discovered Cedartail's secret. She already knew what would happen. She would keep the secret to herself, knowing that something terrible would happen if the Clan found out. "Petalcloud told me when Alderstar went missing as a kit," Stonebrook explained. "I knew from the start that something was wrong with her. Petalcloud had been sneaking out of camp when it was in broad daylight." When Jadestar stared at her in surprise, she detected the faintest hint of familiarity within her eyes._ She was thinking about Whitesnow_, Jadestar thought.

"Why didn't you tell the Clan?" Jadestar demanded.

"There was no reason to tell them." Stonebrook's voice remained calm and collective as she held Jadestar's gaze. "This isn't the best place for an argument," she added after the sun had begun to rise. Alarm prickled through Jadestar's fur when she realized how late it was. The Clan would be wondering where she was. "You also have to name a new deputy," Stonebrook meowed when she began to lead the way back up.

Jadestar followed her, though her movements were stiff. She felt younger again—like an apprentice would feel after leaving the nursery. Her muscles were no longer aching from the constant running around that she did. She wondered if that had to do with what StarClan had done with her. Her thoughts drifted towards who the new deputy would be.

There were plenty of good choices in ThunderClan—Shrewtail was patient and caring to her. He didn't jump into fights quickly like Addertail or Robinflight sometimes did. Yet Darksmoke had shown his loyalty time after time. He knew that Jadestar was young, yet he didn't accuse her of cheating the other warriors out. There was another cat that she often thought about, one whose silence had made him famous in the Clan. She knew that he was just trying to keep himself out of trouble, but he was also the brother of Darksmoke and Freezemist. Perhaps he didn't want to gain the reputations that his siblings shared.

_He's perfect_! Jadestar thought as they entered the hollow. _I know he will be_.

Her thoughts were shattered when a cat barreled into her. She gasped at the weight. Sootpaw's eyes were gleaming when he looked at her happily.

"Great StarClan Sootpaw, you nearly toppled me over!" she purred when he gave her a friendly nudge.

"Did you get your nine lives?" he demanded. Jadestar fought back a bark of laughter. Stonebrook was shaking her head; a mixture of shock and amusement gleamed within her eyes.

"Of course I did," she replied. "Now why don't you get yourself ready, seeing as the entire Clan will know that I'm back."

Sootpaw's tail curled before he bounded away. Pebbles rolled across the hill that led into the hollow. Jadestar exchanged an amused look with Stonebrook before following him. She could already hear whispers echoing across the clearing. The Clan must have been waiting for her return.

"Greetings, Jadestar." A purr rose in Eagleheart's throat when he greeted her. Jadestar's pelt grew hot when she realized that he was looking at her keenly.

"Have you decided who the new deputy will be?" Darksmoke and Robinflight had peered out of the warriors' den. Jadestar narrowed her eyes when she saw that Darksmoke was watching her expectantly. _Now I know to wait_, she decided.

"I will announce that soon," she replied. She spotted Sootpaw whispering excitedly to Emberpaw. A grin spread across her face when she guessed that he was telling his denmate that she was now the leader. And he was the leader's apprentice. She glanced around the hollow before padding towards the warriors' den. The gentle yet stern touch of a tail stopped her in her tracks.

"You're the leader now, remember?" Kindlefur had stopped her before she could embarrass herself.

Her ears flattened when she realized that he was right. "Thanks," she murmured halfheartedly.

_I wish I could name Kindlefur as my deputy_, she thought after giving him a gentle nudge. _The Clan would never forgive me if I did_. Most of them had barely accepted Kindlefur. Some cats still gave him distrustful looks as he passed by. She sent a silent prayer to StarClan, hoping that someday Kindlefur would be accepted among her Clanmates. He'd gone through almost as much as she and her sister did when they were apprentices. He deserved a life of peace.

She shook her head and climbed up the slope that led into the den where Blizzardstar used to sleep. Anguish filled her heart when she realized that an apprentice must have changed the bedding. Sootpaw's scent was still fresh, telling her that he was the one who changed it for her.

_I'll have to thank him_, she told herself after stretching her back.

It felt strange to sleep in the den that Blizzardstar had occupied for seasons. His scent was still on the walls or in the center where he'd slept. Her nose wrinkled when she realized that she would be the one taking his place inside this den. It was a strange thought, one that she never really considered thinking of.

She had already decided who her deputy would be. All that she needed was to wait until the right time came. He'd already ordered cats to remain busy while she was gone. The patience in his tone had surprised her. She knew that he would make the perfect deputy for her.

Slowly Jadestar rose to her paws. By now sunhigh had arrived. The elders had already begun to whisper among themselves, wondering if she would make the right choice. Coalfire was the main reason she wanted to choose wisely. He was now the oldest cat in ThunderClan, and he often proved it with his sharp tongue. Apprentices hated cleaning out the elders' den because of him. Jadestar fought back a grin of amusement as she thought of her own times that were spent in the elders' den. Those days were long gone, and for that, she was thankful.

She had made her way to the top of the Highledge. Up here the cats below felt strangely distant. Most of them had gathered into small groups or were coming back from patrols. Jadestar blinked away the grief she felt. Blizzardstar had been here to announce her naming ceremony, and now she would be naming her first deputy.

"Let all cats old enough gather around the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" Her voice rang like velvet across the hollow. Jadestar surprised herself by closing her mouth when she heard it for the first time as an echo. Most of her Clanmates had already gathered around the Highledge. The patrol that had come back quickly adjusted themselves so that they could watch and listen. Jadestar knew that she would have to get used to this as she watched them gather. She closed her eyes before speaking. "I know that many of you have been wondering who I will choose as my deputy. There are many good choices, but only one is the best. I say these words before the spirit of Blizzardstar, so that he may hear and approve my choice…" Jadestar broke off when she saw the light gleam within Darksmoke's eyes. "Airstorm will be my deputy."

Gasps of surprise echoed across the hollow. Jadestar half expected Darksmoke to leap at his paws and screech at her. Instead he dipped his head and congratulated his brother without trouble. Pleased by their reaction, she padded down the slope to greet her new deputy.

"Thank you, Jadestar," Airstorm rasped. Surprise gleamed within his eyes when he looked at her. "I never expected to be named as your deputy."

"Most cats never expect what I will do," she whispered under her breath. "Airstorm! Airstorm!" She chanted the name so that others could follow. Her new deputy had been chosen. Life would drag on as always, and she knew that ThunderClan would thrive under her leadership.


	45. Chapter 42: Jadestar

**AN: Wow, I normally have three to four updates a day. This time I may only have two for this chapter. Anyways, thanks wildcroconaw, tufted titmouse and mixandmingle for reviewing!  
><strong>

**-CHAPTER 42-**

Sunlight filtered through the den underneath the Highledge. Jadestar shifted in her sleep as she fought the urge to wake up. She knew that she was dreaming. In those dark dreams that had become a common part of her life, she was running away from cats that lived in shadows. These were cats who loved the darkness. She could see them watching her, waiting for the perfect chance to strike. Anger and a strange obsession had gleamed within the cats' eyes. When she finally reached the shadows, she realized that there were trees surrounding the area. Most of the trees were bear of leaves, stripped by a bitter cold that must have killed them.

She felt the pelt of another cat brush against her own. When she turned to face the cat that had joined her, her eyes narrowed. She recognized Willowpaw's dim expression. It was a look that told her the apprentice had more to share with her. When Willowpaw noticed her staring, she turned around to face Jadestar. "You want to know who they are, don't you?" Willowpaw asked when Jadestar cocked her head to one side. "I've seen them before, and I know what they are like."

"Why are they in my dreams?" Jadestar demanded. Her hackles were beginning to rise as she thought of why they'd come to her. They reminded her of ShadowClan cats. Their pelts were dark like a ShadowClan warrior's pelt would be. Yet they kept themselves hidden before Jadestar could meet them. Her eyes narrowed every time she saw the cats move around in the undergrowth. She knew that they were up to something. They were scheming against the Clan, hoping to find the perfect opportunity to strike.

"This is your first message," Willowpaw breathed. "StarClan rarely send messages to younger cats, especially those who are just plain warriors. But Whitesnow received a message many moons ago, back before she died." Jadestar winced visibly when Willowpaw had pointed that out. "Than again, this message didn't come from StarClan," Willowpaw added when Jadestar looked at her cautiously. "It came from somewhere else, much older than StarClan."

"So this...dream or vision that my sister had...came to me?" Jadestar's eyes grew wide when Willowpaw nodded. _Why would they send this message to me now_? she wondered as Willowpaw began to pace. She knew all too well that messages could mean anything. Did these cats have anything to do with Heatherpelt's aggressive behavior? "What does it mean?" she asked after a heavy silence fell upon them.

"It's your message to interpret," Willowpaw replied. Her back arched in a stretch as she rose to her paws. Jadestar's ears flattened in frustration as the forest around her began to fade. "Remember to never trust the shadows," she added as her voice began to fade. The dream had come to an end, and she was back in her den. She opened her eyes as she thought of what Willowpaw had told her._ Never trust the shadows_. She wished there was an easier way to understand these messages. Did Blizzardstar have a difficult time when he was forced to read the messages? Than she thought of Stonebrook and Ashpaw. Of course! The medicine cats might have an idea as to what the message meant!

She bounded out of the den once her muscles were stretched. Life around the hollow moved slowly as leaffall began to come in full swing. The cool breeze ruffled Jadestar's pelt as she reached the clearing. Sootpaw and Emberpaw were practicing their fighting moves. Freezemist's kits watched excitedly from the nursery, while their mother tried to hurry them back inside. Jadestar fought back a purr of amusement as she watched. Airstorm was organizing the patrols for the day. He nodded to Appleheart and Darksmoke as they passed. Eagleheart and Dewfur were quick to join them as they called for the other two warriors.

Stonebrook and Ashpaw were busy organizing her when Jadestar entered the den. She noted that Marshstep was in the den, pacing around warily. His paw was held up to his chest while he moved, and she had a feeling that he stepped on a thorn. Jadestar waited near the entrance while Stonebrook applied chervil to his wound. Ashpaw was spitting out a thorn that had blood covered on it. Her nose wrinkled when she saw the blood; she was thankful that she didn't have to deal with the duties of a medicine cat. Ashpaw picked up some cobweb around his paw and returned to his mentor's side after Marshstep mewled in pain.

_A big cat like him mewls_? Jadestar stifled a purr of amusement. She waited until he was gone. Ashpaw followed him out of the den with a pile of borage under his chin. Jadestar flicked her tail from side to side as she watched. She knew that Ashpaw was worried about Duskfeather. He was constantly checking on her, and every day her belly grew larger, he would spend more time in the den.

"Is something bothering you?" Stonebrook asked when Jadestar looked at her cautiously.

"I've been having...strange dreams," Jadestar replied. Stonebrook's eyes widened when Jadestar explained what had happened. Jadestar knew that she would want to know who Willowpaw was, but she left the former apprentice out just in case. She shifted uncomfortably as she waited for Stonebrook's reply. Her story had ended when Willowpaw told her about fearing the shadows. Jadestar looked down at her paws when an uncomfortable silence fell upon them. "Are they signaling something that is coming?" she demanded when Stonebrook looked at the walls that surrounded her den.

"You may be right, in saying that these dreams are omens of something that might happen," Stonebrook meowed. Her voice shook when she spoke. "You must keep this from the Clan, so that they are not fearful."

Jadestar's fur rose when she looked at her medicine cat. Why should they keep this a secret? The Clan should have a right to know what might be happening!

"If the Clan begins to panic now, than something terrible might happen," Stonebrook growled.

"You don't want them to spread," she decided after smoothing her ruffled fur. She thought of what the Clan would do if they found out. They would be terrified to know that there was another reason to stay away from ShadowClan. Rainstar had led WindClan through a moon of peace before Jadestar became the leader. But that didn't stop Alderstar from taking over. She shook her head when she realized that Stonebrook was right. It was better to keep dreams like these a secret, especially when it came to endangering the lives of her Clanmates. She slowly nodded to Stonebrook before leaving her medicine cat behind. Fear would spread like wildfire, and that was the last thing her Clanmates needed. It was better to keep something like this a secret.

Just as Jadestar was about to pick a shrew from the fresh-kill pile, Shrewtail approached her. The fur along his ears had been burned off from the fire when he helped Jadestar rescue WindClan. Shrewtail had recovered, but the fur would never grow back. Stonebrook had done everything in her power to help him, but there had been nothing she could do.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you about Emberpaw and Sootpaw's warrior ceremonies," Shrewtail meowed as he padded forward. When Jadestar's eyes widened, she was suddenly aware that Emberpaw had chosen to remain an apprentice until Sootpaw became a warrior. She'd asked Emberpaw when the young cat passed her assessment. But Emberpaw had told Jadestar that it wasn't fair for her denmate to stay behind while she earned her warrior name. Shrewtail looked at her in amusement when he saw how surprised Jadestar looked. "You don't have to hold it today," he added. "There won't be any apprentices left if they earn their names until Birdkit and Dustkit are apprentices."

_Sootpaw deserves to earn his warrior name_, Jadestar thought with a lash of her tail.

"I believe that they are both ready," she replied. "Sootpaw passed his assessment before I received my nine lives. I was just waiting for the best time."

Shrewtail nodded in agreement as she passed him. She ignored the shrew and padded towards the Highledge. Excitement swelled in her chest when she realized that this was her first time performing a naming ceremony. Blizzardstar's last ceremony had been when Sootpaw became an apprentice for the first time. She wondered for a moment if Blizzardstar and Larksong would watch over their son while he earned his warrior name.

When she reached the top of the Highledge, the dusk patrol was just getting ready to leave. It often surprised her how fast the days went by when she was the leader. Blizzardstar had never joined any patrols when he got older, but she was determined to show that she didn't just lounge about in a den all day. Airstorm had been surprised when she asked to join a patrol tomorrow when he was busy organizing them.

"Let all cats old enough gather around the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" Jadestar watched as her Clan gathered around the clearing. Duskfeather had been forced to stay in the nursery since she was so close to her kitting. Dawnlight and Marshstep looked up at the Highledge as they sat together. Eagleheart, Addertail and Sagefrost stood together while they waited for Jadestar to make her announcement. "Two young cats have been waiting for their warrior names, and both have passed their assessments. Sootpaw, Emberpaw, come forward."

The two apprentices exchanged wide-eyed looks. Emberpaw bounded forward, tail held high as she stood in front of the Highledge. Sootpaw's whiskers trembled when he looked at Emberpaw. There was no mistaking the affection that passed between them.

"I, Jadestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors so that they may look down upon these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the way of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Emberpaw, Sootpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and defend this Clan, even with your life?" Jadestar was looking down at her former apprentice while he stood beside his denmate. They were both trembling with excitement as they watched their leader.

"I do." Sootpaw spoke smoothly and slowly, as if he'd been planning this ceremony.

"I do." Emberpaw's ears were pricked forward while she spoke. Her voice had a more velvety chime to it that made Jadestar's fur crawl.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Emberpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Emberstrike. StarClan honors you for your speed and skills as a warrior, and we welcome you as a full member of ThunderClan." Jadestar leaped down to touch her nose against Emberstrike's forehead. She could remember the first time she'd done this with Blizzardstar. The feeling of being watched had been unnerving at that time. She turned towards Sootpaw, whose pelt was bushed out when he looked at his former mentor.

"Sootpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Sootpelt. StarClan honors you for your bravery and patience as a hunter, and we welcome you as a full member of ThunderClan." She felt her blood run cold when he licked her shoulder. She reminded herself that Sootpelt was a good cat. He wasn't bad like she'd once believed.

"Emberstrike! Sootpelt! Emberstrike! Sootpelt!" The Clan chanted their names after Jadestar looked at her Clanmates. She cheered along with them, suddenly aware that Sootpelt would want every cat to hear his new name. Even his older brothers cheered along with him.

"Who will perform apprentice duties?" Coalfire meowed after the cheering had died down.

"I'm afraid that the younger warriors will have to clean out the dens until Birdkit and Dustkit become apprentices," Jadestar admitted after debating over what they would do.

"What?" Sootpelt let out a yelp of disbelief.

"Hush!" Pineroot gave him a glare. "It's the leader's decision to choose what duties are given."

"I'm sorry Sootpelt, but you won't be alone." Jadestar nodded to Emberstrike, Dawnlight and Toadpelt. The three other warriors nodded in agreement. "Don't worry, soon enough you can join the patrols and explore the forest as a warrior." She knew that it was true. Sootpelt and Emberstrike would have moons to prove their loyalty. She only hoped that they would.


	46. Chapter 43: Jadestar

**AN: Here's chapter forty three. I may reach sixty if I get the chance. Anyways, thanks tufted titmouse and mixandmingle for your reviews!  
><strong>

**-CHAPTER 43-**

An early morning chill had settled upon the hollow. Jadestar opened her eyes when she heard pawsteps scuffling outside her den. She recognized the rich scents that surrounded the air. Somehow that didn't make things better. Ashpaw was outside her den, pacing anxiously as he waited for her to emerge. She sighed before stretching her back out. The nights she spent in the den were long and lonely. She wasn't used to spending time away from her Clanmates and former denmates.

Ashpaw whirled around to face her when she emerged. His eyes widened in surprise when he realized that he'd woken her up. Jadestar nodded to him before she padded towards the entrance. Her former apprentice and Emberstrike were sitting nearby. They flicked their ears towards her when they heard her pawsteps. She fought back a purr of amusement when she realized that they were taking their jobs very seriously.

"Your vigil is over now," she meowed as she approached them. "You may speak now." She blinked when Sootpelt's eyes gleamed with relief. He whirled around to face her. His eyes were wide with excitement as he looked towards the nursery. To Jadestar's surprise she saw that Stonebrook had left the medicine cat's den. Ashpaw had left her den as well to join his mentor in the nursery. A wail told Jadestar what she already knew: Duskfeather was giving birth.

"How is she doing?" Sootpelt asked when he raced over to the nursery.

"She's still in labor," Ashpaw replied. "I asked Stonebrook if she needed my help, but she told me to distract Freezemist's kits." He looked towards the corner of the hollow, where Dustkit and Birdkit were chasing a feather.

Deciding that everything was being taken care of, Jadestar looked at the fresh-kill pile. She had gone back to her den hungry the night before. Excitement had stirred in her chest when she gave her second apprentice his warrior name. Dawnlight would always have a special place in her heart, but Sootpelt was...different. There was something about Sootpelt that stirred a thrill of fear in her mind. He was a tough cat, since he had to deal with Dewfur and Marshstep as his brothers. Yet he had a soft heart for Emberstrike. He showed the caring side of his nature to her when he had the chance. Jadestar knew that he would be a good warrior, and that he would serve his Clan for moons to come.

She picked a small mouse from the fresh-kill pile. It wasn't much, but it was better than nothing. The meat was tough and stingy, telling her that the mouse had come from the mountains. Her mother had once told her that mice from the mountains were often like that. Cloudfur had once traveled to the mountains with a group of warriors to check on the Tribe Of Rushing Waters, a group of cats who had eked out a living in such a place. Jadestar had been surprised when Cloudfur told her this. Apparently her mother had only been an apprentice at the time.

_There must have been more to her story than I originally thought_, Jadestar had told herself when Cloudfur explained the story. Cloudfur had been named so because of the pelt she bore. It was thick and warm, much more suited for colder conditions. She shook her head at the ideas that started to conjure in her mind. Cloudfur had been born a ThunderClan cat. She wasn't from a Tribe of what ever that group of cats was called. _Whitesnow would have been devastated if I told her my thoughts_, she sighed.

When she was finished with her mouse, she buried it near the edge of the hollow. Most prey bones were buried, especially the ones that belonged to mice. Jadestar had made certain no cat knew where she buried her prey. For some reason she felt insecure about it, like she did when she went to make dirt.

By now the sun had risen to its fullest height. Cats were pacing around the clearing anxiously as they waited for the sounds of mewling kits. Jadestar fought back a grin when she saw Dewfur's paws kneading the ground with anxiety. His eyes would widen when his mate yowled in pain. Jadestar knew that it was just the sounds of giving birth. Each jolt of pain would come less when the queen saw her kit.

"The kits have come!" Stonebrook's voice rang across the hollow. Many warriors breathed sighs of relief. Patrols had been left off while they waited for the news. Jadestar nodded to Airstorm as the black tom began to organize them. Dewfur looked as though he might shove the medicine cat aside just to see Duskfeather. "Duskfeather is save, and she gave birth to two healthy kits," Stonebrook added when she noticed the look Dewfur gave her.

The young tom nodded dimly. He rose to his paws and bounded forward, nearly pushing Jadestar to the ground in his wake. She hissed in annoyance once he was gone. Dewfur acted more like the anxious mother than Duskfeather had. She shook her head in amusement as she thought of what Duskfeather would tell him.

"Two she-cats!" Dewfur's alighted voice reached Jadestar's sharp hearing.

She let out a purr of amusement as more cats pressed forward. They were all eager to hear what sort of kits had been born. Duskfeather was more of a follower than a leader; Jadestar wondered if her kits would be the same. Than she remembered that Dewfur was their father. He had the enthusiasm of an apprentice, yet he rarely showed his anger towards any cat. Instead he followed his instincts. He was more of a warrior than anything else-the kind that she could depend on. Eagleheart kept staring at the nursery entrance longingly as Dewfur emerged from the den. A look of pride gleamed within his eyes when he met Jadestar's gaze. "You can come in and meet them if you want," he purred.

Jadestar blinked against the harsh sunlight that was now covering the hollow. It felt as though the ground had been bleached white as she padded forward. Her fur gleamed golden-silver against the light that bathed her pelt. It was a welcoming warmth that she felt when she entered the den. A frigid wind had picked up by the time she spotted Duskfeather sprawled out in a nest made of moss and feathers. Duskfeather looked up for a moment when she recognized Jadestar's scent. When Jadestar gave her a welcoming nod, she looked back down at two tiny bundles moving about at her belly. Freezemist was crouched beside her, eyes filled with excitement as Jadestar approached cautiously.

The kits resembled their parents' pelt colors. One was a little gray kit with speckled fur. It had soft looking white paws that jabbed at Duskfeather's belly. Jadestar blinked when she saw the second kit. It had gray tabby stripes stretching over its back. The only difference between the two was that this kit had a plum-like tail. Duskfeather purred when Jadestar nudged her affectionately. She may not have been Jadestar's daughter, but Jadestar couldn't help treating her Clanmates as her own kits.

"They're beautiful," Jadestar rasped. She didn't flinch this time when Dewfur padded towards them. The nursery was small, so his arrival meant they would be cramped together in a tiny space. "Have you thought of names for them?" she asked when Dewfur stepped in front of her. Her pelt prickled with irritation, though she managed to keep her jaws clamped shut while he gave his mate a loving lick.

"Of course we have!" Dewfur snapped. "I've already thought of a name for the gray tabby." When Duskfeather looked at him, he gave her a thoughtful lick. "Why don't we name her Willowkit?" he asked softly.

"Willowkit..." Duskfeather had breathed the name out, and her eyes were glowing. "It's perfect!" Than she looked at her other kit, the speckled gray kit. "Why don't we name this one Plumkit?" she suggested.

"Willowkit and Plumkit...Welcome to ThunderClan," Jadestar meowed after the names had been decided. She thought it was strange to name a kit after something that most cats wouldn't know about. Plumkit was a rare name. Would the rest of ThunderClan accept that? She shook her head and tried to cast the thought away. It was better not to think of their future. Plumkit and Willowkit were the future of ThunderClan, and she wanted them to fit in more than anything else.

She padded out of the den before Duskfeather could look at her questioningly. Worry over Plumkit had begun to seep through her, but she tried not to think about it. She was more concerned for the next task on her schedule: Dustkit and Birdkit were ready to become apprentices. Freezemist had talked to her about it, and decided that giving them mentors would do them good. Jadestar had been surprised at first when Freezemist talked to her. At first she'd thought that the kits were too young. But than Freezemist admitted that they were old enough to learn the ways of a warrior, since they were watching Sootpelt and Emberstrike practice their fighting moves.

"Let all cats old enough gather around the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" She allowed herself some time to climb up the Highledge so that her Clanmates could see her. Dustkit and Birdkit looked at her through wide eyes when they realized what was happening. Marshstep and Darksmoke emerged from the warriors' den. Boulderfrost, Kindlefur and Robinflight flanked each other as they watched her. Freezemist rasped her tongue over the kits who were about to be named apprentices. "It is time for one of my favorite duties," Jadestar began. "By naming apprentices we show that our Clan will remain strong. Come forward you two." Jadestar flicked her tail as Birdkit and Dustkit looked at her through wide eyes.

_I've already decided who their mentors_, Jadestar thought as she looked at the cats who had gathered around her. Freezemist and Shrewtail were sitting together. They exchanged excited glances as they listened. Appleheart and Boulderfrost stood together while they watched Birdkit stumble forward. Jadestar surprised herself when she remembered what Appleheart had done during her own apprentice naming ceremony.

"Birdkit, until you have received your warrior name, you will be known as Birdpaw. Eagleheart, you are ready for an apprentice. You had a fine mentor in Oakfire. I expect you to pass on all you have learned to Birdpaw." Eagleheart's eyes darkened when she mentioned Oakfire's name. He nodded dully to her before touching noses with Birdpaw.

"Dustkit, until you have received your warrior name, you will be known as Dustpaw. Sagefrost, you are ready for an apprentice. You have not yet had an apprentice of your own, yet you have proven your loyalty to ThunderClan many times over. I expect you to pass this training to Dustpaw." Sagefrost's eyes gleamed with surprise, but he refused to question her motives. She knew that Sagefrost would make a good mentor for Dustpaw.

Once the meeting was drawn to an end, she turned around back into her den. Life in ThunderClan was thriving. A Gathering was to be held tomorrow, and she knew that it would be her first as the leader. She wondered if the other Clans would be angry that such a young cat had been named as the leader of ThunderClan. Slowly she shook her head, knowing that only time would tell what would happen.


	47. Chapter 44: Jadestar

**AN: It took me forever to write this chapter. I'm normally great with Gatherings, but I wanted to add in the emotion that each character felt because of what happens. Anyways, thanks mixandmingle for your reviews!  
><strong>

**-CHAPTER 44-**

Wind buffeted against the hollow, causing Jadestar's ears to prick up in alarm. She glanced at her Clanmates as they waited anxiously near the camp entrance. They were waiting for her to lead them out for the Gathering that would take place tonight. Sootpelt and Emberstrike stood next to their Clanmates, eyes darting everywhere but the thorn tunnel. Jadestar tilted her head curiously. She tried to ignore them as she padded towards the group. Eagleheart, Dewfur, Marshstep, Dawnlight, Sootpelt and Emberstrike had been chosen to go. It was a small number, and she probably could have invited more to come. But Toadpelt had been sick when she asked him to come. Stonebrook had told Jadestar that it wasn't a good idea for Toadpelt to come.

When she was certain they were ready, she led the way towards the island. They moved silently through the forest undergrowth as the full moon illuminated their pelts. Jadestar's ears were pricked forward in alarm as she listened for sounds of danger. Any enemy that might attack while they were away would have been surprised. She'd made certain that her strongest warriors stayed in the hollow to protect the queens that stayed.

Airstorm trotted alongside her as she moved at a steady pace. Though she was eager to see the island once more, she was nervous to view it as a leader for the first time. She'd only been to the island as the deputy twice. The Clans would wonder what had happened to Blizzardstar.

"I wonder what Rainstar will be like?" Airstorm murmured while they trekked towards the island. The lake was coming into view.

"I'm sure she's better than Greenstar," Jadestar muttered. She could remember the terrifying moments that were spent in the WindClan camp. Greenstar's eyes had a sickly glow to them. Foam had seeped from his mouth when he spoke. A shudder coursed down her spine as she thought of what could have happened. Stonebrook had told her that what Greenstar carried was contagious, but the odds of getting it were rare. It usually came to older cats who were more prone to sicknesses.

Airstorm had already known the stories that Shrewtail told him. The dark brown tabby had explained why he and Jadestar were gone that day. Blizzardstar had been annoyed that they went behind his back. Jadestar had been surprised at the time when he accepted her story. With the tension that was running through the four Clans, she had expected him to be angry with the two cats. She shook her head at the memory. Some things were better to leave behind.

The moon had almost risen to its fullest height by the time she reached the island. Stonebrook's tail brushed across the undergrowth as she followed Jadestar. She nodded to her medicine cat. The two of them had formed a mutual relationship since she'd become the leader of ThunderClan.

She glanced at her Clanmates before beginning her cross on the treebridge. Her Clanmates followed more slowly, as if they were unsure of where to place their paws.

ShadowClan had already arrived when Jadestar leaped across the fallen tree. She waited until her Clanmates had gathered around her. A gray she-cat with lighter tabby stripes around her legs lifted her head when she noticed ThunderClan's arrival. Jadestar had seen this cat before. She recognized the cat as Sootcloud, a younger ShadowClan warrior that wasn't nearly as aggressive as her Clanmates.

"Greetings Sootcloud," she meowed with a dip of her head. Jadestar tilted her head to one side when Sootcloud shook her head and grumbled to herself.

"You won't be too happy when you see who's here," she muttered under her breath.

Jadestar's claws began to knead the ground as she followed Sootcloud into the clearing. Trees towered above them, but in the center the full moon hovered above. The leaves on the trees were never enough to provide shelter from the moon's glare. She spotted several ShadowClan cats huddling together near the base of an oak tree. Their eyes shifted when they noticed Jadestar was staring at them. She nodded to them, unsure what they were up to.

Airstorm was busy speaking to Cougartooth and Waspfur, two aggressive ShadowClan toms. Seedtail listened intently as the conversation dragged on.

An uneasy feeling had begun to gnaw at her belly when she realized that the air was spiking with tension. She tried to shake off the feelings that ran through her. What if something had happened in ShadowClan? She couldn't see Alderstar anywhere in the tree. Darkness surrounded the Great Oak like a predator waiting to pounce on its prey. She suppressed a shudder as she padded towards the tree.

She bunched her muscles together before climbing the Great Oak. Energy coursed through her veins; it felt as though StarClan themselves had given her more energy than she needed. When she managed to claw her way up the tree, she saw that there was another cat sitting on one of the branches. Her heart skipped a beat when she realized that the cat was distinctively familiar. A pair of amber eyes gleamed when the tabby looked at her. The ShadowClan warrior looked at her through narrowed eyes.

"You're not Blizzardstar," she growled in a cold, calculating voice. Jadestar's heart skipped a beat when she recognized the voice. _Oh StarClan, it can't be her_! she thought desperately. Had Alderstar really been mousebrained enough to accept her daughter as the deputy? Heatherpelt thrust her muzzle forward, nearly pushing Jadestar off her paws. Amusement and curiosity now gleamed within her eyes when she realized how terrified Jadestar looked. "I don't believe you have a place here," she hissed.

"I will explain everything when the other Clans arrive," Jadestar replied through gritted teeth. She tried to ignore Heatherpelt's annoyed look. There was something almost ominous about the way Heatherpelt reacted. She didn't feel safe until WindClan had arrived. Rainstar's dappled pelt gleamed silver in the moonlight as the WindClan leader padded forward, leading her Clanmates into the clearing. Jadestar peered forward to see if Snowflower was among the group Rainstar had chosen. To her dismay, she didn't see her friend.

_She must be too close to giving birth_, Jadestar thought with a flick of her ear.

Silence fell upon the island as the WindClan cats pressed forward. Jadestar shifted uncomfortably on her branch. There was something strange about the way every warrior moved. It was as if a deathly threat had loomed over them since they arrived. Rainstar leaped onto the branch gracefully, using her strong back legs to balance against the taller branches that stood in her way. Jadestar shifted slightly in her seat. Rainstar moved slowly once she reached the other two cats. Confusion gleamed within Rainstar's eyes when she noticed the tabby sitting behind Jadestar.

"Greetings Jadeleaf," Rainstar murmured with a dip of her head. "Where is Blizzardstar?"

Jadestar longed to tell the WindClan leader what had happened. But she had already told Heatherpelt that the news could wait until all four Clans arrived. Friendship aside, she knew that Rainstar was the one who she trusted more than Heatherpelt.

"I'm sorry Rainstar," Jadestar replied. "But I can't announce what has happened until RiverClan arrives."

Rainstar's eyes gleamed with suspicion, but she didn't argue. Instead she looked past the treebridge to where the cats of RiverClan were crossing. Jadestar's eyes narrowed slightly when she saw Thistlestar padding across the treebridge. The black and white tom didn't look up as he led his Clan into the clearing. Jadestar couldn't help but look away when she saw how annoyed Rainstar looked. Were the two Clans still fighting?

The three leaders had to move when Thistlestar joined them. His eyes were narrowed into tiny slits as he slithered into a branch that hung over the clearing.

By now the moon had risen to its fullest height. Jadestar felt a shiver run down her spine as the wind picked up. She knew that leafbare could arrive any day now. Leaffall was sometimes short lived depending on how warm greenleaf had been.

"Shall we begin?" Thistlestar asked when the four of them were situated together. When Jadestar and the others nodded in agreement, Thistlestar took a step forward. "Welcome to the full moon Gathering!" he yowled.

"I would like to begin!" Thistlestar's tail bushed out when Heatherpelt thrust her way forward. Jadestar fought back a snarl of annoyance. Thistlestar was older than her, and a leader on top of it. How dare Heatherpelt act out during a time like this? Jadestar was even more annoyed when no other cat argued with Heatherpelt. "Alderstar lost her final life in a battle against rogues that found their way into our territory," Heatherpelt began. "She named me her deputy when Bramblepelt died, so that means I have taken her place. I am now known as Heatherstar."

Gasps of surprise echoed across the island. Jadestar's fur stood on end when she realized that Heatherstar wasn't telling the truth. There was something more to the story that Heatherstar had told them.

"I would also like to point out that our new deputy, Seedtail, was unable to make it tonight. So taking her place is Larchwhisker." Heatherstar's tail pointed towards her tortoiseshell sister, who was sitting underneath the Great Oak. Airstorm looked mildly uncomfortable sitting beside her. Jadestar narrowed her eyes and suddenly wondered if something was going on between Larchwhisker and Seedtail. Something that involved Larchwhisker becoming the deputy before Seedtail had a chance to prove herself. "That is all the news I have for now," she added after an uncomfortable silence fell upon the gathered crowd.

"All is well in WindClan," Rainstar meowed after Heatherstar had stepped back. The WindClan leader gave Heatherstar a cold look before speaking. "Just a moon ago, our leader died when fire went across our territory. Greenstar had been sick before... And I apologize to RiverClan for suffering through what he put you through." She looked at Thistlestar meaningfully. The RiverClan leader's eyes widened in surprise. "And so I have named Brackenleaf as my deputy."

Cheers of happiness rose above the crowd. Jadestar was surprised that Rainstar would have chosen Brackenleaf. To her Brackenleaf was just another cat who'd caused trouble in the past. She shook her head and tried to cast the thoughts away. Brackenleaf was a good warrior, and had only acted the way he did to protect his Clan.

Thistlestar stepped forward after Rainstar was finished sharing her news. He nodded dully to Rainstar before she backed up. Jadestar wondered if he was thinking of Torchstar, his former leader.

"All is well in RiverClan as well," he announced. "Irispool has given birth to her kits. We also have two new apprentices: Weaselpaw and Bluepaw have come tonight." He nodded towards two tiny cats standing beside each other. They were pressed against themselves as all eyes turned towards them. Jadestar shifted uncomfortably as Thistlestar nodded to her.

_Am I really going to speak in front of all the Clans_? she wondered as eyes turned towards her expectantly.

She tried to cast away the fear that threatened to overwhelm her. These cats had been like her. They never expected to become respected warriors-if she was even considered respected. They'd had to earn their Clanmates' respect the same way she did.

"All is well in ThunderClan," she reported. "I'm afraid to say that our leader, Blizzardstar, died a few nights ago from a sickness that he couldn't recover from. So in his place I have come to announce the news at Gatherings from now on." _That was such a pathetic way to put it_, she realized silently when cats looked at her in confusion. Her ears flattened as she tried to think of better ways to speak. Her lack of experience was beginning to show. She could already feel Heatherstar's stares boring into her pelt, asking what sort of leader would stop talking in the middle of an announcement. "We have two new warriors; Sootpelt and Emberstrike. Both are here, and have made ThunderClan stronger."

Murmurs of congratulations echoed around the island as cats realized who Sootpelt and Emberstrike were. The two were pressed against each other, eyes glowing with warmth while the Clans cheered more loudly once it was picked up. Jadestar fought back a grin as she saw that more cats had accepted her news.

_Maybe this won't be so difficult_, she realized._ I just need to play it cool, and make them think that I know what I am doing_. Soon she would learn how to behave like a true leader in front of the Clans. It was only a matter of time before her own time came.


	48. Chapter 45: Kindlefur

**AN: I've decided to make this story sixty-five chapters long. Why sixty-five? Because one-hundred might take too long, and Jadestar's story can get kind of...boring? I'm not sure how to put it. But fret not, for I have many ideas that will come!  
><strong>

**-CHAPTER 45-**

Kindlefur stared at Jadestar in alarm when she told him what had happened at the Gathering. A day had passed since Heatherstar became the leader, and already a sense of alarm had spread across her Clanmates. She had gone immediately to Kindlefur after the Gathering was over. When she explained to Kindlefur what Heatherstar had told the other Clans, his eyes widened in horror. Now they were sitting near the base of an ash tree as the sun began to rise.

"How could those mousebrains let my sister lead them?" he demanded. His fur bristled along the back of his neck. The furrow above his eyes deepened as he thought of what his former Clan had done to him. "I'm sorry she acted out," he muttered with a lash of his tail.

"Heatherstar didn't act out during the Gathering," Jadestar told him. "But I could hear the threat in her voice." Her muscles shook as she thought of what Heatherstar had done to become the leader of ShadowClan.

Kindlefur blinked as Jadestar rose to her paws. He knew that she was going through a difficult time. She'd just become the leader of ThunderClan. Now she would have to watch his own sister—the cat that he feared most—fight off everything that he held close.

Their meeting had drawn to an end when Jadestar was needed by Stonebrook. Kindlefur shook his head as he followed her back to the hollow.

Cats were already beginning to wake up. The news had left most of them shocked. Heatherstar had become infamous in ThunderClan. Kindlefur had told them of what she did to him. Most of the warriors had been shocked and disgusted when he told them how his scars came to be. Larchwhisker had pinned him down after his meeting with Whitesnow. Heatherstar had sliced her claws down either side of his face while she demanded that he stop meeting Whitesnow in secret. He shuddered at the bitter memories of living in ShadowClan. Nothing would make him want to go back. Not even the death of his mother could make him want to visit the Clan he dreaded the most.

Airstorm was organizing the patrols for today. Kindlefur decided that it was best to shake off the uneasy feelings by joining a patrol. Worry had seeped into his belly as he thought of what his sister would do to his new-found Clan. Emberstrike, his daughter, was sitting nearby with her ears pricked forward in interest.

_She's so much like her mother_, Kindlefur thought. When he'd first noticed Emberstrike's relationship with Sootpelt, he knew that they were meant to be.

"Would you like to join the sunhigh patrol?" Kindlefur's mind was taken back to the hollow. He blinked when Airstorm had stepped in front of him.

"Of course," he replied without thinking. Joining the sunhigh patrol might make him think of anything but his sisters. Their treachery had made him what he was today. Had they not attacked him when he met Whitesnow, perhaps he would have been a different cat. His loyalty would have remained in ShadowClan, where his mother could have watched proudly as he grew into a stronger warrior. But those days were long gone, and he was all but loyal to ThunderClan. "Who else is going?"

"Sootpelt, Dawnlight and Eagleheart decided to go yesterday," Airstorm told him. "I believe Eagleheart is taking Birdpaw with him."

When he was certain that there were enough cats to join him, Kindlefur chose to grab something from the fresh-kill pile. Early morning sunlight filtered through the hollow where trees hadn't grown. His fur was bathed in the dappled rays as he picked a mouse from the fresh-kill pile.

It had taken Kindlefur over a moon to get used to the prey that ThunderClan ate. He was used to eating frogs and lizards, though he disliked the already dead prey that was brought in by hunting patrols. His Clanmates often chose the prey that Monsters killed. It made his nose wrinkle in disgust when he thought of what could have been on the Monster's paw. The only other cat to share his tastes was Firesky, the medicine cat. Firesky had often eaten with him when the medicine cat had the chance.

Now he was forced to eat alone when Emberstrike sat with Sootpelt. Ashpaw often came to him when his son wasn't busy, but that was a rare occurrence. Stonebrook kept Ashpaw busy by making him collect herbs before leafbare's chill took them.

_Speaking of leafbare, it's getting colder out_, he thought as he chewed the stingy meat on the mouse.

The cold winds that had come from the north were becoming more common for the forest. Kindlefur knew that they came from the mountains. His fur had the thickness that protected him from cold that seeped through the trees of ShadowClan. His mother had the same thick pelt that gave him his own. Now Emberstrike and Ashpaw shared the thick pelt that he and Whitesnow had. Kindlefur shook his head at the thought. A little bit of ThunderClan blood lived in every cat, he assumed.

"Ready for the sunhigh patrol?" Kindlefur looked up when Eagleheart had padded towards him. The dark ginger tom nodded, and Eagleheart's eyes gleamed with excitement. "Good, I'll be leading it. Birdpaw decided to stay and clean out the elders' den with her brother." He nodded towards his apprentice, whose ears were flat while she moved between Coalfire and Pineroot. Kindlefur wondered if she'd been forced to stay.

"I need to stretch out my muscles," Kindlefur meowed after deciding it was best to avoid the subject.

When he joined his Clanmates, Kindlefur felt excitement stir in his heart for the first time in moons. He had refused to join the Gathering patrols in case his former Clan questioned why he left. Already tension had filled the air between ShadowClan and ThunderClan. Heatherstar was the reason behind the tension, but he knew that the other Clans would feel the same way. Kindlefur blinked when they reached the WindClan border.

A few trees had grown around the clearing that WindClan took back. Jadestar had promised her Clan that she would take back what rightfully belonged to them. For now the WindClan warriors occupied the clearing, gathering drinks from the stream and prey that might be found. He could already pick up their distinctive scent as he followed Sootpelt towards the border. Dawnlight's tail brushed against the leaves that had fallen during a storm.

"I wish that we could have the clearing back," Dawnlight muttered after marking the ferns that spread across the border.

"Jadestar promised that she would send a battle patrol to take them back," Kindlefur replied. He'd heard cats say that Jadestar was weak for not taking back the forest that was rightfully ThunderClan's. Pineroot had said that Blizzardstar would have taken it back within a heartbeat. Kindlefur had been forced to ignore them at the time, though he would have cuffed Pineroot over the ear had he been a ThunderClan-born cat.

"We''ll need the stream when leafbare comes," Sootpelt meowed.

"We have the pool near the medicine cat's den," Eagleheart pointed out.

Just outside the medicine cat's den was a small pool that had formed many, many generations ago. Stonebrook and medicine cats before her had used the pool during times of emergencies, when there was little rain. It was also a good place to store moss that would grow when it was too hot during greenleaf. Kindlefur had learned about this when Jadestar gave him a tour of her camp after he joined ThunderClan.

"What if that dries up?" Sootpelt stared at Eagleheart in concern.

"The pool never dries up," Kindlefur told them. "It's too deep."

"Come on, lets go before a WindClan patrol sees us," Eagleheart meowed after deciding arguing was pointless.

The four cats traveled across the territory, unsure whether or not the forest was safe at the moment. ShadowClan had remained quiet when they checked that side of the border. Kindlefur's heart beat faster when he saw shadows moving in the darkness of his former territory. Had his former Clan been spying on the patrol? Did Heatherstar know something was up? Kindlefur shook his head and tried to cast the thoughts away. Heatherstar was smarter than that to know there was something up. But she kept on her own side of the territory, careful not to let others know of her intentions. Larchwhisker was the one who did her dirty work.

Sunhigh had come and gone by the time they returned to the hollow. Kindlefur's pelt was bristling by the time he reached the spot where he always ate. His thoughts kept telling him that Heatherstar would come back. She was planning something, and ThunderClan was the target she planned on attacking.


	49. Chapter 46: Wildpaw

**AN: Yay I finally got this chapter up! This one's in a different point of view. I'm sure you'll recognize his name if you've followed along. And I've updated the ShadowClan alliance too. I might update WindClan's alliance next if I feel like it_. _And Yes! I finally reached over 100K! That was my goal, and I finally reached it!**_  
><em>

_ShadowClan Cats_

Leader: Heatherstar - brown tabby she-cat

Deputy: Seedtail - gray and white she-cat  
><strong>Apprentice: Oakpaw<strong>

Medicine Cat: Firesky - pale ginger tom with green eyes  
><strong>Apprentice: Burrpaw<strong>

Warriors:

Cloudstorm - long-haired gray tom

Sedgeheart - long-haired white tom  
><strong>Apprentice: Wildpaw<strong>

Russetpelt - brown and ginger tabby tom  
><strong>Apprentice: Onepaw<strong>

Cougartooth - large tawny colored tom with dark amber eyes

Waspfur - golden brown tabby tom

Finchsong - tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes  
><strong>Apprentice: Branchpaw<strong>

Sootcloud - gray she-cat with lighter tabby stripes around her paws

Flintfoot - dark gray tabby tom

Larchwhisker - tortoiseshell and white she-cat  
><strong>Apprentice: Stormpaw<strong>

Springfoot - dark gray she-cat with yellow eyes

Apprentices:

Wildpaw - mottled gray-brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Burrpaw - light brown tabby tom with a bushy tail

Onepaw - tabby she-cat with a single white spot on her back

Branchpaw - light brown tom

Stormpaw - gray she-cat with yellow eyes

Oakpaw - brown tabby tom

Queens:

Echoscream - black and white she-cat, mother of Flintfoot's kit; Frostkit (black and white she-cat with yellow eyes)

Other Kits:

Shredkit - spiky-haired gray tom

Loosekit - dark brown tabby tom with part of his right ear missing

Elders:

Cedartail - once powerful ginger tom

* * *

><p>Dusk settled in quickly over the forest that was covered in pines. Prey was scarce during the day, because the air grew hot and stale. Hunters often came through this part of the forest during the night when it was cool and easier to find any prey that might be scuffling about. Some of the prey became aware of the hunters that stayed hidden in what shadows they could find. The land itself was covered in a blanket of darkness. Only those with sharp eyes or senses could eke out a living.<p>

Yet ShadowClan managed to live in the marsh just fine. Frogs could live in such places because the air around them was cool for their skin. Lizards and mice were a staple diet for ShadowClan. Most of the warriors learned how to hunt these types of prey early on. Wildpaw was no exception. He'd learned how to hunt frogs on his first day. His mentor had taken him out during the night so that he could watch what the creatures did. Squirrels were active throughout the day and night. They climbed up the pines and often chattered to one another, or fought over the best place to find food. Wildpaw had been surprised to see so much life in such a cold, unwelcoming place. Yet even here, in the marshes of ShadowClan territory, life thrived.

Wildpaw was always fascinated with things that didn't make sense to his Clanmates. He had always been interested in things such as life itself. He would tell his mentor that frogs could live for a day without water, but that was it. They stayed near the marsh to keep their skin moist because they needed it. For some reason frogs or lizards couldn't stay away from the water. The only other cat who had understood him was Kindlefur. Now that Kindlefur was gone, most cats just looked at Wildpaw in disgust.

Heatherstar especially took note that he was uninterested in his apprentice duties. He glared at her when ever her back was turned. There was something about Heatherstar that made his pelt crawl. She was conniving, that much he knew. Kindlefur had been right to run away when he had the chance. Wildpaw wondered for several days if it was worth leaving Heatherstar and her 'followers', as she liked to call them. She was the reason Alderstar had died. She allowed her mother to die at the claws of a rogue when they were on patrol. The rogues had taken the patrol by surprise when they were protecting the abandoned Twoleg nest. Heatherstar had watched as her mother was attacked by two rogues at once. Wildpaw's ears flattened as he recalled the story that Seedtail told him.

_Heatherstar isn't going to let Seedtail live for long_, Wildpaw thought as he picked up a dead frog. Seedtail had seen too much. If word got out that she was a murderer, than Heatherstar would be revoked from her own Clan.

The young apprentice sighed after dropping the frog on the fresh-kill pile. Life was getting worse for him, especially since he didn't have Kindlefur to talk to. Even his own brother was too busy to talk to him. Heatherstar had brought in another kit from somewhere. The kit had been found near the Twoleg nest where the rogues had been. Wildpaw had a feeling that Shredkit and Loosekit, the two new kits that were taken in, had been stolen.

"Wildpaw, what are you doing?" His thoughts were momentarily stopped when a cat approached him.

"Sorry Sedgeheart," Wildpaw replied with his ears flattening. "I was just. . .bringing back this frog." He winced at the meager catch that was his own. Sedgeheart had managed to bring down a mouse and a lizard, something that he could have easily countered.

"You've been distracted lately," Sedgeheart murmured after reveling in what Wildpaw had told him. "Is something bothering you?"

_Heatherstar's secret is bothering me, and so is the fact that Seedtail won't be her deputy much longer_, Wildpaw explained silently. Instead he shook his head and kept his mouth shut for Seedtail's sake. She was in enough trouble already. If Heatherstar heard him tell Sedgeheart what Seedtail told him, there was no telling what would happen.

"Why don't you get some rest," Sedgeheart suggested.

When Wildpaw didn't complain, Sedgeheart padded away to join his Clanmates by a stump where the warriors ate. He looked around to see that Onepaw and Stormpaw were sitting together. Shredkit was chasing a ball of moss alongside his new-found denmate and partner-in-crime Frostkit, daughter of Echoscream and Flintfoot. Frostkit had been the only survivor in a litter of three. Her siblings had died from a strange infection in their chests. Echoscream had been distraught when the two of them had died, but her hopes soared when Frostkit lived. Frostkit had found a good friend in Shredkit, who'd been found days after she was born.

"Look who's back!" Onepaw had noticed Wildpaw's approach, and the older apprentice's ears flattened at her tone.

"The cloud watcher!" Stormpaw crowed as he padded forward.

"At least I've found something intelligent to do," Wildpaw growled. He glared at the two she-cats.

They'd only just become apprentices, along with their brothers. But they already teased him like he was some sort of ThunderClan cat. Onepaw was the worse. She always started the fights, and her sister would join. Anger and frustration had gnawed at him for the past couple of days since they first joined him in a den of his own. Wildpaw looked away as they continued to taunt him. He knew that they wouldn't stop until he snapped.

"What's the matter furball, can't take the darkness?" Onepaw demanded when he refused to speak.

_Just ignore them_, he told himself.

"Leave him alone!" Onepaw's eyes widened in surprise when a cat barreled into her. Wildpaw whirled around to see Shredkit pouncing on the larger she-cat. His claws, which were unnaturally long, buried into her skin as she sank to the ground. "Wildpaw's our friend, you have no right to make fun of him!" Shredkit's cry of fury raked Wildpaw's ears, causing them to flatten in embarrassment as cats looked at the fighting cats in concern. Echoscream and Frostkit emerged from the nursery, eyes wide in alarm when they saw what Shredkit was doing.

"That's enough, Shredkit." Flintfoot's voice was filled with outrage when he watched his foster son strike Onepaw in the shoulder with sharpened claws. "We don't attack each other with unsheathed claws." He grabbed Shredkit by the scruff, pulling him off of Onepaw. The tabby was gasping for breath when he was finished. "You need to teach him some manners," Flintfoot added when Echoscream took the smaller kit.

"He was doing just fine until you interfered." The cold voice came from the darker side of camp. Fear threatened to overwhelm Wildpaw when he saw the familiar brown tabby emerge from the shadows. "All cats should be able to defend themselves," Heatherstar meowed as all cats looked at her in dismay. "Onepaw should have been able to fight him off."

"That's against the warrior code!" Sootcloud gasped. Her eyes gleamed with anger when she looked from Heatherstar to her son. Wildpaw's ears flattened. Why had she picked him out? He shook his head when Heatherstar glared his mother.

"The warrior code is nothing but a bunch of lies created by worthless kittypets," Heatherstar spat. "This is my Clan now, and you will follow my rules!"

Wildpaw's body shook with fear as the meeting drew to an end. Shredkit's head lifted triumphantly as he watched his leader walk away. Larchwhisker was at Heatherstar's side in an instant, as if she had anticipated this moment would happen. When Wildpaw managed to look at Onepaw, he fought back a hiss of horror. The fur along her shoulder had been ripped by Shredkit's long claws. Skin and blood now caked around the patches of fur that remained. Onepaw staggered to the side as her sister helped.

Without thinking about what he was doing Wildpaw joined Stormpaw. He couldn't stand watching another Clanmate writhe in pain because of something Heatherstar had done. Her arrogance to the warrior code wouldn't go unnoticed.

"Thanks," Stormpaw whispered as her sister remained mute.

"Thanks for what?" he asked.

"For helping her even though she's been a. . .jerk." Stormpaw searched for the right word as they dragged Onepaw into Firesky's den.

"I just can't stand watching my Clanmates get hurt," he said with a shrug.

What Stormpaw did next caught Wildpaw off guard. Her tail brushed against his flank playfully. He stared at her in surprise, mixed with confusion. Had he really gained her affection? He shook his head when Firesky and Burrpaw emerged from their den. ShadowClan's medicine cat's den was made up of holly bushes that grew near the edge of camp. The bushes provided protection during times of raids or confrontations with other Clans. Firesky's eyes widened when he saw the wound one Onepaw's shoulder.

"What in StarClan's name happened here?" he demanded after Onepaw slumped to the ground.

"Shredkit thought it would be a good idea to. . .play," Stormpaw replied through gritted teeth.

"She'll live with the scar," Burrpaw muttered with a shake of his head.

"StarClan will condemn Heatherstar for what she allowed," Firesky growled after hearing Loosekit cough.

Wildpaw couldn't help but wonder if Firesky was right. After all, StarClan had allowed Heatherstar to become a leader. Was her mother really so blind that she'd allowed a murderous cat to lead?


	50. Chapter 47: Jadestar

**AN: Thanks tufted titmouse and wildcroconaw for reviewing! So here's chapter forty seven...this one's gonna be intense. In more ways than one. And it's also the final stages towards the end of the story. For those who are wondering, I have a poll posted as to what story I should do next. The summaries of those stories are on my profile, so you'll have to scroll down to see what they are like. Remember-Your vote counts!  
><strong>

**-CHAPTER 47-**

Frost covered the branches that surrounded Jadestar. Her muscles heaved with effort each time she moved forward, careful not to intrude on any hunters that might be out in the forest. With leafbare came the hard times that quickly followed. Coalfire had died just a couple of nights ago from a cough that he couldn't recover from. Plumkit had gotten sick as well, though she was making a fast recovery. Stonebrook had kept her in the den while Ashfang, who had earned his full name just a moon ago, worked with Willowkit every chance he had. Heatherstar's presence had been like a thorn sticking to Jadestar's side. Every night Jadestar would have the same nightmare. Bodies would litter the island where Gatherings were held, and cats would wail in pain and confusion as their Clanmates were killed in the single battle that Heatherstar started.

She'd spoken to Stonebrook about the horrible nightmares. Yet even Stonebrook seemed as perplexed as her at what the dreams signaled. The seasons had not been obvious to Jadestar in her dreams. Had she seen what the seasons were, than she might have known when the battle would take place. It would have given her a chance to prepare the Clan for the worse. Airstorm had been mildly concerned when he saw the look of horror that gleamed within her eyes when she spoke to him. When she told him that it was nothing to worry about, Airstorm had grown even more concerned. Jadestar had refused to speak about it, telling him that the Clan was what mattered to her, not her own safety.

Now that leafbare was in full swing, she would have more to worry about. The Clan would have more mouths to feed once Willowkit and Plumkit were old enough. On top of that, Emberstrike had moved into the nursery just days ago. Sootpelt had made it obvious as to who the father was, though that didn't surprise Jadestar.

"Why can't this cold weather be gone?" Birdpaw was meowing when she followed Eagleheart towards the training hollow. Jadestar's ears pricked with interest as she listened to them. "This snow isn't going to do my pelt any favors either," Birdpaw added after Eagleheart had stopped.

He whirled around to face his apprentice. Jadestar had only seen Eagleheart look so fierce in battles. His hackles were raised and his eyes were narrowed into tiny slits as he glowered at Birdpaw.

"You chatter as much as the birds!" he snapped.

Jadestar's ears flattened in alarm. She was about to intervene when a yowl split through the air. Her eyes widened when she recognized the dawn patrol that was sent out early in the morning. She whirled around, hackles raised to find out where the sound had come from. Within that same moment the world around her felt as though it had shattered. The peace that ThunderClan had felt was no longer around them.

_ShadowClan are attacking_, she thought with her heart pounding. She could hear the plaintive cries coming from the pines, where ShadowClan territory reached. The angry snarls of her Clanmates quickly reached her sharp hearing, and without thinking she leaped forward. Eagleheart and Birdpaw were quick to join her, though they didn't realize that she had been listening to them. There would be stern words shared with Eagleheart, but that time was not now.

The sounds grew louder as they drew closer. Jadestar recognized Darksmoke's screech as he fought against a ShadowClan warrior. Jadestar bared her fangs at the ShadowClan warrior, whose teeth had latched onto Darksmoke's throat. The larger cat stared at the newcomers in dismay. Clearly he hadn't expected Jadestar herself to fight alongside her Clanmates.

"Care to take on the both of us at once?" Jadestar snarled when the tom looked at her.

Within the next heartbeat he let Darksmoke go and ran back towards his own territory. The dark gray warrior was shuddering from the pain that erupted from the wounds on his neck. When Jadestar was certain that he would be fine, she turned to her next target: Cougartooth was stalking towards Dewfur, who had pinned down a dark gray tabby tom. The large warrior's eyes were narrowed into tiny slits as he moved forward with a purpose.

The ThunderClan leader's fangs bared dangerously as she lunged forward. Anger surged through Jadestar, powering her muscles as she knocked Cougartooth to one side. The limp on her leg had been forgotten as she fought tooth-and-claw against the larger opponent. Cougartooth spat at Jadestar's face, claws digging into her shoulders as he held a firm grip.

She rolled him over so that she was the one on top. Cougartooth's eyes narrowed when she began to scrape her back leg against his belly, which was now fully exposed. He screeched in pain when her claws dug into the skin that had become her new target. She didn't stop until he screamed in agony. He was an enemy that she had dealt with before-one that no cat would want to meet in battle if they weren't trained properly. She released Cougartooth from her grip after he'd stopped moving. He wouldn't be fighting any time soon.

By now the battle was slowly drawling to an end. The ShadowClan warriors were now outnumbered thanks to Jadestar's arrival with Eagleheart and Birdpaw. Dewfur had managed to shake off his attacker, but not without sacrifices. His muzzle was bleeding heavily from a deep scratch that had been inflicted during the fight. The rest of the ShadowClan warriors were already leaving. Jadestar knew that they would be back, but for now she focused on her Clanmates who had been injured. Eagleheart and Birdpaw didn't look nearly as ravaged as the rest of her Clanmates. Toadpelt's shoulder was bleeding, while Addertail had a limp from a bite on his leg.

"Lets get back to the hollow," Jadestar meowed after deciding the border was safe for now. She knew that the ShadowClan cats would be back. A fresh patrol would have to be sent after she returned. Worry had begun to seep within her belly as she led the way back to camp. Was this only the beginning of something worse? Jadestar's ears flattened when she padded forward, until her nose bumped into Stonebrook's. The medicine cat had been waiting outside for them.

"How many cats are injured?" Ashfang asked when he peered over his mentor's shoulder.

Jadestar looked at him. "All of us have injuries to share," she told him. She glanced at her Clanmates. Most of them now bore scratches or bite marks on their shoulders or ears.

Ashfang's ears flattened in embarrassment. Jadestar instantly felt sorry for him. He didn't know how to react when it came to battles like these. Kindlefur emerged from the thorn tunnel entrance while his son worked with Stonebrook to apply the herbs that were needed. The dark ginger tom's fur stood on end when he saw how badly injured some of his Clanmates were. He shook his head and muttered something that Jadestar couldn't understand.

After she was certain that her own Clanmates had received treatments of their own, Jadestar allowed Stonebrook to utilize her time. The medicine cat worked slowly and surely on the wounds that Cougartooth had given Jadestar. A long cut stretched from her neck to her shoulder where his claws had scraped across the skin. She winced when Stonebrook applied an ointment that smelled bitter and unappealing to her. When Stonebrook was finished spreading a poultice around the cut, Ashfang placed cobwebs around the areas that had puss coming out. Jadestar watched silently as the two worked together as a team.

_I'm glad I never became her apprentice_, she decided after they were finished. Stonebrook had once asked her if she'd like to become her apprentice. The medicine cat had been deeply sincere when she said that Jadestar might never become a warrior. But determination had made Jadestar refuse to accept Stonebrook's request.

The Clan had accepted Ashfang as their medicine cat. Jadestar knew that Ashfang would make a fine full-medicine cat when Stonebrook's time came. He already had the patience of his mentor, and the kind attitude of his mother. The will to move on had belonged to Kindlefur, though Jadestar had never really seen much of his father in him. Emberstrike was more like Whitesnow and Kindlefur combined. The dark ginger she-cat had a fiery attitude, and a tongue as sharp as a bee-sting.

"Those fox-hearted cowards aren't going to get away with this, are they?" Kindlefur was following Jadestar as she limped back to the hollow. She knew by now the the news of what had happened this morning would leak out. Cats would wonder where the wounds had come from.

"I'm not," she replied under her breath. "ShadowClan will pay for what they have done." Her claws flexed as she thought of punishments for the cats that had inflicted pain on her Clanmates.

She pushed Kindlefur aside so that she could limp towards the Highledge. Cats looked at her in surprise. Most of the warriors that she had grown up with never expected her to become their leader. Never in the wildest dreams did they expect her to fight alongside them. Her ears flattened as she remembered the constant struggles that she had faced as an apprentice. Those days were over, and she now knew that her family watched over her from the stars.

"Let all cats old to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highledge!" Jadestar allowed the Clan time to gather around her. Pineroot and Squirrelfang emerged from their den, eyes narrowed in annoyance from a nap that was disturbed. Birdpaw and Dustpaw listened to her keenly from their own spot outside the apprentices' den. Sootpelt joined Dawnlight and Robinflight near the fresh-kill pile while they waited for the meeting to begin. "I know that many of you have discovered what ShadowClan did to the dawn patrol by now," she began as cats looked at her expectantly. "We will not let Heatherstar get away with ambushing our patrols for no reason. I will go to her myself and ask what reason she had for attacking us. If she doesn't answer properly, than she has started a war she will never forget."

Yowls of agreement followed her words. Jadestar's eyes gleamed with pride when she realized that she had their support. Without the help of her Clanmates, this would never have worked out. She was about to wave her tail for silence when Pineroot stepped forward. His eyes narrowed slightly when he held her gaze. "Are you sure it's a good idea to walk right into their camp?" he demanded. "After all, Heatherstar might use it as an excuse."

"We will be careful," she assured him. Nothing could go wrong when she met with Heatherstar. If the ShadowClan leader decided to attack, than she would bring two of her strongest warriors with her for protection. She would take Shrewtail and Sagefrost. The two toms had never spoken out against her, and she knew that she could rely on their strength if she needed to. Darksmoke would have been a better choice, but he was still recovering from his injuries in Stonebrook's den. She knew that he would be disappointed that he couldn't go with her. But his health and safety mattered more than anything. _I can rely on him if anything were to go wrong with Airstorm_, she thought.

After the meeting was over, she gathered Sagefrost and Shrewtail to discuss what was happening. Sagefrost had been mildly surprised that she chose him over Robinflight. He'd argued against who the best deputy would be when Jadestar made her announcement. She didn't dare meet his gaze when she led the way through ThunderClan's territory. The sun was beginning to disappear behind a blanket of clouds. A cool breeze ruffled her pelt as she padded through the undergrowth. Somehow the weather effect didn't help lighten her mood. She had a feeling that something terrible would happen to them.

Her ears pricked forward in alarm when they reached the clearing. The few pines that surrounded the area had begun to lose their needles. Now a fresh blanket of snow had begun to fall as the wind picked up. Jadestar fought back a shiver. Part of the shiver had been from the cold, but the other part had been from fear. Her eyes widened when she saw a shadow moving in the undergrowth. Sagefrost took a protective step towards her, but she kept her tail held high. The shadow staggered towards them, until Jadestar realized who the shadow belonged to. Her eyes widened in dismay when she saw a trail of blood had followed where he was. It was Kindlefur's friend. The ShadowClan apprentice that had defied Heatherstar.


	51. Chapter 48: Jadestar

**AN: Bleh, I'm not too fond of this chapter...Although another important character does...Well, I won't give anything away. Thanks tufted titmouse for reviewing! And as for your question, I am planning on writing Wish. I'm just not sure when that time will come. Wish is probably going to be harder since it's just one Clan I'm writing about. The poll is still open for those who are curious! Just go to my profile and you'll see what I mean.  
><strong>

**-CHAPTER 48-**

The name had come from Kindlefur at one point. Jadestar's mind reeled as she tried to think of the apprentice's name. But it was the sight of his body that had made her eyes widen in shock and horror. Both of his ears looked as though they had been torn. The fur along his tail had been clawed off by another cat. Blood splattered to the ground where his paws were set. Jadestar could only think of what terror this apprentice had gone through while he was in ShadowClan. It reminded her of what Kindlefur had suffered from while he followed his sister around. She shook her head and tried to think of the name that had slipped her mind until now.

Before she could open her mouth Sagefrost took a step forward. His whiskers were trembling in disbelief when he looked at the apprentice. Even Shrewtail's tail was lashing from side to side in frustration. She knew that Shrewtail would have liked to claw the eyes off of the cat that attacked this apprentice. Her ears suddenly pricked forward when memories of how Kindlefur joined ThunderClan crept in. She saw an apprentice weaving his way through the undergrowth to speak with Kindlefur before he left. The apprentice had been smaller at that time-he'd grown twice the size he'd been since that time.

"Wildpaw?" she murmured after pacing around the clearing for several heartbeats. The mottled apprentice lifted his chin when she called out his name. Jadestar narrowed her eyes slightly when her Clanmates looked at her suspiciously. She chose to ignore them and padded forward until her muzzle reached his own. "What in StarClan's name happened to you?" she demanded after Wildpaw stared at her in alarm. Wildpaw's ears flattened when looked him in the eyes.

"Heatherstar thought it would be a good idea to use me as a teaching method," he sputtered. Blood seeped from his mouth when he spoke. "So she sent the kits after me as an example..." His muscles heaved when he thought of what had happened to him. "I ran before they could go for my throat." Jadestar felt bile rising in her throat after he was finished telling her his story. By now the pupils around his eyes grew wider, until only the rim could be seen. He staggered to one side and collapsed in front of Sagefrost, whose ears were pricked forward for signs of danger. The light brown tabby stared at him in alarm when he realized what had happened.

"We need to take him back," she growled. When her Clanmates made no complaints, she picked Wildpaw up gently by the scruff. Shrewtail helped her by carrying Wildpaw's tail, which by now had lost all of its fur. Horror had crept through Jadestar as she thought of what Heatherstar had put this apprentice through. He reminded her of Kindlefur, and she suddenly wondered if Heatherstar had used Wildpaw as a way to hurt her brother. Jadestar wouldn't have surprised herself if that was the case. Heatherstar had more ways of getting to cats than Jadestar had originally thought.

The four of them returned to the hollow unscathed after that. Wildpaw's breathing had become labored when they reached the thorn tunnel. Jadestar knew that there wasn't much time left for him unless Stonebrook could stop the bleeding. She allowed Sagefrost to take the lead so that Stonebrook could discover what had happened before it was too late. Fear for Wildpaw's life suddenly became a strong emotion for Jadestar. She already had a feeling that he wouldn't make it. But she knew that he would never forgive them if they didn't try something.

Stonebrook emerged from the thorn tunnel, eyes bright with panic. Behind her was Ashfang, who carried a bundle of herbs in his jaws. Sagefrost peered between the thorns and nodded to Jadestar as she looked at him in approval. Gently she and Shrewtail placed Wildpaw's body on a pile of leaves that hadn't been covered in snow. Stonebrook sniffed the body carefully before placing paw on his chest. Wildpaw let out a scream of agony that made Jadestar's fur crawl. She knew that cats would wonder where the scream had come from. Her ears were pricked forward for sounds of an approaching patrol that might be returning.

When Ashfang handed Stonebrook the herbs that were needed, the medicine cat shook her head. Dismay crept over Jadestar when she realized what that signal meant. Wildpaw wasn't going to make it. Too much blood and trauma had been lost. The ShadowClan apprentice who had spoken out would die on ThunderClan territory.

She winced when another cat emerged from the thorn tunnel entrance. A pair of wide, panicked-filled green eyes gleamed within the darkness of the tunnel. Kindlefur bounded forward before she could stop him. His fur stood on end when he saw the condition that Wildpaw was in. Nothing could help save Wildpaw now. The wounds that were inflicted upon him were too much for a single cat to bear.

"What happened to him?" Kindlefur demanded as he began to crouch in front of his former Clanmate. After Jadestar had explained what had happened, Kindlefur's eyes narrowed into tiny slits. "I'll flay her for what she did," he spat. "No cat, not even Wildpaw, deserves such treatment."

"I'm sorry," Stonebrook murmured with a shake of her head. "He's gone."

"At least he was able to escape," Shrewtail meowed when his head bowed in sorrow. Jadestar's tail brushed against his flank. She was thankful that he felt sympathetic for ShadowClan's demise. Heatherstar was likely going to be the cause of what would happen to all of ShadowClan.

"We will hold vigil over him tonight," Jadestar whispered once Kindlefur was next to her.

No cat said a thing while Jadestar and Kindlefur took his body back to the hollow. Only wide eyes could react to what Wildpaw had gone through. Dawnlight and Eagleheart stood together, pelts bristling when they looked at the pitiful state. Jadestar had placed Wildpaw's body near the center of the clearing, where all cats could see him. The kind of reaction she expected was one that took place now. All of her Clanmates stared at her in dismay.

"This is what ShadowClan has done!" Jadestar made sure that every cat could hear. She swallowed back the grief that threatened to overwhelm her. "This apprentice was attacked by his own Clanmates for speaking out against their leader. He died a dishonorable blow, one that Heatherstar will pay for!" Yowls of agreement followed her words. Even the elders agreed with her: No cat deserved to live under Heatherstar's rule. "Tonight I will travel to the Moonpool and discuss with StarClan what should be done," she added when the yowls died down. "If a battle is what it must come to, than may we pray that Heatherstar is the one who is killed."

She was quickly joined by Robinflight and Shrewtail, who began to discuss what the situation called for. With leafbare in full swing, a battle could be devastating. Yet she had already known for the time when Kindlefur had joined that Heatherstar would have to be stopped in a battle. The only way to deal with Heatherstar was by fighting against her. ThunderClan was already against her Clan for what they had done in the past.

_I'll ask Rainstar and Thistlestar to join us_, she decided after mulling over what should be done. More cats would be lost if Heatherstar lived on without question. A cat would need to fight back with all of his or her strength. The Clans would all suffer if they let Heatherstar live. Jadestar knew deep within her heart that the ShadowClan leader would have to die, one way or another.


	52. Chapter 49: Jadestar

**AN: To make up for the crappiness of my last chapter, I have posted this one. It further explains what has happened. It is also the beginning of the end for the story. Lets just say there are only a few more chapters left until this is over...**

**Additional Note: I've realized that I was calling the Sky Oak the Great Sycamore for many chapters. I apologize for that mistake and I will try to change it when I get the chance. Sorry to those who saw that mistake :O  
><strong>

**-CHAPTER 49-**

Fear had become a very real feeling for Jadestar as she crept towards the hill. The trees that had lined the hill were now bear. Leaves that had once been a vibrant green were now replaced by dark, ominous branches that encircled the hollow where the Moonpool sat. Even the prey that ThunderClan relied on seemed to pick up on the fear that laidened the air. Her Clan was terrified of what their ancestors might do if a battle broke out. She knew that StarClan had once told the Clans to stop fighting, or their wrath would be felt. Greenstar was the first to break the truce that StarClan had enforced. Than Heatherstar had forced her Clanmates into fights that Alderstar didn't know about.

Stonebrook padded beside her, eyes narrowed in thought as they usually were. The medicine cat had given little information about what would happen tonight. Jadestar had a feeling that Stonebrook herself was terrified of asking for StarClan's permission. Amusement suddenly filled Jadestar's chest. Why in the name of her ancestors was she supposed to ask for permission? The fights that StarClan had stopped were no longer punishable. Her own mother and father had mentioned that the fighting could begin any time. Yet they'd exchanged an uneasy look between each other after mentioning that StarClan weren't angry. Had her parents lied?

Before Jadestar could answer herself, Stonebrook came to a halt near the hill. Her hackles were raised in alarm, and Jadestar knew that they weren't alone. The scent of ShadowClan rose in her throat like bile. She peered between the bushes that surrounded the hill. To her surprise, the cat was scrawny and small. It was a pale ginger tom with green eyes. _Firesky_! The name rolled off of her mind like rainwater. Stonebrook had mentioned the ShadowClan medicine cat several times before. Firesky nervously stepped out of his hiding place when Stonebrook's tail lashed across the leaf-covered ground. Snow didn't make its mark here. Instead the ground was barren, aside from the many leaves that had now fallen on it. Jadestar was surprised to see a younger cat slinking beside Firesky. The light brown tabby looked just as thin, if not worse.

"Firesky, what in StarClan's name happened to you?" Stonebrook demanded when Firesky didn't meet her gaze.

"Heatherstar decided that we interfered enough with ShadowClan's life," he replied through gritted teeth. Jadestar stared at the two cats in concern. So Heatherstar's plans were worse than picking on stubborn apprentices. "She cast us out of the forest before we could explain our role." He didn't hide the anger that laced his voice. It was like a thick blanket of sorrow mixed with rage had surrounded them. Jadestar's muscles began to shake when she realized that Heatherstar had gone too far this time. Medicine cats were essential to Clans. Without the help of their medicine cats, a Clan would fall apart.

"We came to share tongues with StarClan," Jadestar explained when Firesky looked at them questioningly. Fear gleamed within his eyes even when she spoke gently. She swallowed back a hiss of rage towards Heatherstar. If that mangepelted cat showed her face, she would have been killed in the next heartbeat. "I want to ask them permission for...Something important." She fought back the urge to tell Firesky the truth. He might go back to his Clan and warn them of what would inevitably come.

"Have you seen Wildpaw?" the light brown tabby asked. His tail was thick and bushy, and it reminded Jadestar of what Wildpaw's tail had looked like before the fur was pulled out. She felt a sickening twinge of guilt in her belly when he looked at her. "Wildpaw ran away before I could say anything to him." She exchanged an uneasy glance with Stonebrook before shaking her head. Now wasn't the best time to tell the young cat what had happened. He would become consumed with grief if he found out now.

"We'll join you," Firesky meowed after noticing the silence that had fallen between them. He herded his apprentice towards the Moonpool's entrance, where he waited for Jadestar and Stonebrook to join him. Jadestar's ears flattened as she followed her medicine cat towards the Moonpool. Firesky seemed friendly enough, but his apprentice made her wonder if all was well between them. Firesky kept on giving his apprentice cautious looks as they traveled down the path that led into the hollow. Frost had begun to gather around Jadestar's muzzle by the time they reached the Moonpool itself. A bitterly cold wind ruffled her fur as she stopped near the base of the Moonpool. Stars reflected on the surface that remained perfectly still. "Let us hope that StarClan are listening to our prayers," Firesky murmured when he dropped to a crouch.

Jadestar followed his movements, careful not to show the fear that she felt. She knew that the scent that she carried was obvious, but that was better than showing it. A chill ran down her spine when she drank the water from the Moonpool. It seeped between her teeth and cooled her tongue, causing a dizzying sensation. Within heartbeats sleep had taken over, and her breathing fell into a rhythmic level.

When she opened her eyes, she expected to find herself in StarClan's hunting grounds. Instead, cries of pain and terror split through the silent air. Jadestar looked around nervously as the cries echoed across the plains. No trees grew here. Instead, the stench of blood carried in the cold wind. A shadow fell upon Jadestar when she padded forward. Her heartbeat quickened when she recognized the shadow's shape. It was unmistakable. Heatherstar, she thought.

Horror suddenly crept upon her when she recognized Airstorm's body. She bounded forward despite the threat that loomed ahead. Grief and rage made her limbs shake when she saw how badly wounded her deputy was. Scars stretched along his flank. His belly had been expertly ripped open by an enemy.

"You can feel the pain, can't you?" Jadestar flinched when a cold, familiar voice reached her ears. She whirled around, half-expecting to see Heatherstar standing behind her. To her surprise, Alderstar was glaring at her. "I know you can. Most cats don't know of the pain that we ShadowClan warriors can inflict. But when we do, only certain cats can feel that pain. You, apparently, are one of those cats."

"Why did you let her become the leader?" Jadestar demanded when Alderstar continued to glare at her. The vision had faded, changing back to the forests that Jadestar had become familiar with. Cats were now revealing themselves as Alderstar began to pace. She spotted Snowstorm and Cloudfur looking on in concern. "Heatherstar has ruined everything!"

"I didn't know my daughter would turn into this...this _monster_," Alderstar spat when she faced Jadestar. "I thought she was perfect. She had everything I ever wanted. Beauty, intelligence, and the power to make any cat listen to her. But I was blinded by my love for Heatherstar. Bramblepelt tried to warn me, but by than it was too late." Grief and anger made her body shake while she spoke. For the first time since Jadestar had seen the former leader, she felt terribly sorry. Alderstar had lost everything the moment Heatherstar turned on her. The Clan that she had grown up with was no more. "Heatherstar must be stopped." Alderstar blinked when another cat padded towards them. Jadestar had never seen Bramblepelt. He'd been sick during the times she went to Gatherings while he was still alive. But Applewhisker had always described him as a very stoic, old-fashioned kind of warrior. He was built on the warrior code, and had made sure that every cat followed it. _How ironic is that_? Jadestar thought as she watched him narrow his eyes.

"You want StarClan's permission, don't you?" he asked when Jadestar held his gaze. When Jadestar didn't reply, Bramblepelt snorted in annoyance. "ThunderClan cats are always so petty," he growled. Jadestar's fur bristled at the insult, but she remained silent none-the-less. "Fine. I give you permission from your ancestors to declare war against Heatherstar. Make sure she dies painfully." She knew that he had kept out slowly, but he was thinking it. Alderstar's eyes narrowed after he whirled around.

"Remember what Bramblepelt has told you," Alderstar meowed. "Don't let her live, or the pain you have suffered will become worse." With that, she turned around and left Jadestar. Cloudfur and Snowstorm had bounded forward once the former leader was gone. Mist had swirled around Alderstar's body, consuming it until her pelt had disappeared. Jadestar wondered if it was really ShadowClan who gave her the permission to face Heatherstar in battle.

"We will watch over you," Cloudfur murmured after giving her daughter a firm lick between the ears.

"Heatherstar must be stopped, and you are the only one who can stop her," Snowstorm added.

_Where's Whitesnow_? Jadestar wondered as her mother and father murmured words of encouragement. She hadn't seen her sister since she received her nine lives. Perhaps Whitesnow was with Songkit, comforting and soothing the tiny kit like any other mother would. She was about to ask when a star gleamed in the sky. Her eyes widened when the star showed brightly until it landed on the ground in an explosion of light and shadows.

"Light and shadows will meet, tooth and claws." Snowstorm's voice suddenly became distant when he spoke. Jadestar blinked in surprise. Was this another prophecy? "Only until shadows are consumed by light, will peace finally come."

The forest around her suddenly began to fade. Jadestar looked at her father helplessly. How could she find the light? The only light she could think of was the sun, or Dawnlight. She shook her head in confusion. It was too late to ask them what they meant. By now she was awake again.

Firesky and Stonebrook were already awake when Jadestar opened her eyes. Firesky's apprentice stood beside him, eyes hollow with grief.

"Wildpaw is dead," he murmured. "He came to me tonight."

"I'm sorry." Jadestar stepped forward and brushed his shoulder with her tail. "Wildpaw died before Stonebrook could heal the wounds."

"Have StarClan spoken to you?" Stonebrook asked after shooting an uneasy look at the apprentice.

Jadestar nodded, though she kept looking everywhere but her medicine cat. "The war will begin soon," she announced. "First we must make preparations and speak with WindClan and RiverClan." Stonebrook's eyes darkened, and Firesky shook his head.

_We don't have another choice_, Jadestar thought as they left the hollow. _Heatherstar won't stop until all Clans are under her rule_.


	53. Chapter 50: Jadestar

**AN: To help clarify things, I made a fourth alliance. This makes it easier for me to keep track of what's going on in ThunderClan. I may actually drag on this story after the battle, depending on how many reviews I get. Or depending on what people think of that idea. Thanks wildcroconaw, tufted titmouse and mixandmingle for your reviews!**_  
><em>

_ThunderClan Cats_

Leader: Jadestar - pale gray, almost white she-cat with green eyes

Deputy: Airstorm - black tom with a single white paw

Medicine Cat: Stonebrook - blue-gray she-cat with brown paws  
><strong>Apprentice: Ashfang<strong>

Warriors:

Robinflight - dark brown she-cat with amber eyes

Shrewtail - dark brown tabby tom with scarred ears

Darksmoke - very dark gray, almost black tom with a single white paw

Freezemist - silver tabby she-cat with a single white paw

Sagefrost - light brown tabby tom with green eyes  
><strong>Apprentice: Dustpaw<strong>

Addertail - dark brown tabby tom with black ears

Eagleheart - big brown and white tom with amber eyes  
><strong>Apprentice: Birdpaw<strong>

Dewfur - speckled gray and white tom with amber eyes

Marshstep - pale tabby tom with amber eyes

Kindlefur - badly scarred dark ginger tom; formerly of ShadowClan

Appleheart - light brown tabby she-cat

Boulderfrost - silver tabby tom with green eyes

Toadpelt - brown tabby tom with a white chest

Dawnlight - pale tabby she-cat with a cream-striped tail

Sootpelt - dark gray tom with black stripes around his ears

Apprentices:

Ashfang - ginger and white tom with blue eyes

Dustpaw - grayish brown tabby tom

Birdpaw - silvery gray tabby she-cat with white paws

Queens:

Duskfeather - grayish black she-cat with red ears, mother of Dewfur's kits; Plumkit (gray tabby she-cat with a feather-like tail), and Willowkit (speckled gray and white she-cat)

Emberstrike - ginger she-cat with green eyes, expecting Sootpelt's kits

Elders:

Pineroot - small dark gray tom with amber eyes

Squirrelfang - long-haired gray tom with yellow eyes

**-CHAPTER 50-**

Pinkish rays of morning sunlight gleamed across the sky. Birds began to shuffle from their nests as dawn approached. The snow that had fallen made hunting difficult for cats who weren't used to it. Jadestar had found hunting particularly difficult. She wasn't used to moving across the snow. The sprain on her leg made it unnerving as prey listened for the sounds of predators that might be lurking nearby. Jadestar had done everything she could to provide for her Clan. She spent most of her time hunting or joining border patrols as life dragged on. Heatherstar's prowess continued to pose as a threat to her Clanmates, but she knew that Rainstar was already on her side. She'd gone to visit Rainstar and Thistlestar during the past couple of days. Rainstar had immediately agreed to help, seeing that if ThunderClan was wiped out, WindClan would be next. Thistlestar had been unsure of the idea. He'd asked Jadestar for more time about making his decision.

Now she was practicing her fighting skills with Dawnlight and Addertail, who had agreed to come with her. The two cats watched silently as she dropped into a crouch, as if waiting to find prey. When she sprang forward with her claws unsheathed, Addertail shook his head. "You have to keep your head low," he told her when he padded forward. "Squirrelfang always told me to move like a snake. Using that kind of movement will confuse the enemy." When Jadestar nodded, she decided to perform the move the same way Addertail had shown her. She kept her head low, acting more like a snake than a cat. With one graceful leap, she landed on the ground in front of her without making much noise. "Well done," Addertail purred once she'd risen to her paws.

Dawnlight was next after Jadestar seated herself beside Addertail. Jadestar was surprised that he had the patience of a senior warrior. Before she had felt uneasy around Addertail. But now he was acting like a real warrior-one that she could rely on in battle. It made her realize that he would be ready for an apprentice once this battle was over with. She'd already known that Willowkit would be the perfect apprentice for Addertail. Willowkit had boundless energy and was always getting herself into trouble. Plumkit was quiet and soft-spoken. Jadestar knew that Shrewtail would make a better mentor for Plumkit. But Shrewtail had already mentored Emberstrike...Jadestar's thoughts were broken when Dawnlight's tail brushed against her flank. "Hey daydreamer, we have work to do," her former apprentice purred.

Jadestar swatted Dawnlight's ears with her paws, purring as she followed her former apprentice away from the training hollow. Addertail was shaking his head in amusement while he watched them. For the first time in moons they all felt happy. Even Addertail, who was normally stubborn and hot-headed acted like a kit for the first time since he'd become a warrior.

The three of them returned to the hollow soon after catching a meager amount of prey. Jadestar had told them to hunt before they came back for the Clan's sake. Since Firesky and Burrpaw had joined them there were more mouths to feed. Pineroot had grudgingly accepted Firesky until the ShadowClan leader was taken down. Once the time came, he would claw off the ears that belonged to Firesky, as he had stated. Jadestar had smothered a purr of amusement when she saw the horror in Firesky's eyes. She'd promised him that Pineroot didn't mean it. The old tom was just cranky because there wasn't as much prey.

Firesky and Stonebrook were busy discussing herbs and the possible effects that they had. Burrpaw play-fought with Birdpaw and Dustpaw while the elders looked on. A sense of peace had suddenly overcome Jadestar when she dropped a shrew on the fresh-kill pile. Somehow it made her wonder if Heatherstar's treachery had just been a nightmare. She could remember the terrible dreams that StarClan had sent her just a few days ago. Had those really been dreams that told her of the future? She couldn't believe that while she watched her Clan drag on with their regular duties. When Stonebrook had told her that dreams could signal future battles or warnings that danger was coming, she'd been skeptical at first. Than she remembered what Blizzardstar had once told her many moons ago: ShadowClan would try something like that. They would try to take advantage of cats who followed visions or prophecies that would eventually come true.

"We need to take extra precautions before this battle starts," Stonebrook meowed when Jadestar approached. Stonebrook blinked when she spotted Jadestar. The pale gray leader nodded, knowing that talking about herbs would be important to her medicine cat. "There are plenty of coltsfoot in the forest near the Sky Oak. We'll also need lots of cobwebs and catch weed for those who like to rough it out." Firesky continued to listen eagerly, leaning forward as if he'd never heard of these herbs before. Jadestar listened intensely as the day drew on. Stonebrook's intellect of the herbs would be important for Jadestar. The medicine cat knew where every plant was, and what the best solution was for specific wounds.

"Should I go out with Burrpaw?" Ashfang asked after a heavy silence fell upon them. When Stonebrook shook her head, Jadestar lifted her tail.

"A warrior would be better off going with you," Jadestar told him. "If there are any ShadowClan cats lurking about, than you'd be in trouble." Ashfang's claws flexed when she eyed him coolly. She knew that he was capable of taking care of himself. It was Burrpaw that she worried about. Burrpaw might attack any ShadowClan cat he encountered because of what they did to his brother. The young leader could never forgive herself if anything happened to Firesky's apprentice. It was bad enough she let Wildpaw join StarClan. _You didn't let him join_. Cloudfur's voice made Jadestar jump in surprise. _Wildpaw joined StarClan because of what Heatherstar did to him. Never forget what must be done to her, for all of the lives she has taken_.

_She _will_ be joining the Dark Forest_, Jadestar thought as she closed her eyes. Silently she reveled the feeling of her mother standing beside her. Cats didn't know what Cloudfur and Snowstorm were capable of. Even Stonebrook didn't know about the secret meetings she shared with her parents. She had a feeling that Stonebrook would be terrified and angry. Stonebrook might see this as cheating, if it ever was. _Why does it feel as though this battle will decide the fate of all Clans_? Jadestar wondered as Ashfang spoke to Dawnlight.

_Your choice will decide the fate of all Clans_, Snowstorm whispered. _It is the choice of a leader, who has proven herself worthy in the eyes of StarClan that will decide the fate of all Clans_.

Jadestar's ears flattened as she stalked away. She could feel Stonebrook staring at her in concern. Somehow she felt as though Stonebrook already knew something was wrong. She ignored her medicine cat's concern and padded up the slope that led to her den. Confusion had swept through her like a storm as she curled up in her nest. Though dusk had yet to come, her muscles felt numb with exhaustion as she thought of what Cloudfur and Snowstorm had told her. She could feel her parents pressing against her comfortingly. Another cat had joined her, followed by a smaller kit. Jadestar's eyes widened when she realized that Songkit and Whitesnow were with her.

_I'm sorry I couldn't speak with you last night_, Whitesnow murmured. _This little furball decided to go hunting further away than she should_. Her tail flicked across Songkit's flank, who squealed at her mother's sudden touch. _Mother and father are right. Your decision will decide the fate of all four Clans. Battle is the only choice. But what happens after that will be hazy_.

_How will I know which decision is the right one_? Jadestar demanded.

_Light and shadows will meet, tooth and claws_. All cats suddenly began to speak as one. Jadestar's ears rose when she heard the voice. _Only until shadows are consumed by light, will peace finally come_.

Before Jadestar could ask what they meant by that, the four cats vanished. Her head shook in confusion as she tried to clear it. Those words...belonged in a prophecy of sorts. She already knew that there would be a prophecy before this battle. Cloudfur had warned her that StarClan would do something to help make her decision clear. She only hoped that she could make the right decision without hurting her Clan, or the others for that matter.


	54. Chapter 51: Jadestar

**AN: Chapter fifty-one! Alright, I decided to try and drag it out until I get...bored with it I suppose. I love this story, and I'm not quite ready to see it end. Who knows, maybe we'll even reach one hundred chapters. Anyways, thanks Amber343, String of Pearly, tufted titmouse and Random Fandom for reviewing! Wow, four reviews, that's the longest amount since the prologue. For those who have reviewed, you all get Kindlefur plushies! (Before he got badly scarred of course)  
><strong>

**-CHAPTER 51-**

"Your kits are perfect Emberstrike," Kindlefur purred as he rubbed his cheek against his daughter. Her green eyes were bright with happiness when she saw the look of pride in Sootpelt's eyes. The two cats had grown up so much since Jadestar last saw them. A half moon had passed since discussing battle plans with Rainstar. The two had agreed to wait until the moon was close to its fullest cycle. That would give them the element of surprise. Heatherstar would be expecting an attack in the darkness or during the night of a full moon. Rainstar's plan had proved most effective when the two Clans worked together. A WindClan patrol would come and tell Jadestar how things were being kept together, while she herself would send a patrol to check up on Rainstar's Clan. During the time they spent planning, Emberstrike had given birth to her first litter of kits. Two she-cats and a tom had been born. Now Jadestar was standing outside the nursery as she waited for Kindlefur to finish sharing tongues with his daughter.

"Have you thought of names for them?" Sootpelt asked as he pressed his nose into the entrance. Emberstrike eyed him coolly before nodding. "They look just like you," he added when Kindlefur stepped to the side. Jadestar smothered a purr when Emberstrike sighed in annoyance. Sootpelt was acting more out of place than Kindlefur had. At least Kindlefur had the sense to give his daughter space. When Jadestar peered into the nursery, she saw that Sootpelt's muzzle was buried in Emberstrike's flank.

"This one will be named Rosekit," Emberstrike meowed after Kindlefur had stepped out of the den. It was Jadestar's turn to see what the kits looked like. She flicked her tail across her Clanmate's shoulder before joining her kin. Emberstrike's tail was pointed towards a creamy white she-kit, whose paws were ginger like Emberstrike's. "This one will be called Crookedkit." Her tail pointed once more to a gray kit, whose ears looked as though they had a kink in them. Jadestar couldn't help but stare at the third one. It was smaller than the others, but it had similar markings to her own sister. White mixed with gray near the chest. "I'll name this one Snowkit, in honor of Whitesnow."

Jadestar choked back the grief that threatened to overwhelm her. She'd known her entire life that Whitesnow was important to her. Now Emberstrike seemed to understand the essence of her mother's importance to Jadestar. She nodded in approval when Emberstrike looked at her in concern. Somehow their love towards each other had made this day more eventful than Jadestar could remember. The pale gray leader rose to her paws to give them time on their own. Sootpelt would make a good father, as far as she was concerned. The fear that she had felt so many moons ago quickly faded like water in the sunlight. Sootpelt had proven to her where is loyalty was.

The sound of pawsteps made her ears prick forward in alarm. Airstorm was bounding forward, his tail held high as he nearly ran into Jadestar. She staggered to the side, shaking her head to clear the haziness that threatened to overwhelm her. Airstorm looked at her apologetically before telling her what was wrong, "There are RiverClan cats waiting for you at the entrance." His voice was stiff and filled with exhaustion. Jadestar's tail swiped across his chest when she realized that he had been working since dawn. "Thistlestar said it was important for you to hear," he added after his shoulders relaxed.

She gave him a quick nod before bounding towards the thorn tunnel. Cats looked at her in concern as the scent of RiverClan writhed around her lungs. She inhaled sharply at the scent. It smelled of fish, something that made her wonder how RiverClan could stand the creatures. Sure enough there were cats waiting for her outside. Thistlestar stood between two larger cats, who gave him looks that told Jadestar they meant business. Airstorm's warm breath brushed against her tail as she flicked it in greeting. The black and white leader narrowed his eyes before motioning towards his Clanmates.

"I have come to tell you that I will not join in your battle," he meowed once he had collected himself.

"Why not?" Jadestar stared at him in disbelief. How could Thistlestar not see that Heatherstar needed to be stopped? She would likely use RiverClan's lack of help against the other two Clans. The other two cats were staring at their leader. Their gazes were dark with confusion. _They must not have been told the truth_, Jadestar guessed when they exchanged looks.

"My Clan has suffered enough from Greenstar's tyranny," Thistlestar explained in a low, desperate tone. "I don't want to put them at risk any more than they already are." He didn't meet Jadestar's angry gaze. Instead he searched a patch of ferns as he waited for Jadestar's reaction. Her muscles shook with unthinkable fury while she thought over what he said. His actions were selfish. If anything went wrong during the battle, his Clan would be the only one left. Heatherstar might use that to her advantage. She was worse than Greenstar. Jadestar had originally believed that no warrior or leader could become like Greenstar, but she was wrong. Heatherstar had proven to her that there were cats out there more calculating and cunning than she realized.

"You want to be the last one standing," she growled through gritted teeth. Airstorm stared at her in shock when she glared at Thistlestar. "If you stay out there, away from the battle, your Clan will be next. Heatherstar will stop at nothing when it comes to getting her way. I've seen what she has done to cats in order to gain the respect of others. She's hurt Kindlefur, her own brother. She killed Wildpaw, an apprentice by sending kits after him for a taste of blood. You can't tell me that there is anything right about what she has done."

"I am making a decision that will effect the future of my Clan," Thistlestar hissed. His hackles began to rise as the two cats standing around him moved forward. "I know what is best, and I don't expect a...useless limp like you to understand!" His tail lashed when he mentioned Jadestar's limp. She allowed herself to flinch only once. Anger suddenly became an overwhelming emotion as he mentioned the bad leg that had never healed. "We are leaving now." Without waiting for Jadestar's response, he whirled around and led the way towards the WindClan border. Jadestar whipped around as she tried to hide the anger and sorrow that she felt.

_StarClan couldn't even heal my leg_, she thought as Airstorm joined her. She glanced at her back left leg, which had been injured after she'd warned her Clan of a fight many moons ago. Applewhisker had done everything in her power to heal the injury. Even Stonebrook had done what she could. But the herbs could only heal wounds, not broken bones. Jadestar had been left with the limp for the rest of her life. Many cats had viewed it as a weakness. Jadestar had learned how to deal with the cruel jives that warriors sent her. She'd also managed to teach herself techniques that could be useful for a cat who had a bad limp.

"Don't listen to that mousebrain," Airstorm murmured after the RiverClan cats were gone. The two warriors had given Jadestar uneasy looks as they passed her. Somehow that made his insult far worse, knowing that other cats had been around to hear it. "You've done more for this Clan than he could ever hope to accomplish."

"Thanks." She rubbed her muzzle against his flank, suddenly realizing that Airstorm was more than just her deputy. He'd done more for her than she could ever think of doing for her own Clanmates. "It helps."

"We should get back before the Clan misses us," he meowed after beginning to feel uncomfortable.

Jadestar watched him leave, suddenly unsure of where her feelings were. He'd helped her pull through what Thistlestar did. He even helped her with battle tactics and preparations for the apprentices if the time came. She knew that deep down in her heart, they were more than just Clanmates. Airstorm knew it too. The two of them had become closer than even Eagleheart would have liked.

**AN: Don't you just love the little bits of JadexAir? Really infuriating, isn't it? And yes, Emberstrike did give birth to her kits finally. Thistlestar's choice might just lead to his demise...**


	55. Chapter 52: Jadestar

**AN: Thanks String of Pearly and tufted titmouse for your reviews! It makes me think that there actually are people who care...Anyways, on to the actual chapter!  
><strong>

**-CHAPTER 52-**

Dawn had arrived all too quickly for Jadestar. She was curled up in her nest under the Highledge when a cat approached. Her sleep had been anything but fitful as she tried to chase away the nightmares that often came to her. Heatherstar would always be the cause of those nightmares. Or Greenstar. The former WindClan leader would always come a bit too close for comfort. The foam that had seeped from his mouth always seemed to land on Jadestar, causing her to shudder in pain as it spread across her body. Heatherstar would just sit there and watch through narrowed eyes as the young leader writhed in pain in front of her. The ShadowClan leader always had a cold, distant look in her eyes while she watched Jadestar.

The pale gray she-cat shook scraps of moss off of her pelt while she waited for the cat to come in. To her surprise and relief, it was Airstorm. His usually calm gaze was filled with worry when he padded forward. She cocked her head to one side, suddenly unsure of what was happening. Airstorm of all cats was never worried. He often shared his wisdom of the forest with her. If he was worried about something, than she knew that it was bad. "What brings you to my den?" she asked after he settled down in front of her. His tail wrapped neatly around his paws before he spoke. Even in that single moment of silence, she knew that something was wrong.

"We were checking the ShadowClan border early in the morning," Airstorm replied. "Birdpaw has become a good tracker, and she told us that there were no ShadowClan scents. Nothing. Not even a whiff in the wind." He closed his eyes as he recalled what Birdpaw had told him. Jadestar had become aware of Birdpaw's skills. Eagleheart had used this to his fullest extent, telling her to pick up traces of cats that had passed through nights ago. "We think Heatherstar has taken her Clan away from the forest." Jadestar fought back a hiss of surprise. _That means she knows we're up to something_, she realized. "What do you think we should do?" he demanded when he saw her shift.

"Heatherstar knew," she repeated out loud. "She knows we're going to war. That's why she moved her Clan." Her jaws clenched shut as she thought of what the two Clans could do. Obviously Heatherstar had found a good place to hide. Perhaps it would be wrong to send the two Clans after her. Jadestar knew deep down that she was sending them to their deaths. Something told her that it wasn't fair to search for the missing Clan. It might be good for the other three Clans that Heatherstar was gone. Peace might finally come to the lake now that Heatherstar had taken the threat away from the other Clans. Than she shook her head, casting the thoughts aside. Heatherstar would come back. She already knew that the ShadowClan leader was preparing her own Clan for the war to come. "Send a patrol to Rainstar," she meowed after deciding what to do. "If this comes to a war, than we will have to seek her out ourselves."

Airstorm dipped his head respectfully and padded out of the den. Jadestar waited until he was gone. A heavy, uncomfortable silence had fallen over her when she followed his scent. She suddenly began to wonder if this war was worth the wait. Her Clanmates were already on edge because of the fear they felt. Kindlefur had already told her that Heatherstar might know what was happening. Of course she'd refused to listen at the time. She was desperate to get rid of the threat that had caused so much strife among all of the Clans. Perhaps Stonebrook might know the best solution to this decision. Or Ashfang. He'd become good friends with Jadestar since becoming a full medicine cat. Maybe she could ask him what he thought of their plans.

She shook her head and padded across the sandy clearing, aware that Sootpelt was watching through slanted eyes. Birdpaw and Marshstep were with him. Both cats whispered something to each other as they watched the ThunderClan leader pick a vole from the fresh-kill pile. She tried to ignore them, but there was something odd about the way Marshstep glared at her. His own tail flicked from side to side as he listened for any sounds of disapproval. "So when are you planning on hunting down that piece of foxdung?" he demanded when Jadestar began to eat. She closed her eyes and tried to fight the urge to claw his ears off. Marshstep was not in the right place to speak out. "I don't understand why you won't hunt her down," he continued to growl. "Heatherstar ruined everything when she became leader. You're just going to-" He was cut off by a loud snarl.

"That's enough, Marshstep!" The pale tabby flinched when Dewfur jumped him. "Jadestar's decision will make our Clan stronger," he snarled when Marshstep was under his paws. "I'm tired of hearing you complain about pointless things such as battles that will only cause pain and death. We've all worked our tails off while you just sit there and complain." Jadestar stared at him in disbelief as he swiped a claw across Marshstep's cheek. Blood splattered against the ground as Marshstep struggled from his brother's firm grip. "Next time you complain I'll flay you," he snapped.

"Dewfur, there's no need for that." The speckled gray warrior looked up when Jadestar padded forward. "Marshstep is partly right to question my motives," she went on when Boulderfrost and Appleheart looked at her in surprise. Robinflight and Shrewtail had been sharing tongues while they watched, but now they stared at Jadestar as she spoke. "Heatherstar knew that we were planning something," she meowed more loudly. "Now we must prepare for the worse. She herself may be trying to recruit rogues that will stop at nothing to kill." Dewfur lifted his paw from his brother's chest after realizing what he had done. His pelt bristled slightly in shame when Marshstep struggled to his paws. _He actually supported me_, Jadestar realized after her Clanmates nodded in agreement. Dewfur of all cats had been suspicious of her since his own father appointed her as the deputy. Now he seemed to realize that Jadestar was only trying to make peace with the other Clans. "Sagefrost, Shrewtail and Freezemist." She flicked her tail towards the three cats. When they approached her, she eyed them coolly. "I want you to tell Rainstar what is happening. She doesn't know that Heatherstar has moved ShadowClan away from the lake."

When all three cats were gone, Stonebrook allowed Ashfang to look over his newest patient. Marshstep's cheek was now swelling after the blow Dewfur had sent him. The young cat's ears were flattened in embarrassment as Ashfang applied cobwebs to the open wound. Jadestar shook her head as she followed Sootpelt into the clearing. His dark gray fur was bristling as he watched the scene. Jadestar wondered if something was bothering him. Marshstep had been the one whispering to him, after all. He suddenly whirled around to face her, eyes bright in alarm as he looked at her in concern. "I'm sorry if I caused trouble," he blurted out. "Marshstep was talking to us, Birdpaw and I, but I ignored him. Birdpaw wanted to know if we would find Heatherstar. She seems to favor Marshstep over any other decisions that are made."

_I already knew she had a crush on him_, Jadestar thought with a lash of her tail. Sootpelt had only confirmed the suspicions she felt. "It's alright, Sootpelt," she murmured. "I trust in you to make the right decisions when the time comes. Marshstep was right to question me, and every cat in this Clan has a voice for their opinions." She thought that would be enough for Sootpelt. But his head shook, and he glared at his paws. For the first time in moons, Jadestar realized that he resembled the spirit of his mother, Larksong. She had always been a bit rebellious, according to Applewhisker. Larksong had been the one to convince Blizzardstar that they could have one more kit. One that would become his only living memory.

"It isn't just Marshstep who started acting out," he muttered after Jadestar stared at him calmly. "Dawnlight wanted to know the best situation for a battle against Heatherstar. She knows that fighting Heatherstar is the only way peace will finally come." Jadestar's fur bristled in surprise. Her own apprentice had said that? Sootpelt lifted his muzzle to stare at her. "I know that you're the one who will face Heatherstar," he told her. "StarClan called to you, and they want you to fight her."

Before Jadestar could ask how he knew all of that, he turned away towards the nursery. Duskfeather's kits had made a full recovery from the whitecough that Stonebrook had detected. Willowkit and Plumkit were playing their favorite game, tail chase. Jadestar wondered if Sootpelt had been having the same dreams she received each night. His knowledge of how she would face Heatherstar made her feel nervous. _He knows something_, she decided after watching him disappear into the nursery. _He knows that StarClan called to me_.

**AN: Don't ya just hate/love the whole drama building up? Heatherstar is crafty...she reminds me of Azula from Avatar: The Last Airbender. Always the evil one who knows when to face the enemy. Anyways, please remember to leave a review. And I will repeat myself, VOTE for the new story that will be written either the end of the month or next month.**


	56. Chapter 53: Jadestar

**AN: Sorry for the delay in this chapter. I was busy trying to figure out what should be done. It looks like Blood Kin is winning in the polls, and I'm pretty excited about where the plot for that is leading to. So perhaps you guys can continue your voting to see which story will be written next. Don't forget to look it up on my profile. Anyways, thanks Random Fandom and tufted titmouse for your reviews!  
><strong>

**-CHAPTER 53-**

Shadows danced in the forest as a heavy wind picked up. The chill of leafbare had caused leaves of trees to drop once they realized how cold it would be. The prey had fled to their burrows or nests after collecting enough food to sustain them during the brutal leafbare. Stars glittered coldly in the night sky above, dancing against the ripples of the lake. Jadestar's eyes were narrowed as she stared at the full moon that hovered above. An eerie silence had fallen over her Clan. Dawnlight was flanked by Sootpelt and Dewfur, while Sagefrost, Freezemist and Robinflight stood behind their leader. Birdpaw had been chosen to come, while her brother stayed with the rest of her Clanmates to keep an eye on the hollow. "Rainstar already knows what has happened," Airstorm meowed when he stood beside his leader. "Do you think Thistlestar will agree to help us this time?"

She already knew the answer to that question. The RiverClan leader was a coward for not joining the other Clans. He didn't want to have injuries himself like Torchstar had. She came to this conclusion after speaking with Stonebrook. Even her medicine cat had agreed that Thistlestar was a coward. Yet that didn't stop him from coming to the Gathering. The stench of RiverClan fell upon their senses as the ThunderClan cats reached the treebridge. Her nose wrinkled in disgust as she led her Clanmates towards the bridge. An elderly tom was limping across, trying to make his way on his own. She nodded to Freezemist when the pale gray warrior stiffened. Without hesitating Freezemist padded forward to nudge him across. The elder hissed in annoyance when her nose brushed his fur. "I can take care of myself!" he snapped. Freezemist rolled her eyes and glared at him.

"You're welcome," she muttered under her breath. The tabby limped away to join a group of sleek-pelted warriors. They gave Freezemist cold looks before they stalked towards a grove of trees near the center of the island. Jadestar padded forward and brushed her muzzle against the queen's ruff. "Why are elders so cranky all of the time?" Freezemist demanded after the tabby was gone. For once Jadestar was thankful that Pineroot or Squirrelfang hadn't heard. The two had stayed in the back of the crowd while they waited to cross. Robinflight had stayed beside her mate loyally, though her gaze was questioning when she looked at Freezemist.

Jadestar led the way forward once she was certain no cats were coming. One by one her Clanmates followed in a single-file line. She glanced over her shoulder to make sure that Birdpaw had made it across safely. When the apprentice made a half-attempted leap across, she squealed in surprise as she fell into the lake. Eagleheart grabbed her by the scruff and pulled her out before another cat could see what had happened. Jadestar fought back a purr of amusement when Birdpaw grumbled under her breath. The apprentice shook out droplets of water from her fur after Eagleheart grunted in annoyance. Once she was sure that all of her Clanmates were across, she padded towards the tree where announcements were made. Thistlestar was already there, sitting on the lowest branch he could find. He peered through a frond of leaves when he heard her approach.

"I'm surprised you came," she admitted when she climbed up the tree. She tried to forget what he had said to her that day when he came for a visit. Thistlestar had pulled a difficult decision that made her wish Torchstar was still the RiverClan's leader. Instead she would have to deal with the black and white tom for the time being. "Have you changed your mind?" She looked at him thoroughly, already aware that his mind was made up.

"My Clan has suffered enough this past moon." Thistlestar was glaring at his paws while he spoke. "A dog broke free from its Twolegs and ambushed a patrol. We lost three warriors that day. I can't afford to lose more." Jadestar fought back a wail of surprise when she realized just how much RiverClan had gone through. "Acorntail was forced to retire early because he lost a leg. Sweetmallow did everything she could, but it wasn't enough." For the first time in moons, Jadestar had actually felt sorry for the RiverClan leader. She had always believed that he was nothing more than a cheap cat who didn't like to fight. Now she understood why he was afraid to make his Clanmates suffer further.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"My Clan doesn't know what I've done to protect them," he went on, ignoring her comment. "I did everything to make them stronger after what Greenstar did to them. Now we must suffer under these conditions..." His voice broke off when a yowl sounded in the distance. "All they think about is how much of a coward I am for not joining you."

"Thistlestar, no cat, not even your Clanmates will forget what you have done for them." Jadestar drew herself forward, ignoring the branch that wobbled between her paws. When the RiverClan leader stared at her in surprise, she fought back the urge to hiss at him. "You are a good leader, no matter what they have said," she continued after feeling the eyes of every cat on her. "Just remember that the choices you make now will effect the future of your Clan." With that said, she nodded and sat down. Thistlestar blinked after listening to her words, allowing them to sink in. He'd stopped staring by the time Rainstar arrived with her Clan. The speckled silver tabby bounded forward as her Clanmates followed. Jadestar nodded to her when she joined them on the branches of the Great Oak.

"Sorry I'm late," she huffed after catching her breath. "One of our queens was giving birth before we left, I wanted to make sure she was fine."

"Did you get the news?" Jadestar asked when Rainstar stared at her levelly.

"Of course," Rainstar replied. Her neck fur bristled as she thought of what the ThunderClan cats had told her. "We did all of that preparing for nothing," she hissed after releasing her anger.

_Heatherstar will come back_, Kindlefur had told Jadestar when she spoke to him. _She won't stop at nothing to create the largest Clan under the eyes of StarClan_. "We should still prepare ourselves in case Heatherstar decides to make a return," she told them. When Thistlestar looked at her questioningly, she shook her head. _He doesn't have to join us_, she decided after realizing that he was right to keep his Clan away from the battle front. Her whiskers trembled when she heard cats moving on the island. An uneasy silence had fallen over the three leaders as they listened for the sounds of an approaching ShadowClan cat._ It could be an ambush_, she thought. Her heart skipped a beat when Firesky and Burrpaw padded out of the bushes. The two ShadowClan medicine cats earned hostile glares from WindClan warriors.

"You were going to start without us?" he asked when he stepped forward cautiously.

"We didn't even think about you, honestly," Jadestar murmured. She had almost forgotten that Firesky and Burrpaw lived temporarily in the Twoleg barn. The kittypets that lived there had offered a place for them until their Clan was restored. Firesky blinked when she looked at him. He knew all too well that the other cats of ShadowClan had been forgotten. He flicked his tail to Burrpaw as the young apprentice padded forward. "You're welcome to act as the leader until ShadowClan returns," she added when Firesky joined the deputies.

"I am not a deputy, and I am not the leader," Firesky reminded her. "I am their medicine cat, and I will continue to act as so."

"Shall we begin?" Thistlestar had watched the scene through narrowed his eyes. When Jadestar nodded, he stepped forward to speak. "All is well in RiverClan," he announced more loudly. By now most of the cats gathered in front of him had stopped talking amongst themselves. "Prey is running well, and our Clan thrives despite the bitter chill of leafbare." Jadestar narrowed her eyes as cats began to whisper among themselves. Somehow she felt that he wasn't telling the truth. His tail was flicking from side to side as he backed down, unable to meet Jadestar's gaze. She nodded to Rainstar as the WindClan leader stepped forward on the overhanging branch.

"All is well in WindClan," she meowed once all cats looked at her. "We have two new apprentices who have come tonight: Graypaw and Brookpaw." She nodded to the smaller cats who were crowded by their own Clanmates. It took Jadestar several moments to see any resemblance between their mother. Graypaw was a gray tabby, as her name had initialized. But the thing that stood out was her whiskers. They were far longer than a normal WindClan cat's whiskers. Brookpaw looked more like her mother, with the same soft white fur and gray patches that marked her chest. Her eyes were a bright shade of amber, just like Snowflower's. Jadestar purred when she realized that these were Snowflower's kits. The ones that Rainstar had mentioned moons ago. "That is all." She dipped her head and stepped back, allowing Jadestar room to speak.

"ThunderClan is thriving, despite the threat that ShadowClan has presented us," she announced. "Emberstrike has given birth to a litter of three kits, and all are doing well." She dipped her head when she was finished. A quiet murmuring had echoed around the leaders after she mentioned ShadowClan's threat. She could tell that Firesky was frustrated with the way every cat sent him mistrustful looks. The pale ginger tom lifted his head and ignored them while they discussed what had happened amongst themselves.

"Is that it?" Thistlestar asked when they were finished. Jadestar stayed back with Rainstar as he looked at them questioningly. "I thought for sure Heatherstar would try something." His tail flicked from side to side as he watched the moon disappear.

"She is planning something," Jadestar meowed once they'd climbed down the Great Oak. Her mind drifted back to the days when she had worried only about becoming a warrior. Now she had an entire Clan to worry about. She knew that Heatherstar would come back, stronger than ever. Perhaps the ShadowClan leader would convince rogues to come and attack the remaining Clans. Either way, Jadestar knew that there was always something to worry about.

The three leaders mentioned their goodbyes before leading their Clanmates away. Life would go on, but it was a constant struggle for them. Thistlestar had proven that something terrible was happening to his Clan. He'd already lost cats because of fights that broke out in his territory. She felt a hollow spot in her belly when she returned home that night. Her own Clanmates muttered among themselves as a dull thrumming started in her head. _Life would go on_, she reminded herself. Yet when she closed her eyes, it felt as though she was one step closer to joining StarClan. Someone had to stop Heatherstar before the Clans lost their sanity. Fear would overwhelm them before they had the chance to strike. Somehow, someway, Heatherstar would have to be stopped. Even if Jadestar herself gave her own life to save the lives of others.


	57. Chapter 54: Jadestar

**AN: I apologize for the shortness of these chapters. I really want to make these over 2K, but it'll take some time to do that. Anyways, this chapter is kind of important, even though most of the chapters have been fairly boring lately. Thanks Random Fandom and tufted titmouse for reviewing!  
><strong>

**-CHAPTER 54-**

"By naming apprentices we show that our Clan will remain strong. Plumkit, Willowkit, step forward please." Jadestar waved her tail as she addressed the two kits. This was her first apprentice ceremony as a leader, and a sense of excitement had suddenly begun to stir in her. She had already chosen who their mentors would be and warned the cats in question. Both were sitting together, watching through bright, almost excited expressions like Jadestar had. "Plumkit, until you have received your warrior name, you will be known as Plumpaw. Marshstep, you have not yet had an apprentice. You are full of courage and patience, yet you have also questioned the motives of a leader. I hope that having an apprentice will change your views in Clan hierarchy." She had wondered if those were the right words. When she spoke to Stonebrook about it, the medicine cat had only shook her head in confusion. Marshstep dipped his head respectfully, unsure of how to take the words she'd just spoken.

"Willowkit, until you have received your warrior name, you will be known as Willowpaw. Addertail, you have not yet had an apprentice either. Yet I have seen you prove your loyalty for moons. I hope you can continue passing this on to Willowpaw." Addertail blinked when Willowpaw whirled around to face the older cat. Her eyes grew wide when Addertail nudged her gently with his muzzle. The two sat in the crowd of cats after the meeting drew to an end.

Jadestar felt her pelt prickle with pride as she thought of what had happened at the Gathering two nights ago. Rainstar had come to her before the Clans left. Apparently a new, mysterious scent had been picked up near the edge of the island. Now all cats were on edge, wondering if the mysterious scent was rogues sent by Heatherstar as spies. The idea had made Jadestar scoff at the warriors and apprentices who'd made it up. But now she was beginning to wonder if they were right. Jadestar glared at her paws as the cats dispersed. Sagefrost and Dustpaw greeted Plumpaw as she was taken to the apprentice's den. Willowpaw looked on through narrowed eyes as Addertail led her to the thorn tunnel entrance. Duskfeather, Freezemist and Darksmoke had been preparing to leave for the sunhigh patrol when Jadestar called for the meeting. Now Addertail and Willowpaw would be joining them as the day drew on.

The sun rose high in the sky when Jadestar was joined by Kindlefur and her former apprentice, Dawnlight. She glanced at her two friends, who had become closest to her since she became the leader. Dawnlight shared everything with her. Her former apprentice had become a good friend since she became a warrior. Kindlefur had an endless amount of patience, much to Jadestar's surprise. He didn't get annoyed with her when she made rude remarks about ShadowClan, though he would occasionally look at her strangely. The dark ginger tom brushed his pelt against her own as they shared a rabbit together. It was the first big catch a hunting patrol had taken back in moons. Jadestar felt a little guilty for taking the largest piece of prey, but Pineroot had insisted that she share it with his Clanmates. She had a strong feeling that he wasn't eating what he should have been eating. Pineroot must have given his share of fresh-kill to Duskfeather or Emberstrike.

A dull silence had fallen over the three as they contemplated over what was happening. Jadestar's mind kept drifting towards the Gathering, when she thought of what had happened to Thistlestar. The RiverClan leader had been full of distress. She glanced at the thorn tunnel entrance warily, suddenly wondering if Heatherstar would ever launch an attack.

"I can't stand this!" Dawnlight's pelt was bristling as she suddenly jumped to her paws, ignoring the shocked looks on Jadestar and Kindlefur's faces. "I'm tired of waiting around, wondering who will die next. We have to do something about Heatherstar." Her tail lashed when Jadestar exchanged a look with Kindlefur.

"What do you suggest we do?" Jadestar asked.

Dawnlight looked at her paws steadily. Jadestar wondered if she regretted speaking out. "We should send a patrol to search for the ShadowClan cats," she meowed.

"Do you know how dangerous that would be?" Kindlefur stared at Dawnlight in concern.

"It will be, but we have good warriors that can track any cat down." Jadestar's eyes flickered towards Birdpaw, who was practicing her fighting moves against her brother. "If we send five cats, than we won't have any trouble."

More cats were beginning to join them. Eagleheart was listening intently as Jadestar lifted her chin. Toadpelt and Boulderfrost were pacing nearby, eyes kept firmly on the conversation that came together between Jadestar and Kindlefur.

"If I know Heatherstar, she'll have some guards keeping an eye on the ShadowClan territory," Kindlefur told them.

"Than we'll just have to be careful," Sootpelt growled. His claws dug into the ground as he thought of what he could do to the ShadowClan cats.

"Alright, everyone listen up!" Jadestar had climbed up the Highledge so that all cats could hear. "Five cats will be chosen to patrol the forest where ShadowClan lives. I don't want you to get in trouble with them if they're around. Don't let yourselves get caught." She looked down at Sootpelt pointedly. His eyes narrowed when he saw her glare. "Eagleheart, Birdpaw, Dawnlight, Shrewtail and Darksmoke will go." She glanced at Airstorm, hoping that he would nod in agreement. Her heartbeat quickened when he managed to understand what was happening.

"Should we pick up traveling herbs?" Dawnlight meowed when she stepped forward.

Stonebrook was peering from the den while Ashfang muttered something to Robinflight. Jadestar wondered if they were worried about Shrewtail's health. His ears had been shredded on the day Kindlefur came to ThunderClan. Stonebrook had been unable to heal the wounds that Larchwhisker created.

"I don't think those will be necessary," Stonebrook pointed out after realizing that the chosen patrol was looking at her.

The patrol that had been chosen waited near the camp's entrance while Jadestar shared a few words with Airstorm. He was worried about something that might happen to them while they were out in the forest. Jadestar herself had shared these worries with Stonebrook, but she wasn't sure whether or not it was worth mentioning.

He stayed by her side when she joined the patrol. Dawnlight's eyes were glowing with warmth when she looked at Jadestar. The pale gray leader shook her head and nuzzled her former apprentice affectionately after Dawnlight had held her gaze.

"Thank you for listening to me," she murmured after she looked up.

"The voice of my Clanmates matter to me," Jadestar told her. "It doesn't matter what rank you are in; you have been a truer friend to me than anyone."

Dawnlight stared at her in surprise. She looked too lost for words as she swallowed. Jadestar turned around when she saw Kindlefur standing behind her. The dark ginger tom flicked his tail for silence as the patrol glared at him. "I think it would be best for me to come as well," he meowed after Jadestar faced him.

_I didn't even think about that_, Jadestar thought as she blinked at him._ Kindlefur knows more about his territory than we do_.

"Very well," she decided after thinking it over. "You will lead them, while Birdpaw tracks their scents." Birdpaw's eyes widened when she was named among the group. Jadestar fought back a purr as she watched the group leave. "May StarClan guide you safely," she added when they disappeared. _May StarClan watch over us all_, she added silently.


	58. Chapter 55: Onepaw

**AN: I apologize for the delayed update. Remember when I said the chapters would be longer? Well this one is over three thousand words long! And it's based on Onepaw, who happens to be my favorite ShadowClan character. Anyways, thanks tufted titmouse for reviewing. You get a Onepaw plushie!  
><strong>

**-CHAPTER 55-**

Onepaw's whiskers twitched as she slinked through the streets of Twolegplace, still unsure of where her paws would take her. Anywhere would be better than the ShadowClan that had become what it was now. She'd seen what Heatherstar did to her Clanmates. Heatherstar had changed their minds when she moved them to a more 'protected' spot.

The tabby apprentice scoffed at the word 'protected'. She already knew that this was more dangerous than the woods.

Rogues that had once posed as a threat were now being accepted into ShadowClan. Desperate to gain more cats in her ranks, Heatherstar had asked a group of rogues to join her. These cats were vicious compared to the kits that had now become apprentices. Shredpaw would always watch them with envy as they practiced ways that made Onepaw shudder in disgust.

_What has made them change_? she wondered as she sat down beside a dark puddle.

Springfoot had always taught her that the warrior code was an important part of Clan history. It was what defined Clan cats. But now that Heatherstar had stripped the Clan of the warrior code, they were like common rogues. Onepaw had been horrified when her mother spoke out against this new rule. Springfoot had been severely punished, and was now heavily guarded by her own mate and Larchwhisker.

Thoughts of the slinky tortoiseshell made Onepaw's fur bristle. Larchwhisker was as bad as her sister. Yet she was a follower, and would be lost if Heatherstar had died.

The tabby was drawn to an opening in the forest beside the Twolegplace. ShadowClan scents writhed around it, telling her that this was where the guards had gone. Heatherstar had sent several cats a day to check the woods and make sure no intruders were around.

"You're not going to leave, are you?" Onepaw's eyes widened in horror when she heard a voice come from behind. She whirled around, teeth bared until she saw who was standing behind her. Her own sister looked at her placidly as the two cats squared each other off. Onepaw knew that Stormpaw hated Heatherstar. Onepaw had known her entire life that Stormpaw knew there was something wrong about Heatherstar, even when they were kits. Yet Stormpaw had told her nothing about the actions that had caused ShadowClan to leave their home. "I'm not letting you leave," Stormpaw added after Onepaw's ears flattened. "At least, not without me."

"Are you sure you want to leave behind everything we've been taught?" Onepaw stared at her sister quizzically, suddenly aware that they might not have to do this alone.

"I'm not leaving behind the warrior code," Stormpaw meowed confidently. "I am only leaving behind what Heatherstar has created."

Her confidence wavered when Onepaw looked away. The two had always been closer than they were to their brothers. Onepaw knew exactly what Stormpaw was thinking. They could find the cats that were against Heatherstar. Perhaps those cats would accept two apprentices who had been trained under Heatherstar's reign.

Stormpaw's tail flicked from side to side while they thought about what to do. It didn't take them long to decide that leaving was the only option. But now they needed to figure out where their paws would take them. Stormpaw had suggested returning to ShadowClan's territory, but Onepaw already knew that was out of the question. Heatherstar's guards might spot them and take them back as prisoners, something that Onepaw didn't quite fancy.

Their thoughts were broken when another set of pawsteps echoed around the alley they'd hidden themselves in. Onepaw's heartbeat quickened when she spotted a pale gray pelt moving within the darkening alley. By now the sun was beginning to set, bringing with it the darkness that Onepaw dreaded facing. It took Onepaw several moments to recognize the cat that was approaching them. Her thinly laid out body pressed against the pavement as she slinked forward.

"Sootcloud?" Stormpaw was staring at the pale gray she-cat in surprise.

"Thank StarClan you're not guards," Sootcloud sighed when she recognized the two apprentices. "I thought for sure you might attack..." Her voice broke off when she saw the scars laced between Onepaw's fur. The tabby apprentice flinched from the shocked expression Sootcloud sent her.

_I'm a stronger cat now_, Onepaw reminded herself. _Wildpaw supported me when no others could_.

"You're welcomed to join us," Stormpaw murmured when she saw the look in Onepaw's eyes.

"Just don't slow us down," Onepaw growled.

Sootcloud gave Onepaw a skeptical look. "So where exactly are we going?" she asked after deciding it was best not to challenge them. Onepaw ignored her and led the way through the forest. The trees of ShadowClan didn't provide much shelter-Onepaw was used to that. She'd grown up in this forest, and knew where every patch of ShadowClan territory rested. The rich scents of pine and hickory told her that they were near the stream that ran into a small pond where frogs could be caught.

"Anywhere that doesn't have ShadowClan scent writhing around it," Stormpaw whispered once she realized that Sootcloud had asked the question.

The three she-cats hid themselves in a patch of ferns when a patrol passed by. Onepaw's whiskers twitched when she realized that she couldn't recognize the scent. It had a strange, earth-like aroma to it. Her eyes widened when she recognized the dark ginger tom leading the patrol.

"That's Kindlefur!" she hissed under her breath.

"Who?" Stormpaw stared at her sister in surprise.

"Wildpaw told me about Kindlefur before he was..." Onepaw swallowed back the words when she thought of what Heatherstar had done to Wildpaw. She closed her eyes at the bitter memories of watching the younger apprentices attack him while Heatherstar watched. "Look, I know that Kindlefur is good," she murmured after Sootcloud and Stormpaw stared at her.

"I smell a patrol." A silvery gray she-cat had lifted her muzzle after Onepaw spoke. Onepaw crouched lower to the ground as Kindlefur looked in her direction. "There's three of them, and they're all she-cats." The apprentice-sized cat nodded firmly, as if she was certain of her words.

"Sootcloud?" Kindlefur's eyes were wide when Sootcloud looked at him. "What are you...How did you get here?"

"I found these two creeping around the border to Twolegplace," she explained after the rest of his patrol joined him. "ShadowClan is hiding where no cat can find them, or hunt them down for that matter. Heatherstar sent reinforcements between landmarks to make sure that her Clan was safe."

"So she has." A large brown and white warrior was lashing his tail and glaring at Sootcloud. "How can we be sure she's not lying to us?"

"Would we lie about these?" Onepaw demanded. She turned around to show the scars that now gleamed in her flank. Long gashes where the kit had attacked remained. She knew that her body would never fully recover from that day. Shredpaw would be destroyed along with Loosepaw, who had become just as vicious as his 'littermate'. "I got these because I was...doing something she obviously didn't like." Onepaw hid the fact that Shredpaw had only been defending Wildpaw from her cruel words.

Kindlefur was shaking his head by the time all cats had joined him. All five of them were whispering among themselves in low voices. The silvery tabby apprentice kept casting nervous glances at Sootcloud. She whispered something urgently to the large brown and white tom, who Onepaw guessed, was her mentor. She flinched when Kindlefur gave her an unnerving look.

Night had settled around them by the time they reached a decision. All five of the gathered warriors had collected themselves. Onepaw was surprised that they didn't hate the snow, which was now a thick blanket under their paws. Instead they moved gracefully and intently, as if they already knew what would happen next. She tried not to meet their gazes as they circled the three she-cats. Even Stormpaw looked uncomfortable as the silvery tabby apprentice stood beside her.

"We'll take you back to the hollow," Kindlefur meowed after a heavy silence fell upon them.

The brown and white tom's claws flexed out when Sootcloud smothered a snarl of remorse. "Don't try anything funny, or you'll end up joining Heatherstar once we're finished with her," he snarled venomously.

_Huh_, Onepaw thought as they were herded into the forest. _I guess even ThunderClan cats can have cruel words_.

She had always been taught by her mother that ThunderClan cats thought they were high and mighty. ShadowClan cats often made fun of their rivals because in truth, the forest where ThunderClan lived sustained more prey. Onepaw had always known that her Clanmates were just jealous because they didn't have as much prey.

An uneasy silence settled around them once more as they trekked through the snow-covered forest. Onepaw glanced around the trees nervously. She knew that her Clanmates could be hiding in between them at any time. Heatherstar had sent reinforcements after all. The guards that had been sent were told to make sure that no cat trespassed in ShadowClan territory while they were gone.

A bird screeched in the distance, telling Onepaw that they were near the Twoleg nest. She knew that there was a dog that lived in the nest, but it was rarely allowed any further than the mesh that surrounded the nest. Already she could hear the dog barking as it caught the scents of cats. She peered through a holly bush to see the nest looming in the distance. Sootcloud's whiskers twitched when she saw the nest herself. Even Stormpaw was pressed against Onepaw's flank as they passed the eerily familiar sight.

"How can you stand living by that?" The silvery tabby apprentice was padding beside them, her nose wrinkled in disgust at the stench that filled the air.

"We've gotten used to it," Onepaw admitted icily.

"It's not something I prefer getting used to," Sootcloud whispered.

Onepaw wondered if she was thinking of where Heatherstar had placed the new camp. It had been in a noisy area, with Twolegs observing them every now and than. Heatherstar had been fascinated by the Twolegs, and wanted to watch them herself. Many cats had grown used to the constant rumble of Monsters or Twolegs passing by. They hid themselves in places where no Twoleg would go or bother looking.

A bitterly cold wind suddenly buffeted against the patrol as they led the three ShadowClan cats across the pine-covered forest. Onepaw shivered against the cold. Her pelt wasn't thick like other cats in her Clan. She had an unusually thin pelt like her mother, Springfoot. Branchpaw had the same type of pelt, although he rarely showed when he was cold.

Her whiskers trembled when she caught an unfamiliar scent by the time they reached the clearing where Twolegs stayed during greenleaf. She knew that there were other ThunderClan warriors lurking about in their own territory. They had fought over this land before, but for now it belonged to ShadowClan.

"You're back!" Kindlefur stiffened when he was nearly tackled by a brown tabby tom. Onepaw stared at them in surprise as two more cats joined him. "We were wondering if you would come back by dawn," he added after standing away from the dark ginger warrior. "Who are they?" He was glaring at the three cats behind the patrol. Onepaw stiffened when a dark brown she-cat was staring at her in disbelief.

"These cats have asked for our help," the brown and white tom replied. Onepaw glared at him when he spoke in a smug tone.

"I don't think it's a good idea to let more cats join our Clan," the dark brown she-cat sniffed.

"Who said anything about us joining ThunderClan?" Stormpaw demanded.

"Don't you want to stay away from ShadowClan?" The silvery tabby apprentice was staring at her in surprise.

"Of course we don't!" Onepaw snapped.

All of the cats were taken back deeper into ThunderClan's territory. It wasn't until Onepaw spotted a dip in the land when she realized that there was something strange about the land. Her eyes widened in surprise when she realized that the dip in the land was the hollow that the cats had mentioned.

She glanced at Kindlefur questioningly. He nodded slowly, as if he already knew what she was thinking.

The group of cats made their way towards the dip, where the land seemed to drop suddenly. Onepaw stared at the hollow in disbelief. It made her wonder how ThunderClan cats could stand sleeping in such an enclosed space. Stormpaw continued to press against her side, providing warmth against the bitter cold winds that continued to wreak havoc amongst them. Onepaw was grateful for her sister's support. She knew that Stormpaw was really the only one who'd cared for her when she was brutally injured by Shredpaw.

"Kindlefur, Birdpaw, what are you doing back so early?" The sun was beginning to rise once more as cats emerged from their dens. Onepaw's pads felt numb with exhaustion as she looked at the cats that had begun to stare at the new arrivals. A pale gray cat was standing in front of Kindlefur, who had just reached the entrance of a den underneath a ledge that overlooked the clearing.

"We found a couple of cats who needed our help," Kindlefur explained. "They're waiting outside the hollow."

The pale gray she-cat padded up the slope where a tunnel of thorns was weaved together. Onepaw's pelt bristled slightly when she saw a thorn snag on the she-cat's pelt. She exchanged a nervous glance with Stormpaw. How would they explain what had happened without giving too much information away?

"Are you planning on doing anything about Heatherstar?" the pale gray cat asked once she recognized Sootcloud.

"We want to join you in taking her down," Sootcloud replied confidently.

_Who said you could tell us what to do_? Onepaw thought as Sootcloud glanced at her and Stormpaw.

"Very well." The pale gray she-cat nodded to Kindlefur, who had joined her side. "Take these three to the barn, I'm sure they'll find friends waiting for them there." Kindlefur flicked his tail when he looked at her.

Onepaw tilted her head to one side when she wondered what the pale gray cat meant by that. She suddenly remembered what had happened to the medicine cat after contemplating over those words. Firesky had been cast aside like a bad piece of fresh-kill when Heatherstar left the forest. He'd opposed her the most, saying that ShadowClan didn't belong in Twolegplace.

Stormpaw pressed against her while Kindlefur led the way beyond the hollow. The pale gray she-cat had been joined by her Clanmates. Onepaw wondered if that cat was the leader of their Clan. She'd heard stories of how ThunderClan's leader was too young to lead. Yet Heatherstar was close to the same age. Heatherstar had forced herself to become the leader after killing Bramblepelt. Onepaw of all cats had already known what was happening. She'd only been a kit at the time, yet her belly had wrenched when she saw the wounds on Bramblepelt's flank. They were wounds that only a good fighter with no morals could give.

The four of them remained silent when they trekked over the snow-covered fields that made up WindClan. Onepaw's whiskers twitched when she spotted a few cats slinking about on the moors. The WindClan cats moved at a fast pace as they spotted Kindlefur. Sootcloud's tail raised in alarm as they pressed onward towards the four cats. A group of three cats approached Kindlefur as he nodded to them. Onepaw's fur stood on end when she recognized the cats that had once been her enemy. WindClan had fought over pieces of the territory while Greenstar was still their leader. She wondered if they were still angry with ShadowClan for fighting them.

"Kindlefur, what are you doing across the border?" a lanky light gray tabby demanded.

"I have to take these three to the barn," he explained. "They've escaped from ShadowClan."

"How do we know they're not traitors planning an attack?" asked a larger ginger tom.

"Honestly, how can one warrior and two apprentices plan an attack, Brackenleaf?" A tortoiseshell she-cat with a dappled pelt was shaking her head in disgust. Onepaw's fur bristled as she thought of many insults that could be sent in their direction.

"That's enough. They're not traitors, and I doubt they've taken the whole of their Clan with them," Kindlefur meowed. "Let us pass."

The three cats stepped back when Kindlefur pushed his way past. Onepaw followed more stiffly, aware that the cats were watching her carefully. She knew that they were shocked by the scars that lined her pelt. She tried to ignore their stares, but it was difficult. Even Brackenleaf seemed to stare at her in concern as she bounded after Kindlefur. Stormpaw and Sootcloud followed suit, aware that the WindClan cats might attack if they stayed any longer.

The sun rose higher by the time they reached the barn. Onepaw stared at it through wide eyes. She'd never seen the barn before. The structure was large and wide enough for an entire Clan to live in. In the distance dogs barked, and she saw larger creatures with long white clouds surrounding their bodies. Her eyes narrowed slightly when she saw the dogs chasing the cloud-covered creatures. They bayed in annoyance when the dog's jaws snapped at their legs.

Onepaw's eyes widened when she recognized a pair of cats looming in the distance. She recognized Firesky immediately. Burrpaw was harder to make out because of his smaller size, but she could see that he was there. Both cats looked up in surprise when they recognized Kindlefur and Sootcloud. Firesky bounded forward, followed closely by Burrpaw. His green eyes were bright in alarm, but Burrpaw looked more excited to see the two apprentices that had grown up with him.

"Kindlefur, Sootcloud," Firesky panted once he reached them. "What brings you here?"

"We've come to join you, until Heatherstar is defeated," Sootcloud explained.

"You escaped!" Burrpaw's voice was filled with excitement and fear when he looked at Onepaw and Stormpaw. "I thought for sure Heatherstar would keep you there forever."

"No cat can keep me trapped," Onepaw told him confidently. "Besides, we're in this together," she added in a lowered voice.

Burrpaw nodded slowly in agreement. All of them were in this together. With their help, defeating Heatherstar would be a cinch.


	59. Chapter 56: Jadestar

**AN: I've decided to update a little more slowly than my usual, two updates a day schedule. I've been busy brushing up on my marine biology, which means watching Blue Planet and Planet Earth is going to be essential. Anyways, thanks WildCroconaw, tufted titmouse, and Samantha for reviewing!  
><strong>

**-CHAPTER 56-**

"ShadowClan are attacking!" Jadestar leaped to her paws when she heard the fearful cry. Her heart raced as she bounded out of her den, nearly colliding with Shrewtail. The dark brown tabby must have heard the cry as well, seeing the panicked look in his eyes. It took the two a few moments to realize that Emberstrike's kits were playing near the fresh-kill pile. Annoyance gleamed within Jadestar's eyes when she saw them tumbling over one another while their mother looked on angrily. Emberstrike narrowed her eyes when she saw what her kits were doing. She bounded forward before any cat could react.

"That's enough you three," she growled once all kits were staring at her. Rosekit's eyes had widened in disbelief while her sister rolled her eyes. Crookedkit and Snowkit sat together while their mother scolded them. Plumpaw and Willowpaw were watching outside the apprentice's den. They must have remembered the games they played as kits. Jadestar wondered if they could remember a time when playing ShadowClan cats was fun. Now it would always be seen as a sign of danger for those who weren't watching their backs. "Get back to the den before another cat scolds you," their mother added when they looked at her in dismay.

All three kits bounded back to where their nests were located. Emberstrike looked at Jadestar and the others apologetically. Jadestar's tail lashed from side to side as she thought of her own antics when she had been a kit. At that time ShadowClan had never really been a threat. She and Whitesnow had often played games such as what the other three had been playing. Most of her Clanmates had looked on in amusement at the time, because they weren't afraid of what might really happen. Jadestar fought back a purr as she remembered the games of chase that she and Whitesnow often played. Those days were long over, and she now had a Clan to worry about.

The Clan had begun to relax once they realized it was just the antics of kits. Airstorm began to organize patrols that would be sent towards the ShadowClan border. WindClan cats had been peaceful since the relationship built between Jadestar and Rainstar. She knew that their relationship was only temporary, though she was thankful for the support that Rainstar provided. Without the help of their WindClan friends, ThunderClan would have truly suffered.

Jadestar padded across the clearing to speak with Dawnlight, whose paws were kneading the ground anxiously. Her former apprentice had been pacing around during the past couple of days since the three she-cats from ShadowClan had been found. She knew that Dawnlight was worried about what Heatherstar would do about it.

_I've never seen anyone so concerned_, Jadestar thought as she recalled the night Dawnlight and her patrol returned. She herself was worried about what would happen to the Clan if a war was the only option. Cats could lose their lives if things didn't go as planned. She shook her head at the thought, already knowing that nightmares had become an often event for her.

"Why doesn't she strike now?" Dawnlight muttered when Jadestar was close enough to hear. "I'd like to sink my claws into her throat." The anger that radiated from Dawnlight's pelt made Jadestar blink in surprise. She hadn't known that Dawnlight felt this strongly against the ShadowClan leader. She tried to cast the thoughts away as Dawnlight turned to face her. The anger in her gaze was enough to make Jadestar's tail bristle.

"Heatherstar wants us to fear her," Jadestar meowed after settling down beside the pale tabby. "She knows that the longer the wait, the more anxious we'll get."

The pale tabby looked at Jadestar in concern. She'd risen to her paws and joined Airstorm, who was speaking quietly to Shrewtail and Eagleheart. Birdpaw stood beside her mentor, lips curled in a silent snarl while she listened to the three toms argue. Jadestar wondered what the problem was, until she saw the brightly marked scratches that shimmered against Shrewtail's flank.

"What happened?" she demanded. Shrewtail's eyes widened when he realized that she had been listening. He whirled around to face her, tail lashing and fur bristling.

"A ShadowClan guard crossed the border," he hissed. "I stopped him from attacking Birdpaw, but not without the consequences." He glanced at Birdpaw, who flinched from his stare.

"His wounds aren't deep," Ashfang meowed when he padded towards them. His ginger and white fur was ruffled from checking on the wounds that Shrewtail had received. "I put cobwebs and dock on them to make sure they don't get infected."

"Did you recognize the attacker?" Jadestar asked when Eagleheart and Airstorm left them. Birdpaw continued to sit nearby, though her eyes were narrowed into tiny slits. Dustpaw sat beside her, chewing slowly on a shrew that Robinflight managed to catch.

When Shrewtail shook his head, Jadestar's tail lowered in disappointment. It reminded her of what Sootcloud had told her: Heatherstar was recruiting cats that lived in Twolegplace. Perhaps the guard that had attacked Shrewtail was a rogue that didn't have any morals. The idea had angered Jadestar when she thought of what rogues were capable of. They didn't care about what death would bring them. All they cared about was surviving by following the strongest cat.

"The guard mentioned something about 'being forced'," Shrewtail murmured after a dull silence fell upon them. "I'm not sure what that meant, but I'm guessing it had something to do with Heatherstar and her Clan." Jadestar silently agreed with him. She knew that Heatherstar might try a trick like that. It made her think of what had happened to Wildpaw before he died in the hollow. He'd told them that Heatherstar attacked him because he was friends with her brother. Heatherstar didn't want any cat to know what she was like, though most had already realized by now what she truly was.

She shook her head as Stonebrook emerged from her den. The blue-gray she-cat's muzzle had turned white from old age. Jadestar blinked in surprise when she realized just how old Stonebrook was. The medicine cat had been around before Jadestar was even born. Petalcloud had once told her that Stonebrook was the medicine cat apprentice when she herself was an apprentice. She found that hard to believe, seeing as Petalcloud had been older than Stonebrook by moons.

_I can't believe I actually miss Petalcloud_, she thought as Stonebrook checked Shrewtail's wounds.

"I know what you're thinking." Jadestar jumped when Stonebrook spoke to her. The medicine cat had finished looking at Shrewtail's wounds. "I may be old, but that doesn't mean I can't stop being your medicine cat," she growled.

"I'm sorry, Stonebrook," Jadestar murmured after realizing that Stonebrook had read her thoughts. "You have served our Clan for seasons, and you deserve a rest." She dipped her head respectfully, but Stonebrook's hackles raised defiantly.

"Blizzardstar said the same thing when he was the leader," Stonebrook hissed.

"Look, I didn't mean-" Stonebrook cut her off with a lash of her tail.

"Just go back to leading the Clan," she muttered. "Don't worry about an old coot like me."

She turned around back towards her den before Jadestar could reply. Confusion seeped through the ThunderClan leader as she watched. Where had Stonebrook gotten this idea? Stonebrook was an old she-cat, who was in desperate need for a rest. Perhaps once she the battle was over, she would retire.

The camp grew quiet once patrols were sent out. Jadestar looked around, suddenly aware that she had not joined a patrol in some time.

Airstorm had padded towards her, ears pricked forward and eyes narrowed slightly. Jadestar waited for him to approach her once the deputy's intention was clear. She wondered what could possibly be wrong, until she realized that he was concerned about the patrols sent near the ShadowClan border. With those guards around, there was a high risk of cats getting injured. Fear had suddenly begun to churn in her belly as she thought of what could happen to the cats that were brave enough.

"We need to do something about those rogues," he growled once he was within hearing range.

When Jadestar nodded in agreement, she thought of what they could do to fight against the rogues that had joined Heatherstar. She knew that the rogues had no warrior code to follow. Heatherstar had entrusted the territory to them for that reason. She was aware that the rogues would fight against cats just because they were there.

"Maybe I can stay there and speak to the rogues," she offered after contemplating for some time.

"No, they won't listen to reason," Airstorm meowed with a shake of his head. "What we need is something that will scare them away from the Clans. Something that StarClan themselves might send as a sign of doom."

"A sign. . ." Jadestar's ears flattened as she thought of what her family would think. Would they approve? "It might work," she decided out loud. "But perhaps we should tell Stonebrook about it first. She might know what the best option for this situation is."

When they came to a mutual agreement, the two padded towards Stonebrook's den. Anxiety was beginning to course through Jadestar, causing her heart to beat a little faster. She knew that her Clan was at risk by keeping an eye on the ShadowClan border. Rainstar didn't seem to bother with the patrols that checked the WindClan border. For that feet, Jadestar was grateful. One less amount of threat meant her Clan could focus on what Heatherstar was up to.

The sun was beginning to rise higher by the time they reached the medicine cat's den. Boulderfrost had been moved inside the den once he was confirmed to have whitecough. The silver tabby was wheezing when Jadestar peered through the den's entrance.

Ashfang lifted his muzzle when he saw who had come. His eyes widened in surprise. "Stonebrook's in the back," he mewed.

Jadestar nodded and left Airstorm behind to speak with Stonebrook. The back den was smaller than the main entrance. It was where Stonebrook stored her herbs, and a small pool had been formed where rainwater gathered. The pool itself never froze, which provided ThunderClan with water when the streams or lake froze.

Stonebrook herself was crouched over a pile of plants. Jadestar's nose wrinkled at the bitter stench that rose from the pile. Stonebrook lifted her muzzle once she realized that she wasn't alone. It made Jadestar wonder how she could smell anything with the constant smell of herbs rising in her throat.

"What do you want this time?" the medicine cat rasped.

"Airstorm and I came up with an idea," Jadestar told her once she had turned to face her. She quickly described what Airstorm had told her, keeping away the fear she felt when she mentioned faking a sign from StarClan. She knew that Stonebrook would be furious if she realized the fear that she felt. Stonebrook's expression changed from annoyed to surprised. A mixture of emotions gleamed within her eyes after Jadestar finished telling her what they thought could be done.

"It's a good idea," Stonebrook meowed once she was finished. When Jadestar's eyes widened, she quickly explained herself, "StarClan may not approve of the sign, but it may scare the rogues away from the Clans. They don't know about our warrior ancestors. If worse comes to worse, it will keep them away from the forest until the battle comes."

Jadestar nodded once Stonebrook told her what to do. Faking a sign wasn't an easy task, like she had first thought. Instead of gathering up the right objects that were necessary, they would need to discover what the rogues hated the most. She knew that observing the rogues was a dangerous quest. But if they could find out what weaknesses the rogues had, they could use it to their advantage. Anything was better than doing nothing.

**AN: Like I said before, the battle won't be coming for quite some time. The next few chapters will be rather boring, so you don't have to read if you don't feel like it. This is basically the calm before the storm. And did you know that Coral Reefs actually eat each other alive? Something I've discovered while watching Blue Planet :D**


	60. Chapter 57: Jadestar

**AN: Alright, here's chapter fifty-seven. I was bored so I decided to write this now. Hopefully it's living up to your expectations, since I've been listening to soundtracks while writing this. Anyways, thanks Random Fandom, WildCroconaw, and tufted titmouse for your reviews. It makes my day when I open my laptop to see I have more messages :D  
><strong>

**-CHAPTER 57-**

The plan was a simple plan. Distract the rogues long enough to scare them off of ShadowClan territory. When Sootcloud had heard of their plan, she immediately volunteered to help. Anything would be better than allowing rogues to overrun ShadowClan. Jadestar had been surprised when Onepaw and Stormpaw offered their aid as well. She knew that they were only recovering from the shock of what had happened to their Clan.

She and Airstorm had worked together in forming the sign. Snow was easy to use against cats; she'd known from the start that the snow would be used against Heatherstar. Onepaw's pale coat was stained white, which would make it easier for her to blend in. She and Onepaw would scare the rogues into leaving the Clan.

_This plan has to work_, she thought with a lash of her tail.

Darkness reigned over the forest while they worked out which directions to move in. Sootcloud, Stormpaw and Airstorm would work out the effects. Jadestar had already decided that she would scare the rogues by speaking in a low, threatening voice. Onepaw would take one side of the forest while she would take the other.

The thick scent of pine wreaked havoc on her scent glands as she padded silently through the snow-covered ground. She narrowed her eyes slightly as she peered through the darkness. Cats were moving about in the shadows, keeping a careful eye on the border that marked ShadowClan. Sootcloud and the others had stayed near the Greenleaf clearing where Twolegs stayed in their greenpelted dens.

"What's wrong with those cats?" muttered a black and white rogue. His eyes were narrowed as he looked at a holly bush near where Jadestar had hidden herself.

"What's wrong with you?" retorted a smaller-sized tabby she-cat. "I'm tired of listening to you complain about them all of the time. You're the one who told us it would be a good idea to join that wretched Shadow_whatever_."

The three other rogues looked at them silently. Jadestar's ears pricked forward in interest as she listened to them. She'd never heard the rogues' story. Onepaw had never explained why the rogues were recruited in the first place. The apprentice shifted beside her nervously.

Slowly she flicked her tail across Onepaw's shoulder, unsure of how she should treat the young cat. Onepaw had gone through enough in her life to not trust another cat. When she'd first met Onepaw, she had been shocked by the long scars that showed on her flank. Firesky had told her when they reached the barn that he did everything he could to help. But Onepaw had been stubborn at the time and refused his help. The scars would never fade, all because Onepaw was too proud to show what sort of pain she was in.

Jadestar's whiskers trembled one a large dark brown tom stepped towards the bush she hid herself in. His amber eyes were narrowed in suspicion, and she feared the worse when he peered forward. She contained a sigh of relief when he turned back towards his group. The black and white tom was shaking his head while the dark brown tom spoke in a low, urgent voice.

"There are cats hiding in the woods," the tom whispered.

"And what do you expect us to do about it?" hissed the tabby she-cat.

"Heatherstar told us to keep any strangers out of her territory," snarled the dark brown tom. "Isn't that our job?"

"Tiger, Lily, stop arguing," the black and white tom muttered. "We're here to see if any cat has strayed the border."

She flicked her tail across a branch that rattled noisily. The rogues turned in her direction once they realized they weren't alone. She'd managed to find a hollowed log that was amplify their voices. When Onepaw was aware of what she'd found, the tabby quickly joined her. Snow was kicked into the air as Sootcloud, Airstorm and Stormpaw worked to distract the rogues.

All around the trees noises echoed as the five of them worked together to confuse the rogues. Birds began to chatter in alarm when they realized hunters were around. Jadestar looked up to see that a few had jumped from branch to branch to see what the commotion was about. A squirrel was suddenly shaken from its sleep when a screech of terror vibrated through the trees that clustered together. Lily's fur was standing on end when she heard the noises. Even Tiger looked nervous when he spotted pawprints in the snow.

"You have disturbed our hunting grounds!" Jadestar cried once she was within reach of the hollowed log. Her voice came out loud and threatening, something that she would have never thought of using. The black and white tom screeched in surprise at the sound that hurt his ears. "Leave now, before we come to get you!"

"Our claws are sharper than our words!" Onepaw added. She stifled a purr when all five rogues looked around wildly. A branch snapped in the distance, causing all cats to jump in fear. Even Jadestar had been surprised by the sound. It was louder than that of her own Clanmates, who were still hiding behind rocks or bushes. 'Leave now, before we come to get you!" Onepaw repeated Jadestar's words, and she couldn't help but feel amusement when the rogues looked at the bushes fearfully.

"Please forgive us!" Lily wailed.

"We didn't mean to trespass!" added a brown and white she-cat.

"Leave now, before we come to get you!" Jadestar and Onepaw repeated together. Jadestar's whiskers twitched when the rogues suddenly turned and fled. Only Lily remained, her paws glued to the ground as she trembled violently. Concern suddenly washed over Jadestar when she saw how thin Lily was. Bones stuck out from either side of her body. Her eyes were a dull shade of blue, while the tip of her tail had been stripped bare. Jadestar was about to take a step forward when Onepaw stopped her with a paw-flick. "We have to help her," Jadestar hissed in a lowered voice. Onepaw was shaking her head while Jadestar's tail lashed from side to side.

Her fears were realized when Lily suddenly collapsed. The tabby she-cat's pelt had sagged to one side while her body slumped to the ground. Snow drifted in all directions as a bitterly cold wind picked up. An owl hooted nearby, while the paws of the creature that made the loud noise seemed to edge closer towards the clearing. Horror swept through Jadestar when she realized that it was a fox. One that was hungry enough to take a cat.

She bounded ahead without thinking and raked her claws across its muzzle, sending droplets of blood into the snow. The fox snarled in defiance once it saw who was attacking it. She ignored her friends' cries of shock when her claws gripped into the fox's snout. Within minutes blood stained the ground, though the fox easily shook her off. Her body slammed into a tree, causing a thick blanket of snow to land on her as she laid there in a dazed position. Anger now replaced the fear that had driven Airstorm into the open. He leaped forward to stop the fox from snapping its jaws around Lily's exposed neck. It howled in pain when he managed to slice his claws across its belly.

By now the ShadowClan cats had joined in the fight. The fox was whirling around in confusion, trying to figure out where cats were as it fought against them. Sootcloud had swatted its ears with her powerful paws, while Stormpaw and Onepaw worked together to confuse it. The fox howled in pain once more when Airstorm managed to leap onto its back. He wasted no time in digging his claws into its skin as it tried to shake him off.

Jadestar opened her eyes weakly to see that her Clanmates were fighting the fox. Her breath had come in ragged rasps after slamming against the tree. She knew that her blood now stained the ground along with the fox's. Her legs felt numb with pain as she struggled to her paws. The sounds of Airstorm and Sootcloud barely reached her as she was driven back to sleep. It was a long, dull sleep, one that she knew would take time to recover from.

**xXx**

"Wake up." A commanding voice reached Jadestar's ears, telling her that there were cats around her once more. "For StarClan's sake, wake up!" Jadestar's eyes opened groggily once the cat nudged her.

She let out a faint gasp of shock when she realized that she was no longer in ShadowClan territory. Instead ancient looking trees stood around her, reaching towards the sky like giant claws. Their branches were covered in freshly grown leaves, while the trees themselves looked as though early greenleaf had arrived.

"Where am I?" she rasped. It surprised her when the pain she felt earlier was no longer present. The wounds that the fox had inflicted were no longer viewable, though she knew that they were around.

"I'm sorry, Jadestar," the cat replied. Jadestar turned around to see that Whitesnow was standing beside her. "You've lost your first life."

"What?" The word came out as a screech. "How. . .The fox," she murmured. "The fox threw me against that tree and. . ." Her claws dug into the ground as she thought of the fight against the fox. The rogue that she had saved would never thank her. Why did she pull of such a mousebrained stunt?

Whitesnow suddenly stepped forward to brush her muzzle against Jadestar's forehead. The ThunderClan leader stiffened when she felt the warmth of stars surge through her body. A sudden sense of peace began to overwhelm her, telling her that everything would be fine.

"Mother and father would be proud," Whitesnow whispered once the feeling left. "I'm sorry we left you."

Before Jadestar could ask her what she meant by that, the world around her began to fade. The trees were replaced by a darkness that threatened to swallow everything in Jadestar's vision. She blinked once, and was suddenly taken back to reality. Airstorm was standing beside her, eyes wide with terror while Sootcloud and the two apprentices paced nearby. Ashfang had joined them while they looked at Jadestar anxiously.

She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. Instead she winced in pain as she struggled to her paws once more. It was unbearable, to know that she had lost a fight against that fox. Yet the blood that now stained the ground told her that Airstorm and the others had taken care of it. Even Lily was awake now, staring at the trees in the distance.

"Thank StarClan you're safe!" Airstorm breathed once he saw that she was alive.

"I lost a life," she managed to whisper once her voice became available. Airstorm stared at her in shock. "Whitesnow came to greet me. . ." She winced after she mentioned her sister's name.

"Lets get you back to camp." Ashfang had bounded ahead to meet them. "Stonebrook will know what to do with wounds like these."

Ashfang and Airstorm were at her side while she limped back to the hollow. The other cats that had come with them were lingering in the back while they waited for Stonebrook to see what had happened. It took Jadestar a few heartbeats to realize that Ashfang was still learning about deeper wounds that could easily kill a cat. The wounds that she had received would have easily killed any Clanmate who didn't have nine lives.

"What happened?" Stonebrook demanded once they had reached the hollow. By now the sun was rising. Jadestar could see the pinkish rays of dawn approaching as she was placed on the ground by Airstorm, whose touch reminded her of Whitesnow's. She looked at Lily challengingly, who flinched from the medicine cat's sharp gaze.

"Like I said before, it's bad," Onepaw replied with a lash of her tail. "I already told you what happened."

"She lost a life," Airstorm added in a whisper. Stonebrook's eyes widened in horror.

"Take her into my den," Stonebrook growled once she realized how drastic the fight had been.

The group of cats moved around wordlessly, trying to get Jadestar and Lily into Stonebrook's den without alarming the Clan. A few cats had been out after returning from their patrols. Some were looking at Lily in disgust, while others stared at Jadestar in shock. Snowkit was wailing once she peered out of the nurseries' entrance.

"Her wounds are many, but she will heal," Stonebrook meowed once they'd placed Jadestar beside Boulderfrost. Lily had stayed near the entrance, partly out of fear and because Ashfang had sent her a warning look.

"Did you scare away the rogues?" Boulderfrost wheezed when he realized that he wasn't alone.

"We managed to scare them away, for now," Airstorm replied. He gave Lily a cautious look, but she was only staring at her paws. "They were easy to trick when the fox came."

"Everyone out!" Stonebrook had stared at Airstorm through narrowed eyes when she lifted her muzzle.

Airstorm backed out of the den once he realized that Stonebrook would have flayed him had he not listened. He dipped his head respectfully before shoving Lily aside. Jadestar's mind was drifting by the time Stonebrook looked over her wounds again. She knew that she would be out cold for a while. She only hoped and prayed that ShadowClan didn't use this to their advantage while her Clan was without its leader.


	61. Chapter 58: Jadestar

**AN: Hey everyone! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been at my second house with my family and friend, so no wi-fi at the moment. Hope you guys enjoy this :D Thanks Samantha and tufted titmouse for reviewing!  
><strong>

**-CHAPTER 58-**

Her muscles heaved with effort as Jadestar tried to move. She lifted her head to see that Boulderfrost had left the den. In a way she was thankful that he left her behind. He wouldn't see the way she suffered each time she moved. She flinched each time her leg moved. The leg that had already been broken felt as though it had twisted the wrong way. She looked down at the leg to see that bandages were wrapped around it. The fresh scent of comfrey told her that Ashfang or Stonebrook had just replaced it this morning.

"How is she?" Airstorm's voice reached her ears as she tried to struggle to her paws.

"She's still recovering from shock," meowed Stonebrook. Her voice was taught with anger, as if she was furious that she couldn't stop the infection that had taken over. Jadestar knew that Stonebrook had never gotten over the fact that she lost her first life. She wondered if Stonebrook felt terrible for what had happened to Applewhisker as well.

"Will she be fit for the battle?" Airstorm demanded.

Jadestar's eyes widened in dismay. Did Heatherstar already know that something was wrong with her? Stonebrook checked over the bandages that were wrapped around wounds. She knew that Stonebrook would have a few words to tell her while they were alone. Stonebrook would tell her that it was a foolish idea. The idea had cost her life.

When the den was empty aside from Ashfang and Stonebrook, the medicine cat turned to face her. Jadestar's ears flattened when she saw the look of annoyance that gleamed within Stonebrook's eyes. She wondered for a moment if something was wrong. Than she suddenly remembered that Stonebrook had been thinking of the way her mother had died; Stonebrook's sister. Cloudfur had died in the same manner as Jadestar. She had been taken by surprise when a ShadowClan warrior spotted her. Snowstorm had been furious when he realized what happened to his mate. He soon followed Cloudfur when her life was taken away.

"You're lucky only one life was taken," Stonebrook hissed. "It could have been worse."

"What do you mean?" Jadestar's eyes had widened when Ashfang slipped into the back of the den. He gave her a look of concern before disappearing into the darkness.

"I've watched cats die when they are slammed against trees," she explained. "Their necks will break, or their backs snap. Either way, there is little chance of survival when you are thrown that hard."

"I _was_ lucky," Jadestar breathed. She thought back to the battle. The rogues had been surprised and dismayed to see Clan cats stalking the undergrowth that they had patrolled. One of them looked as though she might turn tail and run before the battle even started. The fight had been brief, but bloody enough that even Airstorm wore cobwebs when he peered through the den's entrance. She'd seen the cobwebs that were wrapped around his ear. "May I leave the den now?" she asked once Stonebrook was settled in front of her.

"Are your shoulders hurting?" she checked. When Jadestar gave a tiny shake of her head, Stonebrook sighed and allowed her to leave.

_Stop treating me like a kit_, Jadestar thought once she was out of the den. She shook the anxiety out of her pelt when she saw what her warriors were doing. Airstorm had ordered cats to patch dens. Leafbare was already here, but she could still feel the bitter coldness that came through the cracks of the hollow. Dewfur and Duskfeather were working together to patch up the nursery, twining leaves and twigs together to keep the den nicely patched. Plumpaw and Willowpaw were busy cleaning out the elders den, while the other apprentices had been taken out for training. Jadestar spotted Dawnlight sitting beside Appleheart, who was busy eating a vole from the fresh-kill pile.

Airstorm's eyes lit up when he spotted Jadestar. He bounded forward, than slowed down as if he knew that every cat was watching him. When he met her, it felt as though her heart melted. She fidgeted once when his muzzle brushed against hers.

"I was worried about you," he murmured. "I thought that. . ." He swallowed and looked at his paws.

"I have nine lives, Airstorm," she purred. "You only have one, and I'm more worried about your lives."

"So. . .The rogues have stopped patrolling the border," Airstorm added once they sat down together. She tried to ignore the stares of her Clanmates as he began to explain what had happened while she was out cold. Apparently Rainstar had come to ask what had happened at the ShadowClan border. When Airstorm explained what had happened, she'd been shocked. "She wanted to know when you'd be fit for the. . .battle."

"Battle?" Jadestar's ears pricked forward in alarm. "Is it happening already?"

"Heatherstar has already moved her warriors back to the forest," Airstorm replied. "We think she's planning an ambush against Thistlestar."

Jadestar's claws scraped against the ground as she thought of what might happen during the battle. If Heatherstar took over RiverClan, everything would be lost. She wondered what Blizzardstar would have done had a battle like this happened. Than she reminded herself that he would have fought against the ShadowClan leader. He'd fought in many battles before, and this one was no different. She knew that she would fight in many battles that lay ahead.

Determination was what had set her apart from her Clanmates. She'd proven that she was strong enough to handle what had happened to her bad leg. Applewhisker had helped her pull through a difficult time, when other cats would have given up.

"We will be ready," she growled.

"Are you sure?" Airstorm asked. His voice was filled with worry. "Cats will die during this battle."

"I knew that from the start," Jadestar replied grimly. "But if StarClan is willing, than we won't lose any lives."

The pair stood together silently, praying that StarClan would spare the lives of their Clanmates. Jadestar's pelt prickled at the thought of losing friends. She thought of Dawnlight and Sootpelt, and others that had taken a part in her life. Cats who gave their lives to protect their Clanmates. Jadestar knew that they would sacrifice their own lives to protect the warrior code and the Clan itself.

She padded across the hollow to join Dewfur and Duskfeather. Dewfur nodded to her curtly after picking up a pile of branches. Airstorm had continued to organize the patrols for tomorrow while she helped out her Clanmates. Once they were finished patching the den, they shared a mouse together. An uncomfortable silence had fallen over them by the time they were finished. Jadestar fought back a purr of amusement when she saw frustration gleam within Duskfeather's eyes.

_They want to be alone_, she thought. Duskfeather's kits were still apprentices, yet she knew that the former queen would want more. Dewfur had been strangely quiet around her, as if acting submissive was the only thing he could do.

Once all of the work in camp was done, Jadestar found herself relaxing outside of her den. She lay near the edge of the half-rock, where Pineroot and Squirrelfang shared tongues. Robinflight stayed by her mate's side while she listened to his tales of when he'd been an apprentice. Jadestar surprised herself when she relaxed herself. She knew that life had become stressful overtime.

_My peace won't last long_, she reminded herself. _I know the battle will come soon_. But when the battle came, would she be willing to deal with Heatherstar herself?


	62. Chapter 59: Jadestar

**AN: This chapter was fun to write. More updates are coming, which means the story is slowly winding down. I may update later today depending on what kind of a mood I'm in, and how many reviews I get. Anyways, thanks WildCroconaw and tufted titmouse for reviewing!  
><strong>

**-CHAPTER 59-**

It had been a very rash decision. The battle - the one that all of them prepared for - would take place right on this day. She knew that her Clan was in full strength since the rogues came back. They may have been scared off by that mange-pelted forest rat, but they came back once they saw her true plans. Life would continue when the other Clans were wiped out. Anger had pierced through her heart when Alderstar refused to give her a life. But now that anger had been replaced by a sense of revenge as she thought of the ShadowClan cats that would go without questioning her leadership. It made her grin when she thought of what her Clan would do.

She leaped onto a low-hanging branch as she made her announcement. Cats were already gathered around the clearing, waiting for her to make her decision. Some held fearful looks on their faces as they watched her. Rogues were pacing around the edge of camp, where the elders slept. The elders had been forgotten once she moved their den. She figured there were kits and warriors who needed to be fed more than the elders. They couldn't fight like they used to. She told them that they didn't belong in the Clan any longer. The Clan didn't need them anymore than the Clan needed their ancestors. "Let all cats old enough gather around the Lowbranch for a Clan meeting!" she called.

Once all cats were gathered, she gazed at the crowd meaningfully. Somehow the meeting made things a bit more difficult. She wasn't used to addressing the Clan. She'd received no training before becoming the deputy. Alderstar had been confident once she became her deputy. All of that changed when she took Alderstar on a patrol with Larchwhisker. The two had worked together to put their mother in her place. They'd used the same tactic that had worked on Kindlefur at one point. This time though, they'd used their teeth more than their claws. She shook her head at the memories of becoming the leader that she was today. Nothing would stand in her way once the battle was fought. RiverClan would go down in smolders, and their camp would become part of ShadowClan's.

"We have all been preparing for the battle that comes today," she announced once all cats were gathered. "The rogues are ready to fight, and so are we. This is a battle that will go down in history. One that all Clans will never forget. Our names will be remembered when we die." Chants of excitement and murmurs echoed across the clearing. Some cats looked at each other nervously as they spoke to one another in low whispers. She glared at them coldly, and knew that they would be sent in the front line. "We will fight today!"

By now a heavy silence fell upon the clearing. Most of her cats had been expecting the fight to happen during the half moon, while medicine cats were away with their ancestors. She'd told them that without their medicine cats, the other Clans would fall like ants. She would have crushed them at the time, but now she was determined to take RiverClan. ThunderClan cats had interfered with her plans for the last time. If she gained RiverClan's respect, than the fight would be even. She grinned at the idea of what the Clan would think of her once their leader was taken down. Thistlestar would fall the same way Alderstar's life had been taken.

Once her paws touched the pine-covered forest, she reached Larchwhisker's side. The tortoiseshell and white she-cat's claws kneaded the ground in anticipation of the approaching battle. Soon, she would pin Thistlestar down while she herself bit down on his neck. Ending the life of a leader was easy since they'd discovered the killing bite together. They'd practiced the move on their brother once. The scars that lined his pelt now were because of their many practice sessions, and the lesson that his older sister had given him about meeting Whitesnow in secret. Yet he'd abandoned her during her greatest hour. She would never forgive him for abandoning her. His life would be the first to go before they moved to Thistlestar.

"When can we go?" Larchwhisker asked once the cats were situated near the entrance. Her sister eyed them coolly, keeping check to see which cats were unprepared. The ones who did not expect the fight today would be sent out as scouts. She didn't care if they were killed.

"We go now," she replied with a wave of her tail. "But first, send out patrols to see if the coast is clear," she added when Larchwhisker gave a slight nod.

It didn't take her long to spot Shredpaw and Loosepaw standing together with the rogues. The mother's that had given them up were not among them. Yet she could see the gleam in their father's eyes as they watched their sons anticipate the battle that lay ahead. Shredpaw was one of her favorite pupils. He'd shown that he had the ability to kill without fear. She saw the way he reacted when Onepaw was attacked. He clawed at her face until it became disfigured, just like her personality.

_The apprentice's personality now matches her looks_, the leader thought._ I wonder where she and her sister have run off to_.

Stormpaw and Onepaw had disappeared over a moon ago, along with Sootcloud. The Clan had searched for them, but their scents disappeared once they reached the forest. She had a feeling that they fled to ThunderClan. The cowards couldn't deal with a Clan that wanted to rule the forest. She didn't care if they were taken by badgers or foxes. A few less cowards couldn't do her any harm. She knew that the Clan would grow without them.

**. . .**

Jadestar's eyes were wild with panic when she spotted cats moving across the border. She'd gone with the dawn patrol to check out the ShadowClan border, only to see that Heatherstar was on the move. Several cats slinked around the undergrowth like snakes, weaving in and out of ferns that blanketed the ground. She exchanged a horrified look with Robinflight, who had gone with her at the time. Birdpaw and Eagleheart stood behind them, eyes narrowed in annoyance when they couldn't see what was happening.

"Robinflight, go and warn Rainstar of what is happening," she hissed. Robinflight was the fastest cat in ThunderClan. If anyone could outrun the ShadowClan cats, it was Robinflight. The dark brown warrior gave a nod and ran off towards the direction of WindClan. She turned towards Eagleheart, whose eyes had widened when he realized what was happening. "Go back to camp and warn Airstorm," she ordered. "Birdpaw can stay and keep track of what's going on." Birdpaw didn't seem to like being the center of attention. Her ears flattened and she looked down at her paws while her mentor raced off.

_I know I'm risking my lives_, she told herself as she thought of what Stonebrook would say. If any of Heatherstar's cats caught her or Birdpaw, both of them would be in trouble. She knew that they would attack without hesitation.

Birdpaw's muscles heaved while she listened for the sounds of cats approaching. Jadestar knew that Heatherstar would send her cats to RiverClan. Thistlestar still had yet to join them, so she had a feeling that Heatherstar would take advantage of that. In a way she felt sorry for Thistlestar. His worry over what had happened to his Clan might cause their ultimate downfall if Heatherstar succeeded. He once told her at the Gathering that he couldn't join the fight. So many lives had been lost during the battles against Greenstar. She knew what it was like to lose friends and family, so she didn't question him further. Yet now she wondered if he regretted not joining her or Rainstar.

Soon a dull silence had fallen over the forest. Even the birds weren't singing to one another, despite the fresh newleaf air that tinged the wind. Snow still covered the ground, which made blending in difficult. A cold breeze ruffled Jadestar's pelt as she crouched beside Birdpaw. The silvery gray apprentice was opening and closing her jaws, tasting the air constantly for any changes that might come. Jadestar had never really seen the apprentice at work, and was pleased at the progress Birdpaw made each time she tracked a warrior or an apprentice.

"There are rogues with them," Birdpaw muttered with a twinge of her lips.

Jadestar fought back a snarl of unease. So Heatherstar had been able to convince them once more. Silently she prayed to StarClan that Eagleheart would move faster. WindClan could easily make it to RiverClan camp because they were partially connected. The many streams that laced their way through RiverClan territory would make crossing difficult, but it was worth it if it meant the end of Heatherstar.

Pawsteps behind her told her that Eagleheart had returned. She turned around to see that Airstorm, Addertail, Marshstep, Dawnlight and Darksmoke had come. Eagleheart stood with them, gasping for breath while they stood behind her.

"This is it, isn't it?" Airstorm asked once his muzzle reached her own.

"We'll have to keep an eye on ShadowClan's territory while we make our way to RiverClan," Jadestar warned them. "Heatherstar's called back the rogues, which means they won't care about border disputes."

Dawnlight's eyes glittered angrily. All of their work had been for nothing, but now the rogues knew that Clan cats were intelligent. Far more intelligent than the rogues themselves. Airstorm had told her that another group of cats waited near WindClan's territory after Robinflight explained what was happening to Rainstar. The WindClan leader hadn't been surprised, and asked a group of ThunderClan warriors to join her for backup.

All eight of them remained silent as they slinked through the undergrowth near the lake. An uneasy feeling clenched at Jadestar's belly as she thought of the battle that laid ahead. She wondered just how many cats would die today. She wondered if they would even be successful in a battle against Heatherstar. They'd prepared themselves long enough, and she knew that sooner or later, the battle would come to them. It was better to help RiverClan rather than let Heatherstar take over.

Once they reached the island where RiverClan lived, it was like a deathly game had begun. Heatherstar's cats were crouched in front of the entrance, glaring at the sandy clearing. Queens who were unaware of what was happening watched as their kits played in puddles. Elders were busy sharing tongues or eating fish that had been freshly caught. She closed her eyes and prayed that they weren't harmed during the battle. Kits could be killed if their mothers weren't watchful. She glanced towards the bushes where the ShadowClan cats stood. It was as if they knew they were the front line to something far worse. She spotted Rainstar crouching on a hill near the other side of the island. The WindClan leader's eyes were narrowed into tiny slits once she caught sight of the ShadowClan cats.

A deathly yowl suddenly erupted from the clearing. One of the queens had spotted the ShadowClan cats lurking in the undergrowth. Panic was suddenly becoming a very apparent thing as kits and elders were dragged into their dens. The ShadowClan cats looked at one another in confusion until a cry from behind them sounded. Within heartbeats the clearing was overrun by ShadowClan warriors and rogues. Horror crept through Jadestar when she saw the onslaught that Heatherstar had created.

_The battle has started_, she thought. _And I must end it_.

**AN: Ah cliffhangers, don't you just love them?**


	63. Chapter 60: Jadestar

**AN: Here's the next battle scene. Last two or last chapter coming up soon. Thanks for your patience, and hopefully the ending will be a fitful one.  
><strong>

**-CHAPTER 60-**

Yowls of outrage quickly surrounded Jadestar's ears as she launched herself at a black and white rogue. The rogue whirled around to face her, eyes wild with anger when he saw her. She didn't waste any time in making sure that he knew the power of a warrior. Her claws buried into his flank once his guard was let down. He screamed in agony once, kicked out and was released when she saw that he'd learned his lesson. The next cat was from ShadowClan - Russetpelt. The brown and ginger tom narrowed his eyes in disgust when he realized that it was Jadestar he'd face. "You're crowfood!" he spat.

"I bet you never expected Onepaw to join us," Jadestar hissed when she saw Onepaw and Stormpaw join in the fray. Robinflight must have come to the barn as well; Sootcloud fought on her side while the apprentices stood their ground. Russetpelt's ears flattened when he saw his former apprentice. "They left because they saw how dangerous Heatherstar was," she explained.

"I'm only following the warrior code, unlike those traitors!" he snarled. Without warning he lashed out, claws slamming against her chest. She gasped at the sudden impact and rolled backwards, until her body stumbled into a RiverClan warrior. The RiverClan cat peered over her shoulder, only to see that it was Jadestar who'd run into her. The she-cat fought back against a bracken-colored rogue, whose eyes were narrowed into tiny slits.

Jadestar leaped after Russetpelt as he fled the battle. His muscles heaved with effort as he climbed up a slope that led into ShadowClan territory. She didn't bother wasting her breath. She stopped once he was past the pine trees. The battle seemed to dwindle down once the ShadowClan cats were gone. Jadestar wasn't surprised that Heatherstar didn't come. Anger pierced through her as she imagined the ShadowClan leader taking it easy in her own territory.

She looked around until she spotted a familiar pelt splashed with brown, black, and white. Larchwhisker was stalking towards Kindlefur, who had joined the fight when Rainstar arrived. Within the next heartbeat she tackled Larchwhisker to the ground. The tortoiseshell and white warrior screeched at the sudden impact of claws and teeth. She didn't care what the warrior code said; Larchwhisker had broken the warrior code by harming another Clanmate.

"Please, let me go!" Larchwhisker screamed when Jadestar's claws reached her exposed neck. Confusion spread through Jadestar when she saw the look of horror in Larchwhisker's eyes. It suddenly occurred to her that Heatherstar could have forced Larchwhisker into fighting. Had Larchwhisker really followed the wrong path? Or did was she forced to follow the wrong path? Too late; Larchwhisker's teeth had latched onto Jadestar's paws while she was distracted with those thoughts. She howled in pain when the skin broke, sending droplets of pool onto the sandy ground. "That's for taking Clanmates away from us!" Larchwhisker spat as Jadestar staggered to the side.

"They chose to leave you," Jadestar hissed. Her teeth clenched together as she tried to regain her senses. Larchwhisker had kicked up a cloud of dust to cover herself, leaving Jadestar temporarily blinded. She shook her head furiously as the tortoiseshell and white warrior launched herself at her once more. Jadestar fought back a screech when Larchwhisker's teeth gripped her scruff. The attack had left her momentarily stunned while Larchwhisker gained the advantage. It took her several heartbeats before she realized that another cat had pried off Larchwhisker. She opened her eyes to see that Kindlefur had joined in the fight. "Thanks!" she gasped when she saw that Larchwhisker was struggling under his grip.

"It's time I got my revenge," Kindlefur growled when his claws unsheathed uneasily close to his sister's neck. Jadestar looked away when the she-cat screamed in agony. Larchwhisker deserved to suffer from the sudden blow. She'd caused so much pain in Kindlefur's past. Her mind churned with memories of seeing what Whitesnow was up to at the border. Kindlefur had been badly scarred when he was alone with his sisters. Soon after, he had joined ThunderClan. Jadestar knew that Larchwhisker was dead when the screaming stopped. She turned to see that blood pooled on the ground where Larchwhisker had been struggling. Kindlefur padded away from the broken body, and was now fighting alongside Darksmoke. He was a true ThunderClan warrior now, bound by loyalty rather than blood.

Jadestar looked around the clearing to see that RiverClan and the other Clans were winning. She felt a sigh of relief escape from her jaws when she realized that this fight would end quickly. Only the lives of rogues had been lost because they didn't follow a warrior code. The medicine cats worked on cats who'd been severely wounded. It didn't take her long to see that Kindlefur was running towards a grove of brambles that grew alongside the banks of a river. She pushed her way past a group of WindClan warriors that sat together after the battle slowly drew to an end. Somehow she had a feeling that Kindlefur was following Heatherstar's scent. His tracking skills almost matched Birdpaw's, but she couldn't find the young apprentice among the cats in the clearing. It had begun to make her panic when she realized that Birdpaw might be dead. Freezemist would never forgive her if anything happened to her daughter.

Once she caught sight of Kindlefur, she hurried towards a clearing surrounded by birch trees. Her ears were pricked forward for sounds of battle. She knew that Kindlefur would want to take care of Heatherstar himself. But what if Heatherstar took advantage of his need to get rid of her? She couldn't let Heatherstar take the life of another warrior. If Heatherstar knew what had happened to Larchwhisker, maybe she wouldn't put up a fight as much.

The pale gray she-cat reached the edge of the clearing, where Kindlefur was dropped into a crouch. It didn't take her long to spot Heatherstar, who stood behind the black and white form of Thistlestar. It didn't surprise Jadestar that the RiverClan leader led Heatherstar away from the battle. She was surprised though to see that no other cats had followed them. It was just a fight between Heatherstar and Thistlestar, though she had a feeling that the outcome wouldn't end well. She glanced at Kindlefur worriedly. He'd stopped once he reached a smooth looking boulder, likely carved out by a long-ago river. She joined him quickly once she saw that he was waiting for the chance to strike.

Thistlestar turned around to face the ShadowClan leader once they were within fighting range. Heatherstar's lips drew back in a fierce snarl when she saw her opponent's back arched. The two of them launched at each other with their claws unsheathed. It didn't take long for Heatherstar to overpower Thistlestar. He was smaller for a RiverClan cat, but that didn't stop him from using his size to surprise the enemy. Heatherstar quickly nipped at his neck before he could retaliate as he struggled underneath her grip.

"This could go on for moons," Jadestar whispered once Kindlefur knew that she was beside him.

"Heatherstar knows that he's weak from the battles in the clearing," he murmured back.

"If that's the case, we'll have to move in once he's lost a life," she growled. Her claws dug into the snow-covered ground once she thought of what to do against Heatherstar. Kindlefur looked at her as if he might protest, than thought better of it. He knew that questioning her authority would only get him in trouble.

Soon Thistlestar was gasping for breath as he rolled to the ground where Heatherstar had tossed him. His eyes rolled to the back of his head when he exhaled a breath. Jadestar fought back a gasp of shock when she saw that Thistlestar's muscles were heaving. She knew that he was losing a life. Dawnlight had told her that she looked like that when her life was taken away.

_Remember Jadestar, you are the only one who can stop Heatherstar from destroying the Clans_, Snowstorm whispered. _Light and shadows will meet, tooth and claws_._ Only until shadows are consumed by light, will peace finally come_. Jadestar closed her eyes as she suddenly realized that Snowstorm meant her. She was the one to stop the shadows from overtaking the light. She was the only one who could stop Heatherstar alone.


	64. Chapter 61: Jadestar

**AN: Here's the last chapter! Hopefully this is a fitting ending, because I sort of thought it was. More will be explained when the epilogue comes. Thanks Random Fandom and tufted titmouse for your reviews! You get. . .Airstorm plushies!  
><strong>

**-CHAPTER 61-**

Jadestar's eyes were narrowed in distrust as she watched Heatherstar turn around to face the boulder. She knew that Heatherstar was aware of who hid themselves behind the boulder. The ShadowClan leader continued to look at Jadestar in disgust once she spotted her. Her tail lashed from side to side as she stepped towards the boulder. "I know that you are behind the boulder," she hissed. "Come out before I kill him while he's asleep."

The two of them exchanged looks before stepping out of their hiding place. A deathly silence surrounded them as Heatherstar stared at them. Jadestar could barely feel her legs as she watched the ShadowClan leader stare them down. It didn't take her long to realize that Heatherstar was waiting for them to make their move. She thought back to the battles that she'd fought in. They may not have been large battles, but they were enough to remind her that her life could end. She shook the thoughts away before meeting Heatherstar's amber eyes. For a moment she thought she saw a flicker of blue within the amber that colored her gaze.

_I know why Alderstar named her Heatherkit_, she realized as Heatherstar's eyes gleamed in the broad daylight. It was a strange combination of disgust and awe that made Jadestar's muscles heave. She wondered if Alderstar knew what her daughter had become. Alderstar herself had told Jadestar that she refused to give Heatherstar a life. Did that mean Heatherstar's lives came from somewhere else? It made her heart twist as she thought of where those nine lives could have come from. Or if Heatherstar even had nine lives.

_She got them from somewhere else, Jadestar_, Whitesnow said briskly._ Don't let her fool you; she's stronger and has been trained by rogues who do not follow the warrior code_.

Jadestar's teeth clenched together as her sister's pelt brushed against her own. _That explains how she was able to kill_, she thought angrily. The rogues must have shown her moves that they used for self defense. If that was the case, than Heatherstar couldn't be taken lightly. Kindlefur's tail brushed against the snow, sending a cloud of white into the air. Suddenly an idea occurred to Jadestar as she watched the cloud drift in the wind. She glanced at Kindlefur, hoping that the dark ginger warrior understood what she meant by her stare. When his eyes brightened, he gave a slight nod that told her he knew what she was thinking.

She took a step forward to distract Heatherstar, whose teeth bared at her. She tried to ignore the menacing sight, focusing only on the birch that grew behind them. The tabby warrior looked at her strangely, until she realized what was happening. Kindlefur's tail slammed against the snow, sending a thick blanket of white into the air. The sun glinted against the snow, temporarily blinding all of them. Jadestar used her other senses to attack Heatherstar. She knew from Kindlefur that he held a distinctive scent. It was a mixture of pine and ferns, covered up by ThunderClan's thickly covered ground. She launched herself at Heatherstar once the tabby's head was shaking furiously from the sudden blow.

Soon the two of them were on top of one another, rolling each other on the ground as they tried to gain the advantage. Heatherstar was smaller, but she was faster and could maneuver around Jadestar. "This is for what you did to Kindlefur!" Jadestar spat when her claws slammed into Heatherstar's chest. The tabby screeched in agony when they met their marks. Once the snow cloud faded, she backed away so that Kindlefur would have time to create another. Heatherstar was on the ground, covered in blood as her body trembled. Jadestar knew that she was losing a life, but for once, she could care less. Heatherstar had already caused so much damage to the Clans, much like Greenstar had. But his case had been different; he didn't know that he was causing so much grief. Heatherstar knew all along, and had continued to cause so much damage anyways.

Once another dust of snow covered the area, Heatherstar woke up. This time she had the advantage, and was already barreling into Jadestar. The pale gray she-cat screeched in surprise at the sudden attack. She spat at Heatherstar, whose claws continued to scrape fur. Jadestar suddenly went limp after realizing that if she lost enough blood, she would pass out and lose another life. Her opponent seemed to think that victory was in her paws. Heatherstar's grip loosened a bit, and that was when Jadestar struck back. All Jadestar could hear was a gasp of pain, and she snarled, "That was for Alderstar!" Heatherstar had stopped moving at this point, and Jadestar knew that she was losing her second life. She jumped out of the way once the snow cover disappeared. Heatherstar was already back on her paws once Jadestar was out of reach. Her lips were drawn back in a snarl of defiance as she glared at Jadestar.

"Do you really think you can take all seven lives from me?" she snarled. "I have StarClan on my side, I always have. They told me I was destined for greatness, and only I could bring ShadowClan out of the light!" Jadestar felt nothing when she stared into Heatherstar's eyes. It was as if a dark hole had formed within them, trying to suck in the light that once gleamed within them. "You don't know what I've been forced to do to get this far," she continued to sputter. "I've sacrificed everything, and more!"

"We could care less about what you've done," Jadestar growled. "You've hurt cats, and I doubt StarClan will thank you for swelling their ranks."

Heatherstar stared at Kindlefur for a few heartbeats. His green eyes were wide in alarm as he realized that she was planning something. She was always calculating something, planning ahead before she made her final move. He stepped beside Jadestar protectively, as if that would stop Heatherstar from attacking. A twinge suddenly moved her lip, and it was already too late. She leaped forward with her claws unsheathed, digging them into Kindlefur's throat. He screamed in agony at the sudden attack and was knocked over by the force. Jadestar whipped around to see that his teeth had latched around his sister's throat, both of them struggling to kill one another.

A moment of silence passed once the two had stopped struggling. Jadestar could only stare in horror as a pool of blood stained the ground. Heatherstar had already lost so much because of where Jadestar had aimed. There was no way the nine lives that she once had could heal those wounds. A sense of anxiety began to overwhelm Jadestar as she waited to see what would happen next. She wondered if Kindlefur had survived the fight that could have easily taken his life. With Larchwhisker gone, there was no cat to hold him down while Heatherstar performed her killing bite.

Suddenly movement flickered beyond the trees. Jadestar's eyes narrowed when she saw a long, narrowed snout peering through them. She already knew that a fox had picked up the scent, and it wouldn't be long before the creature found them. She bounded forward and was about to pick up Kindlefur by his scruff when a sudden mew cracked the air. "Leave him, he's dead." She whirled around to see that Thistlestar had woken up. His amber eyes were dark with grief as he stared at the blood-soaked snow. "I. . .I'm sorry I never joined you in the fight. I should have been more prepared."

"I'm not leaving Kindlefur's body behind to get snatched by a fox," she growled. Her claws dug into the snow as she thought of what Whitesnow would do to her. "He deserves more than that."

Thistlestar's eyes lit with understanding. Despite the heavy wounds that Heatherstar had inflicted, he helped Jadestar drag Kindlefur's body back to the clearing where RiverClan, ThunderClan and WindClan stood together. The ShadowClan warriors had been driven out of the territory, but Onepaw, Sootcloud, and Stormpaw were still there. To Jadestar's dismay, she saw that Onepaw's body had been slumped to the ground beside a dark gray she-cat, whose mouth was twisted in a last, bitter snarl.

"What happened to her?" she demanded once Kindlefur was placed neatly beside a stump.

"A rogue was about to kill me," Stormpaw explained in a very small voice. "But she got in the way before he could. . .sink his teeth."

"I'm sorry." Jadestar rushed forward to brush her muzzle against Stormpaw's forehead. The young apprentice ducked from the sudden touch and glared at Jadestar.

_I know how you feel_, she thought. _I know what it's like to lose everything_.

"Where is Heatherstar?" Rainstar demanded. Her body was covered in scratches and bite marks, but aside from that, she appeared to have less wounds than others.

"We took care of her together," Jadestar replied as she looked at Kindlefur's body. Sweetmallow was already looking at the body, her eyes dark with concern as she placed a paw on his chest. The fur had still been warm when Jadestar and Thistlestar took it back to camp.

"He's still alive, but barely," the RiverClan medicine cat murmured.

"Is there a way to save him?" Jadestar asked. She tried not to think of what would happen if he joined the ranks of StarClan. He was her closest friend aside from Airstorm. Emberstrike and Ashfang would be dismayed if they discovered what had happened to their father.

"There is, but it will take time," Sweetmallow replied. "Herbs are not the only medical treatment he will need."

Jadestar nodded. She had faith in Sweetmallow. The medicine cat had been around before Stonebrook became an apprentice.

"The fight is over." Jadestar jumped when she heard Airstorm's voice come from behind her.

"Thank StarClan you're alive!" she gasped when she whirled around to face him.

"I couldn't leave you behind," he purred. Their muzzles rubbed against one another as the clearing slowly emptied. Rainstar took her cats back to the moor, while Thistlestar organized the RiverClan warriors. He nodded to Jadestar in a thankful gesture. For the first time in moons, Jadestar felt a sense of peace overwhelm her.

"Does this mean what I think it does?" she murmured.

Airstorm met her gaze evenly. There wasn't a flicker of doubt within his amber eyes as he stared at her. Instead a look of warmth gleamed within them as he watched her. Jadestar fought back a purr as she thought of what he had been like when she was an apprentice. They'd both grown from that time. She knew that together, they would lead the Clan in a time of peace. Heatherstar was gone, and the Clans could finally move on. Light and shadows had met, and light had won the battle. The prophecy was fulfilled.


	65. Epilogue

**AN: Okay, this is probably one of the shortest epilogues I've ever written. Thanks Scarletstar of SouthernClan and tufted titmouse for your reviews!  
><strong>

**-EPILOGUE-**

"Are you going to name them?" Jadestar's mind felt numb as she watched three tiny bundles of fur wriggle around at her belly. Life in ThunderClan had gone well since the battle against Heatherstar. Jadestar had moved to the nursery eight moons ago, and the tiny bundles were the results of moving in. Plumwhisker and Willowfur had earned their warrior names just a few days ago, while Birdsong and Dustcloud had earned their names two moons ago. Rosepaw, Snowpaw and Crookedpaw had become good apprentices since reaching their sixth moon. Airstorm had taken her place while she moved into the nursery, which gave her more time to reflect on what had happened in the past. Stonebrook's death had been a tragic one, but Ashfang quickly took over her roll. Kindlefur had recovered from the wounds, but he had been blinded in one eye because of a large scratch Heatherstar had inflicted during the battle. Now Airstorm was crouched beside her, eyes full of affection as he watched the tiny kits. Freezemist laid beside them as she licked her own belly. It was already swelling with kits, telling her that the kits would come soon.

"Why don't we name them together?" Jadestar asked when Airstorm had asked the question earlier. Her thoughts were always in different places when she spoke to him. He loved her the same way she loved him. Together they had led the Clan through moons of peace, and now they were about to name the future of their Clan. When Airstorm gave her a nod, Jadestar began to think of names for the kits. They were all a mix of gray and black, between their mother and father. The gray kit that had black flecks reminded Jadestar of her Cloudfur, who had been gray with darker gray flecks. "Lets name this one Spottedkit," she suggested after mulling over possible names.

"And this one Frostkit." Airstorm's tail was pointing towards a gray kit with white paws. Jadestar stared at Frostkit affectionately before giving his muzzle a swift lick. She knew that Frostkit had the makings of a warrior in him. His muscles were built like Airstorm, even though she could barely see those muscles, she already felt them when he kicked her in the belly. Jadestar felt a purr rising in her throat when the third kit, a little white she-cat, squealed in protest as her brother squirmed. "And this one can be Blizzardkit," Airstorm added when he thought of the former ThunderClan leader.

_I'm sure Blizzardstar will be proud_, she thought. "Spottedkit, Frostkit and Blizzardkit," she breathed once the names had been decided. "Welcome to ThunderClan, little ones."

One day they would prove their strength when the time came. She only hoped and prayed that they didn't have the same upbringing like she did. At least this time they would have a mother and a father to look after them. Their spirits wouldn't be darkened like hers had when she was an apprentice.

**AN: Wow, this was definitely one of the longest stories I've ever written. I'm thankful that you faithful readers have stuck by to this day. My updates have been rather radical, but I tried to make my chapters longer than usual. I've also never written over one-hundred thousand worded stories before, so it's a first for everything. Thanks again, and now I'm off to work on Blood Kin.**


End file.
